100 Theme Challenge
by Chi Haku
Summary: Pairings: HirukoOC EnvyOC KandaOC HitsugayaOC SasoriOC HieiOC HuskyOC RenOC VashOC KilluaOC YoichiOC ZexionOC ChaudOC ArtemisOC MalikOC IkutoOC ZukoOC DracoOC !ABANDONED!
1. Introductions

Introduction

(SasoAme)

Sasori sat inside Hiruko, listening to Deidara blabber on about whatever came to mind. Part of him wanted to yell "SHUT UP" the other was almost falling asleep. He was dozing off, wondering why in the name of Jashin he and his partner had been called here. Pein had just quickly rambled something about a person from Konoha and sped off. Now they were waiting, and it had been at least an hour, for their leader to show up.

"Deidara…." Sasori started venomously.

"And-Nyeh? What Danna?"

"Shut. The. Hell. UP."

"…Okay Danna."

Deidara did as he was told (thank god) and shut up. Sasori just stared out of Hiruko, severely disgruntled. Whatever was so important, his patience was coming to an end. Pein was seriously trying him when it came to this, the man knew he hated waiting above all else. And that aside, why were they the only ones out here?! What about the rest of the Akatsuki?!

*I'm giving Pein till five…*

"Danna, why do you think Pein-san wanted us out here?"

"How should I know?"

*One…*

"If he's making us wait so long, is it really important?"

"I have no idea."

*Two…*

"I think he's playing a prank…"

"I doubt that."

*Three…*

"Argh! It's cold out here! What the hell Pein-san?!"

*Four…*

Just as Sasori was ready to say five, and go inside with his partner, Pein came into view.

"Gomen! Ran into complications!"

"Right…I'll pretend to believe you." Sasori mumbled.

"Anyway." Pein ignored Sasori's comment. "I thought I should tell you guys that you're getting a new partner."

"EH?!"

Shock coursed through Sasori. They were WHAT?! A THIRD partner?!

"What for?!" he asked angrily.

Pein shrugged. "Cause you guys suit her best."

"Her…?"

A young girl stepped out from behind Pein. A hidden leaf headband, mercilessly sliced through the symbol, hung loosely around her neck. Opal black eyes bored straight into Hiruko's beady pupils. One look and Sasori knew she could see right through his shell, straight to him inside. It made him feel fragile and small.

"This is Ame. She's your new partner."

Ame bowed slightly to Deidara, and bowed completely to Sasori. She raised her head, and Sasori could feel his heart thundering in his chest.

So much for not believing in love at first sight.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

YES. I AM taking the 100 Theme Challenge. 1: Introduction. Drabbles of whatever the heck comes to mind.


	2. Becuase I Love You

Love

(HitsuAme)

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat alone in his office, pouring over papers and reports. Outside his door, he could hear people chattering and happy, talking to friends and making jokes. Truth be told, he wanted to be out there with them, hand in hand with his love, just being at ease. Unfortunately, being a captain (of tenth company at that) he had a lot of work to do and had no time to play around. His current task (however annoying and non-fun) was to piece together small bits of information concerning a certain Hallow. It had been rampaging around Japan and had recently hit Karakura, which had ticked Ichigo (and Uryu) off. So here he was, trying to figure out what it's M.O was, and where and who it would strike next.

The stress was getting to him, because the more and more he looked into it, the less and less he understood. Anger was pulsating through him, just waiting for an unlucky victim. Rubbing his temples, he tried to clear his head, it wasn't working.

The door to his office opened and in stepped his beloved, Ame Kurotsuki. Her uniform was pulled on neatly, tied tight around her waist and (much to Hitsugaya's happiness) leaving next to nothing to the mind about her figure. Her short hair was down, as it usually was, the same bangs covering her right eye as always. Her Zanpakuto was tied to her waist, the black hilt radiating the same dark aura. She stepped into the room.

"Hitsugaya-sama?"

"Hai, what is it Ame?"

The young teen placed a couple folders on his desk. "New information on the Hallow."

Hitsugaya sighed. "Alright."

Ame leaned over his desk and gently pressed a kiss to his cheek. He smiled slightly, flushing a little. She was so shy, he could always tell she meant to kiss him on the lips but just kissed his cheek because she was so embarrassed. But then again, that was something he liked about her. Her innocence was cute.

Suddenly, Rangiku and a few others popped in. Ikkaku (being the loud idiot he is) began to shout immedeatly. Yachiru and him were soon fighting, with Rangiku trying to calm them down. Ame was at Rangiku's side in seconds, trying to quiet the pair, knowing her captain's temper to be rising rapidly. The noise was usually tolerable for Hitsugaya, but today, he was on the edge and finally snapped.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" he roared, standing up and slamming his hands down on his desk.

Everyone stared before scurrying out of the room. Ame stayed, looking worried.

"Hitsu-"

"That means YOU Ame!"

Ame's eyes widened in shock and hurt. She turned, slipping out of the room with a sad look on her face. It was only when the door softly slid shut that Hitsugaya really realized what he had just said. Throat dry, he sat back at his desk, leaning his forehead against one of his hands.

What the hell was wrong with him? Saying that to Ame. All she ever did was help him. How could he say something so cruel?

*…I'll apologize later*

_________________________________________________________

Ame stood on the balcony outside Toshiro Hitsugaya's room. She was staring up at the moon, eyes not really fixed on it. Her hands rested on the banister, pale skin lit by the moonlight.

"Ame?"

The quiet voice of her lover was accompanied by a pair of arms around her waist.

"Yes Toshiro-sama?"

She could feel Hitsugaya's chest pressed against her back, his warm breath against her neck.

"I'm so sorry, koi. I didn't mean to yell at you." he murmured, feathering a few light kisses against her neck. "Forgive me?"

Ame leaned her head to the side a little so he could have better access. "Of course. I know you didn't mean it."

The kisses stopped and Ame looked up in confusion. "Toshiro…?"

"Why do you always come back?" he asked, looking at her with a bewildered expression on his face. "Even after I yell at you like that, you always come back to me. Why?"

Ame blinked, then smiled.

"Love." she whispered as an explanation, kissing her captain on his lips.


	3. Damned Moonlight

Light

(EnvyAme)

Envy hated the moonlight.

He hated it more than anything.

He hated it more than Edward Elric. He hated it more than Pride, and more than Dante. More than Lust teasing him, more than the Philosopher's Stone, more than anything. So much he hated it, that he cursed it every night. All nights besides the New Moon.

Most people loved the moonlight, because it made the world less scary. It made the world lighter, made it more "beautiful", but Envy never saw the world around him in the light. He didn't care about the forest, the fields, any of that. The scenery was of no interest to him. There was so much more he saw whenever there was moonlight. And he hated it. He hated what he saw, because it changed him every time he saw it. Every time the light was cast upon that one thing, he couldn't help himself, he was no longer the sin Envy, he was so different. Gentle, kind, loving. It wasn't him.

He hated the way it lit up that damn demon's skin, the way it reflected in her eyes. He hated how she would always stand by the window, looking out at that accursed light. Her hair wafting lightly in the breeze, eyes fixed on the white orb in the sky. She would wait for him by that same window, eyes flicking almost instantly from the moon, to him. How could he not hate the way she looked so beautiful in the moonlight?

"I like the moon Envy. Why do you hate it?"

He would never respond, except maybe a kiss or a small scoff. Why did he hate the light? All of the above reasons, and one other. It stole so much of his beloved's attention, all the time, always drawing her away from him. It annoyed him how she would stare out at the light, even while with him. No, he did not wish to take up all her time, but really, when you are laying next to your lover after making love, why stare at that wretched light?But there were some things Envy liked about the light. He liked how it made her skin shine when they were making love, he liked how it made the dark pools of opals she has for eyes even deeper. He loved how it made her happy, which was rare. Envy liked how she would smile at him while they took a nighttime walk as she ran ahead, and look something like a goddess, the moonlight glancing off her skin and clothes, giving her a golden white glow.

On the other hand, Envy detested what all this did to him. Nothing else in the world could make him like this, except that girl and that light. He should be trying to kill her, he should be ripping her limb from limb. But he never did, even when he was angry, she calmed him down in seconds. How could one little girl do this to HIM of all people? HIM, ENVY, the Sin.

When they weren't together, he was the same ruthless killer he always was. He still liked the sight of blood, he still taunted the Fullmetal brat, he still tried to kill Roy Mustang and the others. But not her. He couldn't kill her anymore. For some reason, he could try, sure, make it look like he was going to kill her and she was just dodging. But truly, they would be running at one another, intent on killing, and then, he, or maybe sometimes she would, look into the other's eyes. And they couldn't do it, and the same dance of fake attempts at killing would begin.

The first time that happened, he had confronted her that night. At that time, he was still dazzled by how she looked in that moonlight, but he still had questioned.

"What did you DO to me?!"

"What?" she had looked truly confused. "What do you mean Envy?"

"I couldn't do it! I couldn't kill you! I tried so hard, but I couldn't! What did you do?!" he had hissed.

"You…Want to kill me?"

"Of course! You're that Fullmetal brat's friend! We need you dead! But…" a hand had risen to his chest, clutching the fabric over his heart. "But I couldn't do it…My heart hurt when I tried to…What did you do…?"

She had looked so surprised, then her expression had softened. She had touched his face, and he had raised his own hand to grip the pale digits that lay against his cheek, leaning softly into the touch.

"Envy…" she whispered quietly. "You're in love with me."

That was the first night they had made love. They had lain together, basking in the afterglow of their newest nighttime activity, that same moonlight glowing against them. Envy had simply held her, knowing they would be enemies again in the morning, but not momentarily caring. He was thinking of the first time they had seen each other off the battlefield. She had been standing there, by the river, hair whipping slightly in the breeze. She wore a pale cream nightgown, the white material put to shame by her pale skin. She had once more been dappled in light, eyes staring at the moon. He had been frozen by the beauty before him, almost choking on air. He had approached her, and she hadn't shied away.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

She had been talking about the moon, the moon and its stupid light.

"I know something more beautiful." he had murmured of his own accord. "Much, much more beautiful."

After that, Envy had kissed her, lips brushing first gently, then more insistently against hers. She didn't mind though, kissing back with the same feeling. That had been their first kiss. But what had caused it? Yes, she was gorgeous, a goddess throw to earth in the form of the last kitsune. But Envy had seen many beautiful women before. What had thrown him off that night? Oh, yes, it was because of the moonlight. Because the moonlight had changed her appearance from simply beautiful to drop dead ethereal.

Yes, that was what to blame, the moonlight. It was the moonlight that was making him lay next to her now, purring as she laid lazy kisses on his neck, both relaxing in afterglow. It was the moonlight that was making him question if he should change sides, discard his immortality for this girl. It was the moonlight that was making him dream of a future as a human with her. The moonlight that made him question Dante's orders, made him wonder if killing was really so much a fun thing, as a thing to fill the once empty space in his heart.

Yes, it was entirely the moonlight's fault. And Envy hated the moonlight.

Didn't he?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EnvyxAme? EnvyxAME?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! AND I LIKED WRITING IT TOO! Damn me....TT^TT

Anyway, here ish tha third in the challenge. Until my writer's block decides to go away, this is what you're getting from me, got it?


	4. Dark Madness

Dark

(EnvyAme)

The world has always been very dark for me. There wasn't really anything to see at first, so I didn't mind. But as things got worse and worse, the more and more I killed. At first, the blood of my victims was what I used to block everything out. It was easy, and it worked. But the more people I killed, the more I seemed to loose myself. My dreams of darkness became bloodstained, and all I could hear was my victim's screams in my ears. The dreams got progressively worse, and I knew I was losing my mind.

How depressing, to lose ones mind. It wasn't something you could really notice. I was crueler, sure, but Dante seemed happy with that. So no one was there when I screamed into my pillow at night. No one was there when I slit my wrists, making sure that my cuffs covered them for me. And nobody noticed that I was completely losing myself in a world of blood and darkness.

I always wished someone could see it. I always wished someone would see the tears that I was too insane to cry, but no one ever did. It hurt so much, having it all inside me. The darkness was so consuming, and I was so lost, that I didn't even notice when the Fullmetal Alchemist brat tried to help me.

I was a sin.

I didn't have a chance to begin with.

I was "Envy", "Invidia", "The Green God", whatever.

I was a sin.

God didn't damn me after I had killed, I was damned from the start.

Because God detests us.

The Seven Sins.

The ones He's damned from the get go.

I never had a chance.

And then, that one day, I screwed up. Or, at least, that's what it looked like to Dante, and even to me at the time. But in reality, I hadn't.

She was young, just 14, but she was already a State Alchemist, walking beside Edward Elric. It made me sick, to see such a young girl already in the hands of the military. At the time, I didn't know I was feeling sadness, at the time, I thought it was hate. I thought that I hated her for being one of those damn alchemists.

Lust, Gluttony and I attacked the three companions, splitting them up. Lust took Alphonse, Gluttony took Edward, and I got the girl. I was ruthless as always, taunting her by turning into Edward and Roy, making her attack her own friends, and, shockingly, she didn't seem to care at all. The whole time, I couldn't see her eyes, which annoyed me. I liked staring into my victim's eyes before they died.

When I finally got her in a position that I could see her eyes, I was shocked to find she was crying. Crystalline droplets, running down her cheeks in a never-ending flow of silver-blue. I was completely lost at the sight, what small sane part of me was left, screaming that she was sad for…Me?

No. That wasn't possible. No one in the world cried for me, Envy, the sin. No one would even think of being sad for me. Just as I was close to asking why she was crying, I heard Gluttony's primal roar. That meant it was time to go.

Leaping away from what would have been my newest victim, I ran back to Lust at an inhuman speed. I didn't speak as Lust complained about "The fat, tin-can Elric". Usually I'd be quipping at her, teasing her about "Losing to the hunk of metal". But today, the young girl (Who's name I learned from Lust was Ame.) was completely occupying my thoughts. Why had she been crying? It's not like I had hurt any of her friends or family. Hell, I hadn't even hurt her yet.

Weeks went by, and that small amount of humanity was lost in the darkness of my insanity once more. I didn't mind, this darkness was much easier to cope with than that pinprick of rust red that was my humanity. All was normal, as normal as things got anyway. I was a sadistic little freak (yes I DID just insult myself, thank you), the Elric's were annoying, Lust was evil (for lack of a better term) and I didn't see Ame. Insanity was as welcoming as ever (which was not at all), the darkness taking over my mind in less than a day.

One day however, I did something wrong, either that or Dante was in a bad mood. Whatever it was, I somehow ended up getting "punished" and thrown out of the mansion. Why? I have no idea. I stumbled around for a long time, fighting with unconsciousness, until I was finally forced to black out from pain and exhaustion. Inside my own mind (damn traitor that it was), death after death replayed itself, destroying me from the inside out.

My eyes snapped open, and I was shocked to find myself laying in a bed, and someone stroking my hair and whispering that it was okay. First of all, let's make something clear-I can't REMEMBER the last time I slept in a bed. I usually make due with trees or the floor. And second-NO ONE has EVER stroked my hair; they were more likely to chop it all off. I turned onto my back and looked up, opening my eyes. Shinning violet met drowning midnight black.

It was Ame.

I didn't move, just stared up at her, confusion showing in my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked in a whisper.

"My place. Edward and Alphonse call for me when they need me." she said back, brushing hair away from my face.

I caught her hand in mine, looking at her wrists. "You cut?" I murmured.

Ame nodded quietly, still staring down at me. I cocked my head to the side, then propped myself up on one elbow, looking curiously at the marks. They were long an scathing, deeper than mine, but they seemed near healed. I looked back up into the dark pools of insistent black and found myself falling deep into their reaches. They were nothing like the darkness of my insanity, they were more warm, more comforting and kind.

"Why were you crying that day?" I murmured, stroking the small scars with my thumb, not even aware I was doing it.

She blinked in surprise, then her eyes shifted back to being emotionless. "I was….depressed…"

"By what?"

"…….." she seemed to contemplate her words. "Your insanity. Your darkness."

My eyes widened and I stared at her in shock. She could see it? She could see the darkness that covered my mind? She knew how it had caused my insanity? Hell, she knew I was INSANE?! Without thinking, I reached up and touched her cheek. My eyes asked the question for me, and she answered.

"I was-perhaps still AM-like that as well…" Ame said, her eyes betraying her fear and sadness.

I didn't think. If I had, I would never had done what I did next. In fact, I don't even remember what I did, but I found myself on top of Ame, pinning her to the bed. She didn't protest, just shifted a little to be more comfortable. Her black eyes flashed to a violet not unlike mine for a second, before it was gone. What happened after that, well, I didn't really think about that either. But after it happened I sure as hell did.

I suddenly found myself kissing Ame, full on the lips, with more passion than I had ever used in my life. She kissed back with equal force, pushing back with her tongue, fighting my dominance. The two of us didn't wait to fall but simply jumped over the edge of whatever sense we had left. Hands roamed, touching whatever bare skin there was. Tongues clashed, breaths mingled, and for the first time in my life, I felt complete.

When I shakily pulled away from the kiss, I stared back into her eyes, the violet of mine now mirrored in her own. We didn't say anything, we didn't have to. Both of our thoughts were the same.

Days flew by, and each time the morning came, I told myself I was leaving. But I never did. The Elric's came to call, but seemed unperturbed by my presence. I cut ties with the Homunculi eventually, deciding I would rather be with Ame and the others than them. I always felt as though there was a slight something missing though, something that I had lost-but didn't care too much about. It wasn't until I saw for the first time wince Ame and I kissed (Edwards, when he accidentally cut himself with a knife) that I realized what it was.

The darkness inside my mind was gone.

I was no longer insane.

Why? The reason came easily now. Ame. She had changed everything. Because for once, there was someone to cry with me; FOR me. For once, someone understood. And that single girl painted my world of dark black a vivid scarlet.

And hell, I don't want it any other way.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yup. Another EnvyAme. Dun kill me Nee-sama.....


	5. The Blood of Solace

Seeking Solace

(HiruAme, AU)

A/N: Just a little forward message. I doubt anyone has heard of Nightmare Inspector, but if you have (I LOVE YOU!) I praise you. For those who haven't, here's a little bit of important information. Hiruko (main character, and the one Ame is paired with), is a Baku, or, in other words, a Nightmare eater. He can't die or be born, and he enters peoples minds for them to get rid of their nightmares. I think that's it, oh yeah, and his "weapon" is this awesome cane thing. Mizuki is a human who owns the tea house where Hiruko lives/work, along with Hifumi. Azusa is Mizuki's elder brother, and Hiruko's predecessor. Azusa passed the Baku on to Hiruko and now exists…Somewhere, though no one really knows where at the moment.

Got it? Good, we'll be moving on then.

One more thing. I'm being evil and making this AU.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Solace, eh?

Solace: relief from emotional distress, a source of comfort.

I have never experienced this "Solace". Emotional distress? Well, I'm not quite sure if I've ever experienced that either. Actually, that's a bit of a lie. Before I was a Baku (when I was still human), there was plenty of "emotional distress".

My clients were always seeking this "solace", from me that is. After all, I rid them of the horrid, dark nightmares they had every night. I suppose I was their source of "solace", right?

Now on the other hand, sitting in Mizuki's packed teahouse, listening to the chatter and buzz, I didn't care about any of that. Hifumi was walking around trying to find anyone who might need my-ahem-EXPERTISE, let's say. It was day time, so no one was really asking (yet anyway), but I could see Hifumi writing down times for people, which meant I might have a nice meal tonight. (Hey, not my fault I can only eat nightmares!)

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Nothing to do during the day for me, I was practically nocturnal. Hifumi came over and sat next to me, grinning like the idiot he was.

"Looks like you got a nice line up~!" he said, handing me the paper. "Four people with repetitive nightmares, one person's is even about a shrine, and guess what?"

I raised an eyebrow, looking up from the paper. "What?"

"There seems to be blood involved~ Lots and lots of blood~" he sang happily, obviously proud of himself.

I licked my lips, eyes gleaming predatorily. Blood drenched nightmares always tasted amazing. Letting the paper float back down onto the table, I leaned back in the chair again.

"Excellent." I looked out the window. "…By the way, you said it was a shrine right? Anything to do with the recent murders around the city shrine?"

Hifumi nodded excitedly. "That's it exactly actually! How'd you guess?"

I sighed. Had he forgotten already? Honestly, Hifumi's idiocy scared me sometimes.

"Oh…Right…Gomen…"

I rolled my eyes. "Moron." I stood up, pulling my cell out of my pocket.

"OI! Where're you going?!"

I had already flicked my cell phone out, pressing speed dial. "Out."

I waited for the ringing to stop and for my friend to pick up.

'HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! KAIRI HERE! THIS IS THE DELIRIUM! HOW MAY WE BE OF SERVICE?!'

'Shut up you overly loud freak.' I said, switching ears. 'You're going to break my eardrums.'

'Oh~! Hiru-chan~!'

If Kairi had been there at the present time, I would have hit him. Unfortunately, the best I could do was threaten him over the phone, which wasn't why I was calling. Gathering my small amount of patience, I continued talking to the owner of the Delirium.

'Hello Kairi. Would you mind if I came over?"

'You?! Visiting MOI?!"

'Yes. Me visiting you. Is it okay?'

'Why of COURSE my lovely nightmare eater! Come over as soon as you can!'

'Okay. Be there in ten.'

I shut my phone and continued my walk, ignoring the strange looks I got from tourists. Everyone of the locals knew me well enough that they didn't stare, but for visitors, I could tell I was more than a little strange.

My white shirt that literally had no sleeves at all, though its collar reached up to mid neck, the strange designs on it attracted almost as much attention as the lack of sleeves and skin tight fit. There were sleeve like things on my arms, reaching from near my shoulder to the very beginning of my hands. I wore black shorts that didn't even reach mid-thigh, and white stockings that reach just above my knees. My shoes were black with white and blue checkered tongues, and on my head was a headband that looked almost like it was a belt at one point.

If my outfit wasn't enough, there was just me to speak of too. My pale skin (way paler than any normal human's should have been), and black hair with the strange silver-blond highlights. My violet-blue eyes, the slight black under my eyes. And of course my overly thin build, with slight curves like a teenage girl's to boot. I wasn't exactly "natural" looking.

I stopped in front of a brick building, only two stories tall. Funny how deceiving the outside of "Delirium" was. Delirium was the "shop" owned by Kairi and his assistant, Shima. Delirium was actually where people went when they no longer wanted to live in "this world". Whatever room you entered, you from then on, lived out your fantasy. But there was always a catch, and once you went in, you didn't come out. Kairi "controlled" the rooms, being able to see inside them with his mind, and the only one able to open them. I always liked to laugh when people would stop and say "What a tiny shop!" Tiny? Please. The inside of that place might as well be bigger than the palaces in India.

Opening the door, I was met by an "attacker" (which was Shima hugging me around my middle at breakneck speed so I nearly fell over).

"Ack, Shima, be a little more careful. I haven't eaten in two days." I mumbled, ruffling his hair. "I'm fragile."

"Awwww! Little Hiru is fragile?! We must take care of that!"

"Shut up Kairi you freak."

Kairi grinned at the insult. "Same old Hiruko. So what brings our dear Baku to Delirium today?"

Hiruko pulled away from the young male who had still been snuggled against his stomach. "I wanted to talk about the murders around the shrine. You know who lives there right?"The fantasy maker was suddenly serious again. "Yeah. Ame right?"

I nodded. "The last kitsune. She helps me inside the nightmares sometimes. Recently she hasn't contacted me once and I'm starting to worry. One of my clients is having a nightmare about the shrine, and I want to try to kill three birds with one stone."

"Let me guess, cure the night mare, catch the killer, and find out whatever is wrong with Ame right?"

"Precisely."

Kairi nodded, motioning for Shima to leave the room. "I hate to ask, but how does this involve me?"

"I think it would be easier to do this in the Delirium." I explained, sitting down on the other side of his desk. "After all. You ARE connected to the real world in a way."

Kairi nodded again. "Okay. When's this person coming?"

"Mina Minakari. 8:00 p.m., tonight." I recited.

"M'kay. I'll have a room ready."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Well, eight o'clock came around and I was sitting at my table, feeling rather happily satisfied with my two previous meals. In stepped a brown haired woman with a blue jacket on. She smiled nervously, eyes flitting around the shop. I smirked, so she was scared? Too bad. Things were about to get scarier.

"Follow me please. I think it would be easier to do this somewhere else."

She didn't complain, just followed me as I walked towards Delirium. I whipped out my cell phone as we walked. "We're on our way." I said quickly, before Kairi could even speak.

The Delirium seemed far more foreboding in the night time, and that's coming from a guy who rids people of and eats nightmares for a living. Point being, it looked scary at night, which was why I tried not to conduct business there. Unfortunately for dream-eating little me, I needed a little more space to move in today-er, night. I opened the door for her, smiling deceivingly. She smiled back and walked in, looking around. I followed her in, closing the door.

"Welcome to Delirium." Kairi said kindly.

She nodded, nervous again. "U-um, I'm s-sorry to ask this, b-but, why am I here? I-I came to Hiruko to get rid of a nightmare."

"Which is what we're doing." I said, following Kairi. "Just a little different because your dream is strange."

We reached the room and Kairi unlocked the door. "There you go. You know how to get out Hiruko?"

"Uh-huh." I said, pushing my client in.

Inside the room, I waited for Mina's eyes to adjust, then smirked. "Sleep now…Leave this world behind."

The orb in my cane glowed, and when it faded, oh, look, the shrine.

*This dream gets right to the point doesn't it?*

"Soooo…What exactly HAPPENS in these dreams?" I asked, looking around for anything unordinary.

"W-well…I'm always walking around the shrine…A-and th-then…A body appears. B-but a few days a-ago…I found-found out that the people I s-saw dead in my dreams, really did DIE." she covered her face with her hands. "I fear that I am the one committing the murders!"

I looked around, it looked like it was the same time as the outside world. "Mina, do you ever go to sleep this early?"

"Um…No. I usually go to bed around eleven or twelve. I'm an editor, so I stay up working late to make my deadlines."

I nodded. "So, let's assume this is all really happening. We must assume that you find the bodies after the person has been killed, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then we can assume that, by waiting here, you will, inevitably, see who's doing this."

Mina beamed. "Yes you're right! The bodies have always been decaying a bit, so I think that I find them an hour or two after death."

"Then let's wait for our mystery murderer, eh?"

And wait we did. A very long hour and a half later, the trees rustled. I put a finger to my lips and looked back over at the trees. Out stepped a man, and I saw Mina's eyes grow wide. She tried frantically to tell me something, but I shook my head, pleading with my eyes to be silent. Mina understood and nodded, looking back to the man with fearful eyes. I waited for him to move, but he just watched the temple doors.

The aforementioned doors slid open, and it was my turn to have my eyes widen. There in the doorway stood none other than Ame. She looked around before stepping out and fetching water from the stream, her kimono waving in the breeze. I was momentarily stunned by her beauty (as I always was), but then my mind snapped back into action.

Ame was there.

Mina (from her expression) had never seen, let alone thought of hurting, Ame.

This was going on in the real world.

And from the hissing laugh I could hear from the man on the other side of the clearing, and the shinning blade in his hands, that left me with one conclusion.

He was going to kill Ame.

…………

Oh.

Shit.

No.

"It's time to wake up!" I hissed, my cane lighting up before we were back in the room.

I was on my feet in seconds, dusting myself off, when Mina spoke.

"H-Hiruko-san?"

"What?" I asked hurriedly, beginning to cross the room.

"Did you… Know that girl?"

"Yes. She's a close friend of mine." I said.

Mina was silent, then; "The man is my twin brother."

My eyes snapped back to the woman who was my client. "Your…what?!"

"My twin brother. That explains why I've been dreaming it. We've always had a connection."

I was paying rapt attention now. "So it's your brother?"

"Yes. He's always been a bit unstable, but I never thought he would turn to murder."

I waited for her to say something like "Save him, please!", but it didn't come. "Mina…?"

"Hiruko…" she lifted her head. Her dark blue eyes were hardened in anger and hate. "Kill that bastard."

I grinned. "No problem. What time is it?"

"? Around…Ten forty or so?"

Oh dear lord why the hell do you do this to poor little me?!

I slammed open the door, yelling, "C'mon Mina! We've got a certain jackass twin to beat the crap out of!"Kairi didn't try to stop us, and held Shima back when he was about to protest. I sprinted, for once thankful for my long, slender legs. I WOULD be using my cane to fly, but Mina was there with me, and besides, it wasn't even eleven yet. Too many humans were awake. So I stuck to running, thankful it was JUST late enough for the streets to be practically empty. As I ran, I went through information on the murders that I had stored away in the back of my mind.

1) Murders were usually women, now I guessed it was some kind of anger towards his sister.

2) Murders happened after dark. No shit genius, not even this guy was stupid enough to kill in daylight.

3) Murders happened (according to autopsies) around ten…to…eleven…

Uh-oh.

I froze, making Mina almost run into me. "Hiruko…?"

"What time is it?!"

"? Ten before eleven?"

"SHIT!"

I was off, like a bullet from a gun. "Sorry Mina! You're gonna have to catch up!"

Screw human population; my Ame could be dead/dying!

I jumped up, landing on my cane and shooting into the sky. The wind felt good against my face, tasted good too, up here away from the smog of the city. Agh! Concentrate Hiruko! I rammed myself to the west, flying down towards the street just two away from the temple. I slid off my cane and ran towards the religious center. I dashed through the gates and almost screamed.

There was blood. Everywhere. Blood splattered all around, I could see the body of two others, but neither were Ame. I didn't stop to check if they were alive, but even if I didn't, it still felt as though I wasn't moving. It was like some scene straight out of a horror movie or, dare I say it, a nightmare. Only you couldn't wake up, or walk out of the cinema. I had no other choice but to keep on going. And I did, but I felt like it was in slow motion. I wanted to yell at myself to go faster, but I couldn't. I could barely move.

Was this… "emotional distress"?

Was this fear?

No. It couldn't be. I didn't get scared. I was Hiruko the Baku, I ate NIGHTMARES for a living! And yet, I felt petrified, scared out of my mind. Because for once, this wasn't a nightmare. This wasn't someone else's fake reality. This wasn't something I would eat later. This was real. This was the truth. This was the one time that, if I didn't get there in time, I would kill myself. Because it would all be lost.

Because Ame would be lost.

And then I was around on the other side of the shrine, skidding to a halt. My eyes widened, and I open my mouth to yell out. Ame was backed up against the shrine wall, T-shirt that she had changed into ripped at the shoulder, and the right thigh of her black jeans as well. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I watched the knife come slicing down at her.

And then Mina was there. Out of nowhere, Mina was there, hand slamming into her brother's head. I unfroze, rushing forward to help restrain the man. Throwing the knife to Mina, she pinned him down, knife against his throat, as she panted.

"Bastard twin…You're going to fucking REGRET this…" she hissed, blue eyes flashing.

I was by Ame's side in almost a second. She clutched the front of my shirt, leaning against me, her breath ragged.

"Are you hurt?" I murmured.

She shook her head. "I'm fine Hiru. Just the way it looks, I promise."

I nodded quietly, gently wrapping one arm around her waist to keep her up. Police sirens roared and I could only assume we'd caused so kind of ruckus of some sort. Investigators and medical people were on the scene in moments, and I found myself explaining to them (minus the dream, I made up a story for that bit) what had happened. Ame was holding onto me the whole time, and I refused to let go of her, even going so far as to growl at one of the medics. For once, Ame didn't chastise me.

The night wore on, and all I could see was Ame.

_________________________________A few weeks later_________________________________

My customers, my clients, whatever you wish to call them, come to me seeking solace. I grant them that, in more forms that one. Sometimes it is simply erasing a word, sometimes dredging up an old memory, sometimes, just sometimes, solving a secret, or as of three weeks ago, a murder. Sometimes the person's subconscious is so stubborn, it doesn't work. Either way, they leave, even a subconsciously, or begrudgingly, a little better off than before.

Right now, I'm looking around Mizuki's shop, watching her (our I guess, we both kind of own this place) new waitress talking orders. Mina looks up and grins at me, and I grin back. Hifumi's talking to girl's , supposedly getting me more clients, but I can tell he's flirting. Aw, who cares? It's not like it's hurting anyone, let alone me.

I was receiving a few strange looks, not that I cared at the minute. Ame was sitting in my lap, reading a book, while I looked over her shoulder. It felt nice to be so close after her long stay at the shrine. I nuzzled her neck with my nose, purring lightly. She reached one hand up, running it gently through my hair, which made me smile.

I had finally figured out why I never went searching for solace.

Because I had it all right here.


	6. I heard you want to break away

Break Away

(HieiAme, AU)

"I heard they gang raped someone."

"I heard they're all wanted into other states."

"I heard they killed people."

"Rumor has it that every gang in town wants them on their side."

"No WAY. The red haired one is too cute!"

"But it's true! And they've got 20,000 men at their beck and call!"

"Scary man…"

"Oh shit here they come!"

The students scattered, hiding themselves as best they could. In walked four teen boys, all which seemed to be the source of the student body's fear. The first two boys had their hair slicked back in the classic "tough-guy" look. One's hair was raven black, the other was orange-brown. The black haired boy had on a pair of tight fitting jeans which were ripped in various places, a white tee reading "LOVE IS BLACK" on it, and a jean jacket. The orange haired one wore baggier jeans, with a gray tee saying "JACKPOT", and a dark jacket.

The next two were very strange looking. One had long red hair tied back in a low ponytail and emerald green eyes. Her wore simple dark navy jeans and a white button up shirt, and despite his good looks, there were no squealing girls. The second had spiky black hair with a strange white star burst right over his forehead, and his eyes were pure scarlet. He had on black skinny jeans and a red long sleeved shirt with a gun on the bottom left corner.

They walked down the halls towards their classes, ignoring the whispers that followed them. The one with the black slicked back hair, most likely the leader of the group, paused, when he saw someone in front of them. NO ONE was EVER in front of them. Everyone cleared out of the way for them. He looked back and the other three all of which shrugged, not recognizing the girl any more than their leader.

"…Care to explain why you're staring at me?"

The girl had turned to look at them, her short pink hair swing slightly around her face. Her coal black eyes bored relentlessly into the leading male's, a soft fire burning behind them.

"Well?"

He shrugged. "No one tends to stand in our way."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Well this is my locker," she gestured to the gray metal box. "So do you mind that I'm here? Or do I need to be scared of you."

The last sentence seemed more teasing than anything else, and the male couldn't help but grin.

"Not at all. Who are you by the way?"

"Ame. Ame Kurotsuki, I'm the new student."

"Yusuke Urameshi. And this," he pointed to the three behind him, jabbing in order of name. "Kazuma Kuwabara, Shuichi Minamino (we call him Kurama), and Hiei Jaganshi. We basically run the school."

Everyone around the halls were gasping in shock. Yusuke hadn't killed her yet, and she was acting normally. Ame's lips twitched upward.

"Glad to meet you."

Kurama looked up at the clock, emerald green eyes fixed on the hands. "Yusuke, classes are almost starting."

"Eh? Okay, lead the way Kurama."

Yusuke grinned and followed the red head towards their class, passing Ame as they went. "See you around Ame-chan~!" murmured Hiei in her ear. "Yusuke likes you, you'll be seeing plenty of us."

Ame smirked as she closed her locker. This would be a fun year.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you SERIOUS?!"

"No WAY Ame!"

"You MUST be kidding!!!"

"This surprises you…Why?"

Ame rubbed her ears, trying to get her hearing back. Yukina ( a sea green haired, red-violet eyed girl), Botan (a blue haired, peony eyed girl), and Keiko (a brown haired, brown eyed girl) all were staring at her in horrified shock. She stared back, not really caring about there reaction at all.

"What?" she asked in a monotone. "You find it shocking that I don't think that Yusuke's gang isn't so bad?"

"URAMESHI!" they all hissed fearfully.

Ame rolled her eyes. "First names were made to use. I intend to do that." she stacked the test papers she had just graded for her teacher in a neat pile, placing them on the desk. "Now, what is so damn bad about Yusuke and his friends? I think Kurama is cool."

Yukina gasped (A/N: Um, she's not related to Hiei in this, just f.y.i.). "You don't have a CRUSH on Kurama DO you?!"

The other two girls also gasped in shock. "NO!" they said in unison.

"Uh…no." Ame said, close to laughing. "Not on HIM anyway…."

"On who then?!" Botan said, suddenly forgetting any of the previous conversation.

"…You'd kill me.""No we wouldn't!" Keiko squealed.

"Okay, okay, I have a crush on Hi-"

"Hikami in homeroom?! SQUEE!!!" Yukina said.

"Er…No. I was going to say Hiei."

Everyone fell silent, staring at her. Ame just shrugged and slipped the papers into her teacher's desk. She got up, waved and exited the room. Walking down the hallway towards the school entrance, She was looking up at the ceiling when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Looking to her right, she grinned.

"Yusuke!"Yusuke grinned back, giving her the peace sign. "Nice to see ya kid." he ruffled her hair.

Ame motioned for Yusuke to follow her and he complied. They walked to the school doors, chatting happily.

"So Ame…I hear that SOMEONE has a CRUSH…?"Ame blanched slightly, looking away. "Yeah and?" she muttered almost incoherently.

"Hiei, Ame? Seriously?"

Yusuke seemed gravely serious, eyes staring into hers.

"You weren't just saying that to make them stop asking were you?"

"No." Ame said, equally as serious. "I like Hiei. Why? Is it a problem?"

Ame was, by now (half-way through the year), quite well aware of Yusuke and his gang's repertoire. Though they were a four man team on the outside, most people knew about their other school friends. From the prep school to the "Delinquent School" Yusuke knew people all over. That wasn't to say the four boys alone couldn't handle it. Each was known to have beaten up body-builder adults within seconds-and they were all basically stick thin.

As it turned out, Ame made the right move getting to know those four. Not only were they the toughest gang in the school, but in district, and the town, and possibly the county. All Ame had to do was say "Urameshi" and she was off the hook. She didn't use that in blackmail or anything, but when she was getting harassed it was kind of nice.

So she had to wonder if her liking Hiei (the black haired one with the white starburst), was okay.

"Oh, no! No, no. This is good, great in fact. Not many people like him cause, well, you know how he is." Yusuke said hurriedly. "I mean…It's just…"

"What?" Ame asked quietly.

Sad, piercing chocolate eyes stared deep into Ame's own. "Please. Please don't believe what they say about us. I know we may seem bad, but we aren't."

The black eyed girl blinked in surprise. "I know that. I think you guys are cool."

He smiled grimly. "There will come a day when you have to choose one or the other Ame. To break away from your friends, or break away from us."

And with that, Yusuke turned and walked away, out the doors and disappeared down the street. Ame watched his back, completely confused. A day when she would have to choose? But she didn't want to HAVE to choose.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright! See you guys later!"

"See you later Ame-chan!"

Ame waved to the three girls as they walked down the street. She smiled and turned around, walking into the park, which she could cut across to get home. Sighing, she tried to reason why her friends didn't like her second batch of friends. But thoughts of both groups at the same time brought up Yusuke's last words to her.

*Choose between the two them, huh?* Ame sighed. *But I don't WANT to.*

The wind rustled the tree leaves, sounding like a mirror of Ame's previous sigh. She didn't pay attention all that much, too caught up in thought. Her feet carried her naturally towards the small apartment she lived at; and she would have gotten there in a manner of minutes too, if someone hadn't grabbed her.

Ame's eyes widened and she gasped as her back none too gently hit the wall behind her. Wrenching herself out of the grasp of the other person, she hissed. Her eyes flared dangerously, only to quiet down almost instantly.

"Oh, Hiei. You scared me."

Ame was slightly surprised when Hiei didn't move back. Both of his hands were resting beside her head, scarlet red eyes staring deep into hers. The young teen found herself mesmerized by the blood colored eyes, staring back, almost paralyzed.

"H-Hiei…?"

Soft. Something very soft. Ame blinked in mild surprise at the warm feeling on her mouth. Eyes widening to perhaps bigger than dinner plates, she stifled a gasp. That soft feeling? Yeah, that was Hiei kissing her. She almost pulled away, but couldn't because she was enjoying it too much. Unfortunately, the older male pulled back quickly.

"Love you." he whispered, and then he was gone.

Ame blinked in confusion and shock. Had she just gotten her first kiss taken by HIEI?!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Choose. Now."

"E-eh…?"

Ame stood, totally lost, in between her three best friends, and the Urameshi Gang. The three girls were glaring hatefully at the males, hissing insults under their breath. What had to be half the school was watching, wonder (just like Ame), what in hell was going on. The gang looked calmly back, though there was worry etched on their faces.

"Choose Ame. Right now." Keiko repeated.

"B-but…Wait-wh-what?" Ame stuttered, not understanding at all.

"Us, or them Ame?! The stupid gang, or the people with a future?" Botan answered scathingly.

"Wh-why do I h-have to choose?" Ame whimpered, not liking the people watching her, or the fact that her friends were asking this of her.

"You've been hanging around them too much lately." quipped Yukina. "It's getting to a worrying state."

It was true that since the kiss, Ame had spent MUCH more time around her male friends. Hiei had seemed overjoyed, along with the rest of the group. Apparently the girls had notice the increase in time with them, and didn't like it. And so, on a Thursday morning, at 9:45 a.m., in the middle of a school hallway, it went down. The final nail in the coffin-Yukina, Keiko and Botan, who were Ame's closest friends. Or, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei-who she cared about more than anything? As far as anyone could tell, it was going to get pretty nasty.

"B-but they're my friends." Ame tried reasoning.

"They shouldn't be." the snap from Botan made the younger flinch. "They're the lowest of the low! A girl with a bright future like you has no reason to be around them!"

Ame looked back at her friends. "Y-Yusuke, I…"

"S'okay Ame."

"What?"Yusuke grinned. "They're right. We're just poor, street fighting, bums. There's no reason for you to be around us."

The girl's smirked their victory as the four boys turned to walk away. Hiei lingered looking at Ame longest, before muttering, just so she could hear;

"Sorry about before…"

They began to walk away, proudly defeated, whispers following them as they went. Behind her, Ame could hear her "friends" doing a small victory cheer. And then it struck her.

Preppy girls who barely knew her.

Kick-ass gang boys who also barely knew her.

Which one did she break it off with?

Well that was an easy answer.

"What….the….FUCK YUSUKE?!"

At the last words, Ame had thrown her calculus (A/N: I WAS THINKING OF YOU KAT!) book at the back of said male's head. Subsequently hitting him squarely in the back of the skull, the resounding thud being heard throughout the halls. The girl's hand dropped back to her side in a fist, eyes glaring venomously at the elder boy. He slowly picked himself up, standing woozily, hand supporting him against the lockers.

"Ame…..Kuro….tsuki….." he turned slowly, and there was a collective gasp from the student (and teacher) body. "What…..the……FUCKING HELL YOU PSYCHO?!?!??!?!?!?!??!"

"YOU'RE ASKING ME YOU BAKA?! DON'T WALK OUT WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHO WAS TALKING TO ME?! I JUST FINISHED THAT CONVERSATION!"

"NO YOU DID NOT! I HAD NO SAY IN THAT DAMNIT!"

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO?!"

"BECAUSE I DO!" Ame jabbed an accusing finger at the leader. "I never said it was you who I was breaking it off with! I never said anything! I was still deciding!" she then pointed to Hiei. "And YOU! Who the fuck said you need to be sorry!? Cause I sure as hell didn't!"

Hiei looked at her in surprise, but she didn't pause, spinning around to stare dead into the eyes of the three girls.

"You three…" she hissed dangerously, eyes narrowed. "How dare you think you know what's best for me! You don't even know why I'm here!"

"You came here for a better education!" Keiko said hurriedly.

"WRONG. I came here because I was expelled for beating the living shit out of a jock for slapping my ass. Oh, and his prep girlfriend's best friend. Yeah, cause the girl goes to another school."

Botan gasped. "YOU beat up Juuro?!"

"Eh? You're his girl? Yeah, I did. He was an idiot. Oh, and by the way?"

Botan looked at her questioningly.

"You're being cheated on. Repeatedly."

Botan screamed in fury as Ame turned back to her REAL friends. She grinned and made a motion that clearly said "Let's go". They stared in shock, then looked at each other, then back to Ame who was trying not to laugh. Hiei was the first to smile, running up to Ame and linking their hands, which Ame didn't seem to mind. Kurama just shrugged, following the black haired boy, the other two following after.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I heard he buys her diamonds."

"Yeah, by the DOZEN."

"I heard he wants to propose to her!"

"I heard they live together!"

"Rumor has it that they're going to start a company together!"

"They say he wants to wait to have sex with her!"

Hiei groaned and hit his head on his desk. "When will they SHUT UP?!"

Ame just grinned. "Who cares?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know, I know. Has nothing to do with Break Away. Just shut up and let me emo.


	7. Heaven on Earth

Heaven

(RenAme, almost deathfic)

Tao Ren did not believe in heaven.

Yes, he saw ghosts, yes, he helped them pass on, and YES he was a Shaman. But he still didn't believe in heaven. Heaven was where good people went, where God, or the Gods, accepted you into their loving embrace. But no one in the world was free of sin. No one in the world EVER was perfect. Even if you prayed to your god everyday, even if you never "sin" you always do something that would be considered "bad" by someone.

So, what? God only saw HIS version of good? So everyone who thought, oh, not eating your spinach was wrong, might as well not have an opinion at all? As far as Ren was concerned, there was no such thing as a person who was free of sin. And if you weren't free of sin, you couldn't get to heaven, now could you? So either heaven was way under populated, or it didn't exist.

Bason, his faithful ghost, told him many a time that YES there WAS a heaven. Every time, Ren just shrugged and changed the subject. His sister, Jun, believed in heaven, his father (weirdly enough) believed in heaven. His family believed in heaven, so did his friends, and so did his ghost ally. But Ren just could not bring himself to believe in heaven.

Besides, who needed heaven when he had everything he wanted right here on earth? He had friends, he had his ghost, he had a good life, all of it. Ren had Yoh, the laid back, goof-off shaman; and Horohoro, the easy-going snowboarding shaman, and Joco too. A slacker, a bad comedian, a snowboarder, a so many more. Who needed "paradise"? Here, where he could fight, where he could grow strong; there was no need of any of that.

Some people took comfort in the thought of a life after death, Ren didn't particularly care. If there was another place where they went, fine, there was a life after death.

"It's nice to know there's another place after this…" Horohoro had once said.

"I don't believe that."

Guess who had muttered that little comment.

"You don't? But it's supposed to be paradise!" Yoh said, looking at him, eyes saying 'And you see ghosts!'.

"Paradise?" Ren scoffed. "But without your friends, what's the point?"

Everyone had looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Joco asked in confusion.

"Well, I mean, really. It's supposed to be paradise, but, without anyone you love or care about, who cares how nice it is? Paradise, maybe, wings and halos, maybe. Green fields and running rivers sound nice and all, but if you're alone without anyone you know then what's the great part? Anyway, who wants everything to be so perfect." he had muttered.

So yes, not only did Ren not believe in heaven, but he hated the idea of it too. He had been alone for so long, isolated from the world. Even now, he wasn't too great with his emotions, but being around people like Yoh was helping. None the less, the thought, the very IDEA of being ALONE in a supposed "paradise" made him shiver in fear. Someone had once tried to reason that god would give him his friends, and his retort had been "I don't think it would be all that great having REPLACEMENTS." Which was also true. Just having some little replacements for his friends sounded even less appealing than not having them at all.

Maybe that was why he was here now. Really, maybe god was just screwing with him.

In front of him, tall gold gates, beneath his feet, with swirling clouds. Yes, Tao Ren was standingbefore the gates of heaven. He had gotten himself in far too deep; got caught up in a fight he couldn't win. And so, in short, Ren had died.

Yes.

Tao Ren.

The spiky haired, spit-fire you all know and love.

Dead.

Ren's hand shot up to cover his eyes as a golden glow filled his vision. When his hand was lowered, he was face with an orb of pure white light. He blinked his gold eyes, not understanding at all.

"Welcome young Tao…" the whispering hushed voice came directly from the light filled sphere, drifting into Ren's ears in a slow, soft melody.

He blinked. "You're….God? The Great Spirit?"

A sweet laugh. "One of many, but yes. I am. But that is not the point."

The orb drifted over to him, making the teen back up. It floated pensively over to a small hole in the vortex of clouds. Ren followed it over to the opening, looking down. Ame sat, his head resting in her lap, crying. He was shocked. The Chinese boy had never seen Ame cry before, let alone over HIM. His body looked-for lack of better terms-like shit; bloodied and beaten, utterly destroyed. He wonder vaguely if she had seen him get killed, though her tears were distracting him.

"Ren?"

The raven haired boy looked over at the god, the glowing light gleaming into his eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you believe in heaven?"

Ren's eyes widened as he found the hidden meaning in those words. A small, almost evil smirk formed on his lips.

"Heaven? Heaven on Earth maybe."

If the light could have smiled, it would have had a grin as large as its face at the moment.

"Excellent."

And then, suddenly, Ren was back in his body, pain racking his thin body. His lips were pressed roughly against Ame's, tears of his own running down his pale cheeks.

Who needed heaven?

Ren had it all here on earth.


	8. Not So Innocent Blood

Innocence

(SasoAme)

Sasori was quiet, staring over his book at the young girl who sat at the small mahogany desk. Her black and red cloak hung over the back of her chair, just barely touching the floor. The girl's back was bent slightly, her eyes fixed on a booklet, running line from line in quick motions. The teen reached up, tucking some of her hair behind one of her ears.

The redhead looked back down at his own packet, scanning the names and ages of each victim he was assigned to kill. Thirteen in total, and at the bottom a line saying that Ame was to kill another six. Sasori snorted. Only six? Please, they were going easy on her, although… He looked back over at the younger teen. She was so damn, well, YOUNG. Why in the world she was in the Akatsuki was far beyond him.

Standing up, Sasori grabbed his cloak. "Get ready to go. We're leaving in an hour." he said coldly.

Ame looked up, the glowing pools of opals she had for eyes staring into his own ash rose. "Yes Danna." she said calmly.

Sasori scoffed and left the room. Once he was out of the black painted walls, he stopped walking. If they were going so easy on her, mustn't she be weak? But if she was weak, what the hell was she doing in the Akatsuki? The Suna ninja just shook his head. No time to worry about that now.

Walking down the stone lined halls at a brisk pace, he tugged the red cloud adorned jacket on. Sasori brushed past Deidara, who he could see was smirking.

"Stuck with the new kid AGAIN Danna? Tsk tsk."

"Last time that "kid" was YOU brat." he hissed.

Deidara just snickered, continuing on his way.

The door to Leader's quarters was as foreboding as always, though Sasori was now well used to the customary shiver down his spine. The room was dark and cold, not that he minded much anymore. Closing the door, Sasori waited for his presence to be acknowledged.

"Is there something you want Sasori?"The red haired ninja bowed respectfully. "I just wanted to confirm our mission sir."

He gently placed the packet on the elder ninja's desk. Leader picked it up and quickly flicked though it.

"Yes." he finally said. "Confirmed."

The puppeteer bowed, preparing to leave, when Pein called him back.

"And Sasori?"He turned. "Yes Leader-sama?"

A smirk formed on the man's face, his golden eyes glowing eerily. "Innocence is never factored into an Akatsuki. Remember that."

At the time, Sasori didn't understand.

He was about to though.

_____________________________________________Later that night____________________________________________

The halls of the mansion were streaked with blood, as was Sasori's body. He shook his messy hair, the smirk that had been present for a moment, washing away. His feet tread dully out of the room, stopping once he was out the door. The people he had killed just now had been eight of his thirteen victims-so where were the other five? There was a sudden scream, and Sasori's head snapped around. He sprinted off in that direction, the sound leading him to a door. The door looked normal enough, there wasn't even proof of forced entry. Sasori blinked.

*What the hell…*

He pushed the mahogany open, and his eyes widened.

Everything was a sea of blood and remains, you couldn't tell where one person's blood started and the other's ended. It was perhaps one of the most gruesome, horror-story like scenes the young male had ever witnessed. And there, in the middle of the red pool, was the last person he had expected, her black eyes still as calm and indifferent as ever, was Ame. She blinked unperturbedly, head cocking to the side a little.

"Sasori no Danna? Is something wrong."

He had no words, there was nothing really to say. This was an Ame he had never seen before, an Ame so different from all the others. What was there to say? "Sweet" little Ame was a killer? A deathtrap? So much more deadly than he had expected? He choked a little, but managed to speak.

"Ame-chan…You're covered in blood."

She blinked in confusion, looking rather cute. "I guess I am…"

Even Sasori wasn't aware of what he was doing, but he found himself walking over to the young girl, bunching some of his sleeve in his hand.

"Here…" he murmured. "Let me help."

To his own shock, and hers, Sasori gently wiped the blood away from Ame's pale cheeks and forehead, dabbing at the one small cut she had. His rose eyes were fixed on Ame's coal ones, conveying messages no words could express. He leaned down, gently brushing their lips together.

"There." he whispered. "At least now I may kiss you without the taste of that scum's blood."

Ame touched his hand, the one that had been wiping her face and smiled. "As long as I am making you happy Danna."

As Sasori pushed Ame into a bruising kiss, he understood what Pein meant. Ame SEEMED innocent and young on the outside, she couldn't help it. Killer instincts, demon race, horrific past or not; she was still just a fourteen year old. But her innocence was all fake, it could never be real.

And in the Akatsuki, that was the way it should be.


	9. Drive out of the Ordinary

Drive

(RenAme)

Tao Ren was a nice child. He was a good student, who always paid attention in class and got some of the best grades. He was a kind younger brother who always listened to his sister. He hung out with the "right" people, wore the "right" clothes, went to the "right" school, and had the "right" personality. Ren was just the "right" person.

On the outside anyway.

On the inside, he was quite the opposite. He detested his sister and the way she always tried to "fit in". He hated his teachers, and how they taught him the same things he already knew. He hated the people he claimed to be his friends and the way they thought so highly of themselves. He hated the school blazer and tucked in white shirt, the ironed pants he was forced to wear and the "stylish" clothes he wore any time out of school. He hated his school too, with their stuck up faculty and prissy students. But more than that, he hated the fake personality he had to weave for himself, the one where he was just so damn PERFECT.

Maybe that was how he got caught up in the "underground". His real friends, the ones that weren't stuck up and full of themselves, went to the "delinquent" school. Their names were Yoh, Joco, Horohoro, Anna, Ryu, Lyserg, Manta, and Ame. Despite their school, they were smarter than most of the kids in his school, beating their test scores easily. Ren found it much easier to be around them, their crude language and laid back ways. Yoh was the basic leader of the group, and he was the one who had dragged Ren into their little circle (not that the boy had put up much of a struggle).

Yoh had a twin, Hao, who also hung around a lot, along with a couple of his friends sometimes. Ren didn't know WHY it felt so nice to just walk around with them, laughing and joking, Starbucks coffees in hand. But it was so different from the usual popular kids who stuck their noses in the air at people like this. The first day they had hung out with each other, Horohoro and Yoh had dragged him off to Hot Topic so that he could get new clothes. Ren had gotten, in essence, Goth clothing, which actually suited him rather well. When he had gotten home, he had hid the new clothes in the back of his dresser, making sure no one could find them save him.

The other thing the teen had gotten into, was, perhaps the most dangerous thing he could do.

Racecar Driving.

No, not street racing, he wasn't stupid enough to start something like that. He had gotten into racing, on a track, which minimized the risk of A) being found out, and B) major unexplainable injury. Hao raced too, and so did most of the others, so that was where they went out at night most of the time. Sometimes they would race against each other, but most of the time they would switch around and choose one person to race that night, or, if there would be multiple races, who would race in what order. Ren was someone they usually chose when there was a really famous fast guy to go up against.

To everyone's shock, Ren was actually a really fast racer. And he was GOOD at it too. It was almost like the teen had a sense of when his opponent was coming and from where. Ren had quickly made a name for himself in the underground racing world, reaching up there with his other friends in no time flat. It was shocking just how quickly too, three races into his career and he was up against "Ice Master". Ice Master was a nickname, obviously, but that wasn't the point. He was one of the fastest racers at the time, and had challenged Ren, thinking it would be an easy win.

Ren had left him in his dust-literally.

That night, he had gotten his own racing name; Black Dragon. Yoh's racing name was "Soul Samurai", Hao's was "Fire Spirit", Horohoro's was "Snow Leaf", and Ryu's was "Crimson Lizard". The other's raced as well, but they had no nicknames because they weren't that high up yet. Oh, yes, and then there was Ame, or "Blood Fox". Together, they were perhaps the most feared racers in the underground, and Ren found that funny.

His family was high on the political and aristocratic charts, their name well known all over Japan. And yet here was their son, the heir to the family name, a racecar driver. It was funny, when Ren thought about it. His family had molded him from such a young age, did they really think that he wouldn't break away at one point or another? He had already decided to give up his right to the family business to Jun, she was a much better business woman than he was. Besides, Ren wanted to go into business with his friends, like they had planned. What exactly that business was, they didn't know yet.

But right now, it didn't matter at all to him in the slightest. He was behind the wheel of his car "Bason", and was getting himself buckled in, preparing to cream "The Dissector", Faust. There was a knock on his window and he looked up, rolling it down for the girl.

"Hey Ame, what's up?"

The teen smirked. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't scared to death."

Ren snorted. "Right, scared. Sure, I'm always scared, but that doesn't mean I won't race."

Ame's lips turned up in a rare smile. "Excellent. And Ren?"

He looked over at her, resting his helmet in his lap. "Yeah."

What he hadn't expected was a quick kiss to his lips, accompanied by a small lick.

"Don't lose Dragon."

Ren smirked. "I win, you'll go out with me?"

"Definitely."

The preliminary whistle sounded and Ame hurried off, leaving Ren to finish getting ready. The boy grinned, securing his helmet on his head and adjusting everything to perfection.

There was no way he was losing this one.


	10. Drowning Breath

Breath Again

(HuskyAme)

Drowning was a very painful experience. I would know, I had nearly drowned thanks to that awful woman. She hated me, for being father's favorite, instead of her own daughter. It wasn't like it was MY fault that mother was the only wife the king really loved. But that was beside the point, where was I? Oh yes, drowning.

Well, to start off with, at first, you don't really understand what the hell is going on. Your lungs are constricting, your throat is burning, and your mind is going fuzzy. For me, I think it took a couple of minutes to notice I was close to death. All I could think about was how betrayed I felt, and what would mother think when she saw me covered in water. And then the horror kicked in.

I was going to die.

At age EIGHT, I was going to die. That was it.

I was so scared, I was thrashing, trying to get out, trying to get back towards the light. And then there WAS light, a lot of it. That's when my +Anima genes kicked in, and I got my tail. I was able to breath again, and swim away, knowing I couldn't go back like this. +Anima were forbidden in my home land, and it would throw my father into ruin if it was found that his own son was one. I didn't want that, so I swam away.

Unfortunately, at the time, I had no control over my powers, and tired out rather quickly. I found myself drowning once more, and the horror came back. I felt a pair of arms around my waist, tugging at me, and it was almost as if someone was saying something, which was impossible because we were underwater. But I understood, and tried my hardest to keep my consciousness. I felt my head break over the water and gasped for air.

When I opened my eyes, I was faced with a girl younger than me, with pure black eyes.

"Breath!" she said quickly. "Just keep breathing okay?! Don't fall asleep until I say so okay?!"

I nodded, breathing in as I was told. We reached shore and she pushed me up onto the bank, quickly climbing up beside me. It was only then I noticed the tail and ears of a fox that adorned her small frame, the orange-brown contrasting with her pink hair and black clothes. She, like me, was a +Anima.

"Talk to me, just talk, about anything, as long as it keeps you awake." she said, beginning to treat a few cuts I didn't notice I had.

"…What's your name?" it was the first thing that came to mind, as lame as it was.

"Ame Kurotsuki, who are you?"

"Husky." It was then that I decided to give up on my "Prince" name. "How old are you?"

"6 as of two weeks ago."

"I'm eight…" my eyelids fluttered, but I gritted my teeth. "How did you find me?"

"I felt your aura. I don't feel many +Anima anymore, they're all being subdued into slavery." she grinned. "So I just followed it, and realized you must have just turned, right?"

I grinned back and nodded. "Yeah. Looks like I'm a fish +Anima." I paused. "Drowning hurts."

She looked at me in confusion. "What?"

"Drowning, it hurts a lot. It's worse than anything I can imagine. It's so dark…." I knew I was babbling, but I didn't care.

"Don't worry." Ame murmured. "You won't drown anymore. I won't let you."

I felt a warm hand on my forehead and my eyelids grew heavy.

"You can sleep now Husky…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

But now, it mattered very little what she said. Because I was drowning again, but in a very different way. This time, there was no water filling my lungs, there was no cold ripple of endless ice crossing my body. Now there was only the horrified shock, as I realized the intensity of what was happening.

I sat in my mother's room, my head bowed, not even listening as the doctors around me tried to take care of my wounds. Cooro was looking worriedly over at me, his black bangs, stuck to his face with cold sweat. Senri and Nana were sitting together off to one side, but I was in the center. People kept telling me about how happy they were I was alive, and how my father would be so pleased.

I didn't care. Who cares if I had a few scrapes? Who cares if father would be happy to see me? He'd hate that I was a +Anima, right?

"Myrrh!"

I turned my head at the sound of my Princely name. "Father…?"

"Myrrh!"

I was in his arms in an instant. He was hugging me so tightly that I almost choked. Tugging on my father's arms, he let me go, and I was able to see the tears that had formed on his face.

"Oh, you're ALIVE! Oh my son! My Myrrh!"

"Hello Father." I said, smiling. "How is mother?"

"She's doing well, not here at the moment, but well." he smiled back at me. "Myrrh, we have so much to talk about, you and your friends! +Anima, are you? Amazing! Really-"

"Father! Please listen!"

He looked at me in shock. "But Myrrh, what can be more important than making up lost time right no-"

"Father! There's someone dying! Please! You have to save Ame!"

There was not a moment of hesitation. "Where is she?!"

"O-out back…She g-got at-ttacked…" I knew I was stuttering, and I could feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks, but I didn't care.

Father had people looking for her in minutes, and she was inside, being placed on the bed in ten minutes flat. I rushed to her side, aware of her harsh breathing and ripped side. The tears came faster, and I knew that the choked sounds of horror and remorse were coming from me. As the medics started their work, I took up her hand, squeezing it between my own. I murmured "wake up" over and over.

"She's not breathing!" one man said finally, and my eyes widened.

"How long has she-"

"Only a couple of minutes! We need someone to-"

I didn't need that sentence finished, leaning down and smashing my lips onto hers without a second thought. Pushing her slack lips apart, I breathed into her mouth, pushing air into her lungs. Pulling back, I sucked in more breath, before continuing to administer CPR.

"Damnit Ame! Don't leave me like this!" I hissed in anguish.

Constricting lungs.

Burning throat.

Fuzzy thoughts.

Everything; so dark.

It was just like drowning, only worse.

"Myrrh…"

"Be QUIET!" I cried. I wouldn't give up, not yet.

This time when I pressed our lips together, there was no air. Yeah, okay, so I was kissing her.

*Wake UP.* I thought.

Pulling away one more time, I looked down at her. I felt my father touch my shoulder, and at that same moment, opal black orbs fluttered open.

"Husky?"

She was right. I would never drown again. Not with her here.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A tenth of the way there! W00t! I love Husky...and +Anima....


	11. Memory's Charm

Memory

(HieiAme)

I have a lot of memories from over the past year. So much has changed in my young life, and in such a short period of time too. I've gone from a lonely girl, to someone who everyone loved-or feared, but whatever. For the longest time, I had known that amongst a world of "normal" humans and "normal" demons, and other creatures of that sort, I was the only one who didn't fit in anywhere. Being the last kitsune, I was either feared or coveted, and had no where to belong. Er, until Yusuke yelled at everyone in our class to-well, here's what happened.

______________Memory_____________

_I sat in the back of class, my eyes downcast, head and back bent so that no one could see my face. My hands were clenched around the navy blue of the girl's uniform skirt, trying to keep myself from either going berserk or crying. I hated this uniform more than anything in the world. It was tight around the chest, and the skirt was way too short. I hated skirts to begin with, I really hadn't needed this to egg me on._

"_Freak…" I heard whispered by the girl in front of me, her friends snickering at her remark._

_I said nothing, trying not to let my loneliness and vulnerability show. Lowering my head more, I tried to ignore everything around me. The chatter and buzz, the happy giggles, the snide remarks. It all just went in one ear and out the other-well, most of it._

"_She's so WEIRD."_

_"Such a freak."_

"_How did she get in this class anyway?"_

"_Isn't she too young?"_

_"Who cares?"_

_"She's just a complete weirdo." _

"_SHUT UP YA BUTTWIPES!" (1)_

_My head shot up and I was faced with the back of a green male's uniform. I blinked in surprise. What the hell…?_

"_Leave her alone. You're the freaks." he said._

_I watched as he turned to me, chocolate brown eyes glaring into mine. Only, it wasn't angry, just, um, him? _

"_Hey." he said, sticking his hand out. "Yusuke Urameshi. You are now my friend."_

"…_Eh?"_

_And that was how I met my best friend Yusuke._

______________Memory End_____________

Yeah, so maybe that's not the way YOU met YOUR best friend, but that's what happened to me. It's not like I mind, Yusuke dragged me into the some of the weirdest, and at the same time, best situations I'd ever been in. From street fighting (which I was good at) to Pachinko (which I wasn't too fond of, but again, was good at). We did some of the most amazing things, got ourselves into some of the strangest jams.

When Yusuke "died", I was the first to see his ghost.

______________Memory_____________

_I walked away from my friend's wake, very quiet and my head down. Once I was out of sight, my head was up again, and I was turning around to glare at a certain black haired ghost._

"_If you aren't passing on Yusuke, then what the hell are you doing here?" I asked bluntly, crossing my arms. _

"_Holy cheese on rye! (2) You can SEE me?!" answered the surprised ghost that was my friend."Yusuke, who are you talking to?" _

"_Ame Kurotsuki the most kick ass girl in the world."_

_"And that has taught you WHAT?"_

_He grinned. "If you're going to expect something, expect the unexpected.""Exactly."_

______________Memory End_____________

Then Botan came, then Koenma, then the whole back to life jazz.

Normal life? Look, it just flew out the window.

What was next? Oh yeah, Hiei and Kurama, the Spirit Detectives, and Genkai's training. Nothing too memorable happened there (who am I kidding? I just don't think you wanna hear it.). But the Dark Tournament, that was something to speak of. Especially the fight with Toguro.

______________Memory_____________

_I stood in my room, focusing my Chi into my hands, feeling it pulse through me. Behind me, I could hear the door open and Yusuke walk in. His footsteps were lighter than they used to be, more careful. _

"_What?" I asked in a monotone._

"_Our next fight is Toguro…" he mumbled, flopping down on the bed. _

"_Oh really…" I answered, just barely registering his words._

_Genkai's death had hit us all a lot harder than you can imagine, it was too much to comprehend. And this was the result; I had closed. I knew it was temporary, just till I fought team Toguro. Yes, just temporary. As soon as I was out on that platform, facing the sneering demon who was to be my opponent, I would be back in action. _

"_Calm down…" the muttered words just reached my ears._

"_Gomen Yusu-bocchan (3)…"_

_Calming my aura, I opened my eyes. My hands dropped slack to my side, and I stared out the window at the storm raging outside. Thankfully, my eyes were still black, not brown or, worse, red; but that didn't mean I wasn't livid._

"_Yusuke…Permission to…?"_

_"Yeah." the response was immediate. "Tomorrow, kill them. Whatever it takes. I want them dead."_

_I smirked, looking almost psychotic. "Yes sir."_

______________Memory End_____________

As you all know, Genkai came back, but right now that isn't the point. What happened the next day is the important thing.

______________Memory_____________

_Blood coated my arms and chest, some of it splattered onto my face. I knew I looked completely emotionless, my eyes though, were mirroring the color of the blood. I stared mercilessly down at the man, his pleading eyes staring up into mine. I stomped down on his chest, cracking his rib and making it puncture his heart. Death was instantaneous._

_I stepped quietly away from the body, turning around and walking towards Yusuke and my comrades, not even waiting for the announcer to confirm my victory. I could see pride in Yusuke's eyes, as well as in Kurama's. Hiei was looking at me in shocked fascination, and Kuwabara looked ready to scream. I smirked and stepped over to Yusuke, who gave me a one armed hug._

"_Good job Kitsune-chan." he said, ruffling my hair._

_I nodded and sat back against the wall. "Have fun Hiei-bocchan."_

_Hiei seemed to snap out of a trance and nodded, starting towards the stage. _

______________Memory End_____________

Hiei…He's the subject of my favorite memory of all. Over the past year, a whole lot had happened, but one thing stood out most of all.

______________Memory_____________

_I was back in my room, mulling things over. We were back from the Dark Tournament, Toguro was dead, and Genkai was back. So what was left that was making me so empty? Ah, yes, the lack of company. I hadn't seen Kurama in a little over two weeks, and as for Hiei, well, he had disappeared right after we got back. It just wasn't the same without him around, even Kuwabara admitted it…In his Kuwabara-ish way…_

_Sighing, I turned back to my room, looking away from the gale that was blowing out my window. I reached for the hem of my shirt, and was just pulling it up my stomach when I heard a sharp rap on my window. Spinning around, I was faced with stunning scarlet pools, belonging to one Hiei Jaganshi. _

"_Hiei!" I gasped and threw my windows open so he could come in._

"_Hey." he mumbled as he stepped in, shaking his hair out a little. _

_I was a little confused. He always went over to Kurama's, so why was he here at my place…Heck, wasn't even aware he knew where I lived. Not that it was all that important right now, Hiei was sopping wet and shivering. I ran into my bathroom and grabbed a towel, throwing it to the male. He nodded gratefully, taking off his jacket and throwing it to me. I caught it and laid it out in the shower to dry. _

"_So…Why are you he-"_

_I sucked in a shocked breath. Hiei was laying on my bed, arms behind his head, shirt clinging to his thin form. For once, he looked, dare I say it, peaceful. His muscled chest rose and fell with each breath. I stood quietly next to the bed, looking down at the usually serious face._

"_Like what you see Kitsune-girl?"_

_I blushed bright crimson, looking away, glaring at the wall. "Shut up. I've just never seen you sleep before."_

_When I received no response, I looked back over at him. Hiei had propped himself up on his elbows, eyes gleaming mischievously. _

"_Wha-" I finished the last bit of my sentence with a yelp as I felt something grab the front of my shirt and tug me down._

_I found myself loosely straddling Hiei's waist, my face mere centimeters from his. My eyes widened, the previous blush repainting my cheeks. I shifted, about to get off, though my body was still going through shock. Unfortunately (or fortunately), a lithe arm slipped around my waist, holding me in place._

_There was a soft murmur in my ear. "Wrong answer Ame-chan…"_

_I wanted to swoon, or moan, either would have worked, but I didn't do either. _

"_So?" purred the same sweet voice. "Like what you see?"_

_I swallowed nervously, answering without meaning to. "Yes…"_

"_Good."_

_The next moment, a pair of lips were on mine, kissing me fervently, I didn't mind, I was kissing the same way. _

______________Memory End_____________

I was blushing again. Stupid Hiei and his stupid way of showing affection…

"What's up love?"

And stupid me for being stupid enough for falling in love with him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1,2)-He actually says these in the manga...I LOVE THEM!  
(3)-It means young master.

Well Fw00t to number 11. What else? Nothing? Oh, right, gonna work on Ice and Fire now.


	12. Lovely Music of Insanity

_Insanity_

(EnvyAme)

_"Endless screams_

_Of a perfect child_

_Watch the blood flow_

_Another case on file_

_Yell his name_

_Watch him walk away_

_Can you still take the pain?!"_ (1)

The music blasting in my ears was that of my favorite band, the tune loud and metallic. They were called "Insanity", a new band that literally came out of nowhere. They were made up of six people, Edward Elric, the main bassist, Wrath, the drums player, Riza Hawkeye, the guitarist, Roy Mustang, the second guitarist, Alphonse Elric, Edward's brother and the piano player, and Envy, the lead singer and another bassist. They played mostly rock and metal, though sometimes on a whim it seemed they played other things, such as pop, hip-hop, near-country, and jazz. Unlike most upcoming bands, their music was actually rather good.

I hummed along to the song, whispering a word or two every line or so. The music was loud enough that I couldn't hear the outside world, just what was playing into my ears, which happened to be Envy's voice. I could see everyone yelling at one another, cars running by, but I didn't hear it, just the song. I walked across the street, well aware that some guy behind me was trying to "pick me up". I was observant, so I wouldn't get myself kidnapped or shit, but I would have a valid excuse if I didn't hear someone.

I sighed as I came to the last place I wanted to be at the moment; work. It wasn't like I wasn't happy I HAD a job, it was just…My current job WASN'T the best I could think of, especially at 14. I know it was technically illegal (as in REALLY illegal, but…yeah…) for a 14 year old to work in a bar, but what else do I do? Honestly, it was a good job, and I could take care of myself. It paid well, so I had no complaints, save the uniform which I blatantly refused to wear. Seriously, what person in their right mind would wear a mini-skirt and skin tight tank top? Not me, no way in HELL.

I walked into the dimly lit bar, taking off my coat, a long gray-black trench coat, and heading towards my boss's office. I stepped quietly in, facing his back, covering up my glare.

"Yeah, right, fine. Later."

I was very quiet, trying not to interrupt him like I usually did. He turned around, grinning when he saw me. Kimblee opened his arms as if to hug me, or welcome me into a warm embrace of some sort. His sick smile continued as he walked forward, actually hugging me when he got close enough. I stopped myself from recoiling, instead, gently hugging back, not wanting to touch him for too long. When he pulled away, I saw him smile wickedly.

"Here early again Ame? You spoil me with good behavior!"

I smiled deceivingly, leaving my eyes as empty as possible. "I try Kimblee."

He told me what I had to do that night, and the estimated amount of guests that would come. I nodded once and went to set up for our later hours. I placed stools around the bar, and set out glasses in the wracks above my station. I tested the taps for each drink, making sure each one flowed properly and was full. Once I was done with that, I turned to the mirror in the back of the bar, looking myself over. I straightened my clothing and ran a hand through my hair. Kimblee walked in just as I was finishing up, and I turned to him.

"You look great!" he purred.

I tried not to wretch at his attempt at flattery (or seduction, whatever it was), instead nodding politely.

"Thank you."

Kimblee grinned as the first customers walked in, walking towards them with open arms. I growled at the sight of his friends, but sighed, beginning to prepare their usual drinks. By some miracle, it actually just turned out to be a pair of my co-workers, Rose and Winry. They didn't like Kimblee anymore than I did, but, like me, hid it to keep their jobs. They were both older than me, Rose at nineteen, and Winry at eighteen. Now THEY were legal, not me, I'm four years from legal. Not that anyone here cared all that much.

Both girls disengaged from the man, walking over to me.

"Hey Ame." Rose muttered. "You good?"

"Yeah, you guys?"

"Fine, fine."

Winry grimaced as she tucked her bag behind the counter. "Kimblee is such a creep."

"Agreed, but we can't complain." I said back.

I don't think I've told you what's so special about this bar, have I? Well, the bar is not back against one wall, but rather, in the middle of the room. No, it's not some random bar stretching neatly to cut the room in half, even Kimblee isn't stupid enough to design that. Actually, there's a large pillar in the middle of the room, some sort of support for the ceiling. Kimblee, when he bought the place, had made a wrap around bar to make the pillar more appealing. It was actually a rather cool design, there were also mirrors attached behind us, which annoyingly enough, gave the males of the drunk world a good way to look at our asses.

As it so happened, Winry and Rose were rather protective, who knew?

"First customers!"

I heard Rose's voice, and was way ahead of her, twirling the glasses in my hands and placing them down onto the counter. I smiled, even though it was fake.

"How may I help you?"

---Later that Night---

The bar was packed, voices everywhere, muffled only by the overly loud (awful) pop dance music. I cleaned out a glass and filled it with beer, sliding it down to a man, who grinned and nodded at me. I nodded back, then went to making a martini which some other person had ordered. I lifted my hand and caught a wad of paper in it, lowering my hand, I was slightly surprised at the twenty, looking around to see who ha thrown it. The man who I had just given the beer to nodded at me again, smiling kindly. I smiled back and put the twenty in my pocket.

Handing the martini to a scantily clad woman, I walked around the bar to another group of people. Because there were only three of us, we were always moving around, trying to take care of everyone. I was surprised to actually find it this crowded tonight, after all, there was a big concert today. Big concert? More exactly, "Insanity" was playing for a mob of three thousand plus. I had really wanted to go, but DAMN the tickets were expensive. Instead, I was here, giving a shot of whiskey to a seemingly already drunk man.

MAN life sucks.

I sighed as a blonde woman stumbled over to the bar and yelled for some tequila. I was about to walk over to serve her (drunk people give goods tips, what can I say?), when Rose caught my arm.

"Rose???"

Shaking her head she grinned, turning me around to go the other way. I raised an eyebrow and she said;

"In front of the green mirror."

My eyebrow arched farther up, but shrugged and walked to where I was told. We called it the "green mirror" because it was tinted green, as the man implied. Anyway, I walked over to it, expecting some rich old dude, who usually gave even better tips than the drunk people. I didn't find the old man, but instead, probably the last group of people I had expected. I was frozen for a second as I found myself staring at, none other than "Insanity" in all of their punk glory, grinning and talking, waiting to be served. Most of them walked off, save one of them, who was sitting at a bar stool. I swallowed. So this was what she had meant, Rose knew I loved "Insanity".

Calming myself down, I walked over to him and said;

"May I get you anything?"

The male turned around and I found myself looking at an angelic face framed with raven hair highlighted green. The androgynous male grinned.

"Least alcoholic thing you got that isn't for kids." he said.

I nodded, reaching under the bar to grab the things to start preparing the drink. I didn't look at him as I finished the drink up, pouring it into a glass and handing it to him. He grinned cheekily.

"You didn't spike this did ya?" he joked.

I blushed. "No. That's against the law."

He laughed. "I was only kidding." he drank some, looking around. "This place always so crowded?"

"More so actually." I sighed.

"HEY CHICK!"I turned to my right.

"GET OVER HERE AND GIVE ME SOMETHIN TA DRINK!"

Rolling my eyes, I walked off to give the guy his drink.

It was another ten minutes till I saw Envy again, and actually, I didn't see him, he saw me. He whistled and, out of instinct, I turned around to yell at whichever pervert had just done that, but found myself looking at Envy again.

"Yes? Can I get you something else?"

Envy fake pouted. "Aw, and here I spent the last ten minutes looking for you!"

I blinked in surprise. "Eh?"

He grinned. "So you're one of our fans?" he nodded to my shirt.

I looked down and realized I was wearing my "Insanity" tee over my fishnet shirt, the black emblazoned with the band name and the ouroboros symbol that represented them. I blushed when I noticed, but tried to be cool about it.

"Er, yes, yes I am." I muttered, not looking at him.

His grin widened. "Cool, I was worried we were getting to anyone under eighteen."

I froze, hand reaching for a glass. How the hell had he known I was under eighteen?!

"Don't worry."

I turned around to look at him in shock.

He winked, placing a finger against his lips. "I'm not saying a word."

I was surprised when he said that. Most people would turn me in, but apparently he wasn't going to. Envy smiled;

"Care to come join me?"

I blinked in absolute shock. "Me?"

"Who else am I talking to?"

I looked around. "I've got work." I said sheepishly.

He smirked. "Just a moment…"

Envy disappeared into the crowd, off on some unknown mission. Shaking out of my dream like state, I walked around the bar again, beginning to serve. And then Winry grabbed me,

"Eh? Win? What-"

Rose snatched my other arm and spun he around, they dragged me out of the bar and shoved my bag into my hands.

"We'll give ya a portion of our tips!"

"Go get 'em girl!"

"Eh?!"

I felt a hand in mine and turned around to look at the person. To my shock, I found it to be Envy, grinning at my friends.

"Thanks girls, I owe you guys."

They waved, then winked at me.

"W-wait! I-"

"No complaining."

Envy continued to hold my hand as he pulled me towards some unknown destination. He stopped in front of the man who as recognized as the one who had given me the twenty earlier. He grinned at Envy, the cigarette still sticking out of his mouth.

"Heya kid, what's up?"

"I'm going out." Envy said.

"Where?"

"Round town."

The man caught my eye. "Oh, hey! You're that girl who served me earlier!" he held out a hand. "Jean Havoc, Insanity's manager."

"Ame Kurotsuki." I murmured.

Envy smiled at me and waved to his manager before pulling me off again. He walked out of the bar, still holding my hand, not even stopping to talk to his band mates. I grabbed my coat as we went, pulling it on in a swift motion. Envy already had a coat on, and looked back to make sure I was following him, even though he still held my hand in his. Envy's hand wasn't warm per say, but it wasn't cold either. It was around the perfect temperature to be comfortable. He smiled kindly at me, waiting so I would catch up. He walked alongside me, refusing to let my hand go, looking up at the sky as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

I looked down, blushing. This was insane! I was walking next to the lead singer of INSANITY! The hottest band! I wasn't complaining, just disbelieving.

"Ame?"

I looked up at him. "Ah, yes?"

"You okay?"

"Um, y-yes…" I looked to the side, using my free hand to push some of my hair behind one of my ears.

I heard a soft chuckle from beside me, then squeaked when I found someone grabbing me around my middle in a hug. I looked back at Envy, who was obviously the one holding me. He was grinning, eyes glowing in amusement.

"You know, you don't need to be nervous around me, I'm actually pretty normal contrary to popular belief."

My blush got darker, if that was humanly possible, but Envy wasn't done yet.

"And, also contrary to popular belief, I like normal girls."

The last bit was whispered into my ear, purposely intended for only me to hear, despite the fact that we were off on a near deserted side street. I froze slightly, tensing when his arms squeezed me slightly. Suddenly his hold was gone, and his hand was back in mine.

"Sorry, that was out of line wasn't it?"I looked at him in shock. He just smiled back, simply saying;

"I need to learn to control myself better around you."

He started to walk with me again, gently intertwining our fingers.

*Around…you…? What in hell does THAT mean?!* I thought in confusion, but didn't say a word about it.

We walked around for a while, just holding hands, until he veered off in a random direction. I followed obediently, as he lead me to a weird looking building. I say weird, because it was. The designer seemed to have had a messed up idea of architecture, the stairs winding all the way up around the tower like structure.

"C'mon. I want to show you something."

I walked up the stairs with him, surprised that he was still holding my hand. We reached the top, and he walked over to the very far edge of the roof, pulling me along. When we reached the side, I gasped at the sight before me. The river stretched out in front of me, the stars and lights of the city dancing across the surface. I stared in wonder as a fish jumped out, wriggling in the air, trying to catch a fly. It splashed back into the water, momentarily disrupting the surface, before all became calm again.

"Wow…" I murmured.

"It's so beautiful…"

I could see Envy's smile from the corner of my eye. "I thought you'd like it."

I looked over at Envy in confusion. "Why am I here?"

He tilted his head to the side, seemingly as confused as me. "What do you mean?"

"Seriously, why am I here? I'm just some random chick you met at a bar literally twenty minutes if not less ago, and yet you're taking me to see something wonderful like this and saying you thought I might like it. What gives?"

I waited for an answer, and to my shock, received a blush from Envy. He turned his head away from me and muttered something.

"What??" I asked, completely bewildered.

He shifted, then said, a little louder,

"Winry's an old friend of Ed's, from when they were kids. When she heard we were in town, she came to visit us. We all hit it off really quick, it was great. She told us about work…" he paused, then blushed more. "She mentioned you quite a bit."

I made a mental note to thank, then hit Winry when I saw her.

"Anyway, she left her scarf one day, and I went to give it back because I was excused from practice. It was really crowded and I had a hard time finding her, but that's not the point." he cleared his throat. "She pointed out Rose, who I actually met, and then you. You were working at the bar, but Win was about to go get you anyway." To my surprise, he hid his face in his jacket collar. "I stopped her, and just stayed there for a bit, watching you. I left after Havoc called me, but no sooner. I came back every free day I got, and I would talk with Winry and Rose of course, but mostly watch you.'

I could feel the blush painting my cheeks.

"A-anyway…I kind of…well, tonight we decided to go out after the show, and um…Ed decided to go to your bar and…I kind of just worked up my courage I guess…"

I stared at him in shock.

"You're…Not kidding, are you?"

He grinned nervously and shook his head. "No. I'm not the kind of guy to kid about love."

I smiled lightly. "Weird, and I've had a crush on you through a poster."

Envy laughed, seemingly relieved. "So…not gonna call me a freak or shit?"

I shook my head. "No."

Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips against mine and froze.

*Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit Envy is kissing me. Oh my holy FUCKING GOD ENVY IS KISSING ME.*

Envy's tongue gently touched my bottom lip, tentatively asking permission to kiss me senseless. I was shy, but none the less, I opened my mouth, just barely parting my lips. The male took the invitation, pressing the appendage into the my mouth, wrapping mine with his own. I shuddered, mewling as the male sucked on my own tongue.

When air seemed to through them back to reality, they broke apart. I was blushing as Envy pulled me close, resting his chin on top of my head. We stayed like that, both of us feeling extremely satisfied. Of course, like all lovely moments, something just had to interrupt it. That something just happened to be my phone.

"One second Envy…" I muttered.

Flicking the (EVIL EVIL EVIL) phone open, I pressed "okay" to view my message.

-Yew and Envy getting eet on~? ;D Winry

I blushed scarlet. "I'm going to MURDER Winry…"

-Shut up and LEAVE ME ALONE. Ame

The response came quickly.

-Come back with your virginity love! Winry

-I HATE YOU. Ame

Envy chuckled as he read over my shoulder. "That's just SO like Winry." he purred.

I shuddered at the warm breath on my neck. "Yeah." I muttered. "She's like that a lot."

There was a soft kiss to my temple, then Envy's soft voice again;

"We should get back, or else Win'll get suspicious."

I smiled. "Okay. Just try not to kill Kimblee."

"Who?"

"My boss."

Envy raised an eyebrow as he helped me off the last step. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"He hits on me."

There was a growl.

"I said NO Envy."

He grinned. "I'll try." he smirked. "Maybe."

I sighed and moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around his chest quietly. He slipped his arms around my waist, rubbing my side, creating a friction made warmth. I snuggled against the band member, realizing only vaguely that this was THE ENVY who I was nuzzling and cuddling with.

…

Eh, who cared.

They were called "Insanity" you could only assume they were insane enough to fall for someone like me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1)-Yes I made that uuuuuuup......YOS I SERIOUSLY DID DAMNIT! .

Hm....Ame blushes a lot in this.....Oh well! I liked it! (sighs) In the FMA mood....


	13. Misfortunate to be Fortunate

Misfortune

(EnvyAme)

A/N: I forewarn you all! Random no-plotness! Get used to it! I'm in school while typing this….TT-TT I have gym next damnit….

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Misfortune, Envy concluded, was everywhere in this world.

Dante was misfortunate enough to fall under Greed and Pride's power, and misfortunate enough to trust her henchmen. (1)

Edward Elric was misfortunate in that he had Hohenheim for a father, and his mother was dead. When he tried to resurrect her, he lost his right arm and left leg, his brother losing so much more because of their mistake.

Alphonse Elric had lost his entire body and was trapped in a suit of armor, which was pretty damn misfortunate for anyone, especially a 15 year old boy.

Roy Mustang was misfortunate to lose an eye to none other than Pride himself, barely escaping the elder sin with his life.

Riza Hawkeye was misfortunate because she fell for, of all people, Mustang, her superior and ever clueless fellow soldier.

Sloth was misfortunate due to the fact that she had none other than Pride for a boss, the man always mistreating her.

Wrath thought of Sloth as a mother, and was misfortunate to find that he had no choice but to obey Pride and Greed's sick commands.

Hohenheim was misfortunate to have him and his other two sons, Edward and Alphonse, as enemies, because they would follow him till the ends of the earth to kill him and elicit revenge of any sort from the man.

Winry Rockbell was sadly misfortunate to have fallen in love with Edward, the one person who would never tell her anything, and never open up. The one person she would never have.

Izumi was misfortunate to have accidentally turned her son into a Homunculus, Wrath, and still have him live near to her.

Pinako was misfortunate to have her son and his wife die in the war, leaving her with Winry and the secret of who had killed them in her heart.

Lust was misfortunate because she could remember her human life, remember her husband and unborn child.

Scar was misfortunate to have all of the dead Ishvarlan's souls encased in his arm, making him walk ever onward towards the want of revenge against Kimblee.

Havoc was misfortunate enough to have lost the ability to walk, his legs completely useless now, hindering him from this battle.

Yes, as far as Envy could see, the world was nothing BUT misfortune. It was like a huge black fog, slipping into the most uncanny of places, finding foot holes where there were none. It would sneak in and move through you, ruining everything it touched with disgusting horror and evil. It had slipped from Hohenheim (the root of all evil in Envy's opinion) and into Envy and Edward, from them to their siblings (the sins and Al), then to their coworkers, and so on and so forth. Envy hated the thought of misfortune being contagious, but that was the only way to explain how it worked.

Ah, yes, but as far as he was concerned, Envy was the least fortunate of all. Yes, he considered himself the least fortunate one out of all those people. And in some ways, it was true, if only slightly. Envy had no choice but to, well, be envious, until he found that one thing that could cure his endless desire. He was doomed to see the fate of the Fullmetal Alchemist, a life that could have easily been his. There was seeing Hohenheim everywhere, the one person he really wanted to kill. The dark hole concealed behind his psychotic attitude, where there should have been that one thing to satisfy him.

But mostly, Envy was misfortunate for one simple reason, and her name was Ame. She was lean and toned, body lithe like a cat or fox, able to twist to avoid attacks, or stand firm in front of someone she dared to protect. Her skin was pale, like his, but in a different way. Not the sickly snow white he had, but more like the scarce moonlight, glinting and beautiful, a soft white with a kind of glow to it. The girl possessed dark eyes, always catching the light, gleaming and glowing in unknown slight emotions, the kind that hardly showed themselves.

As far as Envy could tell, she was perfect. Perfect in body, young, supple and clean. Perfect in mind, smart, quick and untainted. And perfect in soul, pure and untouched, despite all that had happened to her. Because a lot had happened to her, oh yes, quite a lot. Her parents were dead, her life had been alone, and most of all, one of Envy's favorite things, she was a ruthless killer. Inside that perfect shell was the dark scarlet of a murderer, and no one, no not even the Elrics, seemed to mind. The only reason for that, was that despite all that, she was still pure and sweet.

Yes, she was the most important reason that Envy was misfortunate. He was misfortunate to have first seen her that day, inside Lab 5, defending and fighting beside Edward. He could still see her narrowed eyes, her angered scowl. It excited him just to think of the way she had fought back, only to be struck down when she wasn't paying attention. The way her eyes had flickered as she tried to stay conscious was almost impossible to forget.

He was misfortunate to have stayed around her, coming to torment her around Central. Misfortunate to realize what was happening to him, when things, his nature, became less easy to maintain. When he noticed that black void closing, he nearly lost it, and yet, at the same time he felt himself becoming more sane. Things were confusing, and then, in a rush of color, memories and that soft warm feeling he couldn't quite understand, he was no longer envious. He had the thing to pacify him, to stop him from destroying everything for his own satisfaction.

Yes Envy was very misfortunate, and then again, so was Ame. They were misfortunate, because;

They had fallen in love with each other.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1)- In one of my fics, Pride and Greed revolt and take control over the homunculus and Dante.

Well, short, sweet, dark....Neh, written in school. I think it turned out well.


	14. Meaning of a Smile

Smile

(KanAme)

Yu Kanda was not the kind of person who smiled, ever.

He found absolutely no point in the action. Just a meaningless way of showing your affection and happiness, neither of which he A) was interested in or B) experienced. Smiling was for when you wanted to say "I'm glad to see you" or "welcome home", a universal sign of welcome, greeting and happiness. He was never around one place long enough to welcome anyone back, and his happiness was never shown. (Was he EVEN ever happy?) Kanda was a generally cold, uncaring person, so those things never seemed to apply to him. So for the longest time, those things just weren't a part of the Japanese teen and everyone had to just live with it. And then she came along, out of nowhere with that damn Walker.

A girl so much like himself, dark, cold, impenetrable, cruel. Like him, and yet so horribly different. She wasn't social, and hated attention, always slinking back into the shadows. As like the rest of them, she possessed the innocence, and she was damn powerful. Her innocence amplified her power, at the same time as working with her natural kitsune powers. All of her was exactly what he imagined, his absolute ideal. But she wasn't like him in one way.

She could fake it.

Fake what? Her emotions. When someone asked, are you okay?, easy answer, yes. And they believed it. Every time she said it, she was believed. No one ever questioned her, it was just a grin and a wave, then she was along again. Kanda hated it, the way she could just say it and everyone believed her so easily, like it was a spell. Yes, that was it, she had everyone under some kind of sick spell.

But what he hated most, was not that she COULD fake her emotions, but the fact that she DID fake her emotions. To lie to everyone she cared about, did she even care about them?, and say she wasn't hurting. Even Kanda was able to tell people he wasn't feeling too great (in his own…Kanda-y way…). But Ame never said anything of the sort, ever.

Maybe it was the fact that she had been on her own for so long, in a place and state of mind where no one cared, that it was hard for her to tell someone. For so long, she had just been so alone, without anyone caring. Perhaps she didn't feel SAFE telling anyone how she felt, she HAD said on more than one occasion that emotions were a weakness. Most of Kanda bought that explanation, the rest of him was sulking in a corner muttering about idiot girl's who would tell their friend's anything.

Eventually, even Kanda got to a point where he admitted he was worrying about her. Ame would sit in her room all day, not even coming out to eat, and only appear when she was needed for a mission. More often than not, she wore long sleeves, covering places where Kanda could just TELL there were cut marks. Her eyes most usually had dark circles under them, simply screaming of her insomnia.

And you know, she still smiled. She still faked it, she still had the audacity to do that to them. Make them all believe she was alright, while she was really waging an inner war. Kanda never had believed her when she said any of that, he just found it sick. And that was how, that one, fateful day, he finally gave in to everything his mind was yelling at him, finally gave up.

-

It was in the middle of winter and the Order was freezing inside. Kanda was walking briskly down the halls, arms wrapped around himself, hands tucked as far into his sleeves as they would go . His teeth were near to chattering, his whole body vibrating. For once he had no shame in showing how very cold he was, seeing as everyone else was appearing so much colder. He pulled the collar of his uniform up, covering his nose and mouth in an attempt to stay at least REMOTELY warm.

"H-hi K-K-Kand-da."

He looked over at the shivering form of Allen Walker, his silver hair looking exactly like the frost outside.

"Hello Walk-ker." he didn't even try to cover up the hitch in his voice a rogue shiver caused.

Allen grinned. "S-stupid K-Komui…H-having th-the h-heat fixed n-now!"

"Ag-greed."

He shuddered again and nodded to the younger boy, before walking off again. But as he was leaving, Allen said something that made him pause.

"D-do you know w-where Ame is?"

Turning back around, Kanda gave him a questioning look. "I-isn't she usually with y-you?"

Allen nodded. "But I c-can't f-find her! And K-Komui needs m-me."

Kanda stood still for a moment, then turned around again, saying simply;

"I'll find her."

He heard the male yell thank you behind him, and he simply raised a hand in recognition. Kanda continued along the hallway, thinking of where the youngest Exorcist could possibly be. Then, he froze. No, no, not literally. Even though it WAS that cold, people don't just freeze out of no where, just like that. No, he frozen figuratively, eyes getting huge and him just stopping all movement.

*She's not…*

He dashed off, totally forgetting he was cold, towards the stairs that wound up to the tallest tower in the building. The male sprinted up them, talking it three stairs at a time, reaching the top in about two minutes. Grabbing the handle, he ignored the freezing metal and opened it. The winds howled screamingly, snow whipping past his face. In the middle of the roof, stood a young girl, her hair flowing around her. She wasn't wearing a jacket, just a button up white shirt, which was becoming see through in the snow that melted on her.

"Ame!"

The young teen turned around, black eyes staring into his midnight blue ones. They portrayed no emotion, just blank slates. She seemed uncaring about the cold, even though he could see where her cheeks were turning pink in an attempt to keep themselves warm. Kanda growled low in the back of his throat, eyes narrowing. He strutted out to the girl, only taking a few strides. Ame just watched him, seemingly in interest, though with her you could really never tell.

"What are you doing out here Ame?" he hissed.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing Kanda-sama."

He grabbed her arm, spinning her to look at him. "You are not supposed to do anything to endanger yourself Ame Kurotsuki. You know that VERY well."

She didn't even flinch when he clamped his hand down tighter, definitely bruising.

"I am well aware of that, yes. But as far as I knew, this wasn't endangering anybody, least of all me."

Kanda growled. "Standing out here without a coat and freezing is considered hurting yourself."

A smirk formed on her pale lips. "REALLY now? Interesting, I was unaware that anyone gave a crap." she turned around, walking to the very edge of the roof. "Get back inside, you'll die of the cold out here. Me? I'm a demon, I won't die."

Kanda stared at her back, contemplating what she said. Then, almost on whim, he walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She tensed.

"What the hell Kanda?"

"Hold still."

Ame looked up, and just stared. It was like looking at an angel, a fallen one, sure, but an angel none the less.

"Stupid girl. I'm not just leaving you out here."

Ame turned back, looking out over the snow covered grounds. These were the grounds where she fought, where she laughed, where she trained. This is the same place she appear with Allen, taking the Exorcist world in stride. This was where she would live, where she would die, and where she would forever hold as home. This was the place where everything went wrong, and then righted itself with one single expression.

This is the place where she first truly smiled, and where she first saw her true love smile back.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

...........................................................

Well that sucked major monkey ass. (hits head on desk)


	15. The Silent Mistake

Silence

(ToshiAme)

I walked briskly down the hallway, ignoring everyone who spoke to me as I went. The sure feel of Hyorinmaru's cold sheath on my back allowed me a small amount of comfort. It was a sunny day, not my kind of day at all, with puffy white clouds chasing one another through the sky, and blue birds chirping outside the windows. Girls from all over were cooing and laughing, boys watching them with ever dreamy eyes. I personally thought it all rather annoying, the insistent birds and idiotic clouds all dampening my mood.

I was glad that Genryusai had called me to his quarters, making me able to get away from everyone, especially Rangiku, who was starting to get on my nerves with her constant talk of the heat. Slipping on my sandals, I was quick to Shunpo my way to Genryu's office, refusing to walk down the people-packed streets. The wind in my face was refreshing, reminding me of when I rode around on Hyorinmaru's back during Bankai, which I loved doing.

Anyway, I landed on the window of Genryusai's office and let myself in, leaving my shoes on the sill. He turned in his seat, giving me a disapproving look. I smiled apologetically and leaned nonchalantly back against the wall.

"So what's up?" I asked casually.

Genryusai sighed (damn that's a mouthful). "I need you to do something for me."

"Obviously."

His eye ticked and I shut up.

"It appears that a Hallow attacked a city near Karakura." he held up a hand when I opened my mouth to speak. "The Hallow is dead, but that isn't the problem."

I raised a quizzical eyebrow. "So what IS the problem?"

"It seems that something has caused Ame to have slight trauma."

My ears perked at the sound of the demon's name. I admit, had it been something, or someone, else, I would have just sighed and gone to do whatever. But I always reacted like this when it came to Ame. I have no idea why, I just did…A lot.

Ahem, moving on.

"Trauma?" I asked in confusion. "Why? What happened?"

Genryu shrugged. "We know it's purely mental, but apart from that, we don't know anything. She hasn't left her room for days though, and according to Ichigo, she's dead to the world, not even eating."

I "hm-ed" softly, looking to the side. "So I need to go figure out what happened?"

My leader nodded. "Pretty much."

NOW was the time to say "what a pain", but for some reason, I didn't.

"Okay."

"What?! Just like that?!"

I could tell he had been expecting more resistance, but I just shrugged uncaringly.

"Yeah. I kinda needed something to do anyway."

I walked back to the window and sat up on the sill, slipping my shoes on before jumping off. I was quick to get to the gate to the human world, grabbing my Gigai as I went. Though I'll admit, I stopped when I noticed that it was wearing an all too preppy outfit (You know, short sleeved white shirt with one of those weird vest/sweater things on top? And khaki pants…(shudder)). I spun around and demanded a clothing change, which happened rather quickly thank the gods. Once I was walking back to the gate, I jumped through and into the world of the living.

My Gigai was still comfortable, and I tested it momentarily to make sure it was in working order. Finding that the substitute body was fine, I walked onto the street, pulling the hood of my hoodie up so that it covered my hair. The phone which had apparently been placed in my pocket buzzed suddenly, vibrating against my hand. Taking it out, I flipped the device open, placing it against my ear.

-Hello?

-Toshiro, that you?

-Yup. How are you Ichigo?

-Could be…Well…A LOT better…

I smiled sadly.

-I can only guess Strawberry.

-Since when do you call me 'Strawberry'?

-Since I felt like it.

There was a strained chuckle.

-Be over soon?

-Yup. In fact…

I looked around me.

-I'll be there in about five minutes.

-Good, see you then.

The line went dead and I shut the phone. Pushing the gadget back into my pocket, I hurried my steps, running a red light, which is something I tend not to do. Upon reaching the Kurosaki's front door, I was met by Isshin, who seemed to have been waiting for my appearance. He opened the glass doors, then shut them once I was inside, making sure it said 'Closed'. Turning around, I noticed Karin and Yuzu staring at the table, though Karin looked up at me as I walked in. She smiled weakly and I smiled back. Walking over, I ruffled her hair.

"You okay?"

"Not really…"

At least she was honest about it, if a tad blunt.

I ruffled her hair again, then patted Yuzu's back. Isshin pointed to the stairs with his thumb, eyes downcast. I murmured a thanks, then started up.

"Help her."

I paused, looking down to the bottom of the stairs. Yuzu stood there, teary eyed and shaking, hands clenched on her skirt.

"Please help her Hitsugaya-san."

A small grin broke out over my face. "I'll do my best."

*If Yuzu and Karin are worrying, then this is damn serious.* I thought as I raced up to Ichigo's room.

Skidding to a halt down the hall, I spotted Ichigo, hand banging against the door which lead to Ame's room.

"Ame! Ame please open up!"

I gently touched the male's arm, shaking my head.

"Let me take care of it." I murmured.

He nodded and stepped back. I opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked. I stepped into the room and shut the door behind me, looking around. The curtains were drawn and the room was covered in black. I could make out a small curled up ball on the bed, and I drew closer.

"Ame?" I murmured, pulling down my hood. "Hey, it's Toshiro."

There was no response and I sat down. I pulled the blankets down off her head, and I gently touched her hair.

"I don't know what happened, so I can't tell you it will be alright."

There was still no movement, and I started to run my fingers through her hair.

"But I can say that it wasn't your fault, because I know it can't be."

She shifted slightly so that I could continue to run my nails against her scalp.

"So cheer up, everyone's worrying. Hell, I'M worrying."

Ame slowly sat up, the sheet falling away from her shoulders. Underneath her, I could only see stains of blood, which told me all I needed to know, the cuts on her arms and legs confirming my thoughts. I held out to my arms to her, offering the quiet affection I so desperately wanted to give to her. She crawled into my lap, curling up against my chest. I didn't say anything, just held her, resting my cheek against her head.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"I…was fighting as usual…" she started, her voice sounding cracked. "But…The Hallow took me by surprise…I basically walked into a trap…It had me caught, I couldn't move. And then…then I had to watch as it killed person after person…"

I felt myself tense considerably.

"But that's not the worst of it." I could feel the tears dampening my shirt, but I didn't care. "In the midst of it, I saw a child. A crying child, I think the Hallow had just killed their mother…And….I watched the Hallow slice the child's chest open, laughing the whole time." her hand clenched. "I went berserk and killed the Hallow…But I was too late…The kid was dead."

I pulled her closer, staring blankly at the wall. No wonder Ame had reacted like this. Ame's own parents had been murdered when she was only 2, and she had grown up alone. She hated killing and pain against others, and she was very protective of people close to her. This must have just killed her inside. Watching a child die while she could do nothing.

The tears running down her face weren't accompanied by sobs, just a soft shudder every now and again. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer, leaning back against the wall. I knew I should say something, but there wasn't a thing to say at this point.

All there was, was silence.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

................................................................................................(SCREAM) THE FLUFF BUNNIES ARE ATTACKING! ARRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!

TT-TT

This sucked ass.


	16. Disregarding the Question

Questioning

(EnvyAme)

I have always questioned my existence.

Why am I here?

For what purpose was I created?

Is there a reason that I'm alive?

AM I alive?

I have been told many a time that I am nothing more than an artificial human; a fake. I am simply just not real.

But what makes me not real?

Why am I just a fake?

What is making me just an imitation human?

What part of me isn't human?

My body its just the same as a human male's, I have the same needs, the same urges. I still need to eat, I still need to stay warm. I have blood running through my veins, I have a heart, I have a brain. So just what about me makes me inhuman?

Is that I can live after being burned alive?

Or that I'm stronger than humans?

Can it be because I don't age the same?

I understand that I could never live amongst humans. I know that most people fear me, and yes, I am aware that I don't look normal. I mean, how many people have raven black hair with a weird green tint to it, snow white skin and violet eyes? Not many I can say that much.

What made me look so strange?

Is there a reason I don't look "normal"?

Was I purposely created looking like this, so that I could never blend as myself?

Father said I was made to serve him and Dante, but is that really all I was created for? I don't like to think that once I am no longer of use I will be gotten rid of. Even though that is the sad truth, I still hate it. I know that one day I will fail at my duty, I won't be able to do something I am ordered, and then I will be disposed of. Maybe I would get one chance to prove it was just a fluke, maybe. That would only be if father was in a good mood though.

I always expected that "fluke" to come hurtling around a corner at me, but I never expected what made me fail. It was last thing in fact, that I had ever even thought of. It was so…un-me-ish. She had been just another fight, just another kill. She was associated with the Fullmetal Pipsqueak, and therefore father wanted her dead. I was prepared to kill her, more than happy to in fact. She was young and would be easy; or at least that's what I thought.

It was easy to break in, and easy to get to her location. In fact it was so easy that I was close to laughing when I slunk into the room she was staying in. I'm almost certain that's where everything went wrong. And to be more specific, seeing her was where it went wrong. Porcelain skin, short hair, black painted nails and skin tight clothing. The room just seemed to disappear around me, all I could see was her. Now, as much as I pride myself for focusing on the target and only the target (I am rather good at that), this was something totally different. I always took in the surroundings of my target, planning escape routes and ways that they might think to get away.

So why was the world around this girl just disappearing entirely?

"Are you here to kill me?"

The girl's voice was soft, but melodic, kind of like the summer breeze. There, but at the same time, not. She turned to face me, and I found myself staring into near dead black eyes, the kind that someone who had seen too much, too soon possessed. No girl her age, 14 as I remembered, should have eyes like that. They were dark pools of endless midnight, sucking me in quicker than I could even imagine.

To my shock, I turned away, scoffing. I was out the window and into the night before she could even say anything. I went back home and simply told father and the others that she had not been in the designated location. Once I was back in my pitch black room, I felt myself just crumble. I curled up, eyes wide, shaking slightly.

Why didn't I kill her?!

Why COULDN'T I kill her?!

She was just another person!

What made this girl so different?!

It scared me to think that one girl like her could make me fail in my line of work. What was wrong with me?

Days and months went by, I met with the girl in battle, and sometimes just on the streets. I wasn't always in my original form, but she always seemed to know when it was me, even disguised as someone else. I learned about her, her past, her time with the Elric brothers. I found that she wasn't human, but a demon, and she told all kinds of things about her life. Demon lore was fascinating and I found myself eating it up as she told me everything. The more I got to know her, the less I fought her, the more I avoided her in battle.

Why can't I fight her?

Why is she so important to me?

Why is she so damn DIFFERENT from everyone else?!But most importantly, what the hell was she doing to me?

Now, as I am standing here, a broken angel fallen to earth in my arms, all the questions wash away. Just like the first time we met, all I can see is her. Her and her dark eyes, flashing to the violet that I know is meant only for me, her pale skin, not unlike my own, and the secrets that she holds inside herself. I can't look away, even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't.

I trace soft kisses from her neck to her jaw, running my tongue along her lips. She shudders, pressing closer to me. I snake my tongue into her mouth, kissing her with gentle passion. The demon kisses back, arms wrapping around my neck. I don't know what makes me hold her so tenderly, sitting up both on the bed, her on my lap. I know that I love her, that has become very apparent.

Yes, I know, I should not love. I am a homunculus, I do not love. Eh, turns out that's wrong. I know I shouldn't do this, be with her, the enemy. I know that when I wake up in the morning, I'll walk downstairs and Alphonse will say good morning, Edward grinning at me. I know I'll eat breakfast with them, or maybe just watch, depending on how I feel, and then stay to help clean up. Maybe Colonel Mustang will come over, smiling and giving me a salute, which I will return.

Why don't I kill them all?

Why don't I do what I would have done before?

What's wrong with me?

I don't care about any of that anymore. I just care about the girl I'm holding, about the new future ahead of me. Forget the homunculi, forget the plan, forget conquering the world, forget father, forget Dante, forget hating the Fullmetal Runt.

Forget the questions that used to pound at my head, forget it all.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two in one day~ And I actually kinda liked this one~


	17. Bloodied Souls

Blood

(HieiAme)

Ame wrapped the bandage more securely around her wrist, tugging it with her teeth to tighten it. She washed her hands, throwing the blood covered razor into the trash, not caring if anyone saw it. Not that it would matter at all that much, no one would react. Plenty of people in this school cut, or cut someone else. She walked out of the bathroom, leaving the flickering lights behind her.

The hallway was dilapidated and cold, winds whipping in through broken windows. Kids stood around, smoking and laughing, some holding girls, others just cat-calling. Ame walked down the hall, staring straight ahead. The trick was not to make eye-contact, just ignore the people around her. Walking into the classroom, she wanted to laugh. The teacher was halfheartedly writing on the board, even though the few people who bothered coming to class weren't listening.

Ame went back and sat down at her desk, looking at the back of the boy in front of hers head. He was flicking spitballs back and forth with an orange haired boy who had slicked his hair back in an attempt to look tough. The boy in front of her had his hair slicked back as well, though in his case he did look tough like that. His chocolate brown eyes gleamed mischievously as he flicked yet another one at the other. The orange haired boy put up his book so that the paper got stuck to it, smirking maliciously. Ame barely paid attention to them.

She was looking past them, at a certain black haired male. He was two years older than her, but she had been thrown up two grades into this class. Yeah, even in this fucked school, you can skip grades. She closed her eyes, ignoring the world around her. Ame pulled out her ipod, flicking it on and putting the 'Skull Candy' earphones in. The sounds of 'Untouched' by the Veronicas (A/N: Only cause it's on the radio right now. .) played into her ears, and she murmured along, knowing that no one would hear anyway.

The bell rang and she got up, she looked up at the clock on the wall. The face was cracked, but somehow still working (god only knows how the hell that happened), and read somewhere around noon-ish. Ame decided she had had quite enough of 'school' (please, what a joke), and walked towards the front doors. She didn't notice the person following her, not that she would have cared.

Once she was out on the sidewalk, a hand slipped into hers, entwining their fingers. Ame didn't have to look to know who it was. She had already turned off her ipod, and the male seemed to know that.

"You sing beautifully." murmured a soft voice in her ear, pulling the pesky headphone out.

Ame smirked. "And? I thought you'd heard me sing before Hiei."

Hiei chuckled, pulling back so that he could look the girl in the eyes. "No, I'm afraid not." he nuzzled against her neck. "I'd like to hear more some time."

Ame smirked. "Maybe later. Right now we have company."

And company indeed. An angry looking gang glared at them, pull knives out of their pockets.

"Ah crap." Hiei muttered. "And here I just wanted to walk with you."

"Is it ever that easy?"

---

Blood, lots of blood.

Ame's arms were coated in it, her shirt stained with the crimson liquid. Emotionless eyes stared uncaringly down at the stupid once-live man at her feet. She turned around, walking out of the alley and back onto the near deserted street. The first thing she saw was her lover, also coated in blood, standing, sword in hand. His scarlet eyes turned to her, looking her over. He sheathed his sword, walking over to her slowly. Ame welcomed the other's warm embrace, practically falling into his arms.

"Ame?"

The girl let out a cracked chuckle, her fist clenching on his shirt.

"We're so fucked up…"

Hiei paused, then smirked. "Damn straight, but then again, that's how the world works."

His arm looped around her waist and they began to walk, shortly joined by a red haired male and the two boys from Ame's class. They walked away from the sea of blood and bodies, knowing no one would look into it.

Their souls still tainted with blood.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

THISSUCKSMAJORMONKEYAZZRAWR! (cry) I'm failing....

Yusuke-..................but this is your third update today...............

WHAT?! IT IS?! (checks) Holy shit it is.....O_O And I'm already starting the next one too......


	18. Rainbow Eyed Girl

Rainbow

(EnvyAme)

Envy loved Ame's eyes. He had loved them since the first time he had seen them. Granted, the first time he had looked into her eyes, they had shown with nothing but hatred and she had been trying to kill him (she was damn protective of that Chibi Alchemist. Yikes.). None the less, he had loved them. All through the fight, he had stared into her eyes, watching them shift from emotion to emotion. And that was the funny thing. It was so hard to see, her eyes were so emotionless and well covered, but he could still see through them.

At first, all that Envy saw in her eyes was black. Pure pools of endless obsidian, sucking you in and not letting you go, even when you thought you were out. That was what had happened to Envy at any rate. He had seen the darkness her eyes held, and once she was gone from his sight, he thought he was free of the haunting voids. No such luck unfortunately. He had been plagued by the thought of her eyes. Seeing so much, far too much for her age. They showed everything about her, and yet you couldn't see it, simply because you didn't know how to look.

Next to be seen was red, or, no, more like a bloody scarlet. This color was intriguing as far as the sin was concerned. It only appeared when Ame was extremely angry, her emotions spilling over their boundaries. Her eyes would do one of two things depending on the situation. One, as the first time he had seen her so angry, her eyes would momentarily close, much to her opponent's confusion, then snap back open a different color. Or, as the second time he saw it, her eyes would literally seemed to bleed into the red color. He personally liked it better when they appeared to be bleeding, he thought it much more beautiful.

After red came a light lime green, which just made Envy laugh. When he had first seen the color, she had had the CUTEST expression on her face. Her head had been tilted to the side, staring quizzically at the sin. Her eyes had kind of just flashed to the color after she blinked, making it seem like they were always that way. As he easily discovered, lime green meant none other than confusion. He had been THIS CLOSE to chuckling, or, worse of the urges, glomping her to death. She had just been so damn CUTE! Confused and not getting it at all, saying her little phrase which she uttered from time to time, 'Kyun?', blinking in quick succession.

Sky blue was even better than the lime, and it was better for two reasons. One, sky blue complemented Ame's features immensely, making her eyes stand out amazingly. And two, sky blue meant something very rare, happiness. Now, as it just so happened, Envy had only seen this color once, when a near miracle had happened. That miracle being Roy Mustang's reappearance after seemingly 'dying'.(1) She had run up and hugged the man tightly, having him hug her back almost immediately. Envy had felt nothing more than…er…envy, for the Colonel at that moment, and had vehemently sworn to get her to look at him like that (which he did eventually, but that isn't the point.).

Next up was chocolate brown. Envy HATED chocolate brown. HATED as in LOATHED and DESPISED. Chocolate brown was fear or nervousness, depending on what shade. Darker was fear, lighter was simply being nervous. Envy hated to see her eyes that color, least of all when he inflicted it, as had been the very first time at seeing it. She had been injured and hell, he hadn't meant to scare her. He hadn't noticed how severe her injuries were, and had attacked. Ame, being stubborn, had attacked back, her eyes still black. It was only when she had collapsed, coughing blood, that her eyes had turned dark chocolate brown. The teen seemed to think Envy would kill her, which he didn't, but whatever.

The only color that Envy hated more than chocolate brown, was teal. Teal meant the one thing that made him, literally, go berserk. Teal was only ever accompanied by tears, and that made the sin VERY angry. As you can only guess, teal meant sadness. When Envy said that her having teal eyes made him angry, he certainly didn't mean mad at her. No, Envy got mad at whoever made her sad, including our little chibi alchemist (a.k.a, Envy had beaten the crap out of him for making Ame upset). He hated to see her eyes that color, deceiving her inner most emotions, destroying her shield.

But there was one color that Envy loved more than anything, it was the one color reserved for him and only him. It was a color that he found slightly ironic, and beautiful at the same time. A soft violet, not unlike the color of his own eyes. It appeared every time he saw her, whether it be when he walked into a room, or when he slid in through her window in the middle of the night. Ame was always waiting with open arms and those gorgeous eyes.

Violet meant one thing; love.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If I hadn't needed sleep....THEN I COULD HAVE POSTED THIS YESTERDAY AND MADE IT FOUR IN ONE DAY! . I wrote it yesterday at any rate.

1-I made that uuuuup....


	19. Where Gray Disappears

Gray

(VashAme)

I have grown up around gray.

Despite the gorgeous countryside, lush green fields and valleys, even the great lakes and icy snows of Switzerland, it has all been gray. My entire world has been tinted gray, just like the uniform I wear. Just like the smoke that spews from my gun after I fire, just like the lead that made my bullets. And it's not different shades of gray. Just one, flat, awful gray. If it was different shades, I could deal with that. Then there would be some kind of variation, some kind of difference. I could live with that, I could live if it was at least a little different.

But it isn't. It's all one single gray. Just that one, flat, disgusting gray.

Or, it was, until that one meeting.

It was the usual UN meeting, nothing unusual. Francis (France) was being a pervert, Lichtenstein was sitting by me, America was babbling on about something, Ivan was looking evil, and Japan was keeping the rest of Asia under wraps. On the subject of Asia, the usually rowdy members of the group were utterly calm (or mostly, China was twitching). It wasn't normal to see them like that, least of all China, but I didn't let my imagination wander as to why. After all, it was just another one of those meetings that I would sit at and say nothing. As a neutral country, I never really gave an opinion.

Japan suddenly cleared his throat, making everyone quiet down. Kiku (Japan) wasn't usually a very talkative member either, like me. He just said what was necessary, then shut up. When he was speaking, no one else spoke, because if there was every a whisper, you'd talk over him, he spoke so quietly.

"I have a rather important announcement."

Everyone watched him closely.

"It seems that someone has popped up that will be of great interest to not only my fellows, but the UN in general."

Various eyes lit up in excitement. When something was of interest to the Asia's, it was usually worth being interested in.

"As you know there are country representatives." he motioned at all of us. "But we found someone else. Someone who represents something bigger."

Even I was interested at this point. What could be bigger than being a whole country?

"We found Asia herself."

"What?!"

"Asia?!"

"HER?!"

"No way!"

The room erupted into chatter and talk, as Japan sat back down. Lichtenstein turned to me, her blue eyes lit up in wonder.

"Can you BELIEVE it Vash?!" she murmured. "A whole continent! We found one of THEM! And it's a GIRL!"

I had to agree I was amazed as well.

"It really is hard to believe." I said quietly.

Silence suddenly swept over the room, and my head turned in the direction of the door. I could not see over the people standing up and I motioned to Lichtenstein to stand and follow me. We walked over to the stairs and looked over everyone to see what they were staring at.

"Konichiwa…"

I heard collective gasps from everyone around me, but I made no noise.

"I'm Ame Kurotsuki…"

Kiku stood and made his way down the stairs towards her.

"I'm Asia."

Noise began again in the room, only louder. I just continued to watch her, watching Japan and China both smile and hug her, talking to her in what I assumed to be some kind of Asian language.

"Oh she's BEAUTIFUL!" Lichtenstein crooned. "This is just AMAZING!"

I didn't respond. I couldn't, I had no breath to respond WITH. Because in truth it WAS amazing. TO me, it was MORE than amazing, but for another reason, that I doubt anyone else saw. It, no, SHE was amazing, beautiful, everything. Because where she was,

There was **color**.


	20. Determination that Drew Them

Fortitude

(KilluAme)

If there was one thing Killua had, it was fortitude. The determination that burned within him, driving him onward, was impossible to miss. His emotions were cast out through the lightning he used as a weapon. It would be a crime to call him physically, or mentally weak, as he was neither. Or, that is as how he appeared.

Kurapika, the greatest in the abilities of judging characters, saw only the strength that Killua had. He, like most others, was unable to see beyond that. As far as he knew, Killua was strong and determined, unable to be brought down.

But that was not the truth.

In truth, Killua is not as strong as he acts. It is pure determination that drives him onwards in such a way. It was pure determination that made him master his aura, determination that made him fight the soldier ants. Determination to walk away from his family, determination to follow Gon. And speaking of the fishing pole wielding boy, he was one of the few people who could tell the difference between Killua's determination, and his true strength.

It saddened Killua to know that his closest friend could always tell when he screwed up, or when his emotional walls fell down. But he kept going anyway, refusing to give up.

At first, it had JUST been for Gon. Just so he could keep going, just so he could keep dreaming. It had been so that he didn't have to stand in the shadow of his family, so he didn't have to listen to Illumi anymore.

Or that was how it started.

It started with the desire to please his best friend, to prove himself to his family, and somehow it turned into an unmanageable urge to protect the one person in his life he swore to never go without. He didn't know how it evolved, it just kind of did.

She wasn't someone who would originally have been an ally. In fact, she was the kind of person who Killua would have had to guess, worked for the spiders. Though in truth, she was just about as far from working with them as Kurapika. She hated them all, though she seemed to tolerate Hisoka. No one seemed to know what her motives were, or where exactly she came from. All anyone knew was that she had just shown up with Gon, and followed him wherever he happened to go.

At first, Killua hadn't noticed her much, as she didn't speak too often. Kurapika was always trying to get her to speak, or interact, though it didn't tend to work very well. The only one who could ever get her to do anything near being social was Gon. What had caught the eye of the child assassin, was not her looks, or her attitude.

It was the sight of that fire burning behind those coal eyes. That fire that he knew all too well from looking in the mirror. It was the same determination that burned in him, the same kind of light that drove him on. And he knew exactly when he had started to notice it, look for it. It was after the first Hunter exam he had participated in, the one where Illumi had used his mind tricks to get him to kill someone. He had walked out, expecting a long walk on his own, to where? He guessed his home, but he didn't know.

"Going somewhere Killua?"

He had paused, looking up into the tree right above him, eyes catching the sight of a shadowy figure. He suddenly recognized it as Ame, she having already won her license, just minutes before.

"Yes. I am. What's it to you?"

His voice had been dead, his eyes much the same, like a corpse's. He watched as she jumped down from the tree and walked up to him. There was suddenly a huge amount of pain on his right cheek as his head snapped to the left. It took him a minute to notice he had been slapped.

"You're an idiot. What are you doing being so dead? You have to get stronger, so you can help Gon-sama. You can't give up on yourself just because you lost to your brother."

Killua stared into her eyes, for the first time noticing how they would flash with emotion, just barely seeable. He had never seen her eyes look like this before, and he was baffled as to why HE of all the people, was seeing this.

"What do you suggest I do then…?" he found himself asking.

"Go home, get stronger. Then wait for us." a smirk flitted over her face. "Because we WILL come for you."

And that was when that light shone in her eyes, that obvious disregard for everything else but her goal. He had been fascinated to see someone else with a look like the one he held, and it shocked him when she reached up and grazed her fingertips over his cheek.

"We'll be waiting for you."

So maybe it was her determination, her fortitude, that had inspired him to bear the torture his family gave him. Maybe it was her fortitude that made him smirk when he found out that his friends were here for him. And maybe it was that same fortitude that made him grab her and kiss her in front of his parents the next time they saw them (at the auction, fighting the spiders) just to hear his mom's scream, and his dad's blabbering. Maybe it was her fortitude, but she'll always say it was his.

It was their determination that drew them together.


	21. A Vacation with a Vampire

Vacation

(SasoAme)

"You need a vacation."

Ame looked up from her paperwork, eyeing her superior in confusion.

"Excuse me Sensei???"

"I said you need a vacation."

The young girl shook her head and went back to her work, filling out the report in front of her. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear, ignoring the fact that it just fell back into place.

"That's impossible Kakashi-sensei. There's far too much work to do."

Silver gray eyes watched her continue to write down the report. He tapped his pen against the desk and glared slightly. At the moment, he and the 14 year old were the only ones in the office, as everyone else was either at lunch, or on a job. Kakashi leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

"Really Ame, you know there are more than enough people here to take care of the paperwork."

She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him.

Kakashi turned his eyes to her and watched her for a good five minutes before finally slamming his hands down on his desk and standing up.

"Alright, that's it. Finish that report, then you're getting on the first flight outta here."

"No Sensei-"

"Yes."

And with that firm response, Ame sighed and went back to writing, wondering where exactly she was going to be sent.

---

"Please buckle your seatbelts, we are now landing."

Ame watched out the window as her plane began to descend through the atmosphere towards the ground. She sighed, and leaned her head against the window, still looking out. Her boss, Kakashi, had done exactly as he said he would. As soon as she was done writing and had filed the paper away, he grabbed her and handed her a printed out pair of tickets to Osaka on the next flight, which was in an hour and a half. She was packed and back in his car in about thirty five minutes, and then she was at the airport and then on the plane.

The plane landed and coasted into the gate. The seatbelt sign was still on, but Ame stood none the less, grabbing her bag and walking to the front (even though she was first class).

"Wait, the seatbelt sign is-"

She flashed her badge to the woman, who immediately shut up and let her out the door. Walking through the corridor and out into the gate, Ame decided that this had been the worst idea EVER. Her boss knew she hated A) large groups of people, B) people in general most of the time, C) tourist traps, and D) the sun. All of which were already present as soon as she had gotten off the plane.

*Won't this be fan-fucking-tastic?* she thought bitterly.

She was out of the gate and to the baggage claim in minutes, and was the first to grab her suitcase. Looking around, she caught sight of a man holding a sign with her name on it. She walked over to him.

"Ame Kurotsuki?"

"This is she."

He nodded, deciding not to question how young she was. They walked out to the cab and he opened the door for her, then shut it behind her. The driver got in front.

"Where to Ma'am?"

"Just my hotel please."

He nodded and proceeded to drive her to where he was instructed.

Ame continued to look out the window, watching the clouds suddenly start to roll in. She smirked inwardly.

*God, if you're up there, thanks for making it rain.*

Fifteen long minutes later, the driver stopped in front of a fancy looking hotel. Ame leaned up and held out a wad of bills, only to be informed it was covered. She rolled her eyes and got out, grabbing her bag from the trunk. Trust Kakashi to make it so she didn't have to do ANYTHING.

--- (Ame's POV)

I flopped down onto the bed, sighing. I'd only been in Osaka thirty minutes, and I was already bored out of my skull. Outside, there was the crash of thunder, and I looked over, just as another flash of lightning ripped over the sky. I smirked to myself. I always seemed to bring rain to wherever I was, it was like my name was some kind of charm or something.

I sat up on my bed and stretched slightly.

*I suppose that I might as well unpack… I'm going to be here for a week.*

I got up and picked up my suitcase, dropping it onto my bed. Unzipping it, I began to pull open the drawers by my bedside and put my clothes into them. I was almost completely done unpacking, when I stopped. My eyes became slightly darker as I pulled out two things. One, was a small box, and the other, was a pistol. I opened the box, laying down the pistol on the bed. Inside the box were ten bullets inscribed with miniscule symbols and runes. I smirked at them, shutting the box again.

Now, WHY exactly I had a box of bullets, a gun and a federal agent's badge are probably the three question's you're wondering, all of which have one answer.

I'm a vampire hunter.

The government has employed us, and therefore, given us the badges. Kakashi-sensei is my teacher and also the leader of my Bureau. I am a high level hunter, and have been given permission to travel with my weapon, as well as possess high strength anti-vampire bullets. Of course, I have my knives as well, for old fashion staking, but I carry those around in my pockets. My gun is just a normal pistol, nothing more. It's the bullets that are special. They've been charmed and inscribed to be able to kill vampires with just one shot. Of course, they can kill humans too, but it's not like I'm going to waste a bullet on a human.

I myself, am not human. I am a demon, though a good one I might add. I'm the last kitsune, a highly powerful and sought after one of a kind demon. Not that that really matters much at the moment, as I don't plan on using my powers or demon form at all.

I looked out the window and smirked. Apparently the rain had decided to stop for the moment, though the sky was still utterly gray.

*How about a walk on the beach with a gray sky?*

---

I took a deep breath, smiling at the salty fresh smell that wafted through my senses. The beach on a cloudy day was a wonderful place to be, in my opinion. I continued to walk along, completely relaxed. In my pockets were my knives, knocking against my thigh as I walked, making me feel exceedingly comfortable. I never felt comfortable without my knives, or at least some kind of weapon. That just goes to show how I was raised and taught, though I must say, my fellow vampire hunters are exactly the same.

To my right, the waves lapped at the shore and crashed on the rocks, making a kind of symphony all their own. Closing my eyes, I was able to envision all kinds of things, from my friends to a fight, depending on what I listened too from the ocean. I grinned to myself.

*No one would believe that someone as twisted as me liked walking on the beach.*

I opened my eyes and paused, affirming what my eyes were sighting. As it turned out, there was indeed a figure, a good ten yards ahead of me. They were wearing a long trench coat, the collar turned up so I couldn't see their face. I watched them for a moment, wondering why exactly they were there. The person just continued watching the ocean, probably not even noticing my presence. My eyes snapped to the man's hand. Which he had just removed from his pocket.

Maybe it was just the lighting at the moment, but his skin looked a lot more pale and sallow than any other person's. I sniffed the air tentatively. When my higher sense of smell picked up nothing, I calmed down. Obviously this was just a normal, very pale person. I continued walking forward, not really paying attention to anything anymore. I was looking out to sea, a small smile on my face, totally oblivious. I glanced up, and jolted.

I had only been looking away for all of twenty seconds, and the male figure was gone.

*What`?*

And that's when I smelled it. That overly sweet smell, mixed with the iron scent of blood. My eyes widened and I froze, as I noticed, just a moment too late, that the wind was blowing the wrong way, and had been pushing my scent towards the man, and his away from me.

*Fuck.*

Then everything was black.

---

I groaned as I awoke, shaking my head slightly and groaning quietly. My eyes flickered open and I took a moment to let them adjust to the lighting. Straightening my back and standing up heard the clink of chains. I looked up, only to find that my wrists were chained in an X above my head. I groaned.

*Greeeeeeat…… just fucking fantastic.*

"I see you're awake."

The sultry purr made my eyes snap to the left, spotting a door, and an angelic figure standing in the doorway. I watched him walk forward, his hips swaying. Once he stood in the light, he placed a hand on his hip, and I got a good look at him.

He had magnificent red hair, scarlet almost in color, with bloody red eyes to match. His skin was an overly pale white, slight black bags under his eyes. The vampire's figure was uncannily like a woman's, with curves and slender hips, but from the tight clothes I could tell he was toned, and a blatant male. His face was slightly feminine as well, though at the same time rather childish, making him look almost 16. To sum him up, he was gorgeous. But then again, so were all vampires.

He smirked, which some small, very hidden away part of my mind swooned at.

"I'm surprised you woke so quickly, I thought I had put you out for a whole day at least. Ah well," his smirk widened, showing his razor sharp fangs. "All the sooner I may eat."

I watched him carefully, keeping my fear down. I knew what he wanted, and I refused to do it. There were vampires out there, who knocked their victims out, then drained them of blood, then there were ones who just grabbed someone and bit them. And of course, then there were ones like this guy, who knocked their victims out, then scared them to get their blood pumping faster, therefore providing more of it. I had been trained for all three scenarios, and was putting my training to good use at the moment.

"Hm…" he said, walking closer to me. "Your heart beat isn't speeding up, you're not scared at all." he frowned. "In fact…you're not even surprised. I wonder…"

He reached forward and grabbed the black leather cord around my neck, tugging it out of my shirt until he suddenly gave a screaming hiss and jumped back, the pendant falling to the floor.

*Ha HA.* I smirked.

On the floor lay a sliver cross, filled with holy water. It was something me and all my fellow hunters carried, a kind of symbol, as well as a way of protection.

"Sly little one aren't you?"

It seemed the vampire had recovered himself, striding back over and kicking my cross to the other side of the room.

"Tricks like that only work once though I'm afraid."

I remained silent and emotionless, just as I had been taught.

He leaned forward. "Too bad I can't seem to scare you. I'll just make due with whatever blood you've got."

I pulled back involuntarily, not liking how close his face was to mine. Suddenly, he paused, sniffing.

"What the…" he pulled back, looking at me in confusion.

I mirrored the confusion on my own face, totally unknowing to his shock.

"You…you're a hunter."

I blinked in surprise. "How do you figure…?" I hadn't meant to say that, but still…

"You smell like all the other's do."

I wrote that in the notebook I had in the back of my head. Note; We hunters have a distinct smell, recognizable to vampires.

"Fine." I said with a sigh. "So I am a vampire hunter."

"What's your name, girl?"

Of all the questions, that was perhaps the last one I had been expecting.

"Ame Kurotsuki." I replied.

Damnit! I really needed to control my tongue better.

The red head looked startled.

"The same Ame Kurotsuki who killed Kabuto Yakushi, and prevented Sasuke Uchiha from becoming a vampire?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's me."

He stared at me, then, to my utter shock, he started laughing. He rested his forehead against his head and grinned, though it still looked like a smirk to me.

"Well isn't this just ironic. I finally get an interesting meal, whom happens to be a hunter, and of all the hunters, it has to be the one I can't eat."

Now I was totally confused. What'd he mean he couldn't drink my blood? He was a VAMPIRE damnit! He could do whatever he wanted to!

"What…?"

He smirked at me, hands resting on his hips.

"You see young Ame, my coven is rather thankful for your existence at the moment."

I just kept getting confused. What now?

He sat down on top of a crate that stood in the room.

"Well, technically I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I can tell you won't stop looking for an answer so I might as well. Sasuke Uchiha's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, is a vampire, who happens to be in my coven. If not for you, his little brother would now be a vampire slave of Orochimaru, which is the last thing he wants."

I quickly processed the information I had just received. No wonder Sasuke hated talking about his older brother. If I had an older brother who was a vampire, I wouldn't be quick to say anything around my vampire hunting comrades. Though it seemed his brother didn't want him to be like him, which confused me again.

"Oh, yes. And you know Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Yes…" I said slowly.

"He's my cousin. As are Temari and Kankuro."

I was just getting more shocked and confused. Weren't vampires blood-thirsty monsters with no sense of anything but power? A coven was created by a stronger vampire taking control over weaker ones. I had never heard of a vampire caring about their coven, let alone their family (if they had any left).

The red haired male smiled.

"I can see this whole scenario is confusing you. Let me enlighten you, Ms. Kurotsuki. We vampires are not the monsters you make us out to be, at least, not all of us are. I regularly check on what family I have left, as do the rest of my coven." he stared me seriously in the eye. "We may not be human in body, but I assure you that in mind and soul, we are almost the exact same."

I had never thought of a vampire that way before. I had never thought they might have a family, have a person they cared about. I swallowed, suddenly feeling increasingly horrible about myself. Closing my eyes, I tried to block the feelings of remorse flocking into my head. I couldn't protect both sides of this dark war. I couldn't help both vampires AND humans, it was one or the other. There was no room to be feeling bad.

My eyes shot open as I felt a hand in my hair. I glanced up to see a sexily smirking vampire, red eyes trained on me.

"Mm~" he purred, leaning forward and resting his hands on either side of me, one by my head and one by my chest. "For a hunter, you're got an interesting scent Ame-chan~ Nothing like your fellow's."

I felt my face go scarlet. Since when was I "Ame-chan"?!

He chuckled and leaned forward more, burying his head in the crook of my neck, breathing In deeply.

"Delicious…" came his voice, dripping with lust and want. "Oh I wonder what you taste like…"

My breath caught in my throat. For some inexplicable reason, the sound of his voice in such a state was…How do I put this? Very sexy, and turned me on…kind of…maybe…totally.

"Y-you haven't told me your name yet."

I don't know where the question came from, it was just something to say. I figured, he knew my name, I should know his.

"Akasuna no Sasori." he purred softly.

I gasped as I felt his tongue sweep across my neck.

"Ah…how I want to sample your blood…" he said.

I swallowed, fully aware that what I was about to say was going COMPLETELY and UTTERLY against the rules of my profession in every way possible.

"U-um well…"

"Hm~?"

"I-if you bite me…will I become a v-vampire…?"

He seemed just as surprised at what I said as I was. How had I gotten myself to say that?!

"Only if I want you to, which I don't." he answered.

"Will you kill me?"

"Not if you tell me when I need to stop."

I raised my eyes to the heavens.

*God, if you truly see vampires as evil creatures, and are truly up there, then please forgive the sin I am about to commit.*

"You can bite me…" I said in a near whisper. "J-just stop when I say so okay…?"

I felt him smirk against my neck.

"Of course Ame."

There was a pause, then my back arched, and I chocked on a slight scream. It wasn't that I was in pain, in fact the pain had disappeared seconds after his fangs had snuck into my neck. Actually, at the moment I felt more pleasure than I had ever felt in my entire life. It was no wonder to me now why people hardly fought back after they were bitten by vampires. This sudden, unexpected rush of pleasure was enough to do that to anyone.

I collected myself to the best of my abilities, and tried to return my breath to normal. Once it was back at a normal rate, I started paying more attention to the vampire sucking my blood, and how I felt. A minute passed and I realized that I was feeling a little woozy.

"E-enough…" I couldn't collect anymore words in my fogged mind.

He seemed to get the message though, pulling his fangs out of my neck and lightly licking the wounds.

"Extraordinary." he whispered, tongue still flicking across his bite marks. "You…I can't believe anyone could taste so GOOD."

I calmed my mind enough so that I was back to normal by this time, and was paying rapt attention to the male vampire licking my neck. I tugged slightly on the chains that held my wrists above my head.

"Let me go?"

He pulled back from my neck, then reached up and broke the cuffs apart, releasing my hands. Ina flash, my knife was out, and pointed at his neck. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Wow, going to kill me?"

I watched his eyes and smirked. "I don't know yet _Sasori_."

I saw something flash in his eyes. Not lust, not want, something beyond that, and at the same time, so much the same. I suddenly felt his lips on my neck. Funny thing was, they were nowhere near his mark, and he wasn't biting me.

"Again." he whispered.

"Again what?" I asked, teasingly, though I knew exactly what he wanted said.

He groaned softly. "My NAME Ame. Say it again."

I grinned. "Sasori."

His lips moved higher up my neck, sucking softly.

"Again."

"Sasori."

His lips moved to the edge of my jaw.

"Again."

"Sasori."

"_AGAIN_ Ame."

I gasped in shock as his lips moved to the corner of my own. I shivered slightly at the demand, his voice coated in seductive tones.

"_SASORI._"

My knife clattered to the floor, clanging against the stone, completely unnoticed by myself and Sasori. Somehow, I was totally unsurprised when I found the extremely sexy red head kissing me. Some part of me had seen that one coming all along. None the less, my eyes remained wide in surprise for a good ten seconds, before shutting, my body allowing my arms to slide around his neck.

Sasori's tongue flicked out, sliding across my bottom lip. I responded by opening my lips for him, allowing his tongue to dart in. I shuddered at the feeling of his tongue exploring my mouth, the taste of my own blood mixed with a flavor all his own filling my senses. My own tongue struck out after a while, I becoming tired of submission. Our tongues fought an insistent battle, ending in the both of us breaking apart for much needed air.

Sasori's smirk was back, and I was finally able to admit just how damn SEXY it made him look.

"You do realize that you just broke EVERY rule that has EVER been laid down by your organization."

"Yeah." I said, collecting my breath. "But to be honest, if breaking the rules means more of that, I don't particularly give a damn."

His smirk widened at my words.

"Good. Because I wouldn't let you go anyway."

He swooped back in for another kiss, making me grin.

*And you know…* I thought, pulling myself closer to him. *If I get to do THIS on a vacation, I might just ask Kakashi-sensei for a couple more.*


	22. Thank you, Mother Nature

Mother Nature

(YoichiAme)

"…Either you're going crazy, or that is one fucked up haunt."

Ame wasn't one to call haunts fucked up, as most haunts were nothing BUT fucked up, but she had to agree on this one.

The young teen sat in the Muhyo and Roji branch office, in between said male's. The one who had just spoken was Muhyo, whom was holding Jabin on his lap, but not reading it. Roji and Ame exchanged a glance, then went back to looking at the computer screen, where Page was relaying information to them via video chat. The high executioner sighed at his pupil's words, massaging his temples.

"I'm not going crazy, I'm being serious Muhyo. The haunt is called Mother Nature."

"Okay…" Roji said slowly. "Is there a reason for that…?"

"Well, when she was alive, apparently she could grow ANYTHING. So her nickname was Mother Nature to everyone around." Page sighed. "Thing is, after she died, apparently she didn't want to stop growing things. At first it was just an old lady tottering around, and everyone loved it, She let them come into the garden and take some of the fruit and vegetables, especially the children. But after a while, things started to change. A couple of teenagers went in their, tried to vandalize the place."

"And?" Muhyo prompted.

"They weren't seen for two weeks before they were found, dead."

Muhyo snorted and leaned back on the couch. "Sounds like the Mad Planter as a female to me."

"No." said the elder from the screen in a grave voice. "She's far worse."

"How come?""Instead of just poisoning them, she guts them and hangs them by their wrists from trees."

Roji shuddered. "She IS worse…"

"So we go out there and sentence her?" Ame asked calmly, not even looking at the screen.

"Of course. I think an executioner, judge and first clerk should take care of it."

Ame was the first to rise. "Very well then. Shall I get your things ready Muhyo-sama, Roji-sama?"

"Yes, thank you Ame." Muhyo respond, rising. "This is going to be a fun one."

---

The three Magic Law practitioners were on the train no more than an hour later. Ame sat by the window, Roji next to her and Muhyo across. The blond was mumbling to himself as he read over a "Let's Try Magic Law!" book. He had improved greatly at an amazing rate, and the teen girl was very proud of her friend for it. According to Imai, Roji should become an Assistant Judge in no time at all.

"_All thanks to you Ame!" she had said with a grin. "He's been learning a lot from you."_

_Ame had snorted in disbelief. "ME? I'm just an annoying little demon Judge."_

_"Who can perform minor sentences without a book."_

It was true that Ame's demonic powers allowed her to perform some sentences, despite the fact she didn't own a book (yet), and was only a judge. At first, quite a few of the higher ups had been against her being able to do such things, and came exceedingly close to revoking her license, when Muhyo stepped in. And Muhyo, being the guy he was, had convinced them to let her keep her license, on the condition that she be under his constant observation, in other words, work for him.

Ame had been totally against the idea at first, not liking the combination of the super happy boy and his creepy partner. She had quickly warmed up to them and their group though, getting over their clashing personalities.

"Heeeeeeey….Ameeeeee…."

She looked at her partner. "Yes Roji?"

"I don't understaaaaaaaand!!!!!!" he said dramatically, flailing his arms slightly.

Ame chuckled softly. "Calm down Roji, here." she leaned over to see what he was stuck on. "This is easy, look."

Muhyo watched through nearly closed eyes, smirking slightly. He observed as Roji went from teary eyed, to shining with excitement as he began to understand. The friendship between Ame and Roji was strong, and Muhyo knew that. He had been the one to suggest that he watch over the young demon, unknown to her. Quite frankly, he was glad for the help. Always using his Tempering to save everyone's asses got tiring and hard after a while. He was glad that he had Ame on his team, as she could use both Tempering and her aura to create wards and sentences.

*And the fact she can use sentences as well is quite helpful…* he watched her smile, a rare event, as Roji began writing down the formula for a new ward. *Maybe not stuff as advanced as The Night Train, and she can't make contracts, but other than that…She's damn useful.*

Muhyo settled himself back into the seat, as the pair across from him high-fived each other and moved to the next chapter.

*They're going to get very strong…*

---

"We're here."

Roji was the first to set foot on the platform, quickly followed by the Executioner and Judge. They took a moment to look around, then started forward. Muhyo seemed to know where they were going, and his subordinates were quick to follow. Roji carried his and Muhyo's bags, and Ame carried her own, refusing to let Roji take them for her.

They must have looked extremely strange as a group. A person who looked like a small child, despite being obviously older, who was having an elder looking boy carry his bags, while a serious looking girl followed behind them. However, they were used to being stared at by now, as they were stared at no matter where they went, even at the Magic Law headquarters. Ame flicked her bangs and looked down at her superior.

"Where exactly are we going Muhyo-sama?"

"The old lady's granddaughter is still alive. Apparently the parents died in a fire way back, so "Mother Nature" raised them when she was alive. The girl's supposed to inherit the property, but obviously the deaths are making it difficult."

"So we get rid of her Grandmother's ghost, and she gets her childhood home and the woman who raised her living in peace up there!" Roji chirped. "Sounds like a win-win situation to me!"

"Kee-hee-hee…" Muhyo's evil chuckle made both the assistants look at him. "You think the old broad's going to heaven? Please, after all these deaths, I highly doubt it."

Ame and Roji exchanged a glance between each other, then back at Muhyo. They said nothing more, making their way to the house where the granddaughter lived.

---

"A-are you the Magic Law practitioners."

"Hee-hee… That'd be us."

The young woman stepped aside so they could enter into the house. She had long, flowing brown hair, flecked slightly with gray. She had shinning forest green eyes, and a kind face, slight wrinkles from smiling.

"I'm sorry this place is so cluttered, I was just about to move back into my Grandmother's place when the murder's started." she said, sitting down on a chair.

Ame, Muhyo and Roji all moved to sit on a couch, placing their bags at their feet.

"Now then." Muhyo said, resting his elbows on his knees and lacing his hands together. "Give us the details, what exactly is going on."

"Well, to start off with, my name is Kimikiro Yamatachi. My grandmother's name was Reita Yamatachi, I lived there with her. When she died, we were all (and by that I mean the entire town) completely distraught. Then one day, I went into the garden, and there she was, tending to the apple tree. She just turned and smiled at me and said; "Want an apple dear? Fresh from the tree you know!" After that, I came back, and she would always be somewhere in the garden. She never showed ANY signs of wanting to hurt anyone! And then…" tears boiled at the corner of Kimikiro's eyes.

"Kee-hee-heeeee….." Muhyo was grinning by now. "So what about the kids who went in there to vandalize the place?"

"New kids around here, didn't know about the place. But it had happened before too, when she first appeared. A lot of the older kids didn't believe it, and tried to go find the prankster. All she did was give them a piece of fruit and send them on their way, nothing more!" she was crying by now. "I don't know what happened…."

Roji leaned forward and patted her shoulder. "There, there. I'm sure we'll figure it out." he said soothingly. "Leave it to us, this is our job after all."

Kimikiro nodded, sniffing slightly. "Thank you, thank you so much…"

---

And so, it was decided that Ame would stay back with the young woman, while Muhyo and Roji went to investigate the house. It had been an hour since they left, and the young demon was making tea for the elder female. She brought the cups out, and handed one to the client.

"Thank you Ame-chan, I'm so glad you stayed here with me." she said with a smile.

Ame smiled back, despite herself. "I figured you'd need someone to keep you company."

Kimikiro sighed and leaned back in her chair with a smile. "Well, I'm just glad you came, I was so lonely without anyone here anymore…" she looked sadly over at a photo on the table.

"Don't you live with someone?" Ame asked, pausing, her cup almost to her lips.

"No, well…Yes, I did, but…My brother died recently in an accident…I've been all alone ever since his death."

The Judge nodded quietly. "It must be difficult."

"Yes, and that other boy didn't stay long…"

Ame paused again, putting her cup down this time. "Other boy?"

"Mm-hm. Another practitioner I believe, or at least he said he was. I think he said he was in the area and heard about the house. What was his name? Yaichi…? Yoiji?" she frowned. "It was…Oh yes! It was Yoichi!"

Ame's eyes widened and her heart momentarily stopped, before starting to run a lot faster than usual.

"When did he go to the house?" she asked quickly.

"Two, three days ago I think? Is he a friend of yours?"But Ame was already on her feet and heading to the door, grabbing her pen and wards out of her bag.

"I'm sorry Ms. Yamatachi, You're going to have to stay here on your own for now."

*Crap! Yoichi!*

---

The gates to the Yamatachi house were tall and foreboding, but am was a kitsune, and had scurried over the top in seconds flat. She dropped to the ground and looked around.

*I think Muhyo and Roji are inside the house…So I should start with the grounds.*

She started off, darting through trees, pen at the ready. Searching the grounds alone would take too long, and far too much energy, and Ame had no time for any of that. Closing her eyes, she whispered to herself;

"Please, let me find him ALIVE."

And reopened them to reveal pure gold orbs. Her sharper eyes made out every shape in the dwindling light, and she was able to dodge things she would have otherwise run into. Eyes flicking from side to side, Ame was able to locate what she was looking for in seconds.

*One Judge, and one haunt. Bingo.*

She switched directions towards her targets, jumping from tree to tree. Beneath her, she could feel a few small animals, some alive, some dead. But she paid no mind forgetting everything but where she was going. She had already pulled out a ward, and her pen was held in her other hand, just waiting to write out a new ward.

Ame burst through the trees, and looking to her left, she gasped. There was an old woman, the bottom of her dress and hair sliding form that, to branches and vines. Her skin was green and brown, and she nearly blended perfectly into her surroundings. And tangled into her vines, was someone the girl recognized without a moment of hesitation.

"YOICHI!"

She growled and unconsciously scribbled down the ward with her pen.

"WARD OF DISSIPATION!"

The ward was thrown before she could even think. To her shock, Yoichi's head shot up, his eyes wide.

"No! Wait!" his own ward was thrown up I seconds. "Ward of Repelling!"

Ame's ward and his cancelled out, leaving a shocked Ame in the smoke.

"Y-Yoichi…what…?"

"Ame." he said, stepping out from the haunt's vines. "Just let me explain okay, I swear there's a good reason for this."

It took just a moment's pause, then she caved.

"Alright Yoichi…"

---

"Are you serious…?"

Ame's eyes were wide, fixed on Yoichi, who was sitting on a seat of vines that "Mother Nature" had created. The young girl refused to go anywhere near her, still not trusting the woman.

"Yeah. I'm serious. She's been protecting me this entire time. I did the same thing you did though. I came in here and nearly sealed her, when THAT showed up."

"That?" Ame asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yoichi looked her in the eye, totally serious. "There's another haunt here, and it's not Mother Nature at all."

"Indeed." the soft croak of a voice sounded something like rustling leaves, and it causing both teens to look up at the ghost. "I am no longer a haunt, I am now a spirit, here to protect this home, and this village. The haunt here is not me I'm afraid, but my grandson."

"_No, well…Yes, I did, but…My brother died recently in an accident…I've been all alone ever since his death."_

Ame jolted at the memory. "Kimikiro's brother?!"

"Yes." the woman replied. "Tatajin always did have a grudge against me. He claimed the fire was my fault, and that I was the reason his parents died."

"So he's the one who's been killing people…Not you."

The tree like woman shook her head. "No. I've been protecting them to the best of my ability, though the only one who's listened is Yoichi here." she placed a hand on his head.

"Yeah, well, I figured you probably knew what you were talking about."

Ame's phone suddenly started to ring. She snapped it out of her pocket and open.

-Yes?

-Hey. It's Roji.

-Roji! Are you okay?!

-No. Not really, but that's not the point. Where are you?

-With Yoichi… and Mother Nature.

-EH?! Yoichi is there?!

-I thought that was about Mother Nature…

-No! There's another haunt, and bad news, it's head towards you!

There was suddenly a crash from behind her, and she screamed, just as a group of branches swept down on her. From her phone, Ame could hear Roji's panicked voice, but at the moment, she was paying more attention to the gruesome ghost before her, and the one protecting her. Mother Nature tightened her branches around the pair of teenagers.

"No Tatajin. Not these ones." she hissed.

"You can't stop me!" yelled the ghost, undulating and changing shapes. "I am unstoppable!"

"GET DOWN AME!"

Yoichi pushed the pair of them down, just in time to dodge a pair of attacks from the haunt.

Ame was up seconds later though.

"Ame!"

"No Yoichi." her voice was firm and calm. She looked back at him and grinned. "You're always protecting me. Give me a chance to do the same for you."

"Ame…" Yoichi looked shocked, but calmed down and nodded. "Alright."

She turned back around and swallowed nervously.

*I've never preformed a sentence in front of anyone other than Muhyo and Roji before…*

"For the crimes of unlawful spectral lingering, and causing the death of 10+ humans, I hereby sentence you to-" Ame gritted her teeth and angled so that it wouldn't hit Mother Nature. **"Beelzebub's Grand Jewel Box!"**

The haunt screamed, as the box appeared, ready to swallow him.

"You're going to hell buddy…" the teen hissed through gritted teeth.

The jewelry box opened and swallowed the haunt whole, with one final scream.

Ame fell to her knees, only to be caught by Yoichi.

"Well done…" he whispered.

Ame just grinned.

---

"So Tatajin went to hell, Mother Nature gets to keep protecting her home and the town, and Kimikiro moved back into her old home! It all ended okay!" Roji cried with a grin.

The four Magic Law practitioners were walking back to the Muhyo and Roji bureau, all of them in high spirits.

"Yeah, and Ame was amazing! Using the Grand Jewel Box, really! It was awesome!" Yoichi crowed appraisingly.

"It's a minor sentence, I can't do much more without a book like Muhyo's."

Said boy smirked. "And from what I keep hearing, that sounds to be in the near future."

Ame shook her head, getting into a slight argument with her superior. Yoichi and Roji both laughed at their antics.

"Oh, hey, Muhyo, Roji, go on ahead, I got something I wanna say to Ame."

The pair nodded and Roji waved as they kept going. Ame looked up at her fellow Judge.

"Yeah, what is it Yoichi?"

He grinned. "I haven't thanked you for saving my life back there…."

"U-um…" Ame blushed a dark red at how close Yoichi's face was to her own. "Th-that's really not-"

"I insist."

Time seemed to freeze as the "Prince of Magic Law" leaned forward and pressed his lips to the younger's. She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her more passionately. Ame slowly started to respond, gripping the front of Yoichi's shirt tightly, totally scared. Yoichi pulled back, grinning at her.

"Y-Yoichi…you…"

He winked. "I said I had to thank you, and I guess confess too…"

She blushed.

*So…he loves me???*

The elder stepped back. "It might be best to get back, or Muhyo will get suspicious. He's so protective of you and Roji."

Ame nodded and started walking again, only to yelp as Yoichi slapped her ass. She spun around, scarlet and looking furious. Raising a hand, the boy flinched, getting ready to be slapped. But instead, he felt someone tilt his chin slightly and then a pair of lips on his own. His eyes snapped open just as Ame pulled back, blushing an even darker red.

"I love you too…idiot."

And with that she spun around and ran back to the bureau, well aware Muhyo was going to question her until he got an answer. Both teens grinned and thought the same thing at once,

_*Thank you…Mother Nature.*_


	23. Cat, I'm a Kitty Cat

Cat

(YoichiAme)

*Should be right around here…* I thought to myself, looking around the room. *I just gotta find it's form, then report back to Page, and he'll send an executioner. No problem.*

There was sudden laughter from my left, and I spun around.

*What?!*

"Hello hello hello Judge Yoichiiiii~"

I jumped back, bringing a ward out, only to find the last thing I expected. It was a small girl, no more than, say, six? Maybe eight? She was dressed in a kimono, and had a raccoon mask on the side of her head. To be honest, I expected to see someone like her at a festival around New Years.

"Who in the name of…"

The girl giggled. "I'm Aiari~ And how I know your name is a secret~!"

"Oh really…" I mumbled. "Well you've been causing some trouble you little haunt. So if you don't mind-" my hand whipped out, throwing my wards of binding. "I'll be sealing you now!"

Suddenly, she was gone. I looked around in astonishment, my wards dissipating.

*Where-?*

"Behind you Yoichi-kyun~"

I spun around to see her smirk.

"Don't take this personally, it's nothing against you, it's just what I gotta do."

Her hand glowed, and suddenly, everything went black for me.

---

"Oh my god!"

"Is he okay…?"

"Is he ALIVE?"

*What…?*

I blinked my eyes open, everything extremely foggy and fuzzy. I could make out the blond hair of one person, and the pink of someone else's.

*Nya…? Roji? Ame? How'd I get to their place…?*

I fully opened my eyes and groaned, though to my astonishment, it came out more like a mew.

"Oh, poor little kitty…"

"He looks hurt."

Now, I have nothing against gay people, or even bisexuals, but Roji calling me a "little kitty", was rather unnerving. Now if that was Ame, I wouldn't mind, I'd be her Kitty any day. I opened my mouth to make some kind of joking comment to Roji, only to have a meow come out instead. A MEOW of all the things, what in the name of…

*Waaaaaaaaaait a second!*

I glanced into the glass jewel that held Roji's tie on, to see my reflection.

*Oh…*

Well no wonder Roji called me a little kitty.

Apparently I was one.

To be exact, a little, black cat with golden eyes and a strange birthmark on my foot that looked just a LITTLE too much like the Magic Law crest.

*God, if you're up there, let me close my eyes, and wake up to find that I'm still in that house, and the haunt is gone. Or better yet, I'm still in bed in the hotel, and the day hasn't even started yet.*

I closed my eyes, and waited ten seconds, then I reopened them.

*Damnit, I knew you weren't up there!*

I began to shakily get up, my legs slightly wobbly underneath me. I finally stood, only to collapse with a yelp. Instead of falling however, I was caught by a pair of hands. I looked up to see Ame, who looked rather worried. She picked me up and wrapped her arms around me.

"He's not hurt, just a slight concussion I think, but it IS freezing out here. After all, it's mid January."

Roji nodded. "I'm gonna go grab Jabin so Muhyo doesn't yell at me, you go convince him to let us keep the cat."

*Wait-KEEP ME?! NO! I have to get back to that damn house and get that stupid haunt to-* I paused, noticing my exact position at the moment. *Buuuuuut I'm not one to complain about being held by an extremely gorgeous, well built girl like Ame….*

I snuggled closer to her, purring softly.

"Ah-ha! He likes you Aa-chan!"

"Oh go get Jabin."

Ame walked back to the building in which her bureau was situated, holding my cat body gently. She walked up the stairs and held me in one arm as she opened the door.

"Muhyo-sama?"

"Meh? Yes Ame?"

The young executioner looked up from his place at the desk where he had been writing something. He apparently caught sight of me, as his eyebrows both shot up.

"A cat?"

"Yes, a cat Muhyo-sama." she walked over to his desk and put me down on it. "It's freezing out there, and I think he my have a twisted ankle, can we please at least keep him till it gets a little warmer?"

Muhyo stared at me for a minute, then sighed.

"As long as you take care of him and pay for his food yourself, I don't mind." he reached out and scratched my ears, making me dip my head slightly. "Besides, he's cute."

*Okay…Muhyo likes cats…?* I thought in slight confusion.

"Thank you Muhyo-sama!"

Ame leaned over the table and hugged him, before picking me up again. She turned back towards the living room and walked in, putting my down on the couch.

"Wait here, I'll get you something to eat, okay?"

I purred softly as a response, which made a slight smile tug at her lips. Ame walked into the kitchen, taking off her coat and hanging it up as she went. As soon as she was in the kitchen, the door burst open to reveal Roji.

"I got Jabin!"

He took off his scarf and coat, hanging them beside Ame's, and hurried into Muhyo's room, taking a moment to scratch my head as he went. Inside, I grinned.

*So this is a day at these guy's bureau…*

Ame walked back in and placed a plate on the table. She patted the glass for me to come over, and I got up, albeit shakily. I jumped over to the table and padded over to the plate, of what I found to be tuna.

*Y'know, I am not a fish kinda guy…But right now, tuna sounds really good…*

It was probably some kind of side affect of being a cat that made me start to wolf down the fish. I barely noticed the hand, gently rubbing my ears and scratching behind them. I finished eating and licked my chops, purring softly as I realized someone was paying a wonderful amount of attention to my ears and neck.

"You're a beautiful cat…Such sleek fur…kind of like…" she paused, blushing and shook her head. "I-no. I can't think that…" she mumbled.

I looked at her in confusion. "Mrrow?"

She smiled softly at me and went back to petting my ears.

"It's nothing…Oh. I haven't given you a name, have I?" she paused and looked around. "Hm… How about… Hoshi? You know, as in star."

*Hoshi? Nyeh, I like it~*

Ame picked me up again, holding me with one arm, and taking the plate back into the kitchen with the other. Placing the plate into the sink, she turned back around and walked to her room.

"Roji, I'm going to sleep! Is Muhyo-sama in bed yet?"

"He is." Roji peeked his head around the doorway. "I'm going to sleep to, night Aa-chan."

"Night Roji."

*Wait! I'm going to Ame's ROOM?!?!?!?*

I didn't know if I should be shocked or happy.

Ame walked into her room and shut the door, flicking on the lights. I looked around, jumping down onto the ground. My ankle still hurt a little, but I was paying more attention to the room around me at the moment. Most of the things around me were either black, or some kind of dark color. Strangely, it seemed very inviting and beautiful in a slightly Goth, scary way.

"I'm going to change, don't get into anything okay?"

I meowed a response to Ame, returning to exploring her room. There was a window opposite her door, which gave a wonderful view of the city. Her bed was just a simple four poster, with black sheets adorned with a familiar logo.

*So they even make Magic Law sheets, huh…?*

As I looked around, there was nothing abnormal about her room at all. I had been expecting something, but there was nothing I wouldn't have expected. I jumped up onto her bed and slid into a small nook created by her pillow and the wall. I snuggled down, suddenly extremely tired. There was a soft chuckle and I looked up. Ame slipped under the blankets next to me and reached a hand out to pet my head.

"Good night Hoshi."

I purred softly, as I fell asleep.

---Three days later---

I had been in this cat's body for three days now. THREE! And so far, there was no magical cure popping out of nowhere to save my ass.

*I might be stuck as a cat FOREVER!!!* I thought dramatically, flopping down onto the couch. Muhyo walked past and reached out to rub one of my ears as he went.

*And Muhyo LIKES CATS! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END DAMNIT!*

I sighed pathetically.

Just as I was about to doze off again, Roji and Ame walked into the house, boxes and bags in their arms. Roji was joking about something or other, laughing, and Ame was…Smiling?

*She…smiles?*

The blond said something, accidentally dropping a box, and yelped, dropping all his other boxes too. Ame put her own bags down and bent down to help him, laughing.

*And she…laughs….?*

I had never seen Ame do either of these things, but Roji seemed totally used to it. I watched as she picked up the boxes and helped the elder boy put them back into his arms. They went their separate ways, Ame into the kitchen and Roji to Muhyo's office, but not before I saw her eyes. They were full of joy and life, and for once, she truly looked fourteen, not older.

*What…?* I thought. *I've never…she's never been like that…around me…*

She walked out of the kitchen, just as Muhyo reentered, snow flecking his hair and cloak. Ame laughed and dropped to her knees, undoing his cloak and taking it for him. Muhyo thanked her and went into his room.

*Never…* came the quiet thought in the back of my head *Why is she…never like that with me?*

Her concern, her smile, her happiness. It had never been directed at me, or at least, not me when she recognized me as who I was. It wasn't even there normally. Why did it change when she wasn't around me…?

*Why…* I thought sadly, curling into a small ball, tears starting to form in my gold eyes. *Why doesn't she look at ME…?*

---The Next Day---

I was on the couch again, looking out the window. Ame and Muhyo had gone out on a job, leaving me and Roji alone here. Said blond suddenly flopped down beside me, sighing loudly.

"Pwa…I'm finally done cleaning…"

I padded over to him and jumped into his lap. He grinned and began scratching along my spine, making me purr.

We sat like that for a while, listening to the winds howling as the snow fell. Roji suddenly sighed again, shaking his head. I looked up at him in confusion, which he seemed to notice.

"I'm just thinking about Ame. Well, Ame and Yoichi."

My ears perked up. Me AND Ame? What was this about?

"You know, Yoichi really like Ame. I can tell."

*Indeed, I do.*

"And NOT just cause she's got a nice body."

*That is ALSO true-Wait, did Roji just say Ame had a nice body?! ROJI CAN THINK LIKE THAT?!*

"He really seems to like her…maybe even love her…"

I had no thoughts this time, my mind totally stuck. Me? In love? Could I be…?

"And I know Ame has gotta feel the same. I mean, she only closes up and gets shy around people she's either just met, or make her nervous. And she'd only get nervous around Yoichi if she really, really liked him."

I looked at Roji in confusion. How'd he figure that meant she liked me? Maybe I just scared her…

"I don't know Hoshi. I just wish the both of them would notice how much they love each other…"

I laid my head back down, allowing Roji to continue petting me, new thoughts washing around in my head.

---

It was later the same day, and I lay beside Ame in her bed, getting ready to fall asleep. Only, Ame didn't seem to want to go to sleep.

"He's missing." she suddenly said.

I looked at her confusedly, as if to ask; "Who's missing???"

"Judge Himu- I mean Yoichi."

I jolted. I had completely forgotten that no one knew I was here in this cat body. Of course I would appear missing.

"He's been gone for four days now…" she said quietly. "I'm starting to get really worried…"

I looked at her in surprise. She was worried about me???

"I act really cold around him…but I'm just shy I guess." she said with a sigh. "I hope he's okay…"

She turned over, and I assumed she started to fall asleep.

*Ame…she's worried about me…* I curled in on myself. *And as for me…I'm realizing that I just fell in love with the last person who will even CONSIDER me a romantic interest…brilliant.*

---Two nights later---

This time, Ame wasn't even laying down. She was pacing around her room, sitting on the chair by the window, then on the bed, then getting up again. I watched her with a slightly worried expression.

"Mrrow…" I got up and rubbed against her hand, trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry Hoshi…" she whispered, scratching my head. "I'm just getting really worried. Yoichi has been gone for six days now…It's so unlike him to not even make contact."

It WAS unlike me not to make contact, but I couldn't exactly in this body.

"All he was doing was scouting…He shouldn't have gotten hurt…"

I looked up to see tears boiling at the corners of Ame's eyes.

"Oh god…the world must really hate me if it takes the person I've fallen in love with from me…"

Time completely froze.

I couldn't move, I could just stare.

She loved me.

Ame. Stoic, alone, kick-ass Ame.

Loved _ME_. The rumored player Yoichi.

Either there was something wrong with my hearing, or there was something wrong with the world because this was NOT supposed to happen.

I wasn't supposed to fall for her. She wasn't supposed to fall for me.

It just wasn't supposed to work like that.

But it did anyway didn't it?

*Ame…I…I…*

There was a giggle from somewhere, making my head snap up. There was a huge flash of light, which made Ame cry out, and me yowl. And the next thing I knew, I was sitting there on her bed, perfectly human, dressed in the same thing I had been when I was first turned into a cat.

"Eh?"

"Yoichi?!"

I looked at Ame, who had jumped up and was staring at me in shock.

"What-when?! EH?!"

I shook my head.

"A haunt turned me into a cat and I just turned back when I was just about to think that I loved you. Weird huh?"

Both of us froze. Okaaaaaay so the whole "about to think I loved you" wasn't supposed to exist in that sentence.

"You…love…me?" she asked slowly.

"No, maybe. Oh gods yes."

My tongue was feeling damn loose today, wasn't it?

Ame stared at me, making me fidget, before hugging me. I was surprised, but hugged back.

"You're an idiot Himukai Yoichi. But right now I don't think that matters."

I grinned. "Yeah…."

She looked up at me, looking unforgivably adorable.

*I shouldn't….oh but I should…but I shouldn't…but I should…Oh damnit.*

I leaned down and crushed our lips together, kissing her passionately. She squeaked, but slowly responded. I smirked and swiped my tongue over her lips playfully, pulling back.

"You're so cute~"

There was another giggle, making us both turn around. And there was Aiari, giggling behind her kimono sleeve.

"YOU!" I screeched. "YOU TURNED ME INTO A CAT!"

"And made you realize you were in love with Ame."

I stopped, having totally NOT noticed that.

"Anyway, my job here is done, so I'll be off to heaven now." she glowed softly, and turned into a small white cat. The cat seemed to smirk as if disappeared through the wall, leaving me and Ame behind.


	24. The Value of Life

No Time

(KilluaAme)

-11:20-

It was just a normal morning. Just 11:25 a.m., math class going on, and nothing exciting happening. I was taking notes, when Killua raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher nodded at him and he left the room, but I wasn't paying much attention. Kurapika was taping his pencil uncaringly against his notebook, looking up at the teacher, but obviously not seeing him at all. Behind me, Gon was absently flicking through pages in his book. I could hear Leorio stifle a loud yawn from the back of my class and rolled my eyes.

Those were my people, the genius delinquents.

"Kurotsuki, come up her and solve this."

I looked up to see an unutterably long and insanely complicated list of numbers and symbols. I had already calculated most of it in my head, but sighed and got up anyway. Moving to the board, I began to scribble out answers in quick movements that were practically inhuman. From the class behind me, I could hear Kurapika and Gon snickering to one another.

I smirked and started writing even faster, just to annoy our teacher.

Suddenly, a bell started ringing, and not the break bell. It wasn't the fire alarm bell either. It was the one bell every school ever dreaded using, and I knew that sound by heart after hearing it once.

It was the bomb alert bell.

*What?!* I hissed in the back of my head, dropping the chart and getting into the line we were being placed in. *What's going on?!*

-11:25-

We were outside, and I was standing with everyone else, looking up at our school from a good distance. What I didn't understand was why we were still all here, and why no one was calling the police. I looked around frantically, and yelped when someone grabbed my shoulder. I spun around and found it to be only Gon, his orange eyes looking concerned.

"You okay?"

"Fine, where're the others?"

"Over here Ame."

Gon held my hand firmly in his own, pulling me over to Leorio and Kurapika. They grinned and we proceeded to form our normal circle.

"What do you think is going on?" Kurapika asked, looking between us and the school.

"They should have evacuated this entire place by now." mumbled Leorio.

I nodded my agreement, looking worriedly at the school. Then, a thought struck me and my eyes widened considerably.

"Guys…"

Three pairs of eyes turned to me.

"Yes Ame?" asked Gon.

"…Where's Killua?"

Orange, brown and blue eyes widened.

"No…"

"Oh my…"

"Shit."

I turned in horror back towards the school, my own eyes wide. "He's still inside…"

-11:28-

My phone began to ring, that familiar tone that meant an unidentified number. Some part of me knew who was calling, and some part of me was praying for something else. My friends watched as I pulled my cell phone out of the pocket in my skirt and open it, holding it to my ear.

"Hello…?"

There was breathing from the other side of the line, then a scratchy voice asked;

"This Ame?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good. Now get away from your friends, and no funny business, I can see you."

I did as told, moving away.

"Who are you and what do you want…?" I hissed.

"Simple, I wanna play a game. You find me, the bomb is turned off and I turn myself in. You don't, well…" there was a dark chuckle. "There goes your school, and along with it, that friend of yours…the blue-white haired one."

"Proof." was the only word I ground out.

"Done."

There was a soft beep and I pulled the phone away from my ear to look at the picture message. I opened the message to see a picture of a tied up Killua, his head bleeding slightly. I gasped in horror, just as another laugh came from the phone.

"No worries." the male said, as I lifted my phone back to my ear. "He's just unconscious. Not dead. But he will be if you don't find me."

I knew my eyes had narrowed, and turned that dangerous red that screamed death and pain.

"You hurt him…" I said in a dangerously low voice. "I will make sure to drag you down to hell in the most painful of ways, understand?"

The man just laughed. "Time limit is thirty minutes. The bomb will go off at 12:00 exactly."

"Fine." I snapped, then as an after thought. "You better hope I don't fucking find you…because I will make you regret this."

There was a harsh laugh, then the line went dead.

I snapped my phone shut and shoved it into my pocket, looking around hurriedly.

*Sorry you guys… I gotta do this on my own.*

-11:30-

I growled low in my throat. Damnit, I really didn't want to be back inside the school, but I had no choice here. Unfortunately, the bomber had made on little fatal error. This was MY school, and therefore MY turf. If there was one place in the world I could find something, anything, in, it was this school.

I quickly made my way towards the stairs, thinking over the information I had gained from the male on the phone. He had said he was somewhere where he could see me, and I doubted it was a bluff. However, he HAD been there, and with Killua. Now here's the thing, if I had to make a guess, he had moved, but left Killua there, meaning Killua was somewhere you could have seen me from. And there was only one room you could see that section of the grounds from, and that was the old class room on the third floor. It was now more of a giant storage closet, but we used to take history in there.

Running up the stairs, I thanked god that we were doing track in gym. I paused when I heard a small beeping to my left. I looked down and ran, just as a small bomb went off. Yelping, I threw myself onto the second floor landing. My phone beeped and I opened it to see that I had a text from an unknown number.

'Forgot to mention, I set up traps.'

My eyes narrowed.

"You son of a bitch…"

I was up again in a flash and racing towards where Killua was, dodging two more small explosions.

*Hang on Kil, I'm coming.*

-11:40-

I stood outside the classroom door, assessing the surrounding area. My vision was a lot better than people thought, and I was able to make out three or four bombs around the door. I smirked to myself and backed up.

*Time to use your own tricks against you.*

I pulled a wad of paper I had in my pocket out (Kurapika and I had been exchanging a note in class earlier that day), and threw it at the door. The bombs beeped rapidly and exploded, me at a safe distance and I walked through the blown up door, though the thing was still hanging on by one of it's hinges. I glanced around once and spotted a large pile of boxes.

"Killua…?"

"MMPH!"

I grinned and hurried over, looking behind the boxes. Killua was tied up, mouth cover by a piece of duct tape.

"Illumi would laugh if he saw you like this Kil."

Killua just glared at me.

"Hold still, I'll get you out okay?"

I dropped down beside him and started to undo the ropes. I groaned in the back of my head, realizing how tough the ropes would be to get undone.

*Stupid bomber being able to tie ropes well….*

I reached into my sock, thanking god for once for the school uniform, and pulled out my knife. I flicked it open and began to slice through the ropes. I got his feet untied, then his arms, allowing him to sit up fully. He ripped off the tape and glared at me.

"That remark about my brother was utterly uncalled for thank you."

I grinned for a minute, then my expression darkened.

"You DO know what's going on, right Kil?"

"Yeah, some psycho is about to blow our school sky high, why are we still in here?"

"Because if I find him, he'll give himself in, and then he can't try to bomb anyone, or anywhere, else. And he'll shut off the bomb too."

"You know this…?"

"He made a deal with me."

"Oh…he stole my cell…."

I pointed to the remains of plastic, metal and wires. "Broke it actually Kil."

"Well shit. Dad's gonna murder me, that was brand new." he said, half sadly, half fearfully.

"Worry about your father killing you AFTER we find the bomber and kick his ass, will you?"

"Agreed."

-11:51-

Nine minutes.

Nine, goddamn minutes until me and my best friend were killed.

Joy.

"You see where he went Kil?"

"Went right out the door, which meant he went upstairs, and if I had to make a guess, he's on the fifth floor." Killua answered, running beside me.

"Why not the roof?" I asked.

"Too high up to get out in time. There's a fire escape on the fifth floor in the Calc room, he's probably getting ready to run."

"Not for long." I hissed, and darted up the stairs.

-11:54-

I raced up the last flight of stairs, finally on the fifth floor. I propelled myself down the hall, not caring if Killua was behind me or not anymore.

"Aa-chan stop!!!!"

I came to a screeching halt just in time, as a series of bombs began to go off.

"Oh fuck YOU." I growled.

I kind of stopped caring about anything but catching the guy at that minute, and totally forgot I was wearing a skirt. I flipped over the red lines that were being revealed by the smoke, using my acrobatic experience to my advantage. Behind me, I heard Killua choke in embarrassment, and noticed that my panties had probably been revealed at some point.

"Sorry Kil! I'll apologize in detail later! Promise!"

I ran around the corner and stopped at the door. I tried the knob, only to find that it was locked.

"Nooo…"

"Move Aa-chan."

And moved aside, and Killua stepped back just a bit. Thern he raised his leg and kicked out, smashing the door in without a second thought.

"Nice." I said.

"Thanks. Go."

I ran in, taking just one look around.

"YOU!" I screamed, pointing at the man in the corner. He looked up and gasped, just as Killua came forward.

"You son of a…"

The man raised a gun, which I glowered at.

"Don't move kiddies."

"Fuck you." and I kicked it out of his hands and across the room.

Killua had moved in a second and hit him in the back of the neck, causing him to fall unconscious. I looked around for the bomb, trying to find the switch.

"Ame…"

"What?!" I snapped.

"Problem…"

"What?!"

Killua pointed to a laptop where the man had just been sitting. "There are multiple bombs around the school…and I don't know how to operate this."

My eyes widened as I glanced at the corner of the screen. "One more problem…"

"What…?"

"It's 11:59."

"Oh…"

-12:00-

Killua and I were out of the room, just as the first bomb went off.

"The fire escape was in there! We'll have to go down!"

I nodded, but screamed as the staircase exploded.

"FUCK!" Killua screamed. "Where do we go?!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled my cell phone out, speed dialing Kurapika.

"Kura?!"

"Ame! Where are y-"

"Not important! On the level of fifth floor, what classroom would the mats for gym be under?!"

"Uh… Chemistry classroom?"

"Thanks! Talk later!"

"Wait-Wha-"

I hung up and dragged Killua around, more bombs going off from under us. We darted into the class and Killua threw the window open.

We both got up on the windowsill at once, and he looked at me.

"You are certifiably INSANE Ame."

"Yeah, and?"

He grinned and held out a hand. I took the offered hand and grinned back.

"On three?" he said.

There was another explosion.

"THREE!" I screamed.

And we jumped.

Behind us, I heard the classroom we had just been in blow up, causing debris to fall down on us and a heat to lay flat on my back. Killua wrapped his arms protectively around me, and turned us so that he would be the one to fall on his back. In some distant part of my mind, I reckoned we probably looked like a couple of stunt performers on the set of a movie. Then the reality of what was happening set in, and I felt my heart start speeding up.

*God, or any kind of higher power in general, HELP US.*

And then we landed, both of us yelping, the air being knocked directly form our lungs and ripping at our ribs. But we weren't safe yet, getting up again, despite the pain in our chests. Hands still intertwined, we began racing across the lawn towards our fellow students, all of whom were looking at us as if we were ghosts. I grinned as I saw Gon and the others all push to the front of the crowd, gaping at us.

Suddenly, Killua grabbed my shoulders and pushed me.

"GET DOWN!"

Whatever came next, all I can remember is a very loud boom, a flash of heat and light, and Killua and I on the ground. What I remember next is a loud ringing in my ears and Killua pulling me up, Gon and Kurapika running over, Leorio in tow. I wasn't paying attention though, all I was paying attention to, was the grin on Killua's face, and the fact, that I was alive.

-12:05-

"KILLUA!"

I heard Killua squeak loudly as his frantic father hugged him. I chuckled as I watched him flail his arms, trying to tell him he couldn't breathe. His father backed off, and I watched them talking while a medic meticulously looked me over, Kurapika hovering like he always did. I laughed when Killua said;

"Don't kill me Dad, my phone got broken…"

"How?"

"The bomber got Ame's number and crushed it…Please don't kill me!!!!!"

"…" his father stared at him in shock. "YOU ESCAPED A BOMB ATTACK WITH YOUR LIFE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE MAD AT YOU OVER A CELL PHONE?!"

"…Um…Yeah, kinda?"

Silva just stared at his son in astonishment, before breaking into joyful laughter.

Later, as the police were going through the rubble, Killua and I were walking away from the scene, our three friends and Killua's parents in front of us.

"What just happened….kind of makes you value life huh?" Killua said, or mumbled really.

I nodded. "Yeah…I thought we were gonna die there for a moment…"

He grinned. "But we didn't."

"But we didn't." I repeated.

The silver haired boy suddenly stopped moving for a moment.

"Eh? Kil? What're you doing???"

"Valuing life."

Grabbing my hand, he wrenched me over to him, and swiftly pressed his lips to mine. It was just a quick peck, but it meant a lot more to me. I blushed as he let me ago, that ever present smirk on his face.

"Humph…" I muttered. "I don't think I'd mind valuing life a little more…"

He laughed and linked our hands, following after the group ahead of us, our blown up school still smoldering behind us.


	25. Divining for Trouble

Trouble Lurking

(AmeZexion (Yes, in this, Ame is the instigator.))

"Lotsa security huh?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, this your ROOM Zex?!"

I nodded to Larxene, who was looking around approvingly. Axel and Demyx walked in behind us and whistled.

"Whoa, dude, talk about penthouse suits." the guitar player said with a grin.

"How come YOU get the awesome rooms…?" the redhead grumbled.

I rolled my eyes at them and smirked. "Maybe because I'M the one they're trying to house and not my bum friends."

The males stuck their tongues out and Larxene laughed at me. Moments later, our bags were brought up, and we began to unpack. We didn't know how long we would be here, but we knew it was best to get ready regardless. I knew that the largest bed was mine, even though later I would offer it to Larxene and the others and we'd have a small argument on the matter. It always happened like that, no matter where we were or what we were doing. They were exceedingly annoying half the time (especially Axel and Demyx) but I was glad to have them with me anyway.

I'm sorry, I haven't told you where we are, or who I am.

My name is Zexion Bookrite, I'm 16. My best friends are Axel Flaym, Demyx Sound, and Larxene Knife. The three of them are all a year older than me, but we've known each other since forever, so it doesn't feel like it. Granted, they still make fun of me cause I look like I'm 13 or 14, but that's just cause I'm short and (as Larxene would put it) shota. Currently, we're all in a very high end apartment building, where the lower levels are taken up by more people who work with us (well, me). The security here is insane, but we all know how to get through by now, we've been doing this for nine years now.

This could very easily be explained, as I tell you what my occupation is. You see, I'm a psychic, a medium if you will. My specialty is divination, I'm able to find things, places and people without even making an effort. Because of this ability, I was taken in by the police force. You see, I'm an orphan, have been for as long as I can remember. And due to this fact, I've been…let's say "adopted" by the entire force I work for, though my boss (Marluxia Rosewater) is an annoying pervert.

Originally, they weren't going to take my three friends with me, but I refused to go until they were allowed to come. Besides, they had their uses. Axel was good with flames and (kind of creepily) bombs, while Larxene was a good writer, and took care of reports, and Demyx…Well, he was good with technology, and at the same time, entertainment (he played guitar). So, here we were, nine years later, in a penthouse, in some town where there had been a murder, getting ready for me to investigate, and probably ignore Marluxia.

I looked myself over in the mirror, making a few adjustments to my hair.

"Geez, you're as bad as Larxene with your hair Zexy."

I turned and glared at my redheaded friend.

"Shut it Ax."

Axel knew two ways to piss me off. One, call me short/girly/emo, and two, call me Zexy. Zexy sounded just a TAD too much like "sexy".

There was a knock at the door and I walked over to open it.

"Oh, hello Saix."

Saix worked with us as well, the only thing was, where Saix came, so did two other people.

"Hey shorty."

Xigbar for one thing.

"Oh my dear little medium! How do you fare?!"

And Marluxia.

I swiftly brought the book I was holding up, hitting him square in the face with it.

"Ah, the sting of your book, how I've missed it!" he crowed, teetering slightly on his feet.

"You've been away from him for four hours Marly." Alex said, looping an arm around my shoulders.

"You should take the hint and NOT molest him…" Demyx said, looping his own arm around my shoulders from the other side.

"If you do, I'll murder you." Larxene's sugary sweet voice was accompanied by arms around my neck.

"They told you." Xigbar said with a grin.

I sighed and shrugged my friends off, turning to dump my book on my bed, then turning back to my superiors.

"So? What should I be looking for?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"A body to start off with." Marluxia said, fully recovered. "This is the guy." he handed me a folder. "There's a map in there too."

I nodded and flicked open the folder, reading over the profile. It was some big-cheese business man, gone missing the other day. I shrugged and closed the folder.

"May take an hour, but I can do it."

Marluxia nodded. "Mind if we watch?"

"Nope."

I settled myself down on the floor, taking out the map and placing in front of me. Brushing my hair back (only to have it fall back into place I might add), I hovered my hand a good eight inches above the paper. I felt the familiar warmth start to spread through me, rushing to my fingers. A small light shot down from my palm, forming into a pendulum of sorts, in the shape of a diamond.

"Show me what I want." I whispered.

There was a soft light from the prism, and it started to twitch. I focused on the man in my mind, and it began to move more, swinging back and forth, front to back, until it was moving in circles. I watched it carefully, and I knew my eyes had turned to the same silvery white as the diamond I had summoned. I registered everyone around me, but then it all slipped away, and I was in the map.

'What do you want….' whispered the soft voice in the back of my head.

I knew that voice well., that was the voice that had saved my life years ago. I always guessed that voice to be…some kind of spirit, one that really liked me. But according to research (courtesy of Larxene and Axel), it was probably just another me. I borrowed its (the other me's) power at times like these.

'I want to find this man.'

I envisioned his face.

'It shall be done.'

And the pendant was moving, running around the map, rapidly, insistently. My eyes followed, zipping from north to south, east to west, and everywhere in between in a matter of moments. Suddenly, my hand snapped forward, finger pointing at a small patch of land, right by a lake.

"There." I said calmly.

'Thank you.'

'Of course.'

With that, the voice was gone, and I was getting up, putting the map back into the folder.

"That was SOOOOO cool." Demyx said, eyes shining.

"Of course, it's always cool.""Always was, always will be."I shook my head at my friend's words. That was why we had gotten along in the first place. At the orphanage, I had always been alone, sitting in the corner reading. I still remember the first day we spoke…

-Flashback-

"_Where'd you hide it?!"_

_"We didn't take anything Red."_

_"Lair! You took Larxene's doll!"_

_"Ah, shut up music-boy."_

_I looked up from my book, glancing over at the squabble that was happening by the playground. I recognized the resident bullies, and three kids who had arrived a month ago. I didn't know their names, but one was a dirty-blond haired boy who liked to play the guitar, one was a redheaded boy who seemed mostly like the leaser of the group, and a girl who the others seemed protective of. The girl was crying, her blue eyes watering over with silvery tears. _

"_You took Larxene's doll!" repeated the blond boy. "We WATCHED you!"_

_"Yeah!" yelled the redhead. "Now give it back!"_

_The tallest bully smirked. "We didn't take nuthin."_

_"Did too!"_

_"Prove it!"_

_I closed my book and looked down. What was I doing? I didn't know those people, I didn't care about them? What did it matter to me if they found…Larxene was it? Yes, Larxene's doll. But for whatever inexplicable reason, I set my book aside and opened my palm. A warmth filled me, and focused into my palm, a small arrow appearing._

"_Show me what I want." I whispered. _

'_What do you want?'_

'_Larxene's doll.'_

_I focused on the face of the doll, the one she always carried around._

_The arrow began moving, then pointing me in one direction. I followed the arrow as it lead me around to the dumpsters. I frowned and muttered;_

"_Be a little more specific."_

_The arrow pointed to the third dumpster to the right, which I knew was usually empty. I walked over and opened the lid, looking in. I smiled to myself at the sight of the doll, and closed my palm, making the arrow disappear._

"_Thanks."_

_I reached in and pulled the black haired doll out, holding her protectively against me. I hurried back to the playground, where the threesome was still arguing with the bullies. I walked over, slowly losing confidence._

"_Just give it up kid! We don't have the stupid doll!"_

_"No way! Give it back!"_

_"Um…" _

_Six pairs of startled eyes turned to me. I looked away, then shyly held out Larxene's doll to her. She looked at me in surprise._

"_You…"_

_"So YOU took it?!" yelled the redhead._

_The blond whacked him over the head. _

"_Moron, we saw those guys take it."_

_"Oh…right. Sorry kid."_

_I shrugged, still holding the doll out to her. She smiled and took her doll from me. _

"_Thank you for finding her."_

_I looked away, noticing the bully's sudden disappearance. _

_I glanced up, just as Larxene extended her hand._

"_I'm Larxene Knife. Who're you?"_

_I blinked in surprise._

"_I'm Demyx!" said the blond cheerfully. "Demyx Sound!"_

_"Axel Flaym. Got it memorized kiddo?"_

_I looked at all of them in shock._

"_Why're you…being so nice?"_

_"You found my doll!"_

_"And if you helped Larxene;"_

_"Then you're fine by us!"_

_I blinked again, then smiled softly, taking Larxene's offered hand._

"_Zexion Bookrite."_

_She grinned. "Nice to meet you Zex!"_

_"Nice to meet you three as well."_

"_Hey, can I ask sumthin?" asked Demyx._

"_Sure."_

_"How'd you find Larxene's doll?"_

_I tensed. _

"_You'd get freaked out."_

_"No we wouldn't!"_

_I glanced around, realizing no one else was noticing us. I swallowed nervously, then opened my palm and summoned my arrow._

"_There are a couple other ways to do this." I mumbled. _

_They all stared, and I waited for the worst._

"_That…is…so…..FREAKING COOL!" yelled Axel._

"_Eh…?"_

_"How'd ya DO that?!"_

_"Wow!"_

_I looked at them in shock for what seemed like the hundredth time._

"_You aren't…going to call me a freak?"_

_"NO! You're fegging AWESOME!"_

_"I agree with Demyx!"_

_"__I third that motion!"_

_I just stared at them, then smiled. _

-Flashback end-

And so I met the idiots whom are now my best friends. Funny how the world works, right?

"Zexyyyyyyyyyyyyy you're ignoring meeeeeeeeeeeeeee………….."

"Shut up Axel, I'm trying to concentrate here."

Axel pouted and pounced on me, flattening me against my bed.

"Dun concentrate then! Pay attention to meeeee!"

"No. Go away."

I picked up the phone as it started ringing, Axel still on my back.

"Hello?"

"It's Saix. We found the body. Can you I.D the killer on a description of the murder?"

"Yeah, I could try. One second." I looked up at Axel. "Go somewhere else for a couple of hours, this could get messy."

He nodded and got off me, motioning to the others. I flipped onto my back as they walked out, sitting up and continuing to talk to Saix.

"Okay, lay it on me."

"It was professional. The body was disposed of perfectly, without you, we wouldn't have found it. Neck was snapped, and there's a finger missing, the ring finger, was cut off after he was dead."

"It would have been quick and silent…" I murmured to myself. "Saix, are we looking at an assassination?"

There was a breathy sigh. "Hate to say it….I think we are."

I cursed under my breath. "Fine. I'll call when I know who it is."

Putting the phone down, I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face. It WAS going to get messy. Find an assassinator from THAT? Good luck to me. I sighed and got up, moving to the living room. I moved all of the furniture to the edges of the room, so there was just the square of carpet in the very middle. I slumped down on the very edge of the carpet.

I pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and laid it out, then took out a coin. Yes, I was using a Kokkuri board from my divination. Taking a deep breath, I started.

"Was this an assassination."

My hand moved to the word at the very top, Yes.

"Okay. Was it professional?"

My hand stayed at yes.

"Is the assassin well known."

No.

"Have I heard of them." I hear about a lot of strange people.

Still, no.

I sighed. "Boy or girl."

My hand spelled out girl.

"Should I be scared of her."

Yes.

I swallowed nervously.

"Where is she."

"Behind you, boy."

My jaw clenched, and I froze.

*Zexion you complete and utter IDIOT….What part of your training didn't beat into your brain that you NEVER show your back to a window?*

I picked up my hand and turned around on my knees, looking at whom had spoken. My eyes widened in shock.

*What in the name of…*

Sitting in my window, was a young girl. She looked no older than 12, maybe, but from her form I could tell she was a tad older than that. He had pure black eyes and short pink hair, and was wearing a long black trench coat.

"Good job boy. Playing Kokkuri helps you figure things out?" she asked.

"I don't think someone who's younger than me has the right to be calling me "boy", girl."

She smirked.

"Cocky, aren't you? Not that that's a problem or anything." she stepped into the room. "Hm. So you found the body and everything? Weird. How'd you do it?"

I smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would."

The girl looked at me with a half smile/smirk.

"How's this, I tell you my name, and why I did it, and you tell me how you found the body."

I nodded, sounded fair enough to me.

"Fine, you first."

She leaned back against the wall, as I got up and sat down on the couch that was behind me.

"I'm Ame Kurotsuki, to answer the first one. 14, female, assassin. As for why I did it, simple, I was hired." she shrugged at her last words, almost as a punctuation of the statement. "Your turn."

It was my turn, wasn't it?

"I'm a medium, a psychic." I stated. "I used divination, it's my specialty."

She seemed surprised.

"A PSYCHIC are you? Well now, that's lucky." she smirked. "I've sworn never to kill one of my kind lest I have a personal grudge against them."

"You're a psychic too?"

"Of course."

She smirked, and suddenly, I found her in front of me.

*What…?!*

"Hm…" she purred, leaning down. "You're cute, for a police dog."

*EH?!*

Suddenly, I found something very soft against my mouth, and slowly registered that the assassin girl was kissing me. My eyes widened, but I didn't pull back, too shocked. A good minute later, she pulled back, licking her lips.

"What's your name."

"Z-Zexion Bookrite…" I breathed, in shock.

"Zexion? What a beautiful name…"

There was suddenly the sound of an alarm, and we both looked up.

"Hm…they realize I'm here." Ame murmured, then smirked. She dropped an envelope into my lap. "That should solve your case."

She leaned down and kissed me again, and this time I responded to it…kind of. I mean, it was reluctant! …Not really.

She pulled back and smirked again.

"Hope to see you around Zexion."

And then she was gone, out the window and into the night.

*Well….this complicates things.*


	26. Crying for Nobody

Tears

(ZexionAme)

Ame stared out of her window, not really seeing much. The heart shaped moon was starting to rise into the sky, to rest in its usual place above the Castle that Never Was. On any other night, she would have been watching it with joy, chattering to her best friend at the same time. But alas, her best friend wasn't here.

There was no Zexion in the room with her, and Demyx either. Demyx, because she wouldn't let him in, but Zexion…Zexion, because he wasn't home yet.

He had gone out to fight Sora earlier that day, and I was still waiting for him to come back. I knew he would be using his illusions to get to him, and as far as I figured, he couldn't get hurt like that right? I mean, it's illusion. But I've never seen him fight, so I wouldn't know. I don't, but I wish I did.

I knew what had happened to the others who hadn't come back after this long after going after Sora, I just wouldn't admit it to myself. I mean, seriously, this was ZEXION. He wasn't the STRONGEST member, but he was far from weak! He couldn't LOSE to Sora. NO way, not Zexion, he'd be back soon. It wasn't as if he had di-

"No!" I said to myself. "He's NOT dead."

But the truth sunk in, just as I said it. Zexion WAS dead. He had to be, after this long. Even though I continued to deny it, my mind knew the truth.

*No.*

'Yes.'

*No.*

'Yes.'

***NO.***

**'_YES._'**

I closed my eyes, leaning my head back so it rested against the wall. My eyes felt like they were burning. The prickling, fiery feeling itching at my eyes, just willing for me to let it out. I refused, continually telling myself that he was ALIVE. Zexion, he wouldn't die on me.

Zexion.

My superior.

My partner.

My friend.

My lover.

My **HEART**.

He couldn't die on me. He WOULDN'T die on me.

He had promised me he would be okay, he had promised. Even though I was only here in the castle half the time, and with Sora the other half, he knew I would always wait for him. He had sworn never to leave me, and I KNEW he wouldn't.

And on that subject, Sora. He knew of my relationship with Zexion, he knew I needed him. Zexion wasn't my heroine, he was my water. I couldn't survive without him, and Sora knew that. But we both knew, that this was war, this was a battle. And In battles there were casualties, it couldn't be avoided.

But did it have to be Zexion? Couldn't he spare him at least?

I knew he couldn't.

Tears were running fast down my cheeks, but no sobs accompanied them. I couldn't bare it, bare this. I had lost everything in my life once before. Lost everything, gained more, and now I would lose it all again. I didn't know what to do. Did I stay in the place that could only remind me of my love? Or did I go back to the people who robbed me of him? I didn't know.

I let out a dry, shuddering sob, my tears gone already. I opened my eyes and turned back to the window, moon having risen to its full height by now. There was the creak of door hinges, and I frowned.

"Dem, I told you to keep out."

"What? Since when am I Demyx?"

I froze. That…

"Zex…?"

I turned my head to stare, wide eyed, at my lover, who had just walked in the door.

"The one and only."

"But…you…Sora…"

Zexion smiled that crooked smile he held only for me.

"Silly. You can't kill Nobody."

"But-the others! Larxene and-"

"They're all out on missions, coming back soon." he grinned. "You really think we'd all go dying on you?"

I stared at him in shock, then, I grabbed the closest thing to me (a book of his) and threw it at him as hard as I could.

"IDIOT! You made me cry for nothing!"

-----

I changed to teh first perosn halfway through! TT_TT


	27. She's Foreign

Foreign

(ZexionAme)

A/N: As I do not know French, nor do I know much about Paris but what my mother has told me. Everything in Italics is French, everything out of Italics is English.

---

"_Welcome._"

I looked up from my book, taking off my glasses as I stood to greet my customer. I was surprised to find that it wasn't one of the usual college students or older men who came into the bookstore on the regular. My eyes followed the girl who had just walked in, taking in her appearance.

She was obviously foreign, someone of Asian descent if I had to guess. Her hair covered one eye, like mine, actually, it covered the same eye, the right one. She was wearing all black with a chain around her hips. The girl was very slim, and looked younger than I guessed she was. She looked around the shop as she walked in, then glanced at the desk. She turned and walked over, and I couldn't help noticing the way her hips would swing.

"_Good morning._"

I was surprised when the french words slid from her lips, but I can't say I wasn't pleased.

"_Good morning to you as well. You speak french rather well for a foreigner._"

She shrugged. "_We got to choose a language to learn alongside English, and I just happened to chose french._"

I chuckled, leaning against the counter. "_So what can I help you with?_"

"_I'm just going to look around, I'll ask if I need help._"

I nodded and sat back, still watching her as she walked along the aisles of books.

"_She's cute._"

I looked up at my coworker, Axel, who had just emerged from the back of the store and was now standing next to me. How a guy like him got a job in a bookstore, I may NEVER know. The guy was a freaking pyromaniac… Anyway, he's leaning on the counter next to me, watching the girl now.

"_She looks Asian. Japanese maybe?_"

I shrugged. "_How would I know?_"

"_You're the one who was checking her out Zexy._"

I rolled my eyes, trying not to admit he was right.

The girl came back up front, placing a pair of books onto the counter and pulling out her wallet.

"_These two please._"

I picked up the books, glancing at their prices and quickly adding it up before asking for the correct amount. She handed the money over, and took the books.

"_What's your name?_"

My head snapped up to glared at Axel. He just grinned, still looking at her.

"_Why do you ask?_"

"_We don't get many Japanese around here, that's all._"

The girl smiled, though it looked like a smirk.

"_Ame. And you?_"

"_I'm Axel, that's Zexion._"

Ame nodded to both of us. _"It was nice to meet you two._"

"Ame!"

She turned and the two of us looked up. In the doorway stood a boy with dirty blond hair that looked like a mix between a Mohawk and a Mullet. He had shining blue eyes and a big grin as he looked over at the girl.

"We gotta go, Rox is gonna murder us."

"Right Demyx." she turned to the counter. "_I hope to speak to you again._"

And I blushed as she walked out, when Axel pointed out that she had been directing that statement at me.

---

PHEAR DA FLUFF BUNNEHS!


	28. Sorrow of a Dream

Sorrow

(ZexionAme)

As all of Zexion's friends knew, he loved his work. He loved the bookstore he worked at, and he loved the people he worked with. He loved the high school he went to, and he loved learning from his teachers. If people had to guess what kind of person Zexion was from that description, it'd be something like this;

A good friend and worker, who rises early and goes to bed late.

The first two are very much true. All of Zexion's friends would agree that he was an amazing person to have by your side, and his coworkers would all agree that he works the hardest out of all of them and they know it. However, being an early riser and stay up late kind of person, well, neither of those are anywhere near the truth.

Zexion always goes to bed as early as he can manage, and if it wasn't for his roommate Demyx, he'd probably sleep in all day. You see, if there was one thing Zexion loved more than anything else, it was to dream. As strange as that may sound to you, it makes a lot of sense once you hear the reasoning behind it.

Ever since Zexion was about…Oh, four or five, he's had the most vivid dreams in the world. Not the kind of dreams young boys usually have, of dinosaurs and race cars and all manner of other things. No, these dreams were nothing like that. The were complex and compelling, much more like the dreams of someone getting on in years instead of someone his age.

The first dream was more of a montage really, quickly running through things, but making perfect sense at the same time. The dream ended on a horrifyingly sad note, making him wake up crying, though he couldn't quite place why until the next night. As was said, he did not have normal dreams. Zexion, even at that young age, knew that and accepted it.

You see, Zexion dreamed of someone else. He dreamed of their life, from the time they were two, and still going. The person was a young girl, three years younger than himself, with a much worse life. The first dream, the one he had when he was five, ended with her parents murders. Every night since then, he dreamed of her. Some nights, he watched her life, which wasn't always so pleasant, and other nights, he would be with her, talking to her, laughing with her.

Ever since he was small, he loved to see her in his mind, and could never wait to get to sleep. It was then that his sleeping habits began, and truth be told, he used to go to bed late and wake up early, like you'd expect form his personality. Now, he goes to bed early and wakes up late.

And it's all because of his dreams.

You see, after "knowing" this girl for so long, twelve years to be exact, she being somewhere around 14 now and he being 17, he seems to have…Fallen in love with her. But she's just a dream, so he can't REALLY love her. She's just a dream, so he can't ever really see her, or smile at her, or laugh with her, or kiss her.

But the thing is, he's never liked another girl, or boy, or anyone at all for that matter, but her. His friends know that, and it scares them slightly. None of them saying anything to him about it though, they know that he'll never listen, no matter what they say at all.

So every night, he falls asleep to dream of a girl who doesn't exist, living a life that isn't real, to feel the pangs of unrequited love that would never be because she just DOESN'T EXIST. Not that he'll ever admit that to himself. In his head, Zexion reminds himself that she does exist, if only in his dreams, and to him, that is enough. Enough for that moment that is, though not enough for forever. There are times, when he sees others, Sora with Kairi, Hayner with Olette, or Roxas with Namine, that he feels that thought faltering. That's why he needs to sleep as much as he can. He has to sleep to make himself remember that she's there, if only when he's dreaming.

He sleeps, and he lives. He lives in his dreams more than he lives while he is awake, and he knows it. He knows it, he admits it, to himself and to others, but that changes nothing. It doesn't change the euphoria he feels when he sees her face for the first time that night, doesn't change the way he smiles when he sees her. Nor does it change the sadness when he wakes up and remembers, she is nothing more than a dream.


	29. The Happiness of Reality

Happiness

(ZexionAme)

(Part two of Sorrow)

"_Zexion!"_

_His head snaps up and he smiles. _

"_Hello…" he says softly, walking over to her._

_Zexion sits beside her, as close as usual, which is far closer than you would expect. She's making a daisy chain, though this one is out of wildflowers. He watches her, smiling softly as her delicate hands work with the flower stems. _

"_Try."_

_It's all the motivation he needs to take up a few flowers and start to work them into a circle. He smiles as she leans slightly against him, laying her head on his shoulder. He watches her hands as they move, glide almost, from flower to flower, weaving them together. She looks up at him with her kind eyes and asks if he's done, he looks down at the circlet he's making and nods._

"_Almost, you?"_

_"I'm done."_

_She moves back slightly and lays the flowers around his neck with a small smile. He smiles back, laying the last flower into place on his, sliding it around her wrist. They move back to their original positions, looking out over the ocean before them. _

"_Have we been here before? I don't remember."_

_She nods. "We were really young, I'm not surprised you don't remember."_

_He nods as a reply, watching the waves crashing on the rocks. Suddenly, she looks up at him and asks an unexpected question;_

"_Zexion, do you like me?"_

_He looks at her in surprise. "Of course." he says automatically._

"_No Zexion…Do you really like me? Am I only a bother to you?"_

_He shakes his head rapidly, making her quiet._

"_No! Never! I love seeing you every night, I don't think you're a bother at all…"_

_She smiles at him and leans up to kiss his cheek. _

"_Thank you Zexion…" _

_As he feels something hitting his head, he knows that Demyx is trying to wake him. He frowns and looks at her sadly. _

"_I have to go…"_

_"I know…" she smiles and runs her fingers over his jaw. "Soon…"_

_He looks at her in confusion, but then Demyx's hitting is too much and he must wake._

---

Zexion wakes up, thanking Demyx mutely. Demyx nods and leaves Zexion to get up, as he does. He dresses in his usual clothing, tight black pants and a black tank top, then walks downstairs. He grabs a piece of toast and his backpack, yelling at Demyx to hurry up and not be late as he leaves.

He's at school in minutes, ignoring girls who were cooing at him, and walking up to his friends who are waiting for him. They talk as they walk to class, Demyx joining them and starting to argue with Axel about the best rock bands.

He ignores them, thinking of his next class, and the day goes by. From class to class, person to person, ignore the girls, listen to Sora. It's the same routine he lives by every day.

When he heads home, Demyx promises to be back before ten and he just nods and says he'll probably be blond knows it's the truth. If he can finish his homework by then, he'll do it. He says goodbye once more, and decides to take the bus instead of driving home, so that he can leave the car for Demyx.

The bus is crowded with elderly people and other students who have just gotten out of school. He wishes he didn't have to take the bus, but the walk is long and annoying. He sighs in relief when he finally is able to get off, stepping onto the curb. He walks along quietly, bag over shoulder, looking up at the sky. He is about to walk up the path through the lawn to his house, when he notices the person on the fence. They're just sitting there, not looking at him, waiting almost.

Suddenly, they turn to him and he freezes. They smile, and he is still frozen.

"I've been waiting for you Zexion…"

When he shows at the club where Demyx and the others are, a young girl on his arm, they are shocked to find it the girl he's always spoken of, but accept her instantly.

His dream has become a reality.

"_I will always love you Ame…."_


	30. Heated Rain

Under the Rain

(KandaxAme)

Heat. Such heat. Such insane heat.

How had it gotten so hot? When had it gotten so hot?

I honestly can't recall.

It just keeps getting hotter.

We're both soaking wet, the rain pouring down on our backs. It should be cold right now, but it's unbearably hot. I feel as though I'm in a steam room instead of the middle of a storm. Maybe the heat is coming from you, or maybe it's me, I can't tell. All I know is that it just getting HOTTER and DAMN I like it.

Your back is pressed against a tree, though the season means that there are no leaves to shield us. My hands are on either side of you. Supporting me, and at the same time allowing me to press close against you. And I am pressed against you, both of us, pressing closer and closer every minute, unable to stop.

Your hands are tangled in my hair, tugging at the wet locks as though they were a lifeline. Your nails scrape my scalp every so often, I admit it feels good. I never took myself for one who liked pain, but apparently I do.

Your lips are trailing lower, down my jaw and over my neck, while mine tug at your ear. We're panting, both of us refusing to moan, for that would be to concede defeat. Your lips trail upward again, and I relinquish my hold on your earlobe.

You pause, our lips just millimeters apart. It's almost like time stands still as your eyes meet mine, almost like I'm losing my mind. It's when I see the way your eyes are clouded, clouded with lust, that I am unable to stand it.

You're so seductive, you don't even know it. You're a total tease, you can't even tell. You have no idea how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you, like I have been. You can't possibly know how much I've wanted you in this way, and for how long.

All it took was seeing you once. That day, when the bean sprout showed up. I saw you from where I was standing up on the tower, ready to attack your companion. I didn't even have to see you up close to know you were the ONE. You were the one I would be with, in the very end, you would be.

It was so hard, watching you live your day to day life. I hated the way Allen and Lavi were always loser to you than I was. When other men tried to hit on you, when they made comments behind their hands, I wanted to murder them.

When your eyes, for the first time as I can tell, are just as lusty as mine, staring back, staring into me, I can't keep control. The carefully laid path that I walked so that I would never cross that finite line is shattered and I am able to break loose.

My lips meet yours in a passionate clash, neither of us daring to even think of pulling away. I can feel your hands clenching and unclenching in my hair, and one of us is rolling our hips against the other's. Only, I don't know which of us it is, but I know we're enjoying it very much.

I can't remember when my tongue ended up in your mouth, but I know that now your own is pushing back into my mouth. Fuck it feels good. I know this could be considered a sin, but is this really lust?

Is it a sin to dirty something, someone, so pure? It has to be. I must be the world's worst sinner. I honestly must be. You can't be the one sinning, I'm the one who started this. So I'm the sinner. But if sinning is this wonderful, then sinning is worth it.

My shirt is open now, I can only tell from the sudden chill and feel of wet cloth against it. You've ripped my uniform shirt open, but you keep pressing up against me, our lips still connected. I can feel your hands moving from my hair down to my chest, running over my skin. It's absolute bliss, your heated fingers against my slightly clammy skin.

Your hands move down to my abdomen, then back up to my ribs. At first, you're massaging your way along my muscles, making me shiver and purr. I arch forward slightly, asking you for more, because I want more, so much more. But your hands retreat till it's just your fingertips dancing across my chest. I whine softly in protest, until you unconsciously make things heat once more, unconsciously, because I know you couldn't have meant to do it. Or I didn't think so, until you do it again.

Your sinful fingers brush over my nipples once, then come back to squeeze them slightly, biting my bottom lip. I moan, before nipping at your tongue, making you shiver. I know you're a masochist, so I have to wonder if you'll like a bit of pain mixed with your pleasure. I bite your tongue harder, and I feel that telltale purr from the back of your throat.

My own hands trail under your shirt, repeating actions you did unto me just moments ago. I can feel the moans and purrs against my lips, then hear them in between our kisses.

Your hands drift farther down, hooking into the waistline of my pants. You pull so that my hips press hard against yours. I raise an unseen eyebrow while we kiss, rolling my hips forward slightly, and your reciprocating the movement.

Who knew you could be so suggestive?

You tug again, whining softly, and I pull back. You whine again, looking at me in confusion. I can't help chuckling. I point upwards at the clouds.

"It's still raining. I think my room might be a bit more appropriate."

And yes, I will say, my room WAS more appropriate. Still is in fact.


	31. The Promise Flower

Flowers

(Kid!KandaxAme)

"Yu-chan, over here! Come on, there's a carnival!"

I glanced over my shoulder, looking at my Master and his other two students. I scoffed and turned back to looking over the river. It wasn't that I didn't like them, Noise was sort of like an older brother, it's just that… I didn't like them. But I didn't hate them. I kind of tolerated them.

I could feel Tiedoll staring at my back, but I didn't turn around.

"Yu-chan…"

"A) DON'T call me Yu-chan. B) I'm NOT going to a carnival."

Last carnival I had been to had been with my parents. Just a few days before the Akuma killed them. I REALLY wasn't interested. At all.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Noise towering over me.

"Kanda, European carnivals aren't like Japanese ones. I don't think it should bring back too many memories. Besides, it will be fun to observe more of the culture."

I glared at him.

"I said NO."

I could see Tiedoll getting tears in his eyes, but I ignored him completely. What did I care? These people weren't my family, nor my friends if I had any say in it.

"Aw, stop being such a puss YU-CHAN."

The rock that was flung at Daisya's head was pure reflex. And the fact that the moron didn't dodge was SO not my fault. It's not like the bump on his forehead changed his face much anyway.

"Yu-chan! Be nice to your brother!"

"He's not my brother! And for crying out loud man, if you insist on calling me Yu could you at least use the male honorific instead of the female?! Who taught you Japanese, some gender confused freak?!"

The glasses wearing man sniffed indignantly.

"I'm self-taught." he grumbled.

"Well that explains everything."

He was about to protest again when I turned back to the river and flopped backwards, hand s behind my head.

"You guys go ahead. You'll find me eventually."

I heard grumbling from Noise and Daisya, but I completely ignored them again, staring up at the sky. It was another ten minutes before I was sure I felt safe about sitting up and looking over towards where they had gone.

I had kind of wanted to go actually, but the part of me that reminded me of all my awful memories was stronger. So instead, I sat there and stared at the lights from the Ferris Wheel.

You know, I like it here in Europe. It's better then Akuma infested Japan. I mean, I love Japan, I always will. But after I saw the truth behind my homeland, I found it…less appealing. But London feels like a new beginning, so maybe I should put my best foot forward.

Or, I could do it my style and keep my best foot back and put my cautious foot forward. Yeah, that's better.

I sighed, pulling my knees up against my chest, It would be so much easier to adapt if there was some sense of familiarity here in Europe. But the only thing I can recognize is Mugen, and I don't think my Innocence can really count. There are no other Asians that I have met, Japanese or otherwise. No other people with jet black hair like mine, no one else with midnight blue eyes either. None of the boys had feminine features like the ones in Japan did, none of them had long hair either. There were no kimonos and nothing ELSE I recognized.

The language wasn't even familiar. Though I will say that I caught on to English rather quickly, I still trip over my words sometimes, or slip Engrish or outright Japanese in there. But it's not entirely my fault! I spent seven years of my life speaking Japanese (and I'm still teaching myself to keep up with my culture), and only the last three learning English. Well, two. I kind of refused to talk for the first year because to be honest, my three companions scared me shitless.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?"

The small voice startled me, making me jump. It was the first time I've been called "Sir", which if my memory serves me is an honorific for a male in this country.

I looked up, and I gaped.

She wasn't just any girl. She was far younger than me, and not just that, she was, unless my eyes failed me, ASAIN. She was cute, kind of chibi cute, like a little porcelain doll. I could tell that one day, she would grow to be much more like the older looking dolls, the ones with slim figures and fine features. Either way, she was Asian, she was familiar. I finally felt a bit more at home.

"Ah, no. S'ank you for asking."

I inwardly cursed. Nicely done smart one. Make a fool of yourself by trying to say "Thank you". Am I an idiot or WHAT?

There was a tinkling laugh.

"I knew my eyes didn't lie, you are like me."

"Like you? You mean Asian?"

"Hai."

"You're Japanese too?!"

She looked surprised.

"I didn't think you were too. But yes."

She came over and sat down next to me, tucking her legs beneath her like you would in Japan. I picked shyly at the sleeve of my shirt, looking down at my knees.

"So, um, what's your name?"

"Ame Kurotsuki, who are you?"

"Kanda Yu."

She smiled softly at me.

"Yu? Kindness?"

"I'm not sure. Okaa-san used to say that I could use any meaning I wanted, because I could be whoever I wanted."

I felt my heart grow heavy.

"What happened to your Okaa-san?"

"…She's dead."

I felt a kind gaze on me and I looked over at the girl.

"Mine too."

"Eh?"

"My Okaa-san is dead too. So is my Otou-san actually…"

I nodded in understanding, before going back to looking at the carnival. After a pause, I decided to say something, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Ano…How long have you been in Europe Ame-chan?"

Ame looked over at me, then back at whatever she had been before.

"Two years, since I was four. I learned English fairly quickly, but I still teach myself Japanese. It IS where I am from after all."

I nodded.

"So you're six? I'm ten myself. We're four years apart."

"Indeed we are."

There was another pause, but not as awkward this time. I couldn't help stealing glances to the side at the girl. She was the cutest girl I had ever met or even seen, and looked as though she was made of porcelain. I couldn't find a single flaw in her skin or figure. She truly looked like the Japanese girl she was.

"Yu-san, you're staring."

I jumped slightly, then flushed scarlet. Oops, she caught me.

"A-ano….g-gomenasai Ame-chan…"

And then I slipped into Japanese. I'm such an idiotic DWEEB.

To my surprise, Ame just giggled.

"It's alright. I was staring at you too."

My heart skipped a beat, and my face turned redder. She had been staring at me? That was a good thing right?

"I'd forgotten how boys in Japan look like girls." she smiled, her black eyes twinkling with a bluish tint. "You're beautiful."

I KNEW my face was scarlet now, but I didn't mind this time. My lips quirked into a smile, and I leaned over.

"You're pretty beautiful yourself." I murmured to her, before kissing her cheek.

The blush on her face rivaled mine.

I looked back up at the sky, realizing just how late it had gotten.

"My Master and companions will be back soon, and I'm guessing you'll have to go home too…"

The thought was sad, and it only got sadder when she nodded her agreement. An idea struck me, and I reached into my bag, rifling through my stuff until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out what I needed and started working, while Ame watched me. I could tell she was confused and just smiled at her.

When I was done, I held up a paper lotus, made origami style.

"Here." I said, handing it to her.

"Eh?"

Ame looked over the flower in amazement, then at me.

"It's a promise." I said simply. "You have to give that back to me one day. Think of it as….A promise flower."

Ame looked at the flower again, then once more at me. Her eyes twinkled in the starlight and she leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek.

"It's a promise."

--Eight Years Later--

There are a lot of times when I can't believe what I'm seeing, and this is one of them. Of all the ways I had thought I would get the flower back, this was not one of them. Before me stands an exorcist, and in her cupped hands, the paper lotus I had made eight years ago.

She looks just like I though she would grow to appear. Beautiful, majestic. Her black eyes stare softly into mine, waiting for a reaction. I reach forward, hand shaking slightly, and take the flower. She took good care of it, it looks like it was made just yesterday.

"I promised you." she says.

Instead of speaking, I pull her forward and softly kiss her, my hand still holding our promise flower.


	32. Nights Without Rest

Night

(HirukoxAme)

It's always the night, isn't it?

Things always happen at night, they never happen during the day. The day is far too bright for anything interesting to happen. Everyone is happy during the day, they're always laughing and smiling. Couples holding hands and children swinging from their parents arms. The birds tweet and the butterflies flutter, dogs get walked and cats purr from the window ledges they rest on. Nothing seems to go wrong.

But at night, it is so very different. The night is much scarier than the day, it was made that way for a reason. At night, there's hardly anyone on the streets, they're practically empty. There are certainly no children, only scary men with bloodshot eyes and sadistic grins, just waiting for you to make the wrong move. No birds, no butterflies, just large moths and fat flies. The dogs on the streets at this time are mangy and thin, the cats just skin and bones, missing clumps of fur.

At this time, EVERYTHING, is wrong.

I should know, my life has just been one big night. Even when it is daylight outside, all I can see is the muddled darkness of it all. It's always been like that, and I am far beyond complaining by now. There's no point to wallowing in self-pity at this point, I mean, it HAS been twelve years since my parents murder. You get used to the whole world hating you.

As I was saying, I've grown up in the darkness of the night. The horrible, awful, disgusting night. Nothing in the world could make me stop hating the nighttime. Not even my love of the moon could stop me from sitting up all night, wishing for the sun to come up. For me, the sun's light was just superficial, but it was better than the moonless nights I suffered. The nights where the darkness I lived in was reinforced and repeated at me.

But of course, nothing like that ever sticks. I should know that by now. I used to hate the moon too, until and old woman told me that "Tsuki", the second half of my last name, meant moon. After than, I had seen the moon in a different way, mainly because it was the only light in the darkness of the light.

As I've repeated, and I will do once more, I hate the night. The world however, or whatever entity decides how to run my life, made the decision that I could no longer hold on to those feelings. It's sad really, as that was one of the few stable things in my life.

It all started on a night where the moon was only a small crescent in the sky, one of my least favorite nights of the month. The moon was waning, which meant there would soon be a night with no light at all, and I could not stand that.

I was curled up on the windowsill as usual, arms wrapped around my knees and face concealed by my hair. It was always like this at night. I got all of… Two, maybe three if I was really lucky, hours of sleep a night. Yes, I was the exact definition of an insomniac.

I was staring out at the small sliver of white in the sky, trying to will it to get brighter. Of course, being nothing more than a being on earth, I couldn't do that. But I still tried, wishing that maybe I could just skip the next few nights and reopen my eyes when the moon was waxing.

Just as I was about to lay my head back against my knees and try to fall back asleep, there was a thud from the other side of the room. I rose to my feet, my silky kimono slipping to cover my ankles. I was staring, I knew that, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight before me.

There was a boy standing in the open window . His right hand was resting on the wooden frame, while his left hung limply at his side. He was looked worse for wear, covered in bruises and cuts, blood dripping from his left arm. His eyes, a mix between sapphire and violet, were on the floor, before they slowly raised to look at me. I returned his steady gaze, and I felt an electric shock race through me.

It was like I was seeing for the first time, and the first thing I saw was an angel in scarce moonlight.

I padded softly over to the boy without so much as a second thought. I stopped two feet in front of him, still staring into his eyes. I held out my hand, a silent offer of help. He looked at my hand, then took a step forward into the apartment and rested his uninjured palm in mine.

I led him over to the bed, still made as I had yet to sleep in it and he sat down. I walked out of the room and fetched some bandages and disinfectant, coming back with the supplies and laying them beside him on the bed. I brushed some of my hair behind my ear before starting to tend to his wounds.

We didn't speak, and when I finished with the wounds I could see, he slid off his jacket so I could get to the others. When I was fully done, I sat back on my heels and looked into his eyes again.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Kurotsuki Ame." I answered swiftly.

He cocked his head to the side.

"Kurotsuki? Isn't that the surname of the last kitsune?"

I nodded, looking down at my hands, then froze and looked back up at him again.

"How did you-"

He laughed softly. I could have melted right then, it was such a beautiful sound. But instead, I continued watching, ignoring the way the inner me swooned as he smiled softly.

"I'm a Baku. I know of you."

I was shocked to say the least. Baku were exceedingly rare, and very powerful. I had never met one before, and only heard of them.

"My name is Hiruko." he said.

That's how my nights all changed.

The next morning, Hiruko was gone, leaving me feeling strangely empty, but with the oddest feeling of contentment. After all, that was the first night in a long time I had actually fallen asleep and stayed that way for more than an hour.

That night, I once more sat in the window, until there was a soft knock on the glass across the room from me. When I opened the window, Hiruko stepped in and smiled at me.

"Thought I would keep you company." he said simply.

I blinked in surprise, then nodded once.

After that, Hiruko returned every night. He would sit with me and we would talk, usually about whatever came to mind. He sometimes told me of the nightmare he had just eaten, but that was only when he had a particularly interesting or bloody one. It was like hearing old legends from someone who had witnessed the whole thing, only better, because it was Hiruko.

There were times when he would go off on a rant and complain about a man named Hifumi who apparently lived with him. It was usually because he had done something to a girl who I knew as Mizuki. It seemed to me that she was something like a sister to Hiruko, and he cared about her deeply.

Hiruko once confessed to me that he never was like this with the others. He only really spoke to me like this, for reasons he refused to divulge. I simply told him that he was the first person to stick around and talk to me at all, and he smiled.

It was over two months later that he asked me about my sleeping habits.

"Ame?" he murmured softly, running a hand through my hair.

"Yes Hiruko."

"Why is it that you never sleep?"

I tensed, then sighed.

"I hate the night." I whispered, staring at the moon, which was just a day away from disappearing. "I hate how dark it is, and how everything bad thrives in the night. I hate how it reflects not just my life, but myself. The truth I can ignore and hide during the day."

He softly rubbed my ear, which he knew was a sensitive spot for me, making me close my eyes and purr.

The next morning, after I woke up, I found a small note with an address on it, and a single word in Hiruko's handwriting.

"Tonight."

It was that night that I left the house, wearing a violet kimono. It was one of Hiruko's favorite ones, and as far as I was concerned, it was good luck.

I found the building matching the address without too much trouble, but double checked anyway. I was in front of a café (Silver Star Café to be exact), that looked very much like a high end, well kept establishment. There were two signs in the front window, the first one reading "Lodging" with a price underneath, and the second reading a title that made me smile. "Hiruko the Baku".

I swallowed nervously, before laying my hand against the door and pushing it open. I slowly stepped inside, the jingle of the bell attached to the door sounding as I did. I was met with looks from a beautiful girl of sixteen or seventeen, and a man of nineteen. The man had a cigarette in his mouth, and looked at me slightly startled, while the girl simply watched me.

"Excuse me." I murmured softly. "But is Hiruko here?"

The girl looked a little surprised, and I guessed it was because I didn't refer to him as "The Baku". She turned and walked to the back of the shop. I saw her stop at a table and shake someone.

"Hiruko, I think you have a customer."

From the shadows, I saw a pair of beautiful eyes dart up to me, and a faint smile alight his face.

"Hifumi," he asked, still watching me. "Do I have any other customers tonight?"

Hifumi, who was the man with the cigarette, shook his head.

"Nope, no one came in to arrange a meeting and I don't see anyone else coming."

"Good, Mizuki," this time the girl looked at him. "If anyone comes, please tell them I am occupied for the night."

Mizuki and Hifumi both looked at him in surprise, then back at me. I shifted slightly where I stood, looking down at the floor. I felt very vulnerable just now, but I wasn't going to let it show much more than it already was.

"You sure?" Hifumi asked doubtfully.

"I'm positive."

They exchanged another look then stared at me. I tried to ignore them and looked back to Hiruko, who motioned me over. He used his cane to hook a chair from another table and pull it over to the one he was sitting at so it was right beside him. I took the invitation and walked to his side, sitting down in the chair I was offered. He smiled at me, as Mizuki brought over a cup of coffee for me.

I thanked her and took a sip of the coffee. I was surprised to find I really liked it.

"This is good Mizuki-san." I said in my soft voice. "I usually hate coffee."

Mizuki beamed. "Why thank you. But please, who are you exactly?"

"Kurotsuki Ame."

The black haired girl covered her mouth in surprise, then giggled.

"Oh NOW this makes sense." she said in between a few laughs.

"It does?"

She shot the other male in the room a look that made him silently "oh" and take a drag from his cigarette, smirking.

Hiruko glared at Hifumi.

"What? She's kinda famous ya know."

"I am?"

Hifumi grinned. "Yeah, Hiruko certainly TALKS to about you enough. It's "Ame this" and "Ame that" with him."

"Shut it." the Baku snapped.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Why do you talk about me so much, I'm not that interesting."

It was then that a rosy blush dusted his cheeks, and Hifumi snickered. Hiruko glared at the blond, then leaned over and whispered something to me, which made me turn a red that could make any tomato jealous.

What he said to me that night is also the same reason that I am right now dropping the last box onto the ground, shaking my head as Naamu jumps up and curls on top of it. I sigh and shake my head again, before turning to the door and walking downstairs. There are a few people in the café, Mizuki giving them coffee and pastries. Hifumi is chatting with a few friends by one of the windows, grinning like a madman about something or other.

When Mizuki spots me, she smiles.

"Done?"

"Mm-hm. Thank you for letting me live here."

Mizuki giggles.

"Not at all, you deserve it. After all, you melted Hiruko's icy heart."

I smile and tell her I am going to see the very boy she mentioned, before going back upstairs. I open the door to Hiruko's room and walk in, smiling as I see him curled under his covers. I sit on the side of the bed and pull the sheets from his head so I can see his face. He looks completely peaceful and I can't help feeling my heart flutter like a small bird.

I stroke his hair softly, murmuring a song in some demonic language that I forget the name of. He moans in his sleep before turning so he is resting in my lap and curls close to me, smiling.

Come nighttime, I will be downstairs again, sitting beside my lover as he takes his customers and meals. It's my job to make sure nothing tries to get into the dream, or see if there is any other involvement that is…nonhuman. It is a simple job, but I enjoy it, as long as I can be with Hiruko.

But of course, as you know, even though it will be night, there will be no sleeping for me. Not that I now have a NEW distraction.


	33. Expectation vs Choices

Expectations

(MarikxAme)

A/N: Marik is possessing Malik in this, which is the only reason it's MarikxAme and not MalikxAme, kay?

---

"So you've made sure the area is clear of all demons."

"Yes."

"Nothing's going to hurt any of the Millennium Item wielders."

"Yes."

"There are not threats AT ALL."

"None."

"Are you sure."

"Positive."

"Really? Absolutely su-"

"For the fifth fucking time, YES. There is NOTHING THAT CAN HURT THEM."

Ame was practically seething, standing there in front of the Egyptian spirit. He was tall with long black hair and shining brown eyes that matched his tan complexion. He was dressed in a flowing white robe, and didn't even flinch when she snapped at him.

"Good." he said calmly. "Then I have no further business here. Thank you for your service Lady Kitsune."

And with that he was gone, disappearing in a white flash.

Ame growled, dropping onto a nearby bench. She ran a hand through her hair, tugging on her one-sided bangs.

She really hated all the spirits and demons that were asking for her help recently. It always had to do with her friends too. Well, not them really, the items and the spirits they housed really. It was…Irritating to say the least. They were always talked about as though they were just vessels for the Items, and the spirits housed within nothing more than an added bonus.

Ame shook her head and leaned back on the bench, hanging her arms over the back and staring up at the sky.

There were few stars out that night, and the sky simply looked like a large inky canvas stretching as far as you could see. Ame thought it looked beautiful, but she didn't feel like admiring it at the moment. She had too much weighing on her mind.

"Well, well. If isn't little miss demon. Bet you were meeting with one of your demon buddies do something big and important huh?"

Ame groaned.

Oh WHY did it have to be HIM, and NOW of all times?

"Go away Marik." she mumbled. "I'm really not in the mood."

"Aw…What's the matter, something not go your way?"

The kitsune had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from snapping at the spirit.

"Oh so it didn't? Poor thing…"

"Shut up you sorry excuse for a personality."

She could almost feel Marik wince. That had been a low blow, but she REALLY wasn't in the mood.

To her displeasure, he set down on the bench with her.

"Well I'm so sorry we can't all be like the almighty Pharaoh." he hissed back.

"You've been hanging around Bakura again." she grumbled. "Stop it. It makes you sound more idiotic."

Marik smirked.

"Why should I do what you say? Oh, right, you're used to everyone bending to your will now aren't you? You give the orders, you call the shots, so sorry I forgo-"

Before Marik had finished his sentence, Ame had slammed him back against the bench, hand around his throat.

"Shut up!" she said in a voice between a hiss and a yell. "Just SHUT UP. You don't know ANYTHING."

Marik stared at her with wide eyes, obviously shocked.

"You keep saying that everything goes my way, and I call the shots, and I'm the powerful one. Well let me tell you something you stupid, stupid, PRICK. NOTHING goes my way. If ANYTHING went my way, I would still have parents and I'd be a normal fucking human. And maybe I do call the shots, but only within my own people, the demons. Even then they're manipulated from the sidelines. As for POWER…" she laughed bitterly. "I have no power. I do what the Gods tell me to. I have no choice in what happens to me."

Marik kept staring, still shocked. He had never seen this side of the demon. So sad, so alone, so confused.

"You have no idea what it's like to have so many people's expectations thrust upon you. How it feels to just have to live with it and hope you do your best. Having a whole race's future on you goddamn shoulders ALL THE FUCKING TIME."

Ame was shaking, her hand having left his throat to rest on his collar bone. Her eyes were closed, a few stray tears littering her eyelashes.

"And then I have NO CHOICE about it. About ANYTHING." he finally said, tears starting to fall from her closed eyes.

Ame couldn't believe herself. She had just confessed everything to MARIK and now she was CRYING in front of him. Correction, not in front of him, on his FUCKING LAP. But it felt so good, to finally tell someone everything, admit everything to them without hesitation.

Ame's hands unconsciously gripped Marik's shirt, still crying.

Marik watched the girl on his lap, mind processing. A girl whom he thought hated him had just spilled her heart to him. He could do one of two things in this situation. He could push her off him, sneer and walk away, which would be the "Marik" thing to do.

Or…

Ame paused in her crying as she felt Marik tilt her head up to look at him. She stared into his deep purple eyes, wondering how she had never noticed how pretty they were.

"So you can't make choices Ame…? Then tell me…"

He leaned forward and without a moments hesitation, licked the tears off her cheek.

Ame froze in utter shock.

"Was that a choice?"

He kissed her other cheek, riding that one of tears as well.

"Was that a choice too?"

"Wh-wha-"

Ame's coming argument was cut off to a squeak of surprise and indignation as Marik kissed her full on the lips.

She gripped the shoulder area of his shirt, where her hands had come to rest, caught between pulling him closer and pushing him away. In the end she simply froze, black eyes locked with violet.

After a minute or so of lip locking, Marik pulled back.

"Isn't that a choice too?"

Before Ame knew what he had done, Marik had her on her back on the bench.

"This too, is it a choice?"

She stared at him, eyes wide with confusion.

"Wh-what… What choice is THIS?! You're forcing yourself on me! I'm not making a cho-"

A finger was pressed to her lips.

"Yes you are."

More confusion in her eyes.

"I put my finger to your lips, you are quiet. That is your choice, not mine."

Ame blinked in surprise.

"I kiss you, you don't push me away, but stare into my eyes. Again, that's your choice."

She blinked again, shock taking over.

"And then I push you down onto a bench, and you don't kick me off you." he grinned. "Those are all your choices."

The idea set in and Ame's mouth dropped open.

"You- that- it-!"

He just laughed.

"Ame, a whole world's expectations may lay on you, but that doesn't stop you from making a decision. You're still your own person."

He smiled, for one time, looking kind.

Ame blinked, then smiled back.

Marik leaned forward and kissed her again, but slower this time. It was sweet and innocent, not the kind of gesture she would expect from him. The kiss continued longer than the other had, not that Ame was minding very much. She had wrapped her arms around his shoulders, petting his hair.

Marik purred softly, continuing his gentle assault on her mouth. Part of Ame really couldn't believe he was being so soft with her. And she really couldn't believe it when he pulled back and simply smiled at her.

"Marik…"

"Yes?"

"I like making choices."

He laughed, nuzzling her cheek.

"Choices are fun aren't they?"


	34. As long as the stars shine

Stars

(ArtemisxAme)

"As long as the stars shine in the sky, I'll come back to you."

Artemis Fowl had spoken those thirteen words, one abbreviation, two punctuation marks not a fortnight before the current day. But that of course had been before he had attempted to bargain with Jon Spiro, nearly get Butler killed, and pull off the greatest heist ever. All with the help of his usual band of LEP misfits, naturally. Holly Short, the first female recon officer. Mulch Diggums, the kleptomaniac dwarf with flatulence issues. Foaly, the mechanical maniac genius behind everything technological in the LEP.

And, of course, the person he had spoken that sentence to, Ame Kurotsuki. A race of creature the Lower Elements had not seen for… Well, the amount of time is rather large, so let's just leave it at a very, VERY, long time, shall we? She had been pulled into the whole Artemis Fowl affair the instant Holly was captured, though not many people registered that fact.

After all, the two teen's first encounter had been nothing more than a single meeting of the eye and a quick nod from her. But then came the rescue of Artemis's father and the B'wa Kell incident. Well, having just gotten her acorns from the LEP academy, Holly had readily asked for her assistance in the ordeal. And that was how the two came to interact personally.

Artemis saving her had been an accident, really. She had nearly been knocked off the train when he, Holly and herself had hoisted Butler and Commander Root out of their would-be icy prison. In his last moments of consciousness, he had grabbed her hand and pulled her back inside before collapsing. For all she knew, he could have mistaken her for Holly and that was why he saved her. Or maybe he had blown on that spark of decency. Who knew?

The point was, after that, Ame had begun to see the boy genius in a much different light. He was no longer the evil Mud Man who had kidnapped the one of the only fairies to ever try and see past her race, he was just Artemis Fowl. A lonely boy with only his bodyguard for a friend, and a father who needed saving.

After that, their relations had gone uphill.

His first words to her after he woke up had been; "Oh thank god, I wasn't sure I caught you." Of course, she had been the only one to hear that. He DID have a reputation after all.

Thereafter, she had assisted him in any way he needed. When he had the idea of going into the plasma tanks, she had objected instantly. Somehow, she had become rather fond of Artemis Fowl in the few short days she had really known him. It seemed he had that effect on a good part of the fairy population, once they got over his outside attitude.

To her surprise, instead of using his insanely large vocabulary to disarm her (which she was well aware he could do at any given moment) he had said; "Well you're coming with me aren't you?" Those words had sealed the deal. Those and Foaly's; "I want someone to watch Fowl constantly." at any rate.

No more than a week at a time had passed in which Artemis Fowl had not been visited by the young fairy(?) girl. He had delighted in these visits, often having her stay for dinner with Butler and Juliet, until having her around had become a regular occurrence. It got to the point that she would simply fly in through his window, now left open specifically for her and her alone.

Artemis bounced ideas off Ame every now and then, new thieveries always writing themselves into his mind. He even spoke to her about his father, though, those conversations were few and far between.

Truthfully, to anyone from the outside who looked in on them, it would be rather obvious just how hard they were falling for each other. But as you can guess, no one but Butler was looking in on them. Of course, he noticed.

I won't go into detail of how the two came to be a couple, because the specifics would take too long to work out and make sense of. Simply speaking, after a long string of events, they had finally gotten to the point of admitting they liked each other more than friendly standards permitted and, in Juliet's words, "Final got ON with it."

But of course, Ame could not be around her love 24/7, much to both of their displeasures. That being the only reason that Butler had gotten shot and almost died. Had she been there, it would have been Blunt with the bullet in his chest, or maybe crispy cinders in the same amount of time. Fact of the matter was, Ame had not been there, and so the entire Jon Spiro issue had continued as recorded.

Ame had received every bit of information that passed through the Fowl heir's mind. Every last bit. Or at least, ninety-nine percent of it. She had known about him having to cut off the finger, she had known about him predict Holly who had predicted him. And, of course, she had known all about plan B.

But she hadn't known about the mind wipe.

She had been out of the room, and Artemis had specifically made everyone keep it as quiet as possible. "For her sake, not mine." Of course, she had found out, not moments before the LEP came in with their equipment.

She had watched the whole operation start up in perpetual shock. No one really knew about the two of them… Well could you really call it dating? About their relationship at any rate. The point was they didn't know, not that it would have changed anything.

It finally set in when he spoke his words to the LEP about his attitude changing. Tears had prickled at the backs of her eyes at the thought. She didn't want the old Artemis back. The old Artemis was…Mean, cruel, conniving, ruthless. He was nothing like the Artemis she fell in love with almost a year later.

Unfortunately, only Butler and Juliet knew of their relationship, in fact, as far as the rest of the world was concerned, they had known each other no more than a week, tops. That being said, Artemis was unable to give her so much as a hug good-bye, let alone the kiss that was just burning to be transferred from his lips to hers.

All he could do was look her in the eyes, ice blue meeting midnight tinged with teal, and speak one sentence to her;

"As long as the stars shine in the sky."

It was only a part of a longer sentence that held more of a personal note in it that he had said to her once while standing on the balcony of his bedroom. If he had spoken the last bit, no doubt someone (Foaly) would have noticed and started asking questions. Even though it was only half the true statement, it was enough to make Ame have to turn around and press the button to seal her helmet visor to hide the tears cascading down her cheeks. She believed in Artemis perhaps more than many people would considering he was all of fourteen. If there was anyone who could undo a mind wipe, it was him.

She just didn't know how, nor when, he would do it.

**Fowl Residence, One Year Later**

The rain pattered onto the lawn of Fowl Manor, promising dew in the morning, if it was not still raining. On most occasions, Ame Kurotsuki would love this weather more than anything, and purposely get herself a recon job so she could go flying through it. But today, she would have done virtually anything to have been allowed to curl up in bed and not move.

Holly and Foaly were probably the only ones who remembered what today was, and even they did not know of its importance to her. As far as they knew, she didn't even care, and neither did they. But of course they cared. Who else could challenge Foaly, or listen to him for that matter, but Artemis Fowl? Who could invent genius ways of getting himself and his allies into unspeakable trouble but Artemis Fowl? And who could force Holly to so grudgingly like him, but Artemis himself?

That's right. It was the anniversary of Artemis Fowl's mind wipe. Not that it was a big event or anything. It just meant it had been a year since he had forgotten everything. Everything including his secret love.

He was just a human. He was just a boy. He was just another Mud Man who had messed with the LEP and gotten what was coming to him. He was just Artemis Fowl.

And you know? That didn't quite cut it in Ame's opinion.

She could move on, yes. She SHOULD move on, most definitely. Would she move on, no.

Ame dipped slightly to the right out of habit, cursing herself almost instantly after. There was no reason to go this way these days. Artemis never stood out on his balcony anymore, nor did he leave the window open. Before Ame, he barely went outside when he was home at all. Of course, habits are hard to stamp out, so Ame was going towards his balcony anyway.

She rounded the side of Fowl Manor and almost stopped flying in surprise. There were two very off things going on right now. One, was that the window to Artemis's study, and the one to his bedroom, were both open wide, inviting in not only the rain, but whatever else decided to drop in. Just the same way he had done when he remembered her. And the second, was that Artemis was not IN his study but out on the balcony of his bedroom, leaning against the railing and staring out at the storm clouds.

His shirt was soaked through and clinging to his lean frame, the white cotton completely see-through. He had forsaken his usual suit jacket, meaning all he had on was the shirt and a pair of black slacks. He didn't even have an umbrella.

Before Ame, Artemis had hated the rain.

Ame flew in a bit closer, but not close enough for him to see her. It was what happened next that changed that day completely.

"As long as the stars shine in the sky, I'll come back to you."

At first, Ame thought she had heard him wrong. Actually, she thought it had been the wind playing tricks on her ears. But of course, it wasn't, because though the wind did whisper to her, it was never in plain English, let alone something so meaningful to her. The only explanation for it was that Artemis had spoken.

But that was impossible.

"As long as the stars shine in the sky, I'll come back to you." he repeated. "But when will you know to come back to me?"

And there it was. The sign that Ame had been searching for the last three minutes. The single sign that spelled out "the mind wipe failed". Of course it had. This was Artemis Fowl we were talking about. Honestly.

"How about now?"

The obsidian haired boy spun around, his eyes going wide. Ame leaned casually against the wall of Fowl Manor, balancing on the balcony railing.

Within seconds, she was back in his arms.

Above them, the clouds parted slightly to reveal the sky. All the stars twinkled, shining down on the lovers who had sworn everything on them.


	35. Take my Hand

Hold My Hand

(ChaudxAme)

Holding another person's hand was such an innocent thing to do. Sometimes the hand holding lasted all of a minute, sometimes for hours. It was the cute thing that little kids in preschool did, or best friends in grade school. Of course, couples did it too. Lots of couples. First time daters, long time lovers, married for years, just got engaged.

Everyone in the world has had their hand held at one point or another.

Not Ame Kurotsuki.

Ame Kurotsuki did not have parents. If they had ever held her hand, she did not remember. She had no friends, so no one to hold her hand there either. And don't even mention a boyfriend or spouse. Ame had no time for any of those things.

You see, she was too busy trying to even survive. On the outside, the world of NetNavis and Netops looked rather tame and controlled, but they weren't. And as soon as things from the Net started appearing in the real world, things only got worse. Dimensional areas popped up virtually everywhere, whether authorized or not, and viruses became only a small fraction of the poor girl's troubles.

The only person who stayed beside her was someone who had no choice but to do jus that. Zria, her NetNavi. But sadly, there was little the Navi could do. After all, she was in the Net, Ame was not.

It wasn't until Mr. Famous found Ame, completely on accident I might add, that things got even marginally easier. Obtaining a Fusion Chip certainly did make her life a lot easier than it had been previously, but Cross Fusion took its toll on everyone, her included. She might have been good at it, but even the best couldn't hold it longer than two hours.

Coughing up blood had become a regular occurrence, sadly enough.

Of course, there had been a deal with the Fusion Chip. It hadn't simply been, "Here, a Fusion Chip, all your's." Oh no, there had been a price. As of the instant she had the chip in her hand, Ame was a registered NetSavior. It was a price she was willing to pay, with a few conditions of her own.

There was nothing Ame loved more than NetBattling. Nothing. It gave her a thrill like nothing else she had found could. She could download Battle Chips faster than she could say their names. Then again, she could say the names of every battle chip she owned in seventy seconds flat and she owned over ninety.

The point was, as long as she could keep battling, just about anything and everything was worth it. Of course, when she had first had that thought, this whole situation had not been included. But now it was, so she would have to go with it her style.

Her style being, you only contact me when the other two can't handle it on their own. And even then, you find me a back door so I don't have to go in the way they did. There was only one thing Ame really hated, and that was contact with other people, physical or otherwise. Her NetNavi, Zria, knew her "partners" by name and face, as well as their NetNavis. She on the other hand, had only seen them twice, and it had been brief.

Fact was, she was more interested in protecting the Net than anything else. If anything or anyone, even her partners, got in her way, they were history. Ame's philosophy was simplicity itself. You don't come into contact with them, they can't hurt you.

That was the theory at any rate. But, of course, that was before she found herself wounded and alone in a deserted warehouse in the middle of the slums, faced with one person she had never even said hello to.

The boy's blue eyes bored into hers, and for a moment she wondered if he would leave her there. She kind of wanted him to. If he left her, it would be a normal occurrence and she would go back to life as per usual after quickly healing. But of course, nothing is ever that easy, now is it?

Instead, the boy continued watching her.

"WHAT." she hissed through her pain, glaring.

Instead of sneering, the boy did the one thing she had last expected. He held out his hand to her.

"Take my hand."

She did.


	36. More Precious than Treasure

Precious Treasure

(ArtemisxAme)

Artemis Fowl knew treasure.

He knew treasure WELL.

He knew the value of cash from every country. He knew precious paintings and statues, he knew manuscripts and lost plays. He knew jewels, and his favorite, gold. Oh YES he knew gold.

After all, Artemis Fowl LOVED gold. He loved it SO much. In fact, there was not much in the world he loved more than gold. Of course, his family was above gold, as were his friends, but that was just about it.

No, that is a lie. There was one thing that was also above gold, far, FAR above gold in fact.

That something, no, someone, was Ame Kurotsuki.

Artemis Fowl had come across a lot of treasures, of precious things, in his time. From fairy gold to underground caves of crystals to just about everything else. And in that time, he has acquired just about every one of these shining valuables, whether it be by legal means or otherwise.

However, his greatest acquisition, in his opinion, was actually not material. Ame Kurotsuki was a demon, an LEP agent, a friend of Holly Short's and, if he had things his way, which he usually did, in a manner of years, his fiancé. Right now he would settle for girlfriend, but only for now.

There were multiple reasons Ame was his most precious treasure.

One, was that she was the first of the fairy folk to side with him. She had been the only one who did not speak out against him in any way, in fact, occasionally defended him. Despite the fact that Holly was her best friend, she stood up for him. Why? Well for the same reason Holly stood up for her. Just because they weren't of the same species didn't mean they were bad.

The second reason was that she was beautiful. Far more beautiful than any gem or precious metal he could think of. She had her own kind of glow about her, and her smile shone more than a crystal in the sunlight. There was just something otherworldly and enchanting about her, something that drew the young genius to her.

Yet another reason was her devotion. Once he had made a space by his side reserved for her and her alone, she took up residence and had not left since. It didn't matter where they were going, what they were doing, if he wanted her there, she was there without a moment's hesitation. Likewise, if he told her it was dangerous for her to come, she would stay put.

Artemis wasn't completely sure exactly how to describe it. A sensation akin to the one he had after a successful thievery or adventure with Holly and the others, but purer. Something like being triumphant and content, but severely territorial and protective at the same time. It was a strange sensation, but a nice one.

There were a million things Artemis loved about his lover.

His favorite was the way she smiled at him. But not the way she smiled at him all the time. The fake, forced ones that she used out of habit he wasn't fond of, no. No, it was the ones she gave him when he came home he loved best.

No matter how much they both just wanted to curl up in Artemis's bed and stare into one another's eyes for the rest of eternity, the rest of the world was still moving around them. So, of course, there were times they had to leave one another, though never fully willingly. Artemis had business to attend to, and Ame was, after all, an LEP officer. There were things to be done.

It was the times he saw her again that he would love her smiles best. He would come home, half dead from jetlag and wanting to rip some poor sucker's head off. He would always growl that no one was to disturb him and storm up to his room, hating everything. When he opened his door, the first thing he would see would be the terrace, doors open and curtains billowing slightly.

And there, on the balcony would be Ame. She would simply smile at him and hold out her arms, offering a warm embrace.

Some treasures were replaceable.

Ame was not.

End of story.

In fact, Artemis was being reminded of that right now. He lay in bed, propped up on one elbow, looking fondly down at the girl beside him. Ame was curled into a ball against his side, head resting on his chest. He smiled softly, eyes affectionate. Leaning down, Artemis gave her a peck on the forehead, running fingers through her hair.

Yes, of everything he had, Ame was his most precious treasure.


	37. Eyes that Mesmerized

Eyes

(ArtemisxAme)

To mesmerize a human, fairy, or creature of any kind, you must look into their eyes.

Of course, humans don't know this, which is why fairy kind is still safe and sound. That, and, the only fairy who DOES know happens to work with them.

Artemis Fowl is confident he'll never get mesmerized, simply because he knows how NOT to get mesmerized. But there is more than one kind of mesmer out there, which he learned the hard way, the REALLY hard way.

The eyes that mesmerized Artemis Fowl did not belong to Holly Short. Nor did they belong to Opal Koboi, or Commander Root, or any other fairy friend (or enemy) of his. Actually, technically, they didn't even belong to a fairy at all.

Well, Holly would disagree, but just about every other fairy and the person in question would agree on that. She wasn't a fairy, really. Sure she had magic and all, but she wasn't of a fairy species. But, again, Holly would argue that she wasn't human and therefore, should probably be considered fairy.

The only reason this debate continued was because the girl in question was one of a kind. She was a kitsune, a demon. Not the "just crawled outta hell going to devour your soul" ugly kind of demon. The "wait how the hell is anything this beautiful a demon" kind of demon.

And it wasn't her fault she was beautiful. It wasn't like she woke up every morning and put on make-up or anything. If anything at all, she was ignored that she was good looking, and would vehemently deny it should anyone compliment her. Nor was it her fault that she had caught Artemis Fowl in her proverbial net.

Hell, she didn't even know she HAD a proverbial net.

All she had done was walk into the room and looked at him. See? Nothing intimate, nothing seductive. A totally innocent gesture.

Or she thought so anyhow.

Ame Kurotsuki was the kind of girl who hated getting compliments and loved giving them. She knew she was good looking, but she would never admit it, not even to herself. She avoided boys and relationships, even flings, and tried to stick to her work. Truth was, she knew she attracted men but she knew that if she ignored them, they would go away.

Till Artemis Fowl.

Artemis Fowl did not, would not, refused to go away.

All she had done was look at him. That was it. She had looked across the room at the "Mudman who outsmarted the fairies" that everyone had been talking about. When she had seen him, he seemed totally unremarkable to her. He was just a boy wearing a suit with dark hair and pale skin that looked as soft as the wings of a bird.

Then he had turned his head and their eyes had met. And oh god those EYES. Crystalline blue rimmed with midnight ocean, spiked with clearest sky and river aqua. Ice cold, yet oddly warm and inviting. The most beautiful eyes Ame Kurotsuki had ever seen in her life, and most certainly the most alluring.

Completely unbeknownst to her, Artemis Fowl was thinking the exact same thing. He had never seen eyes so black, and yet so full of color. The harder he looked into her eyes, the more he could see. Faint flecks of forest green and golden yellow, with biscuit brown and lilac purple. A thousand colors all swirled together into the darkest of night blacks, brushed with a layer of opalescent sheen.

He had never seen anything, no painting, no jewel, nor even the most precious of metals that was that beautiful. Nothing had ever captured his attention that way, and he was most certainly caught.

Nor had anything ever warranted his undivided pursuit of ownership like this before.

From moment one that he saw her, he knew that he had to have her. It wasn't just her eyes that were gorgeous, all of her was. Slender hips and legs, curved waist, well built chest, a perfectly molded face framed with peony hair that fell just the right way. A nose that fit perfectly to her face and a pair of full rose bud lips that stood out against snowy skin, and, of course, her eyes, in all of their splendor.

Every time he looked at her, into her eyes, which he did as much as life permitted, he was lost in a trance and the world fell away. All he could think about was the girl dominating his very existence, to the point that he dropped most other endeavors.

When Holly finally asked what the HELL was going on, he relayed everything to her without second thought. Best friend's were there for a reason right? Especially female ones who might know what the tugging feeling in the middle of his chest was whenever he saw Ame.

Once he had spilled everything, Holly had just stared at him with her brown eyes. Beautiful hazel nut framed in oak wood, but just not the same as the glowing eyes of Ame. She just stared at him for a good five minutes till Artemis started fidgeting slightly, feeling a little like a bug under a microscope at this point. She snapped out of it, and instead of spitting out an explanation that would make Artemis say "Oh, of course, why didn't I think of that." like she usually did, she started laughing.

Full out LAUGHING. Like throwing her head back and banging her hand down on his desk as though someone had just told a hilarious joke. She fell back in her seat, hitting her chest so she could breath again, choking out chuckles between her breaths.

Once that was done and over with, she stared him straight in the face, eyes twinkling and cocky grin set in place. Of course, what came out of her mouth next was once more, the last thing he had seen coming, which was, of course, the first thing anyone else would guess (I'm sure you already have, dear reader).

"Silly Arty. You're in love with her."

But you already knew that didn't you? Well Artemis didn't, and this revelation floored him. He had never been in love before (of course, otherwise he would have recognized the signs), and he never really thought he would be. Let's not get into that one though, and just say he figured that this was just about as far down his list of "Things that will happen to me" as, oh, liking lollipops.

Of course, getting mixed up with the fairies again, and again, and again to the point of actually just fricking joining the damn LEP because it made more sense, used to be down there too. Of course, it was happening now.

Long and the short of it, Artemis wasn't quite sure what to make of this situation. Actually, that thought came out something more like;

"Wait….WHAT Holly?"

But he'll never admit that.

Somehow, once everything was straight was laid on the table before him (metaphorically of course), he was left to do what he would with it. He could A) laugh about it and forget about her, or B) pursue her in a whole new way than he had before.

Which do you think he chose?

That's probably how he ended up with his arms around her, eyes staring into the very ones that had transfixed him in the first place.

He rested his forehead against hers, finally seeing the jewels he sought up close. They were perhaps even more gorgeous than they had been at first sight. All the colors he had seen from far away personified and brought into focus with their close proximity. It made him shiver just to think about being with the creature that owned this unfairly pretty rainbow orbs.

He had thought over this moment for what felt like eternity, and now that it was here, the entire thing flew from his mind, leaving a single sentence behind.

"You've got me mesmerized."

At first, Ame just looked at him, then she smiled coyly and wrapped her arms around his neck, eyes flashing to amethyst.

"I know."


	38. Abandoned by Fate

Abandoned

(SasorixAme)

_The gates of Konoha are tall before her. She's so young, so small, that they look like they're a thousand feet high. Like they reach all the way up to the sky and beyond, maybe all the way up to heaven. _

_It kind of scares her, the way the symbols for the village name are emblazoned on the giant doors. The way she knows that there are more than the three guards she can see, but they're all hiding in the trees and underbrush. And it downright terrifies her to think that beyond these walls there is an entire city, bustling with life. _

_She swallows the fear in her throat and starts forward because she can see the guards looking at her. Shakily, she raises her hand, giving the head guard the slip of paper addressed to the Hokage, the one clenched in her left hand._

_The man looks it over, uses a minor jutsu to test if it's authentic, then smiles and hands it back. _

_A smaller gate in the huge ones opens for her, and the guard places a hand on her shoulder. He leads her to the door, beyond which she can see the city. He points to the Hokage's office and pats her on the back and turns away. _

_She takes a step forward and the door closes behind her, she looks over her shoulder at it, as if it had just sealed her fate. In a strange kind of way, it had. She turned back and swallowed another breath. Calming herself down and squaring her shoulders, she made her way towards the office. Not the quick way, over rooftops and above civilians, but the slow way, among throngs of people and children. For some reason, she wanted to see everything in this city. She wanted to be here for a while._

_+.+.+_

_She could hardly believe it as she bowed her way from the room. In her right hand was a passport claiming her a certified citizen of Konohagakure, and in her left a headband that meant just about everything to her. Emblazoned on a steel plate on the front was the symbol of Konoha, the symbol of a shinobi. _

_She had done it._

_She was a genin of Konoha and a citizen as well. She finally had a home._

_As soon as the doors of the Hokage's office closed, she spun around and leapt into the air. She hardly cared about how childish she looked, because even if someone was watching her, she felt she had the right. _

_Without a second thought, she took off through the window towards the address she had been given. Her heart was high in her chest, flapping around as though it were on cloud nine. Below her, life went on as usual, but she wasn't paying attention._

_+.+.+_

_She knew the silver haired man knew she was there, so she didn't even try to mask her presence. Instead, she jumped from her spot in the tree to one of the three stumps, landing perfectly. She paused there, waiting to be noticed. _

"_So you're the one the Hokage was talking about."_

_The man, Kakashi she believed his name was seemed to have noticed her._

"_Yeah." she answered simply._

"_Little smaller than I would have guessed." he said, turning around and marking his place in his book. "The other three know?"_

_"I guess they do now."_

_He watched her with his single eye, inspecting her._

"_Well, you still need to pass the…"_

_Without a moment's hesitation, she held up the third bell._

_Kakashi's eyes shot to his belt, where he found only two bells left. His eyes met hers and she smiled softly. _

"_Nice."_

_"Thank you."_

_+.+.+_

"_You can do it!"_

_She looked over her shoulder at Naruto, his big grin and thumbs up. Sasuke had a small smile of his own on his lips, and he nodded once to her. Sakura was smiling like a proud older sister, hands pressed together like she was praying. Kakashi had his mask on, but she see the faint outline of a smile. _

_She nodded once and gave them a small salute before turning back to the doors that would lead her to the battleground of the Chunin Exams. They opened and she walked out to loud cheers. Just before the doors closed, she heard the hurried footsteps of her cell as they got back to their seats. _

_Across the field a boy walked out, and she recognized him as the puppet user from Sunagakure. Eyes flickering upward, they caught sight of the redhead brother of his, and turquoise met coal. They stared for a moment, and she wondered if her face was going red yet. Just when she was sure she would lose her cool, he nodded once to her. _

_She didn't need more. It was the most simple way of saying what she had already guessed. "I'm on your side."_

_He wanted her to beat him._

_+.+.+_

_The cheers around her were deafening. She wasn't sure which she heard clearer, Naruto's voice, Hinata and Neji's combined yells, Sasuke's whoops, Sakura and Ino's screaming or the thundering of her own heart. _

_She looked at her master, and through his mask, she could see his grin. She looked to Anko, whose screaming was rivaling the two on the other side of the stadium. Her eyes turned to the Hokage who was beaming like a proud parent, clapping along with the rest of the crowd. _

_Finally, her eyes landed on Gaara. Even though his face remained an emotionless mask, she could see the pride and joy dancing in his eyes. She smiled at him, a question in her own eyes. _

"_Did I do well?"_

_He inclined his head towards her once, eyes shutting, then opening as he raised his head again. At this she beamed._

_+.+.+_

_The news hit her hard. Really hard. This whole event hit her hard. _

_Gaara and Naruto fighting. Her best friend and her crush. Not the best pair to be fighting. _

_The Hokage, her mentor and the man she admired most, dead at the hands of a man she had only heard murmurs of. _

_And the curse. The curse on Sasuke. HER Sasuke! How DARE he?!_

_Something inside her was screaming in fear. Nothing felt right. And it felt like nothing would be right again._

_+.+.+_

_"You're leaving."_

_"I am. Orochimaru has the power I need to kill Itachi."_

"_Of course. But can you find no other place to get that power?"_

_A pause, then;_

"_No."_

_"Of course not."_

_She watches him, standing there. He changed. A lot. Not in noticeable, outwardly ways. In emotional ways, in inwardly ways. In ways people like her could only see._

"_Very well."_

_He looks shocked, as she turns. Turns, turns her back on him, on her friend, on the boy who practically adopted and tried to seduce her at the same time. _

"_What do you-"_

_"Sasuke."_

_He stops._

"_You can go if you want. Hell, you can murder Itachi, you can go, you can do whatever the fuck you want." she looks over her shoulder and stares him straight in the eye. "But I will NOT be the one to come after you. I will not be the one to cry for you to come back. Do what you will, and I will wait for you."_

_With that, she turns around and starts walking away. _

_+.+.+_

_That night, she cried like she had never cried before._

_+.+.+_

_Two years went by. _

_Two long years. _

_And in those years, she watched everything, EVERYTHING go down. _

_She watched Naruto grow into the strong Jonin he wanted to be. _

_She watched Sakura become as strong as Tsunade._

_She watched Kakashi start to master the Sharingan._

_She watched Sai join their team, take Sasuke's place._

_Even when she hated it, she watched it. _

_She watched everything fall apart._

_+.+.+_

Ame awakes with a scream. Her eyes are wide, hands clenched on almost painfully on the sheets. Breath rips from her throat in harsh, sharp gasps. Tears pool at the corners of her eyes as she remembers where she is, or more truthfully, where she's not.

She's not in her home in Konoha. She's not going to get up and get dressed in a Jonin uniform and head out for her shift. She's not going to see Sasuke or Naruto in a matter of hours. She's not going to hug Gaara and nuzzle his jaw, sharing a small smile.

She's not even going to look in the mirror and see the tattoo of a Jonin on her shoulder, because she was never given the chance to get it.

Her door creaks open, and she doesn't need to ask who's there.

Sasori walks over to her bed and lays down next to her. Arms wrap themselves around her waist and a nose is buried in her neck. Hot breath is brushing the nape of her neck, and the slender fingers on her hips are stroking gently. Ame can feel herself calming down, being lulled into a state of calm relief by her Danna.

She turns on her side, and immediately he adjusts to curl around her, purring softly. She presses back against him softly and is rewarded with a soft nuzzle and a gently kiss on her shoulder.

Ame glances at her bedside table and she tenses slightly. There is the photo, the only one she kept. It's not remarkable to the outward onlooker, but to her it was…It was everything. It was the first photo of the five of them. The one that was taken right after they passed the Genin test.

They all looked so young and innocent, it's hard to remember that barely nine months later everything went to hell.

Nine months later Ame was once more tossed to the winds, tossed to fate. No. Not fate. To chance, but not fate. Fate had abandoned her long ago. In fact, it had abandoned her to the chances of life long ago, left her to make her own fate. And here she was.

Slowly, she reaches out a hand and traces the four faces that did not belong to her. The cold shell, warm, mushy on the inside eyes of Sasuke, the barely concealed grin of Naruto. The blatant joy of Kakashi and the happiness of Sakura.

Ame smiles softly and presses her palm to the photo. Through her mind, she sends love straight at every person in the photo.

Dropping her hand, she turns again and curls up closer to Sasori. She tucks her head beneath his chin and gives his collarbone a sweet kiss. He purrs sleepily, pulling her closer.

Here is her fate. The fate she is building for herself. Let fate abandon her. Let everyone abandon her. She could make her own way.


	39. Where Did Our Dreams Go

Dreams

(Hints at SasukexAme, GaaraxAme and SasorixAme(1))

The first scratch was a kind of reminder.

A reminder of where I was and what I was doing. I had kind of needed that reminder. If it hadn't come, neither of us would have moved, most likely, caught up in the images of each other.

It had been two years and we were both different. He was tall and muscular, his skin taking on a more pale-sand color than the stark white of years past. His hair fell more around his face than sticking straight up like it did, and his eyes seem darker than I remember.

I suppose he must have been looking me over in the same fashion, because I knew that I had sure as hell changed. I used to be short, small and gangly, with wide eyes and skin that made me look dead. My hair used to fall down to my shoulders and practically cover both of my eyes, hiding my face. Now I had filled out, I was taller, leaner with more of a catlike grace about me. My eyes were still wide, but they fit my face now, and my skin had turned more milky cream than death. My hair didn't touch my shoulders, but fell about an inch above them, and my bangs were cut to cover just one eye.

Both of our clothes had changed. His loose white shorts and a navy short sleeve with an odd collar turned to baggy black pants, an open white shirt, fingerless gloves and a purple belt. My black long sleeve and black shorts turned into a short sleeve turtle neck with fishnet underneath and tight pants, all black. And, of course, the Akatsuki issued cloak.

His head band was totally absent, while mine was still securely wrapped around my neck, with a single long slash running through it.

"_When I am stronger, I want to find my brother Itachi and kill him for what he did to our family."_

"…_I'll help you."_

_"You will??"_

_"Of course I will. If you want me to."_

I raise my hand and wipe away the blood trailing down my cheek. I lower my hand to eyelevel and stare at the ruby liquid on my skin.

It's been a while since I had bled, since someone had made me bleed. With my partners around, nothing ever came near me for the most part, and it had been months since I had had a challenging fight. The blood on my hand reminded me what I was supposed to be doing right now, and I turned my eyes to fix on my old friend.

Coal met coal and it was like I was seeing him for the first time. How much he had grown, had changed, had altered into who he was now. But I guess it was the same for him, the ways I had changed.

I dropped my hand, feeling the blood start to dry on top of my skin, but not caring.

As usual, he was the first one to speak, because he knew I wouldn't.

"Hello Ame."

His voice had gotten deeper, more masculine.

"Hello Sasuke."

His name burned the tip of my tongue, made me want to laugh and cry at the same time, though I did neither.

He cocked his head to the side, and I watched his eyes flicker over me, a soft hunger playing in along with surprise and hate as he saw the cloak.

"You've changed." he murmured, eyes fixing on the cloak that was still resting on my shoulders. "Akatsuki now…?"

I looked down at the cloak, as if I had forgotten it was there.

"Yeah…" I said softly, then checked myself. "But, really Sasuke, still hanging around snake-freak?"

He inclined his head slightly.

"Only for a little longer, then he shall no longer be useful."

"I see."

His eyes fixed on my headband next.

"You on the other hand." he said calmly. "Leaving Konoha? I never would have guessed."

My hand flew to the headband and ran along the scratch that I myself had put there. For a second, I was brought back to the day I had made it, remembering how I had run my hands over it for so long, thinking "No going back now."

"They betrayed me first." the response slid quick and automatic from my throat.

"Did they now? Something to do with the demons as of late."

A curt nod from me, then, just to keep it going;

"I can't say the same for you. You just left."

"_Hey, Ame?"_

_"Yeah Sakura???"_

_"Do you ever think of leaving Konoha?"_

_"Eh?! Why would she think about that?!"_

_"Wait-You're not leaving are you Ame?!"_

_Laugh. "No Sasuke, Naruto, calm down, I'm not going anywhere. I want to stay in Konoha the rest of my life."_

_"Me too!"_

_"Since I'm gonna be Hokage, where else would I live?!"_

_"Hm, I love it here to."_

_"Maybe when we're older, we'll all live close to each other, so we can see each other everyday."_

_All at once, three voices. "Yeah!!!"_

Sasuke shook his head.

"Look at us, exchanging useless banter. I heard you ran into Gaara."

The last bit caught me off guard.

"Y-yeah." I managed. "You hear about the removal?"

"Who didn't? Funny that he kept his powers." he smirked. "Sucks for you Akatsuki that he survived though, right?"

I fidgeted.

An image of Gaara filled my mind, the one from back when we were all Genin. He had told me more than once that I was the only person apart from his siblings whom he was truly close to, and it would make my heart swell.

When no one was around, we would meet up and talk, and sometimes I would just listen as he poured everything out to me. He showed me how he used his sand, making images, people, though my favorite were the flowers he would make. Roses and lilies, whole gardens, all made of sand, all just for me.

We were friends, and almost inseparable half the time. I knew Sasuke had been jealous of him way back when, when he had had a crush on me, but I hadn't minded. In my juvenile mind, they were both the best friends I had, and I didn't care what other feelings we harbored for each other, as long as they stayed by my side.

The image faded and was replaced by the Gaara of now, and I felt like crying.

He was everything I had thought he would be. He was tall and lean, intelligent and powerful, but kind and a caring leader who tried to make everything work for everyone in his village. His eyes, no longer cold and distant, but filled with a hearth-like warmth.

Just two years ago, I would have killed to stay by the side of that man. I think I still would, maybe.

I finally remembered that I had been talking to Sasuke and followed up on my fidget.

"It…we did it on purpose."

Sasuke cocked and eyebrow.

"Leaving him alive…I…it was my idea."

He nodded in understanding, a bit of sadness flashing in his eyes.

"You always did…love him…"

The last bit seemed a little forced, and a little pained, and I knew why. It had always been a sore spot for Sasuke. He had had a crush on me, I knew he had, he had admitted it too. Hell, Sasuke was the boy who took my first kiss. Of course, he had done it with my consent, he hadn't forced himself on me. Actually, it had been an experiment, the childish kind that too-young kids do when they just aren't sure.

I shook my head.

"I still love him." I murmured. "I just don't love him in the same way."

He looks confused.

"I was in love with him. Now I love him as my best friend."

"Even though you're "enemies" now?"

I flinch at the word enemies.

"Yeah. Even though."

"_Gaara, when you're older, what do you want to do?"_

_"…I don't know. No one's ever asked me."_

_"Well I'M asking you!"_

_"Humph, fine, well…" _

"_Well?"_

"_I-I dunno…maybe…I think I'd like to run my village, be Kazekage."_

"_I can see you doing that."_

_"Hey, Ame…?"_

_"Yeah Gaara?"_

_"When I become Kazekage…will you stay beside me?"_

_"Of course I will!"_

"Your one partner, Akasuna no Sasori right?"

I nod instantly, glowing happily.

"And Deidara Deitori."

"That's them."

Sasuke shakes his head.

"How did that blond ever survive our fight." he pauses, then smirks in amusement. "Scratch what I just said. It was you, wasn't it?"

I shrugged with a half smirk.

"What can I say, I like my new friends." I said.

"Even Itachi?"

It's like he dropped the bomb.

"Yeah. Even Itachi."

And I threw it right back.

He sighed and his shoulders slumped for a moment, then he said, almost teasingly.

"You seem to like redheads."

I look at him blankly.

"Gaara and Sasori. They could be brothers." he said.

I blinked, then blanched. He had seen through me, again. It was a talent of Sasuke's, to see through me to my very core. He had caught on about my feelings for my Danna after only mentioning him once. That was how good he was.

"Well…Yeah…" I mumbled, a bit lamely, and he laughed.

"_Ame, who will you marry when you grow up?"_

_"__Depends on who I know."_

_"Huh?"_

_"If I still know Gaara, then probably Gaara. But we change as we grow up. Maybe I'll know someone else who I fall for."_

_"Like me?"_

_"Sasuke!"_

_"It was just a suggestion!"_

"You saw Naruto."

"You didn't?"

"How is he."

"A lot taller, a lot more mature, but with the same childish attitude."

I snort.

"Some things aren't meant to change."

"Apparently."

"And Sakura."

"Still Sakura."

"I see. What of Master Kakashi."

"You still call him "master"?"

"Bite me Sasuke."

"Fine. He's on sick leave."

"Too bad."

We stare at each other, and for a moment, I want to say, "And what about you, how are you?" but I knew well enough to hold my tongue.

"_We'll never be separated, ever, right guys?"_

_"Right!"_

_"Of course not!"_

_"Like I'd ever leave you."_

I sigh as I realize how much time has passed since our talk started.

"Are we going to stand here and talk, or are we going to fight?"

Sasuke pauses.

"…I'm not sure."

He attacks first, and I retaliate.

But it's all half hearted.

"_We'd never hurt each other because we're all friends!"_

_"Well…I might have to hurt dobe occasionally…"_

_"Right back atcha teme!"_

Thirty minutes later, we are sitting about a mile away from where we started and the sun in setting. We're on a cliff, and I'm facing away from the edge. Sasuke's back it pressed to mine, and we're both trying to catch our breath.

It's then that I realize what I am doing, what's going on.

I am fighting someone I swore never to fight. Wearing a cloak that marks me as a member of a group I had sworn to kill. My headband marks me a traitor and he's just as much of one as I am. We're cut up and bruised, the way we said never to hurt each other.

It's not like it was supposed to turn out, and we both realize that, but it's already too late.

"God…" I mumbled, my voice pained. "Sasuke…"

"Yeah…"

I can hear the telltale crack in his voice, the same one that's in mine.

"Sasuke…we had all these hopes, all these goals, all these dreams…"

"I know…"

I pause, as the first tear makes it's way down my cheek.

"Where did they all go?"

"_We'll be friends forever!"_

"…I don't know."

---

A/N:

......THE EMO OF THIS STORY.

1-All pairing ahe has been in and will be in most likely.


	40. Can't Rate You

Rating

(ChaudxAme)

"35!!!"

Lan faceplanted.

"35?! YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME! YOU GAVE CHAUD A 68!!!"

Chaud smirked.

"I'm just better than you."

"THE HELL YOU ARE!"

Megaman and Zria were sharing a giggle in the computer they were connected to, watching their Netops. Protoman sat close to Zria, shoulder resting against hers. He had a bemused smirk on, and behind his visor his eyes were twinkling with mirth. The Punk stood to the side, guffawing loudly, not that any of the others minded.

Mr. Famous finally managed to pull the two boys apart, revealing someone in the background. Ame was leaning against the back wall, arms crossed over her chest, watching her two friends. In particular, she was watching Chaud.

WHY was Ame watching him? Well a girl is entitled to stare at her amazingly sexy boyfriend, no? But that wasn't the reason she was staring at him. The truth of it was, Ame was pissed off. And not just pissed off at the world, but pissed off at her aforementioned "amazingly sexy boyfriend".

Chaud Blaze hadn't consciously done anything to make his girlfriend mad. At least, he didn't think he had. They had gone to a movie the other day, and dinner just last night, hell, he had kissed her as a greeting just this morning.

For some strange reason, sometime after lunch, she had become unbearably mad at him and he was starting to wonder what he should be regretting so he could start regretting doing it. He didn't like Ame being mad at him, it got in the way of certain things.

Talking with her, playfully nuzzling her hair (which always smell like strawberries and cream, as he had found), and, his favorite, kissing her (she tasted like vanilla, and something totally Ame). He had found that last one out the hard way, leaning in to kiss her and getting her cheek instead. He had pouted for a good thirty minutes, totally peeved.

You see, Ame was not usually mad at him, in fact usually, they could practically read each other's minds. When she did get a little disgruntled, he could usually coax it out of her and fix it.

Apparently, this time around he was not to be so lucky.

And so, he was completely in the dark as to why, when he turned to smile at his girlfriend, she caught his eye, then turned her head the other way.

As Mr. Famous and Lan left to go get drinks for everyone, he tried looking over at her again. She was looking pointedly the other way, half glaring out of the corner of her eye.

"You okay there Chaud?"

Turning his head, Chaud caught sight of Megaman and the other three, looking at him in a slightly worried manner.

"Yeah…" he muttered grumpily. "Fine."

"Don't look it."

He looked questioningly at the blue Navi.

"You're pouting."

This just made Chaud pout more.

"Am not."

"You are Chaud-chan."

The skunk haired boy glared at his NetNavi.

"At least say "kun" instead damnit."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"KUN!"

"CHAN!"

"KUN!!!"

"CHAN!!!"

"Proto!"

Protoman's head snapped to face his girlfriend in under a second. Like his Netop, Protoman was devoted to the point of extreme, and he tended to pay attention to Zria and Zria only when time called for it.

The female Navi placed a hand soothingly on his forearm.

"Be nice to Chaud, Proto." she said.

"Yeah, be nice to your Netop or he won't let you NetBattle."

"You're talking about yourself in the third person Chaud."

The boy stuck out his tongue.

"So anyway…" Zria said. "Back on subject, why are you all pouty?"

Chaud sighed, leaning against the wall on his side next to the screen.

"Ame's mad at me and I don't know why."

Zria looked surprised.

"Really????"

"Yeah."

Three of the four looked just as confused as Chaud, but oddly enough, The Punk looked gleeful. This made Megaman look at him in confusion.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked.

"I know why Ame's mad at Chaud!" he chirped, throwing his arms in the air.

"YOU DO?!?!?!?!?!" the combined four person yell toppled the Navi over.

"Y-yeah…" he said, picking himself up. "I do."

"Why????" whined Chaud. "I dunno!!"

"You shouldn't!" said the Punk, looking up at him. "Y'see, it's kinda embarrassing for her."

"Why???"

Even Zria was interested by this time.

"Well, y'see, thing is…."

"Yeeeeah????????"

He glanced over at Ame, across the room, who was not paying attention.

"Well, Chaud got a higher grade than her."

There was a long pause, then;

"…Eh?"

"Seriously!" the Punk said. "I'm telling you the truth!"

As Protoman turned to confront his Netop, he found him already halfway across the room, making a beeline towards his girlfriend.

Chaud tapped Ame on the shoulder, but she didn't respond. He tapped again, not taking no for an answer. This time, Ame turned around, about to growl something out, but never got the chance. Instead, she was met by a pair of soft lips on hers, making her eyes widen.

Ame squeaked indignantly, but by that time, Chaud already had his arms around her and wasn't letting go. So, instead of doing the bitchy thing and struggling, she settled herself into the familiar warmth that was her lover's arms.

By the time they broke apart, she had all but forgotten that she had been mad at him at all.

Chaud smiled and rubbed their cheeks together, murmuring in her ear,

"No one can rate you." before kissing her jaw softly.

Ame wrinkled her nose, deciding she would send Zria after Mr. Famous's Navi later, and enjoy Chaud for now. She curled back into his arms, nuzzling her head under his chin and lightly kissing the collar of his shirt.

"By the way Chaud." she mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I got a 72."


	41. Working as a Team

Teamwork

(SasukexAme, SasorixAme)

Ame tried to hold her breath, but it was hard when her first instinct was to be panting. Her lungs were begging to take in air, any kind of oxygen at all.

She rested against a tree, closing her eyes for barely a millisecond before reopening them. Once sure her body was not going to force her to make any unwanted noises, Ame settled into the tree she was in, eyes fixed on the ground. A momentary wave of nostalgia washed through her and her memories took her elsewhere.

_Her clothing felt way too tight all of a sudden, and her position way to exposed. Ame had never felt like this before when fighting, and she wondered what the hell was going on. The Jonin below her was just that, a Jonin. She had taken on ANBU in her time and she was still around thanks. _

_But for some strange reason, the silver haired man was freaking her out. Maybe it was the fact that she couldn't kill him. All of her previous fights had been simple because, when and doubt, she would simply slit their throats and have done with. _

_But she wasn't allowed to kill Kakashi and that made him a serious threat. She wasn't allowed to kill him, but was he allowed to kill her? She had no idea. _

_Swallowing the impending doom rising in her throat, she settled into the tree, eyes locked on her target, the bells at Kakashi's waist._

Ame shook her head. Had it really been like that two years ago? Hard not to kill someone? Had she really been that much of a machine?

*If was, then I feel bad for everyone I fought. 99.9 percent of which are dead now.*

The wind whipped past her and Ame froze. The scent of smoke and gun powder lingered on the breeze, along with the definite tang of clay.

"Shit." she hissed.

Snapping her head to the right, she cursed again at the sight of their targets, a group of Cloud ninja.

The explosion Deidara had set off to destroy their base was as small as he could manage, but the wind wasn't supposed to blow this direction. Deidara and Sasori had quadruple checked it to make sure that no debris or smoke would be carried along to alert the unsuspecting arriving shinobi.

Growling at ill fate, Ame shifted her position slightly. Using her power of the wind, she slowly changed a couple of air currents to carry the scents of the explosion elsewhere. Once sure they were doing just that, she turned back to her original position, hoping her partners were okay.

_It was pretty much quiet all around her, the man just standing there, reading his book. She glanced around for the three people in her cell, wondering how they were faring. Naruto was probably still caught in that stupid trap, Sakura was unconscious, and….where was Sasuke?At that moment, shurinken and kunai shot out of the trees towards Kakashi, who substituted himself with a log._

_A sigh of relief left Ame as she saw Sasuke dart out of the foliage to attack the newly appeared Kakashi._

_*At least he's okay.*_

Ame jumped slightly as someone landed behind her. Warm breath wafted against her neck and she froze.

The taste of smoke that usually surrounded one of her favorite people greeted her senses and she calmed down.

"Little warning, Dei?" she mumbled.

"Sorry." chuckled her older partner, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Couldn't resist the opportunity."

Ame chuckled this time, raising a hand and toying affectionately with Deidara's bangs.

"Well, how goes things?"

"Base is destroyed." Deidara chirped. "An' Danna's in place. We're allll set! Thanks for the save by the way. Stupid wind."

Ame chuckled at just how hyper Deidara was. A good explosion always got him like this.

"No problem. Now go make sure Danna is okay."

"Kay kay!"

_The kunai slit the rope easily and the orange wearing ninja thumped to the ground._

"_Thanks." he mumbled, picking himself up._

_Ame flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled softly._

"_No problem. Naruto, right?"_

_"Yeah, you're Ame."_

_"Mm-hm."_

_He grinned._

"_I appreciate the save."_

"_No problem."_

_Ame stepped back as the boy picked himself up. He grinned again, running a hand through his hair._

"_Y'got a bell yet?"_

_Ame shook her head._

"_Wanted to help you first."_

_*The bell is next.*_

Ame waited, eyes fixed on the hill thirty yards away. Her signal was coming, if she knew anything about her partners, which she did. Seconds later it was there, a loud scream shooting through the air.

*Theeeeere we go.*

Leaping from the tree, she landed noiselessly on the ground. Ame was off in a moment, heading towards the two males she knew were waiting for her.

When she reached the top of the hill, she looked down at the scene. So far, Deidara and Sasori had it pretty much wrapped up. She watched, crouched down, arms crossed on her knees, eyes following her Danna's every movement.

He was the most beautiful creature, was all she could think. Sleek and lithe, but undeniably deadly, with the grace of a jungle leopard. The way his hands moved with his puppet strings was like a spider creating the finest of webs.

Her heart, as long as it lay beating in her chest, belonged to him. And he knew it to, which was why, as a large of kunai were thrown in her direction, a puppet appeared out of nowhere to block them.

A redhead landed next to her and turned to smile softly.

"They didn't hit you did they?"

Ame shook her head, returning the smile.

Sasori leaned over and ran the tip of his nose along her jaw affectionately, murmuring quietly;

"I'm almost done. We can go home soon, I promise."

"Okay." she said back.

He was gone again in a flash, back to assaulting some other ninja, though in a deadly way this time.

_Sasuke reminded her of a raven, or a hawk. Maybe both, she couldn't be sure._

_The way he moved, gracefully, but hard and fast, was like some predatory bird. She watched with interest as he shot out at Kakashi once more, only to be blocked. _

_By the time he threw out his best jutsu, she had analyzed and recorded his entire arsenal. His, and Kakashi's. _

_Throwing a kunai up in the air, she caught it, point first as Sasuke got his ass handed to him on a plate._

_*That bell is mine.*_

Ame landed lightly beside the leader of the fallen ninja. Flicking her wrist, a vine slithered from the ground an into the man's pocket. It rummaged for a second before returning to her triumphantly, with a scroll. She took the proffered scroll and thanked the vine by making it blossom.

She turned to her partners with a small smile.

"Danna-"

He leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the bottom lip.

"Told you we had it covered."

Deidara catcalled and Sasori half-glared.

Ame giggled and nuzzled their noses together before turning to look over the scroll.

_Silver eyes met black and the two held their gazes._

_A full grown adult and a little girl less than half his size._

_Kakashi said nothing, but simply handed her a lunchbox._

_Almost as though he could see the bell, missing from his pants pocket, now tucked safely into hers. _


	42. Stop RunningStand Still

Standing Still

(TrainxAme)

Ame was always running.

Always running, running, running.

She never stopped for anything or anyone, she was always racing on and trying to get away.

It wasn't like Ame wanted to run. She wanted to stop and look around her. She wanted to see the world and the people in it, wanted to relax and hold hands with someone she loved.

Accept She couldn't stop, and she couldn't look around. Because if she did, she wasn't sure she would see the beautiful world she heard of, but a desolate world of death and pain. The only world she had ever experienced.

As for someone she loved, well, there was ONE person. But she couldn't slow down, not even for him.

Fear was a terrible motivator, it was what kept her going.

Fear of what? It's hard to pinpoint exactly, fear of a lot of things.

Fear of the world. The world that had cast her out and tried to destroy her for so long. For years all the world had done was sit by and watch as she suffered and ran from everything.

Fear of people. Fear of everyone she had ever met and everyone she would ever meet. The people who had hurt her and the people she had hurt. All the people who didn't care, just wanted her dead, all those people, and then the innocents that got involved by mistake.

Fear of the past, present and future. Fear of everything that had happened to her and everything that could happen to her next.

Fear of her own reflection. To see what kind of monster she really was, to see what kind of world she had forced herself into.

There was enough fears to make her never want to stop running, to just keep going out of fear fear fear.

At this point, Ame was pretty sure nothing could make her slow down. She would ALWAYS be running at this pace, regardless of who she knew, when and why.

She was scared of stopping, of standing still and looking around and seeing nothing but what she was most scared of. Her mind had created a hell that she was trapped in, a never ending cycle of fear and misery.

All she wanted was to stop. To stand still and not have to be afraid anymore.

"Ame."

The small girl looked up, hand still clenched around her gun, looking for anyone else she might have to shoot. Instead, she caught sight of Train, sweaty, and covered in blood that probably didn't belong to him.

She didn't responded, simply holstered her gun and stood from her slightly crouched position. Ame tucked her bangs behind her ear, even though they fell back in place seconds later.

"We should go." she said softly. "Sven and Eve will be worried about us, and Rins said I needed to call her later."

Any excuse to get out of there right now. Any excuse to get away from her current situation.

To her surprise, the hand on her shoulder did not slide halfheartedly from its position as usual. No, instead, it held firm, stopping her from moving at all. She froze in place, slightly scared.

Shock rippled through her as she was slowly pulled back against Train's chest, where he held her in place.

"Stand still."

And Ame did.


	43. Dying and Living

Dying

(Ame. Alone.)

Death is a part of life.

_---- Tsuki_

_Age 22 at time of death_

_Next of kin, Ame Kurotsuki_

It happens, most of the time, when one is least expecting it. Sometimes it's painful, sometimes it's painless. Occasionally, someone causes the end of a life. At these times, it seems that death is the least fair.

_------ Kuro_

_Age 26 at time of death_

_Next of kin, Ame Kurotsuki_

There are people in this world who know death better than others. People who have lived their lives around this horrible construct of the life cycle. It's never their first choice, and it's never a happy one, but it happens. In particular, Ame Kurotsuki knew this.

_------ -------_

_Age 31 at time of death_

_Next of kin, Aisha -------_

Still, Ame survived her life and kept going. She never backed down, never stopped, not if she didn't have to. Her heart was set on her future, and her friends were proud of that. Even if her future didn't look so good, she still walked towards it. It was just the way she was.

_------- ----------_

_Age unknown at time of death_

_Next of kin, Kuronamida -------_

But sometimes it even got the better of her and she had to pause. Those pauses frightened her friends to no end. There were times when she literally would just break down and everything about her would shut down. Emotions, relations, everything.

_----- --------_

_------- --------_

_Ages 32 and 39 at time of death_

_Next of kin, Toki and Yomi -------_

Then she would be back on her feet and all was well again. Because no matter how afraid, how fearful, how alone Ame would become, something would call her back to reality and it would be okay again.

_Ame Kurotsuki, 14_

_Aisha --------, 19_

_Kuronamida -------, unknown_

_Toki and Yomi --------, 18_

And after death comes rebirth.

----

**A/N:** BIG SECRETS.

Deceased1: Ame's mother.

Desceased2: Ame's father.

Deceased3: Aisha's mother.

Deceased4: Kuronamida's mother.

Deceased5: Toki and Yomi's parents.


	44. Take the road home

Two Roads

(HieixAme)

There were two paths Hiei could currently take. One, he could turn towards the portal and return to Makai, the demon plane he missed so much. Or two, he could turn around and go back towards the Spirit Detectives and Koenma and stay in Ningenkai.

If he went towards Ningenkai, he was effectively saying "Fuck you Mukuro, and fuck our deal too."

However if he went towards Makai he was saying in turn to the other group, "Fuck you guys I never did care anyway."

Only one of the paths led him home. Not home where he was born, home where he felt at home. Where he wanted to stay forever even if it did annoy him stood by the portal waiting for him, and behind him stood the four people who were closest to him in the world, along with his sister, Genkai, Botan and Koenma. The latter group was staring at his back, just watching him. He could feel a few sad stares, specifically from his sister and Botan, and maybe from one of the others, but he couldn't tell.

His hand twitched as he thought over exactly who was there.

Yusuke Urameshi, the first human to ever best him at anything ever. Hell, one of the first PEOPLE to ever best him at anything, ever. Hate, as it had begun, turned to trust and admiration quicker than Hiei had thought possible, altering his state of mind entirely. Yusuke hadn't given a flying fuck about what he had done or who he had done it to. He welcomed him into their inner circle with open arms more than once, even if it had been he who had run away.

Kazuma Kuwabara, perhaps the most annoying creature on the face of the planet. Either dimension. He was tall, loud, ungainly and just plain irritating on a minute to minute basis. But he was also a loyal friend, a good fighter, and an honorable man. As much as Hiei would never admit it out loud, he was glad that of all the humans Yusuke had thrown into the mix, he had chosen Kazuma Kuwabara.

Kurama, of course, the one time demon fox and legendary thief. He had been Hiei's first friend, and not that Hiei would ever say it out loud, but if a fatal blow came Kurama's way, he would take the hit for him. Kurama had opened Hiei's eyes and saved him from the oncoming damnation that would have hit him without the other demon male. Most usually, plants and fire didn't really mix, because fire would destroy all the flowers. Though Kurama had once informed him, as though he could read his mind, "You know, just about all of my plants are fireproof."

Yukina, his sweet, beautiful sister. He had finally told her the truth and everything. She, out of all the people, was the only one who ever knew his every thought. Mostly because they were twins, but also because she just knew.

Genkai. …What was there to say? The woman kicked major ass and she knew it.

Botan, the quirky, hyper Grimm Reaper girl. It wasn't like Hiei had had major interactions with her, but he had been around her enough to realize she was a very helpful asset to the group of Spirit Detectives.

Koenma, regardless of appearances, was the second in command of Spirit World. What more was there to know? He wasn't exactly good in a fight, but he knew areas, people and just about anything they needed to know. Kind of the informant of the group.

And then there was Ame. Hiei didn't even need to start going into his thoughts about Ame, because they were always foremost in his mind. After family, a mate is most important to a koorime. Not that Ame was his mate. …Yet anyway. He had decided long ago that after he found his sister, he was going to focus on making Ame his, end of story. Well his sister had been found and he was working on the whole Ame thing. It was taking a little while because the girl was so damn innocent she didn't notice his advances.

To say the least, it was a team put together from small fractures of people, all with their own issues and problems, all with their own goals. And yet of all the teams Hiei had ever heard of, he was pretty damn sure the one he had been part of was the best.

His thoughts wandered to their many adventures, to the things they had done.

His first meeting with them for one thing. That had been something to keep in mind. He would fight Yusuke to the point of beating him if it killed him, or at least, he had planned on doing that.

Then there was the first time they had all worked together, the four Saint Beasts and all that. He had shocked himself with how well they all did, mostly because he had actually worked in a team and not tried to murder any of its members.

After that, the rescue of his sister. In the same way he wanted to beat Yusuke, and he thought Kuwabara was the most moronic of morons, he would never forget this event. Until the end of his life, and most likely after it too, he would forever be grateful to the two human boys. It was all thanks to them he had his sister.

After that, the Dark Tournament, and I don't think anyone necessarily needs reminding of that one. Thereafter, the Genkai incident, him leaving, coming back, and then the whole Sensui business.

And here he was now, standing there, staring at Mukuro and the pulsating black portal signifying his way home. Behind him, the people he had just mentioned, all of them, looking at him. Everyone was waiting on his decision.

'Go!!' said the old Hiei, the one who only cared for power. 'It's MAKAI! Home!'

'No!' yelped the newer Hiei in horror. 'Don't!'

*Why not?*

It was a good question, why stay?

'There isn't a reason!' cackled the old Hiei.

'Yeah there is.'

Hiei's focus moved to his newer self.

'You're a team. Do you remember how it was LAST time you left? Remember how you came back and they were almost completely in shambles? Hiei, they're your friends! They need you!' silence, then; 'They ARE your home.'

Hiei's gaze caught Mukuro's, and she raised a hand in a beckoning gesture. As if controlled, Hiei raised his hand as well, but instead of making in motion of recognition, he raised the famous 'one-finger salute'. Seconds later, he hissed,

"Fuck you Mukuro."

There was a deafening silence, then,

"WHAT?!" she shrieked.

But Hiei simply turned around and walked towards Yusuke, who was standing at the head of the group. The boy looked absolutely astonished, eyes wide, and arms, previously crossed, dropped to his sides.

A moment later though, they were raised again, a wide smile on his lips. Hiei recognized the gesture and without a second thought, for the first time in his life, walked willingly into a hug. And not just any hug, a hug from Yusuke Urameshi, his best friend and arch rival. The hug was warm and comforting, and he returned the hug as willingly as he had walked into it. A smiled presented itself onto his lips almost instantly, a small squeeze from Yusuke reassuring him.

They let each other go about thirty seconds later and Yusuke was grinning like Hiei had never seen him grin before. Ever so casually, he ruffled the younger boy's hair, eyes sparkling.

"You're always welcome here Hiei."

That second, it was as though reality set in. Kuwabara was the first one to make a sound, a loud whoop as it were, followed by Kurama with a whoop of his own, then Botan, and onward from there. Yukina ran up and practically knocked him over with a hug, mumbling how happy she was. Even Koenma was grinning.

He turned to face Koenma, who simply nodded in understanding and agreement, walking over to Mukuro. Before he left, he said calmly;

"Have no fear, I can and will take care of it."

Hiei nodded his thanks, letting go of his sister, in favor of wrapping his arms around Ame. The younger demon cuddled close, pressing her lips to his neck. He purred happily and smiling softly at what she said next.

"Welcome home Hiei."

There were two roads Hiei could have taken. He chose the one that led home.


	45. Illusion of Normalcy

Illusion

(EnvyxAme)

(Sequel to "Lovely Music of Insanity")

I tapped my pencil on the paper before me, staring off into the distance. I was SUPPOSED to be writing a new song, and it was quite possible the Edward would bite my head off if I didn't, but my mind was elsewhere.

We, that being my band "Insanity", were on the road again. This time however, there was a new addition to our group, much to my glee.

Ame Kurotsuki, my 14 year old girlfriend of five months had decided (been forced by Rose and Winry) to join us in our travels. She had somehow managed to get the whole band, crew, and our manager, agents and publicists to all warm up to her in under a week. How she did it, Edward still puzzled over, but she had done it. Besides, no one could so much as send her a dirty look without my knowing SOMEHOW (Wrath.).

Anyway, we were on the road with Ame, to make a long story short. Though, due to the fact that dear Ame-chan was only 14, it meant she was still in need of schooling. Okay, I made that sound as though she was still in middle school, excuse me, let me rephrase that. Due to the fact that when I met her Ame was finishing HIGH SCHOOL, she needed to graduate.

God, no wonder Winry said she was like a female Ed. The guy had up and finished high school at fifteen, she was about to break his record.

Sorry, point I was trying to make was that Ame was in need of graduation from High School for her to even think about going any farther with us on tour (We were supposed to go play in Switzerland next week). But, in order for THAT to happen, she needed to be going to be going to school.

For a while, she had used online courses, along with a bit of extra work from Ed and Riza. But soon after she had started, both Riza, Edward and her had all agreed that it wasn't hard enough, and basically a complete waste of time.

And so began the amazing "Somehow find a teacher" quest of Edward Elric and Riza Hawkeye. If I didn't know better, I would say the two had adopted my girlfriend.

In the end, with a bit of string pulling by our dearest manager Havoc, we had found a principle from a prominent private high school. The school was from a chain of others that were littered around the US, Canada, Europe, and even a couple in Africa, thanks to charity.

Long story short, he agreed that he would inform whatever school was in our area at the time that Ame was there and she would come in every day like a normal student. Or, if there wasn't one in our immediate area, a teacher from the school would personally give lessons over iChat. Of course, they didn't know she was traveling with Insanity. As far as they were concerned, Ame was on a trip with her family around the world.

Which was kind of true. If you wanted to count us as her family now.

So, at the moment Ame was elsewhere, probably in class with a bunch of rich kids (don't you love how I say that as if we AREN'T rich kids?). I wasn't worried about anybody hitting on her, after all Wrath was off practice today. Which loosely translated meant he was stalking her for me.

Don't worry. She knew he was doing it. I think she's gotten used to it by this point.

I sighed, dropping my pencil and leaning back in my chair, staring up at the ceiling. It was true that in approximately three weeks Ame would be graduating (early I will tell you), but that also meant she was doing schooling overtime. She wanted to be done with high school by the time we were in Spain (that was in a month).

That however, was not what was truly on my mind at the given moment. What was REALLY on my mind was the concert coming up two days from now (the one I was supposed to be writing the song for).

There was going to be a lot of press at this concert (not that there wasn't a lot on a regular basis), mostly because we were playing at some famous place in Boston. We, that being myself, Ame and Edward (who had become the monitor of our relationship in Winry's place), had decided that this would be a good time to announce to the world that I had a girlfriend.

So really, I was doing a lot more than just writing a song. I was writing a song that would be followed by me announcing to our fan base that I was taken. Apart from the fact that afterward I was going to protect Ame as if the reaper was after her, it was a generally nerve wracking thing to do.

As much as I hate sounding like a high schooler admitting to his parents he has a girlfriend, that's exactly what if feels like.

Groaning irritably, I almost missed my cell phone nearly vibrating off the table. I had turned the ringer off so it wouldn't disturb me, not that it was doing much for my writing. I caught the device just as it wriggled its way off the desk, flicking to open and holding it to my ear.

"Hello, this is Envy's voicemail, don't call me again, no you can't leave a message after the beep."

"Aw, not even me?"

I perked up instantly, sitting up again.

"Aa-chi! I didn't know it was you!"

"Oh so this ISN'T you voicemail?"

Her voice was teasing and playful, which made a smile instantly break out over my face.

"No Aa-chi, it's not. Don't worry, 'm right here baby."

I could practically hear her blushing. She never seemed to get used to my constant nicknames, which seemed to get a new addition everyday.

"Good, I would have been mad if you didn't pick up for me." she said, embarrassment still evident in her voice.

I smiled fondly.

"Aren't you in school? Or did you miss me so much you cut class to call me?"

"You wish. I'm not a delinquent like you Midori-ryu."

Midori-ryu, green dragon, her own nickname for me. I rather liked it, once she told me what it meant. I had decided to learn Latin, not Japanese.

"Aw. But it's so much more fun to be bad."

"As if."

We laughed together.

"So where are you my sweet?"

"Lunch. Come on Envy, it's twelve thirty!"

I looked up at the clock on the wall in shock. No way, when had it gotten that late?!

"Whoa…Uh…Okay. Epic fail of epic failage."

"….You haven't written anything have you?"

I winced guiltily.

"No…I'm almost done…"

"Liar."

I winced again.

"Okay FINE. I'm not. Damn Ed's gonna hurt me."

I heard Ame chuckling, making me pout and smile at the same time.

Any excuse to make her laugh or smile was a good excuse.

She stopped laughing and we sat in silence, both just enjoying each other. Finally, she started speaking again.

"You know, this is so weird."

"What is?"

I heard shifting, like she was sitting down.

"This."

"Talking to me on the phone?"

"No baka." pout on my part. "This whole going to school thing."

I leaned back in my chair, playful insult from her forgotten.

"How come, I thought you liked school."

"I do. I love school, when the people teaching me aren't complete idiots." she sighed. "But…"

"But?"

She sighed again.

"I mean, think about it. Five months ago, I was going to school like this, but at a public school. And I wasn't calling a member of a world famous band who happens to be my boyfriend. Oh. And I certainly wasn't planning on going back to said band member's hotel room later and playing chess with his best friend Edward."

I nodded, though she couldn't see me.

"I seeeee…"

"I dunno Envy, it's just kind of…surreal I guess. Sitting here, watching all these normal (albeit rich) kids, and then there's me, who's so…not." she paused. "It's like this is all just an illusion I'm living, and when I get back to you all, it's not anymore."

I froze at her words, the previously ground to a stop cogs in my head slowly starting to turn again. It was slow, but words started forming in my head and murmured something to myself.

"Illusion of Normalcy…"

"Excuse me?"

I sat back up and picked up my pencil, starting to scribble again.

"Sorry Aa-chi, can I call you back later?"

"Sure. I love you Envy."

"I love you too my beautiful fox. See you tonight."

-Two days later, night of the concert-

Ame was waiting patiently behind stage with us, helping Riza with her costume and fixing Edward's hair for him. I was going over the last little touches to the song with Roy, making sure it would run smoothly.

Wrath shot past us, giggling and giddy like he usually was before a concert. He wrapped his arms around Ame's middle as she ran a brush through Alphonse's hair, laughing and hugging her. I grinned over my shoulder as she paused to ruffle his unkempt hair, telling him she needed to finish.

Havoc opened the door to the back room, looking in on us and barely suppressing a grin.

"You lot are on in five, just so ya know. Crowds insane, I don't think I've ever seen so many girls in one place before."

I nodded and before I knew it, the five minutes was up and everyone was lining up to get out. Ame stood at the back, because she was going to stand right off stage where cameras couldn't see her with Havoc, best seat in the house. I paused and ducked back, grabbing her hands and giving her a quick kiss.

I smiled.

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do." she said.

"Good."

I gave her a peck on the forehead, before going back to the front and leading the band out to the stage to the loudest cheers I had heard in a while.

-Maybe two hours later-

I swallowed the water offered to me by a male stage hand, and I could see him smirking at me. The guy was my cousin, Ling, and he was a pretty odd guy. He was perhaps the only one of the stage hands who ever came out to give us water or towels to wipe the sweat off, mostly because he was the only one able to defend himself if girls attacked him for said items.

He tugged on a lock of my hair when I handed the cup back, his own little way of wishing me good luck. He did it to all of us when he came out, it was just his own little habit.

Like I said, he was an odd guy.

He walked over to Edward with another glass and I joined in with the rest of the group wiping off my face with the white cloth that the was a towel. Oddly enough, it was one of the fluffiest towels I had ever used. Hurray for considerate managers who know how to make insaniacs like me happy. I love you Havoc.

Throwing the towel to Ling, who caught it and slung it over his arm with the others, I turned back to face the crowd. I didn't need to look back behind stage to know Ame was standing there with Havoc watching us, and it made me glow with pride.

Nonetheless, I adjusted the mic out of nervousness. Tapping my foot apprehensively. I could tell Roy caught it by the single cord from his bass, catching everyone else's attention. Eyes fixed on Roy, then on me, including my entire band's.

I swallowed nervously, cursing Roy for being so quick about it. Clearing my throat, I adjusted the mic once more, before speaking into it.

"You all having fun out there tonight?"

Eh. Lame start. I was nervous, shut up.

There was a loud cheer from the crowd and I grinned.

"Really? Good. Well, next song is a new one we came up with-"

I was cut off by Edward.

"By "we came up with" he means, "I wrote two days ago"." he informed over his own microphone.

I turned and stuck out my tongue at him, which made a lot of people laugh.

"ANYWAY." I said, turning back to the crowd. "Point being it's a new song, and the only people who have heard it are currently onstage. …Sans our manager. He's heard it too because he's our manager."

I heard the faint sounds of instruments being tuned. Truthfully, the people I mentioned really were the only ones to have heard this song. Not even Ame had yet.

*Ah crap.* I thought. *Was this really such a good idea?*

I chided myself for sounding like the same kid who had played at our first concert. (Kid, ie me at a younger age.)

Swallowing again, I said into the mic;

"And here it is, Illusion of Normalcy."

I heard the open cords begin from Edward, and I almost whimpered. This was the most nervous I had been in…oh, ever?I glanced back, giving the impression I was looking at Ed, but really looking at Ame behind stage. She caught my eye and smiled, forming a small heart with her hands. I grinned back, confidence boosting instantaneously.

The required drum beat started, then the piano, and I started singing, once more losing myself in my music.

_No name town_

_No name face_

_Same no name people_

_Same no name place_

_Just another day _

_Passing you by_

_It's so average_

_Makes you wanna cry_

_I see you there_

_Walking the streets_

_Sometimes you wonder_

_If you'll ever meet_

_The expectations _

_That you set_

_But truth is_

_Nothing's happened yet_

_I'm watching from afar_

_Waiting my for my turn_

_As again and again_

_You try to earn _

_The respect you deserve_

_And I'm gonna give it_

_As long as you promise_

_Never to quit_

I paused, waiting for the long cord Riza was supposed to play before the chorus, then;

_Without you_

_Around me_

_This isn't even _

_The illusion of normalcy_

_I wanna hold close_

_Never wanna let you go_

_I saw you once_

_Heart wouldn't slow_

_If this were how I was gonna die_

_In your arms_

_That would be fine_

Chorus gone and done with, I felt better about the second verse.

_Your boss is a slut_

_He just won't shut up_

_Tryin to bed you_

_You've just about had enough_

_Just another night_

_At the bar_

_Throwin' drinks to men _

_Who really don't care_

_From across the room_

_I could see you_

_And I knew it was time_

_I informed your friends_

_Of what I was going to do_

_They couldn't have been happier_

_For you_

Pause.

_Without you_

_Around me_

_This isn't even _

_The illusion of normalcy_

_I wanna hold close_

_Never wanna let you go_

_I saw you once_

_Heart wouldn't slow_

_If this were how I was gonna die_

_In your arms_

_That would be fine_

Breathe, next verse.

_Step one hello_

_Step two find you again_

_Step three haul you away_

_From your best friends_

_I pull you away_

_Out onto the streets_

_Finally got you_

_Close to me_

_Where we're goin_

_Even I don't know_

_But it doesn't matter_

_And it doesn't show_

_Next thing that happens_

_I'll never forget_

_I bet you know_

_Yes, our first kiss_

Paaaaaause. Yeah, it was a long piano solo on Alphonse's part. Nicely done Al.

_Without you_

_Around me_

_This isn't even _

_The illusion of normalcy_

_I wanna hold close_

_Never wanna let you go_

_I saw you once_

_Heart wouldn't slow_

_If this were how I was gonna die_

_In your arms_

_That would be fine_

_And now I've got you here_

_Close by at all times_

_I can't imagine being without you_

_I've decided you're mine_

_Though you've gotta admit_

_Because it's so true _

_That even with you here_

All music comes to a halt with a scratchy end on the guitar.

_This isn't very normal is it?_

Music starts again for the last chorus of the song.

_Without you_

_Around me_

_This isn't even _

_The illusion of normalcy_

_I wanna hold close_

_Never wanna let you go_

_I saw you once_

_Heart wouldn't slow_

_If this were how I was gonna die_

_In your arms_

_That would be fine_

I swallowed the large lump that had formed in my throat once I finished, stepping back from the mic. The music ended and cheers erupted from the crowd. The critics were all scribbling away in their books, and so were the reporters. I thought wryly that in a few moments they would have much more to write about than the song.

I waited for the cheering to calm down slightly, not daring to so much as glance back at Ame for fear of losing my nerve. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward nod at me, as if to say "Get a move on!"

Clearing my throat, I stepped back up to the microphone, looking anywhere but at the reporters just below my horizon.

"So, I take it you all liked the new song?"

Exceedingly loud cheers came from the crowd and in the background I could hear Wrath cackling. I wished I could be as carefree as my little brother, that would make life SO much easier.

"Well, good to hear. Literally. Anywho, before I go and talk myself off subject, which I no doubt will if I keep jabbering any longer-"

Roy played a loud cord on his guitar, staring at me pointedly.

"-Aaaas you can see my fellow band members are well aware that I can and will do that. Hell I'm doing it now. Okay. One moment."

I turned away and cleared my throat.

"Okay. Ahem. Point of that song, yes, there was a point." I added. "The POINT, or should I say-"

Another loud cord, this time from Riza.

"I am totally trying to talk myself out of this aren't I?"

"YES."

I turned and glared at every single one of my band mates who had just spoken against me.

"Well one of YOU say it then if you think you can do any better."

"The song's actually about how Envy met this one girl."

I stared at Alphonse as though he had just dropped from the sky.

"What?" he said innocently. "You said one of us should say it."

"I didn't mean it literally!"

Turning back to the audience, I rested a hand on the mic.

"As Al so KINDLY stated for me." GLARE. "The song is about how I met…" I swallowed, risking a glance down at the paparazzi. I really wished I hadn't. "My girlfriend."

You know, I thought the screams a minute ago were loud.

I was SO wrong.

"I think you just crushed 80 percent of the female population's dreams." Edward muttered to me.

"I kinda got that." I mumbled back.

We waited for the noise to stop before I said the next thing that came to mind.

"Okay…so…how many of you want to kill me right now, show of hands."

No one raised their hands.

"That's good to know. How many people want to kill my girlfriend?"

Just about every girl raised her hand, and a couple boys too.

"How many of you think my girlfriend is someone really rich?"

Almost the whole audience raised their hands.

"How many of you think it's Lan Fan?"

Lan Fan was a movie star specializing in Kung-Fu. The really awesome thing about her was that she could kick major ass with only one arm. As a matter of fact she was actually Ling's girlfriend, but no one knew that.

Point was we had been seen together occasionally (mostly so I could take her to see Ling without suspicion) resulting in some nasty gossip.

A lot of people raised their hands, including quite a few reporters.

"Well big news for y'all." I said, giving a dramatic pause. "She ISN'T."

I paused again to take in the surprised looks.

"My girlfriend is NOT Lan Fan, she's NOT famous, she's NOT rich and no you AREN'T going to know who she is when you see her."

More shocked looks.

"Actually, she's a very normal girl, both younger, and quite possibly smarter than me. I met her through an old family friend of Ed and Al's, and thank god for them, otherwise I wouldn't have. She's 14, she's beautiful, and if anything she's modest, cute and looks like she couldn't hurt a fly."

I let this sink in.

"Y'see, contrary to popular belief, we are human. We are not robots created by the entertainment industry here to, well, entertain you. We have emotions, and we can fall in love, which I, for that matter, have. So. Get over it, and if you try to hurt the girl who I am about to bring out on stage I will most likely rip your throat out."

Threat done with, I turned to look behind stage. Ame was staring at me with wide eyes, and when our gazes met, she flushed. She pointed at herself and I nodded. Shaking her head wildly, I gave her a "oh come on" look.

Wrath jumped up from his seat at the drums and ran to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her out on stage. I saw her turn scarlet as she was pulled into plain sight, but she put on a calm face as Wrath led her over to me.

I grinned and took her hand, thanking my brother as he skipped over to Alphonse.

"See?" I said, hugging her. "She's totally normal."

I looked at the paparazzi.

"Yeah scribble away ya rumor hounds. Say all you like, as long as we know the truth, that's all that matters so fuck y'all."

I received a quick whack on the head from Ame's palm.

"Hey, how come you're siding with them?!"

"I'm not." she muttered. "You weren't mean enough."

I stared, then started laughing.

"Well, I think we need to head out folks, if ya got a pass, or if you can sneak back," whack. "Ow. Okay, if you have a pass, come and see us, and you can meet Ame, that's this chick here." I pointed to the girl in my arms. "See y'all!"

We walked off stage to loud cheers, one of my arms still wrapped around Ame's waist.

"You know…" she mumbled. "This really ISN'T very normal."

"No." I laughed. "It isn't."

---

**A/N:** Told you I would do a sequel. WHAT NOW?!

Lyrics by me.


	46. What family is

Family

(HieixAme)

Ame stared out over the small ledge she was standing on in the neighborhood park, eyes slightly glazed. Her mind was completely elsewhere, thinking about things she wasn't completely aware of. Arms were crossed over her chest, hands resting on her forearms, rubbing occasionally for warmth.

A cool breeze wafted over the area, sending a definite chill over the small girl. Her breath hitched occasionally and she coughed softly once, fist dropping back to her arm when she had finished. She was dressed in black pants and a white tee with a black hoodie over it, unzipped in the front, flapping slightly in the wind.

From behind her, a figure dropped down from a tree onto the ground. Hiei's almond shaped ruby eyes were fixed on Ame's back, watching carefully. The small shoulders were held in the most relaxed position he had ever seen them, as though there were no one in the world but herself. Hiei very rarely saw Ame showing emotions other than anger or shock, the only two that ever seemed to slip through her walls. She smiled, but those were fake and he knew it. There were a couple real ones slipped in thee, but not enough in his opinion.

Walking forward, he stopped behind her, staring out over the same area she was.

Sometimes, he wondered how she saw the world. Did she see it as he did? A mix of the good and evil, the good, all white and blues, beautiful and soft, the evil, dark, rusty, bloody red? Or did she see it like Kuwabara and Yusuke did, black and white, good or evil?

He wished he could see like her sometimes. Maybe he would be able to understand her better if he could.

Hiei shook his head, sighing in the back of his mind.

It hadn't been until his sister had talked it over with him that he understood what it was he felt for the younger demon. She was such an enigma herself that it was hard to tell until they really broke it down.

If this was how love felt, Hiei had reasoned to Yukina, then there must be hundreds of highly confused men and women out there with heads filled to bursting with images of someone they couldn't figure out their feelings for.

Yukina had simply laughed.

Without hesitation or reserve, Hiei leaned forward and rested his forehead against Ame's left shoulder. For a moment she tensed, then relaxed when she recognized his youki.

For a moment, she continued staring out over the landscape as the sun began to dip below the horizon line, Hiei still leaning against her. After a couple minutes, she slowly raised her left hand, reaching over her shoulder and petting his spiky hair.

"You were with Yukina."

It was a simple observation, something that she could use to drag herself back to reality. Hiei "hm"ed softly, enjoying the closeness.

"What did you talk about?"

"You."

For some reason, Hiei was unable to ever lie to her. He could not even do so much as tell half truths. It was truth or nothing, and he could never stand nothing.

The thing about Ame was that she didn't question. She kept her opinions and thoughts to herself unless asked of them. Sometimes it was irritating, but sometimes it was nice, knowing that she wouldn't tell you what she really thought.

So, when she simply nodded her head, and continued stroking his hair, he was unsurprised.

Her fingers crept lower to his neck, massaging that tensed muscles, nails scratching at his spine. Hiei purred appreciatively, biting his bottom lip, fang cutting in lightly.

They remained silent for a long time.

Suddenly, Ame asked something. It was completely out of character for her, or at least the question was, and it took the male demon by surprise.

"What's it like?"

Hiei blinked and raised his head slightly to look at her in confusion.

"What's what like?"

"Family."

Hiei blinked in surprise again, completely confused. Thankfully, Ame decided to elaborate.

"Yusuke…Yusuke's always making sure his mom is okay. Even when he knows where she is and what she's doing. Kurama too, he ALWAYS fusses and worries over his mother. Kuwabara and Shizuru are super protective of each other, and you and Yukina are so close, ever since you told her the truth."

He still wasn't getting what she was asking him, and again, she elaborated.

"But me…" Ame murmured. "I…I don't have any family. I've NEVER had any family. Well." she paused to think, brow wrinkling in concentration. "I did ONCE, or at least I think I did. But I don't remember them. Not my parents, or my grandparents, or if I had siblings."

Then it hit him. How could he have forgotten? Ame's parents had been murdered when she was two years old. The rest of her family was either dead before, or after that. The whole family, both sides, had been slaughtered, and Ame was, as far as they knew, the only survivor.

"Okay…" Hiei said. "But, what do you mean, what's family like?"

Ame closed her eyes for a second, then reopened them.

"Everyone…they all look so happy with their family. They all look so open and safe and just HAPPY." she looked down slightly, eyes flashing teal. "I…I've never felt like that before. I've never been able to know that when I got home, there was someone waiting for me. A mother with open arms, a father ready to praise." she shuffle her feet. "No protective older siblings, no innocent younger ones, hell, no old, wise grandparents. Just me. Always just me."

For a moment, Hiei just watched her, trying to completely understand. When he did, he smiled softly.

In come ways, Ame was the most innocent of the team. Yes, she had killed, slaughtered, tortured, etcetera, etcetera. But so had he, and Kurama, and Yusuke, and even Kuwabara. Last two minus the torture. But in every other way, she was totally innocent. A lot of the time, we would go somewhere, or do something, and she had never done it before, it was all knew to her.

Family was one of the many things that she had never experienced, never known about before.

"It's…hard to put into words." Hiei said softly. "It's everything you said, but, something else too, I'm not sure what to call it."

He paused.

"Here. Let me show you what it feels like."

Slowly, he wrapped and arm around her waist, then snaked the other up to rest over her eyes. He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't back away or try to stop him, trusting him instantly.

Slowly, his Jagan opened, and he allowed the thoughts from his mind to flow into hers.

Everything he knew about family, every pain, every joy, every bit of his sister, himself, and even his mother, he pushed into the younger demon. Together, they went through hundreds of emotions in a matter of seconds.

Deciding what to do next was hard, but Hiei decided that he had nothing to lose. Telling her the truth of how he felt, and showing her the brand of family he wanted was well worth it, and so he did.

Thoughts of the future, his future, her future. The future he wanted that would involve both of them. One thought, that he hadn't totally meant to slip in there, slid through the link. An older looking him and an older Ame with a faceless child.

He flushed.

When he was finished, he uncovered her eyes and let his arm fall to wrap around her shoulders. He took it as a good sign when she didn't pull away or shake him off, so he rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck softly.

"Is…that what family is like?"

Hiei nodded.

"There was so much sadness, and so much happiness and just…"

He smiled.

"I know." he murmured, laying a gentle kiss on her neck. "I know."

"The last one…it…"

The last one had been the image of himself and Ame, and the future he wanted. A child, their child.

"I…Is it weird that I've pictured that kind of family myself?"

Hiei could have cried out in happiness, but that wouldn't have been like him, so he kept his mouth shut, save a smile and a few words.

"No Ame. It isn't."

Raising his head, he silently pressed a kiss to her lips, the arm around her waist sliding so his hand rested on her stomach.

Maybe just one day that family would be real.


	47. What Do We Creations Deserve

Creation

(Michael(1)-centric, Ame's in there too though, Supernatural-verse)

Michael ran a hand through his overly long blond hair, glaring out over what was in front of him. It was another motel, in another city, along another unused road. The city was only about twenty minutes away, and if he really wanted to, he could "fly" (teleport, whatever) there in seconds.

But it wasn't a bar he wanted. He didn't want to get drunk and wander around with some rowdy teenagers, not tonight. He didn't want to have to come back in the morning and face Sam's questioning glances and Dean's knowing gaze, nor did he want to see Castiel, or any of the other angels.

He hated how this was all working out. He was pissed off about everything. Pissed off and confused, and goddamnit it wasn't fair.

And YES he just damned his own father. He didn't really care, he would do it twenty times over. He didn't give a flying fuck, archangel or not.(2)

Michael looked down at his hands, or, really, his vessel's hands. Slender, fragile looking, like a doll's, that's how they had looked when he had first seen them. Now they were more hard worn, a broken nail or two, cuts and bruises, a bandage from wrist almost to his elbow. It was amazing how fragile this body HAD been, before he had inhabited it.

Skyler, his vessel, had had cancer, BAD cancer. He had been on the verge of death when Michael had first seen him. The boy was unlike anything Michael had ever seen. He didn't know what he was, a psychic, an intuit, or something else, but the boy had known. Known what? Everything.

He had known everything about the Apocalypse, he had known everything about the Angels, the Demons, the Winchesters. Everything. Hell, he had known the truth of the Angel life-cycle, and that is saying something.(3)

When Skyler had died, Michael had taken over the body, purging it of the cancer. Still, he spent weeks, hacking up blood, and sometimes even broken-down tumors. And after that, his body had been so much weaker than it should have been. Six months in and he was still having trouble with tremors and fights.

He had managed to get stronger through fights, brawls and hunting small time demons and ghosts, until he deemed himself strong enough. Then, and only then, did he go looking for the Winchesters.

Michael sighed, clenching his fist and letting it drop to his side. He looked up again, glaring out over the landscape once more.

Sam and Dean were off doing something or other, fighting someone or other with Castiel, or was it Chuck? He couldn't remember. He did know that they had left him with the Impala and the young girl in the motel room.

Speaking of which, he should probably check on her.

Turning around, he walked back towards the motel door, passing the Impala. When he reached the door, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the key-card, stamped with a "Papa John's" image. He slid the card into the slot and waited till the light turned green, then opened the door, putting the card back into his pocket.

Human security systems tended to piss him off, mostly because of how poorly made they were. He could have gotten into the room using his fingernail.

If the room hadn't been Angel/Demon proofed by the Winchesters of course. That was a more reasonable and better made kind of security.

"Oi, Ame."

The young girl looked up, revealing herself on her position on the couch. She had been curled up in a small ball, like a fox when sleeping, wearing entirely black, so it had been hard to see her against the navy couch.

Michael walked over and ruffled her hair.

"You doin okay kiddo?"

"Fine, the TV isn't bad for once."

Michael looked up to see The Matrix playing, and he grinned.

"Not a bad movie." he commented, sliding into place beside her.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the characters on the screen. Michael's thoughts were half on the movie, half elsewhere, drifting who knew where.

"You don't have to worry you know."

Michael's eyes snapped to Ame.

"They're okay." she continued. "I would know if they weren't."

Her black eyes turned to fix on his violet, and he was once more reminded exactly what this girl was.

The last of a race of, well let's say MODIFIED humans. All her life she had been locked onto the Winchester brother's well being, from the moment she was born. She was still young, and learning how to control her powers, so a lot of the time they left her at the motel. But recently she had started getting mad when they left her, and she went with them more and more often, and it was proving to be a good thing.

Splitting up wasn't so dangerous because she could tell if either of the brother's were being hurt, and she was a pretty good fighter herself. But regardless, she was still just a 14 year old girl who had gotten roped into all of this because of a coincidence.

"I'm going to go outside."

Ame didn't comment on the fact that Michael had just gotten back INSIDE, but let him go, continuing to watch The Matrix.

The archangel retreated outside, closing the door behind himself, checking it was locked. Instead of going back out to where he had been standing before, he walked across the parking lot to the Impala. Using his Angelic abilities, he undid the lock on the driver's side door, getting in.

He closed the door and just sat there, wondering why he had gotten into the car. It was odd, but over the time he had been in the company of the Winchester boys, he had grown to really like the car. The car was the one thing that they really owned, it was a place of comfort.

Michael reached over and popped the glove compartment, rifling through the tapes that were inside. He grabbed one at random, not really caring, and popped it into the cassette player, pressing play.

The sounds of Metallica rocked the car, and he thought about turning the volume down for a second. His hand paused over the dial, then retreated back to his side. He reasoned that no one else was really check into the motel, so what did it matter, really?

He found himself clambering into the back, laying down across the back seat. The boy tucked his arms beneath his head and stared up at the roof of the car, listening to the music that was playing.

Slowly, Michael closed his eyes and let the music wash over him. He let his thoughts lead him elsewhere, run rampant across plains and fields of questions and things he never dared to voice out loud.

It was so unfair.

It was all so unfair.

What had Sam done, that he deserved what he had gotten? What had he done to deserve Azazel's blood? To be Lucifer's vessel?

What had Dean done, that he deserved this anymore than Sam? Had he done something that warranted the loss of his whole family, save his brother? What had he done that merited him being the vessel of the elder Michael? (see 3)

What had Jimmy Novak(4) done? What had Chuck done? What had Skyler done? What had any of them done?What had Ame done?Ame was 14 for fucking out loud. She was barely old enough to even know what half of this truly meant, and yet she did. She knew it, she accepted it, she fought it, she killed it.

She killed it.

A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL killed.

Why?Why did this happen?

Why?

They were all God's creations, all creations of flesh and blood, skin and bone, heart and soul. They were all living beings, did they not deserve a chance?

Sam should be a lawyer right now, perhaps with a daughter or son. Dean should be…well, whatever Dean was planning on doing. Chuck should be a normal writer. Jimmy Novak was supposed to be a normal accountant. Skyler should…Well technically he should be dead.

And Ame?She should be in school, living a normal life, doing normal things, being a normal child.

It wasn't fair.

What would God create beings, just to toy with them to the point they went insane? Why break what you made? What was the point?

Michael opened his eyes again, staring up at the Impala's roof.

*We are all God's children.* he recited in his mind. *He loves us all.*

It really didn't seem like that sometimes.

---

**A/N: **Did this write itself?

Hell yeah.

(1) That would be this guy == ht tp: // blood- inthe- rain. deviantart. com /art/ Chracter-Survey- AA-Michael- 140519406 remove spaces

(2) I mean no offense to anyone AT ALL when I say this! I'm just going along with my character here!

(3) This could get a little complicated. Ya ready?  
I got to thinking about what would happen if, say, Raphael died or something. It's not like some other Angel could replace him, he's Raphael. So, after a while, I came up with this life cycle.  
When an Angel/ArchAngel is killed, they are reborn with all their old memories, so it's like their immortal, but they aren't, really. Their personalities, likes, dislikes and appearance change from reincarnation to reincarnation, so they aren't ever completely the same person.  
Usually, a new reincarnation is only created when the old one dies, but for some unknown reason, this time around, a couple of angels have been reborn even when the others aren't dead.  
So this is the younger, newer Michael, while the older is the one whose vessel is Dean.  
Ya got it?  
(On a side note, Other Angels that have been reincarnated prematurely:  
Gabriel  
Raphael  
Zuriel  
Sariel  
Castiel (So yes, there is a second Castiel running around out there somewhere))  
**I MADE ALL THAT UP AND IT ONLY APPLIES TO MY STORIES. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SHOW.**

(4) You know, Castiel's vessel.


	48. To Give Up a Childhood For

Childhood

(Supernatural, Castiel [Reincarnate](1)-centric, could stand on it's own or be a sequel to "What Do We Creations Deserve")

It's occasionally hard to remember certain things.

For one thing, it's hard to remember that the body I inhabit it only…17? 19? Something like that. Something young.

I dress in suits, like my elder counterpart, and I act much older than I look, so sometimes I forget. It's usually someone who doesn't know us that reminds me, whether on purpose or by accident. Once it took some idiot high schooler punching me to remind me what I looked like.

It's hard to remember that there are two Castiels now. There's me, and there's the elder Castiel, the one inhabiting Jimmy Novak. Sometimes Dean will call me, and he'll respond instead. Sam caught on quicker. He started referring to the elder Castiel as simply Cas, because Dean did that half the time anyway. Everyone picked up after that, even Cas himself.

I think the hardest thing to keep in mind is everyone's real age. Technically, Michael and myself are maybe twenty, thirty at most. The incubation time was 20 years, so yeah, something like that, if you count that time. Otherwise we're pretty much teenagers.

Cas is…ergh. I don't want to think about how old my "elder brother" is. He's old, let's just say that for the sake of my sanity.

Sam and Dean…holy crap how old ARE they? Isn't Sammy, like, 21? 25 or something? That would make Dean either 25 or 29...something along those lines…yeah… DAMN their young. I mean, medium age for humans, but in the scheme of things, young.

And then there was Ame. She was, 14, right? Just the thought made me slightly sick.

I glanced to the side, over Michael, whose head rested on my shoulder, at Ame. The small girl was leaning forward in her seat so she could rest her elbows on the back of Sam's seat and read over his shoulder. She held a flashlight, pointed down at the book in his lap, so they could read in the impending darkness.

Sam turned the page, looking over his shoulder and smiling at Ame, asking her if she had gotten all that. When she nodded, he looked back to the book.

I then looked down at her lower torso, eyes falling on the hiked up shirt and sweatshirt, showing slowly reddening bandages. They were wrapped fully around her middle, and she didn't particularly look like she was in pain, but every so often she would wince.

I knew Sam had already read the book, maybe even read it twice. He was doing this to take her mind off the pain, because hell it LOOKED like it hurt a lot.

I was also aware that the brother's most certainly felt guilty, as it was mostly their fault she had been hurt. A silly accident, really, but a potentially deadly one had they not taken care of it so quickly.

I felt guilty too, even though I knew it was totally NOT my fault, nor Michael's. Neither of us could heal anyone but ourselves at this point in time, I mean, we were learning, but so far, it was a no go.

We stopped at some intersection, two cars pausing almost too late in front of us. For what felt like the zillionth time, I thanked my father (that's God) that Dean was such a good driver.

Dean paused letting one hand off the wheel. He turned slightly in his seat so he could see Ame, leaning over to tussle her hair.

"You okay Fox-baby?" he asked in the tone he usually only used on Sam. The caring older brother one.

Ame nodded.

"Yeah, I'll survive."

Dean smiled.

"Okay. We're just another hour or so away. Don't worry, we'll get you all patched up there, kay?"

Ame granted a small, innocent smile.

"Okay Dean."

The light turned green and Dean turned back to the wheel, starting to drive again, and honking at the drunk in front of us out of irritation.

Michael shifted slightly in his sleep, and I rubbed his side soothingly, murmuring that I was right here. My dear archangel had always been a fitful sleeper, dreams of Lucifer and Hell plaguing him at every turn. I continued to rub his side, moving him slightly more into my lap.

I glanced back at Sam and Ame, smiling softly as I watched Sam reach up and pet Ame's hair affectionately.

It really wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that this was how Ame was to spend her childhood, or the remnants of it. The last fourteen years of childishness had already been carelessly squandered by someone else, or by multiple other persons, I didn't know. But it wasn't fair that this was how the rest of it would be spent.

Since the moment she had first stepped into this car, hell, from the moment she set eyes on the Winchesters, she had handed over what was left of her childhood. Whatever was left of her innocence was completely gone by the end of the week.

And you know the scary thing?She just didn't care.

She honest to god, did not care.

Childhood? Eh, who needs it. That was her attitude. It scared me to hear that, and it kind of made me angry. Why give up something so precious?

I raised my hand, the one whose arm wasn't pinned by Michael, and ran it through my hair. Out of the corner of my mind, I vaguely noticed that Ame had fallen asleep with Sam petting her hair.

"Hey Dean." I murmured.

"Yeah Castiel?"

"We almost there?"

I was anxious, even though I was well aware that if Sam was letting her sleep, she was in no danger of never waking up again.

Dean reached a hand over his head, and I raised mine, so we could interlace fingers.

"Don't worry." he soothed. "We're almost to the next town."

I smiled, guessing her could either see me in the mirror or he was just aware that was what I was doing, adding a small squeeze to his hand for good measure.

"Sammy fell asleep. Awwww…"

I looked over and had to grin.

Sam and Ame looked absolutely adorable. The "Puppy" and "Kit"(2) of our group (Michael was the "Kitten"). And then suddenly it hit me.

This was the reason. This was the reason Ame gave up what was left of her childhood for a life on the road. This was the whole reason.

No, not bleeding, and falling asleep while trying to ignore the pain. No one should be stupid enough to enjoy that.

No, that wasn't it. It was the companionship. The feeling of family, of a place to belong. How she actually felt comfortable falling asleep in the same car with four other men, while she was incapacitated and the youngest of them.

That's what this was for her. This was the first chance to finally belong somewhere, with someone. It was the first chance she had to actually feel like someone cared enough about her not to just leave her for dead.

That's what was worth it. That's what was worth giving up her childhood for.

I let go of Dean's hand, curling back in on myself on the seat, settling closer to Michael. I slowly closed my eyes, feeling drowsiness pulling at the back of my brain.

"W'ke me w'en we get th're kay?" I mumbled.

"Okay Cassy."

I was too tired to even retort at the girlish way of saying my name.

---

**A/N:** Rawr.

(1) 'Member how I told ya about the Angel Lifecycle in What Do We Creations Deserve? Yeah, well this is the prematurely reincarnated Castiel.

(2) Kit-Baby fox


	49. Eye Stripes

Stripes

(KailanixBrago)

Kailani stared at Brago's face as he slept.

It was rare that Brago slept, so this was a real treat for her. When she had poked her head into the room, looking for the gravity controlling boy, she found him asleep on the window seat, curled up slightly catlike. Her first thought had been, "Aw how ADORABLE!", and the second was to completely exploit and take advantage of this moment.

She had crept inside, making sure her long silver hair didn't catch in the door, tiptoeing softly across the floor. When he reached his side, she was fully intent on just sitting there and staring at his sleeping face, but something else caught her eye.

And irritatingly enough, she had been focused on that since.

Kailani wasn't sure what was so fascinating about them, but they were just that. Fascinating.

The stripes, curving from his inner brow outward, and then two more on the bottom of his eyes.

They were cute.

Everyone else, all the other children, either had straight ones, or none at all. Kailani for exactly, had a pair of straight lines from near the edges of her eyes down. If she wanted to be totally honest, they looked a bit like the tracks of tears, only black.

Zatch and Zeon had them too, Zatch with only one from the center of his eyes down, and Zeon with two from both sides of his eye.

They were kind of like a distinguishing feature, something to recognize the other by. If that were so, they Brago was certainly memorable, because Kailani had never seen anyone with markings like his before.

Sometimes they made it look like he was wearing a mask, other times they just looked like good eye makeup. The silver haired girl had thought that with his eyes closed, it would make it look like he didn't have any eyes, but she was wrong.

Yes, they were all black, so from far away it did look a bit like he had no eyes, but up close it was actually rather cute.

Like Brago's hair, his lashes were black tinted purple, long and thick, like a girl's would be. Kailani had to wonder where they were when he opened his eyes.

When Brago was sleeping, he looked a lot less fierce than usual, much more tame. Of course, Kailani was probably the only one (maybe Ame too) who would use the term "cute", "adorable" or "Angelic" in this situation, but let's not get into how weird she is.

Out of pure instinct, Kailani reached out and dragged her finger up Brago's jaw, towards the small curved stripe beneath his eye. He shifted in his sleep and she froze, ready to pull back to pretend she had been coming to wake him up at any second. But he kept sleeping and she sighed in relief before continuing her previous action.

Slowly, she traced the stripe down one side and up the other, before beginning to run her finger along the black circle around his eye.

"You know…"

Kailani froze.

"If you find them so interesting, you can just look in a mirror, you have them too."

Kailani giggled as Brago cracked the eye she wasn't tracing open.

"But they don't look like your's!"

Brago rolled his open eye before closing it again, settling back into his previous position and allowing Kailani to continue, but only after he had looped an arm around her waist.

---

**A/N:** REST IN PEACE _ZATCH BELL_ YOU SHALL REMAIN A FAVORITE FOREVER.

Ame: She just read the ending. Which is the only reason I ain't in this damn thing.

*sniff* And what a good ending it was.

(Surprisingly the end of _Zatch Bell_ wasn't crappy like i expected, it was actually really well written.)


	50. HALFWAY! Breaking the Family Rules

Breaking the Rules

(HieixAme)

I sighed in irritation, letting my sword fall back into its sheathe. The men before me were all dead, save one.

A redhead with bright emerald eyes and the most cunning smile you've ever seen. He had a thorned whip in one hand, already wrapped up again for easy carrying. His eyes are twinkling with absolute mirth, even after I fixed him with a glare.

"Well that was boring." I muttered to no one in particular.

"I agree." my partner, Kurama, said simply back.

I knew how this scene must look, and if it weren't real, it just might have been comical.

Kurama and I look no older than PERHAPS seventeen. Really, I've just turned sixteen and he's about to turn seventeen himself. In all respect, Kurama looks a bit feminine, with long hair and lashes. I'm not saying he's girly, but on top of that he always seems to carry a rose around.

Me on the other hand, maybe I was exaggerating when I said I looked seventeen. I look around fifteen, at best. I'm shorter than average, and I've got a slim, but well toned build. My hair stands straight in spikes, and yes I was born with it that way, with a single white starburst in the center.

Both of us are wearing suits, his a dark green, and mine navy bordering on black. He has a white dress shirt on underneath, and a smart olive tie. It's either red or green with Kurama, though he won't say no to silver or white either. Under my suit jacket I have a blue dress shirt and a black tie, accompanied by a small necklace I keep on under my shirt.

I will admit, in all honesty, that we look like a pair of kids going to the prom. Or, we would, if I didn't have a katana strapped to the back of my waist, and Kurama wasn't carrying a very lethal looking whip.

Of course, the dead men, now behind us as we walk away, isn't exactly helping the image either, but that isn't the point.

Oh, so sorry, forgot to properly introduce us, haven't I? How rude of me.

I am Hiei Jaganshi, 16, known as "The Forbidden Child" though my friends prefer the nickname "Black Dragon". My partner is Shuichi "Kurama" Minamino, 17, known as "Youko Kurama", or as our friends once more prefer, "Rose". Our first nicknames were made to inspire fear in our enemies, mostly because they did.

Why?

Simple. You see, Kurama and I are not just normal mass murdering teenagers, no, that would be a little creepy. We are from the Enma family of the Yakuza, and currently, we just finished a bit of "business".

Heh. Bet you didn't see that one coming now did you?

Kurama pocket the small disk laying on the ground, making sure it was unharmed first. He nodded to me and I opened the window, standing to the side to let him out. Whichever one of has the thing we came for, that's who goes first, then the other partner, that way if necessary, they can get away.

I jumped out after Kurama, alighting on the roof beside him. We exchanged a look before darting off back home, where our boss was waiting.

---

Our family (branch) of the Yakuza had three bosses so to speak. Their was the head hancho of the family was "Enma", who I don't think anyone but his son Koenma (the second in command) had ever so much as seen. And third was a personal friend of mine, Yusuke Urameshi.

To be a part of Yusuke's team (as Kurama and I were) was one thing, but being his friend was something else. You see, Yusuke had made a name for himself very early on in his life. His father was the head of another Yakuza family, one of three that allied themselves with us. His father, Raizen, was insanely powerful, and it was well known that one of the only people to have ever kicked his ass was his own son (who had been fifteen at the time).

Yusuke met Koenma and joined the current family soon after that, though a lotta people suspected he'd been working for them longer than that (I was one of those people).

Yusuke's personal team consisted of myself, Kurama, his best friend Kazuma Kuwabara, and the girl who he had adopted as a sister, Ame Kurotsuki. Our leader was a generally friendly guy, and pretty much ended up knowing everyone and getting them all to at least respect him. His friends were numerous, but the ones who really knew him were pretty limited.

I sighed happily as I finally caught sight of home.

"Home" wasn't really the best word because it wasn't really a house. It was way too damn huge to be a house. Really, it was a giant mansion that housed just about the entire family, from basement to attic. Personally, our team lived two floors below the attic, which was still pretty far off the ground.

I noticed the single black car out front, and I vaguely wondered who had come to pay a visit. It would be just my luck if it was Mukuro (she was always trying to get me to join her family) but it was probably Yomi.

We walked up the stairs and opened the door, which responded to our fingerprints (there were sensors on the handle). The front hall was big enough to have fit a small house, with paintings adorning each wall, and a marble statue on each side of the two stairwells. One led up to the left, the other, the right. It really didn't matter which one we took, as they would go to the same floor, just on different sides, depending.

Kurama turn towards the one on the left, which would lead him quickly to Yusuke and Koenma's offices. I was about to follow, when something at the top of the right hand stairs caught my eye. I paused and smirked.

"Sorry Fox, mind going on without me? I've got something to do."

Kurama's eyes shifted to the top of the stairs and he smirked widely.

"Yeah, go ahead. Just don't break TOO many rules."

"I'll try."

Like all things in life, there were rules in this family. Not a lot of them, and most were simply unspoken ones, but rules nonetheless. But as Kurama would say in one of this more dastardly moods, rules were made to be broken.

I mounted the stairs, taking my time walking up them, eyes locking with the one's at the top. The young girl was leaning casually against the banister, arms crossed and foot tapping. She wore a black suit, pants, not skirt, with a red shirt underneath and a black tie. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, and I realized with a bit of surprise that in the time she had been gone, it had gotten longer.

I paused at the step below her, smirking.

"Hello Ame."

"Hello Hiei."

She turned around and started walking away. I said nothing, simply following behind her.

**Rule 1: Never so much as look at Ame with the intention of something more than business or friendship.**

My eyes darted over Ame's figure as she led me down the hall, drinking in how much the smaller Yakuza assassin had changed. Due to the fact that she was still young, her body changed and grew at least every three months.

It had been about five since I had last seen her and once more she had grown. Her curves were more accentuated and her hair was, as I said earlier, longer. She was slimmer too, though not by much, simply because she had been skinny to begin with.

In all honesty, she was truly growing into a woman, though she had had the brain of one for so much longer.

I licked my lips, once more flitting my eyes over her.

**Rule 1, Broken.**

**Rule 2: Ame's room is forbidden unless Yusuke is accompanying you inside.**

The door Ame opened wasn't one I hadn't seen before, but it was probably only my fourth time in there, third alone with her. I smirked as she grabbed my hand, tugging me inside. Obviously, she was fed up with waiting. Five months had been a long time apart.

I allowed myself to be pulled into the dark room, flicking the lights on as I passed the switch. I shut the door with my foot, leaning back against the door and locking it. Smirk widening as I saw her eyes flashing burgundy, I pulled Ame closer to me, wrapping my arms teasingly around her waist.

"I missed you baby girl."

"I missed you too Firefly."

For a second, lust and want were forgotten, and we were just happy to see each other. Then, a second later, I remembered how much I had missed the feel of her skin as my fingers brushed her side as her shirt rode up. I smirked and leaned teasingly close.

"You REALLY missed me~?"

"Oh shut up and kiss me damn you."

**Rule 2, Broken.**

**Rule 3: Don't EVER kiss Ame. EVER.**

Oh hell I had forgotten how plush her lips were. Soft and sweet, like cotton candy without the stickiness.

I pulled back slightly and licked my lips, smirking evilly.

"Mm, forgot how you tasted sweetness."

I dove back in and suckled her bottom lip, earning myself a loud groan. Ame wrapped her arms around my neck, falling slightly limp so that I was partially supporting her weight.

I wasn't complaining. She was beautiful, especially like this. Open, needy, loving and slightly wanton, just waiting for what I would do next.

Deciding I had done just about enough teasing, I nipped her lips. Ame opened her mouth instantly, allowing me to plunder her mouth. I was more than happy with the moans and whines I earned myself, at the same time pleasuring her.

I slowly pressed her backwards, farther into her room, still kissing her.

**Rule 3, Broken**

**Rule 4: No one TOUCHES Ame or they DIE.**

I won't go into detail about what we did next, but I can tell you that is was something sinful and full of passion.

**Rule 4, VERY broken**

**Rule 5: Yusuke will never approve of Ame being in a relationship ever.**

Yusuke watched as Ame flicked her bangs away from her eyes, adjusting her collar. Hiei came up behind her, and, deeming that no one was watching them (not seeing Yusuke), he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

Instead of doing what everyone would expect and attacking/mortal wounding/decapitating Hiei, Yusuke simply grinned.

**Rule 5, Broken.**

**---**

**A/N:** ......................I have NO COMMENT.

Ame: WHAT THE HELL KINDA CRACK WERE YOU ON?!

I don't know that either.


	51. Not a Sport

Sport

(Ame-centric, no pairing.)

When most people think "Hunters" they think men in camo or plaid, with guns and licenses. You probably see them out in the woods, creeping about and pointing their guns at some poor, unsuspecting animals.

These are not the hunters that I think of.

When I think hunters, I think John Winchester, tall and sturdy with big hands and hard, but warm eyes. I think Sam and Dean, his sons, Sam, lanky and lithe, Dean, muscular and strapping.

I will never think of the men that you would.

When most people think "Hunting" they think birds and deer, with a bullet in their heads, or somewhere else deadly. They think people crowing over their victory over nature, picking up their kill and taking it to their truck.

I think rock salt and crosses. Latin and silver rounds, holy water and pentacles, iron and fire. I think blades and guns filled with all kinds of human created magic, and not always just that.

As I would not think of the same hunters as you, I do not think of the same hunting. Nor will I ever.

In fact, I don't believe I will ever be able to hear the term "going hunting" ever again without thinking of my profession. Not that that is a surprise, because once you are in this game, this line of work, well, you don't get out. Ever.

But you see, there's the fact that we can't think of hunting the same, because to 98% of the society, hunting is a sport. A game to be participated in, and have fun with. You think nothing of it, it's just a part of life in places of the world, maybe close to you.

My kind of hunting, is anything but a sport.

It's obvious, as I am pinned to the wall by my throat, ghost, leering up at me like some kind of deranged excuse of a maid.

She's tall and black haired, and if I had to guess, she was pretty beautiful in life, though not so in death I'm afraid. Her back story is gruesome enough that even Sam and Dean winced when they heard it.

A young girl, just coming into service of the house, was approached by the man of the home. He drew her in like a spider with a fly, unaware of what consequences it would have. Though he had both wife and two sons, this did not stop him from using the girl as his own personal sexual outlet.

But by the time three years went by, the woman thought they were really together, her mentality was so unstable. When she confronted him about marriage, the man laughed, told her she was just there for sex and she knew it.

Of course, he hadn't counted on her going Jason on them all and butchering the whole household.

And so, I am in my current predicament.

"Have you come to take him away too?" she hisses. "Come to take my HUSBAND?!"

She screeches the last part, as though she has to reassure herself of this fact.

I smirk and growl darkly;

"No, I intend on taking YOU away!"

I am glad now that I hid that salt up my sleeve as I throw it in her face, making her scream in agony.

I leap away from the wall and skid to a halt about five feet behind the ghost. She turns to face me, eyes livid. It only takes one look into those eyes to have me darting away, the woman hot on my tail.

It is now that my mind decides it's a good time to remind me that there is in fact more bodily remains left behind beside the woman's body, which Sam and Dean are trying to burn right now. I curse as I remember how she slit her wrists in the master bedroom, on the bed, meaning the sheets were covered in her blood.

It can't be helped though, and I change my direction, racing off to said room, aware that she is still after me.

I'm up the steps before I can think about it, but by this time she seems to realize what I'm doing. When ghosts realize that you're trying to get rid of them, they get mad. Or madder than they were at any rate, and at this point, that is one of the most intimidating thing I've ever heard.

I feel myself thrown to the ground, just as I enter the room, and I yelp in pain. I'm back up seconds later though and darting across the room to the bed, which is exactly what I need to burn.

She doesn't like that and tries to take me down again, almost succeeds, but I already have my hand pulling out my lighter. I flick it open and grab the edge of the sheets, and lighting them up.

It is my mistake to think that it would be over then.

Once the sheets are alight, I find myself thrown to the ground with something very cold and very sharp against my neck. My lighter skids out of my hand and across the floor, which makes me angry right off. Dean gave me that lighter after my first salt and burn.

Right now though I realize I should be worrying more about the safety of my jugular vein.

I reach up and grab her wrists, growling and pushing her away. In the back of my mind, I am praying that Sam and Dean finish the burning quickly.

The knife is pressing closer to my neck, and all I can do his arch backward into the floor, in hopes of prolonging my seemingly eminent death.

Then, thank god, she's glowing and flaking and then she's burning to dust, and I'm clutching at the air.

Sam bursts in seconds later, looking frantically around and sprinting to my side when he spots me, grabbing my hand and hoisting me up. I brush myself off, assuring him I'm fine then looking around the floor for my lighter. Catching sight of it near the burning bed, I snatch it up and stash it in my pocket, just as Dean enters.

He checks me over, being the protective person he is, then makes sure the bed will burn for real by adding some leftover fuel to it. Sam loops an arm around my shoulders, murmuring to me what a good job I did as he leads me from the house, his elder sibling trailing behind us.

All I can think, as I slip into the back seat of the Impala, sooty and tired, is that this is most certainly not a sport at all.


	52. Deep Thought, Deep Sleep

Deep in Thought

(EnvyxAme !SPOILERS!)

Ame often goes to sleep deep in thought. She thinks of a thousand things in her sleep that her brain just doesn't have time for during the day. Of course, she rethinks things she thought of in her waking hours as well, but that's completely beside the point, because it's the things she doesn't think of that are important.

She thinks of Winry and Rose, neither of whom she has time to worry about during the day because she's too busy worrying about Edward and Alphonse for that. Thinking of Winry brings her to thoughts of Edward's father (through a string of seemingly unconnected thoughts that is) which can never really be called pleasant, but it isn't too bad either.

Unfortunately, after her thoughts come to rest on the eldest of the Elric's, she starts to think of other things that really aren't as good to think about.

If she's lucky, Ame will fall asleep before she gets to those thoughts, maybe just because she has so much to think about with Winry and Rose, or even Hohenheim, or maybe because her thoughts got sidetracked. But of course, that was only if she was lucky, which most nights she was thankfully, but not a lot as of lately.

You see, Hohenheim has a lot of thoughts that could branch off of him to make her think about. For one thing there were his sons, but let's be real, she thinks of them so much daily that there's really nothing else to think about, unless something really weird happened, like when they found out about the gate.

After the brother's, there's always back to Winry her thoughts could go, but of course, by the time she thinks of Hohenheim, she's probably already thought of Winry a couple of times. So that's that thought out the window as is.

The philosopher's stone is next on the list to think of, and that's just irritating. Ame may be smart, but the philosopher's stone is an obnoxious subject. Depending on her mood, she can either think of how one makes it, how one destroys it, or what one does with it. None of those arm fun subjects.

Apart from those three, there are obviously other things she can think of concerning Hohenheim Elric, but there's one subject in particular that she would like to avoid if possible. That subject is the Homunculi, and I assure you, it's not something you want to think on, at least not in Ame's case.

The Homunculi weren't exactly an enemy of Ame's, that is to say they had never done anything to her personally. Certainly, they had angered her to a point of near insanity, and yes, they had had to fight it out a couple of times, but beyond that, nothing. It wasn't as though Lust had murdered her best friend, or Wrath had killed HER parents.

No, the Homunculi had really, done nothing to her. For the most part, they actually tried to leave one another alone. If she didn't have to, Ame all but skirted away from the Alchemy made creatures.

Unfortunately, as it always seemed, there was some kind of catch. After all, if she was truly always away from the Homunculi, then she wouldn't be think of them would she? No, her thoughts wouldn't even go to them.

But the fact was that her thoughts did go, rather quickly, towards the Homunculi area from Hohenheim's branch. Usually, she thought of things such as their creation. The sadness of that topic always got to her right away however, so she kind of tried to avoid it as much as possible. Then there were they themselves, their father (whom she always wanted to rip into a billion itsy bitsy pieces) and any other miniscule details.

However, for the past month, there was one Homunculi in particular whom she seemed to fixate on. One, and only one.

Envy.

At night, when she curled up in bed, her thoughts went their usual round about route until they reached Hohenheim. They dwelled only momentarily on the man, as though her thoughts were almost eager to reach the accompanying thoughts of the sin.

Envy did nothing but mostly piss her off, well, at first. He was an idiotic bastard who hurt Edward almost constantly, and that made Ame hate him without any further evidence. Of course, if life were so kind, it would stay like that, but oh so sadly Ame was forced to be let in on another aspect of the dear sin.

If Ame had been left to believe that Envy was a cruel, sadistic, cold hearted killing machine, then her thoughts would have been left unchanged. Instead however, at one point or another, perhaps multiple points, she couldn't quite remember, she had been let in on the inner workings of Envy's mind, and it changed her point of view.

Getting into that subject would be long and tedious, but the point of the whole thing was, somehow, she had been able to start seeing Envy in a whole new light. Kind of. I mean, he was still the insufferable, murdering bastard, but there was something else there too that she couldn't quite describe.

Thoughts of the sin ranged from angering to saddening and anywhere in between, making it difficult for her to actually decide how the hell she felt about him. Sometimes she wanted to kill him, sometimes she wanted to grab him and hug him like she was a little kid. It was a tad confusing, even for her.

But I know what you're thinking, what made her start to think of Envy more? Did she suddenly realize her undying love for him? Did he proclaim his for her? Did they have some kind of romantic moment?

Uh, well, the answer to all of those is no. Actually, that's pretty far from what happened at all, as much as I hate to say it. What really happened is what Ame dwells on the most in her sleeping hours, it's what haunts her in the back of her mind.

Do you remember how Edward had finally caught Envy? That little, embryo looking THING that was Envy? Do you remember how Roy appeared, and was prepared to toast the fucker? Remember it? Good, because here comes the important part.

Ame was there too. That's right, Ame was there, standing by Edward, unsure of who to side with, because honestly, they were both her friends, and she loved both of them like brothers.

Roy raised his hand, fingers in snapping position, and Envy leapt from Edward's arms, onto the ground. The alchemist simply redirected his fingers, glaring holes into what he had deemed his worst enemy. At that moment, Ame realized a few things all at once.

Some were pretty spur of the moment, mind is panicking kind of things, but there were two that really set themselves up and pushed through the barriers of all those lesser ideas. One was that Envy obviously had some kind of plan, because he looked freaked, but not downright terrified, nor was he begging for his life.

And the other shocked Ame to a point that nearly made her want to cry in confusion. Roy wanted to kill Envy, and Ame didn't want him to.

The young girl darted forward, just as Roy was about to snap, just as Envy reached for the stone that he would ingest and kill himself with. She grabbed him in her cupped hands and darted to the other side of the wall, holding him close.

"Ame what are you doing?!" Edward was saying it in more of a panicked voice than a shocked one. When Roy was on the warpath, he was on the warpath, nothing could stand in his way. Not even Ame.

"Let him go." snarled the enrage Mustang. "Put him down and step away Ame."

Ame shakily shook her head, backing up a little further.

"No Roy… This isn't right."

"He killed Hughes."

The anger was so evident in his voice it almost made Ame shrink back in terror.

"I know." she murmured. "B-but you killed Lust."

She felt the small creature in her hands tense in horror, and she gently (completely unconsciously) ran her thumb softly across him, trying to calm him down.

"And?"

The snarl was still there, but it sounded like he would listen.

"A-and, Roy, c'mon. Hughes was like your brother, Lust WAS his" she indicated Envy. "sister! It's an eye for an eye, done and over with. What more harm has he caused you?"

Roy wasn't the kind to worry his lip, but if he had been, he would have been biting very hard right now.

"What do you plan to do with him?"

Ame kind of locked up at that question, because honestly, she hadn't thought that far ahead. Her brain had gone "SAVE HIM" and she had. There really wasn't much more to it.

She looked down at the small thing in her hands, realizing she could crush him if she wanted to, and he knew it. He met her gaze, silent and inquisitive. He didn't look scared, and he didn't look angered. He looked like he wanted to know her answer as much as Roy did.

She swallowed, thinking over what she decided, and looked back up at Roy.

"I think…I think we should talk him back to HQ. Use him on those…THINGS they're sending after people. He can use the stones inside them to make a new body."

"What about after that?" it was Edward who was now interested.

"After that…after that he works for us. Not the military." she said, catching the looks of the two men before her. "Us. As in us, us," she nodded to Roy and Edward, motioning to herself finally, so they got it.

"And how do we know he won't try to run?"

Edward had a fair point, but Ame already had it covered.

"He travels with one or more of us at all times until we're sure we can trust him."

There was a long pause as everyone thought over what Ame had said, even Ame herself. Then, Roy walked forward and looked down at Envy, whom had crawled up one of Ames fingers so he could see what was going on.

"And what about you." he said. "You going to try to run?"

Envy looked up at him quizzically.

"Why the hell are you asking me? I'm the enemy, ain't I?"

"You've also never broken a promise." muttered Edward. "No matter how sinister or evil it was."

Envy seemed surprised that Edward had noticed this.

"So?" Roy asked. "Do you agree to these terms?"

Their eyes met, and Ame held her breath.

"…I agree."

And so it was settled.

So yes, this is what Ame thinks over every night now. Remembers what she did for someone who should have been her enemy.

Sometimes, she wonders what she was thinking. Envy? Seriously? She has to wonder if she hadn't simply lost her mind at that moment.

What in the name of god had made her think saving ENVY of all people was a good idea?

But then she feels the soft touch of skin on skin as the nose of the boy sleeping beside her touches her neck in his sleep. She looks down, pulling up the blankets more to cover them, curling her way around him, a protective shell.

Her deep thoughts give way to deep sleep as Envy smiles and nuzzles closer, wordlessly thanking her once more for saving his life.

---

**A/N:** Who, me, losing my mind? What? No way. .

**!!!SPOLIERS!!!** One of the new chapters....

LOOK! IT'S NOT AN SPN FIC! HAHAHAHA!

Ame: You still have to finish your oneshot.

....Right. That's on the list, I swear.

ANYWHO! THis is dedicated to **The Waterfall Alchemist** on . She's awesome and has lived long enough with me skirting around EnvyAme like it's a time bomb. And she's the one who informed me that in one of the new chapters on , Envy commits suicide. Therefore, this is for her, to prove I shall ALWAYS FIND A LOOPHOLE GODDAMNIT.


	53. Keep it Our Secret

Keeping a Secret

(IkutoxAme)

"Ame we're going, is that okay?"

The petite girl looked up from the pages she was working on for the Guardians, eyes meeting Amu's. Ran, Suu and Miki were floating beside her in their usual way, large eyes blinking at Ame and her own Chara, residing on the desk beside her papers.

"Yeah that's fine." Ame said in her usual quiet voice, looking back at the papers and scribbling things down.

"Okay, oh, and hey, if I see Ikuto I'll tell him you say hi yeah?"

Unseen by her friend, the younger girl paused, kind of just freezing for a moment.

"Uh…yeah…tell him I say hi….."

Vix, Ame's little black clad Chara raised an eyebrow of skepticism at Ame which was pointedly ignored.

"Okay! See you later Ame-chan!"

And Amu was out the door and out of the classroom, leaving Ame all alone with her Chara.

It seemed that as soon as they were sure the young Guardian was gone, the ying-yang twins were both looking at Ame with those "Are you SERIOUS" expressions.

"What." grumbled Ame, placing the paper she had been working on behind the rest of the pile to start on a new one.

"Say "Hi" to Ikuto? REALLY Ame? I think HI is a bit LIGHT at this point." Kurenai said, crossing her arms, crinkling her white sleeves.

"Yeah, well, what else was I supposed to say?"

"Tell him to get his sorry ass over here and explain himself how about that?" Vix commented.

"Vix…"

"I'm being dead serious."

Ame shook her head.

"He was half asleep, I'm sure he thought I was Amu or something." she tugged at her own pink locks. "We look similar enough."

Vix and Kurenai rolled their eyes in unison, the fact that each set was mismatched making an odd effect.

"And if he WASN'T mistaking you for Amu…?"

Ame paused, then went back to work without answering.

About a week and a half ago, Ikuto had showed up at Amu's house (again). Amu had been out for the weekend with a few girl friends (Utau, Yaya, ect.), and her parents had gone for a trip with Ami that weekend too. Basically, this all culminated with Ame being the only one in the house that weekend.

Anyway, Ikuto showed up, and by showed up, I mean Ame found him asleep on her bed when she walked in. She hadn't exactly flipped like Amu had, mostly because she had known that he might come at any second. Instead, she had just gone about her usual chores, called Amu and her parents to let them know she got home okay, and gone back up to check on the sleeping cat.

He'd still been sleeping at that point, and she had realized how late it was getting, so she had tried to wake him. In the end, when no other method was working, she had shaken him, gently at first, then harder.

Before she could even blink, he had snatched her hand and was sitting up straight, face mere centimeters from hers. Of course, she had turned bright scarlet, but an even darker shade when he kissed her full on the lips for no apparent reason.

She had squeaked, pushed him off and fled the room, and later, when she went back up, he wasn't there anymore.

And so.

"He was asleep on YOUR bed." Vix said.

"And? He was probably too tired to even care."

"He kissed YOU." Kurenai stated.

"Thought I was Amu."

"You're making up excuses!" grumbled an irate Kurenai, mismatched blue scarlet eyes narrowing.

Ame bit her tongue on this one, refusing to answer.

The truth was, Ame had a little secret. Well, her Chara knew, but that was it. You see, Ame had this little crush on a certain someone, and if you can guess by the end of this sentence, you get a prize.

Not.

It's Ikuto though.

She wasn't totally sure what she found so appealing about him, but he kind of just intrigued her all the time. Very irritating.

Of course, as far as she knew, Ikuto was in love with Amu.

Therefore it was all just kind of something that went on in her head that she figured would never happen. So coming back around, when Ikuto kissed her, she had basically had two options. Either believe he loved her, like she loved him, or, that it was all a mistake.

Ame, being Ame, was going for the mistake option.

"Really." grumbled Vix. "You'd think that with all the facts pointing in that direction she'd admit it. But NOOO."

Ame continued to ignore her Chara, working calmly on the paperwork. Nagihiko would be coming around for it later that evening, and if she didn't have it done, Kiseki would have her head. Well, Kurenai would calm him down eventually, but until she managed to do that he'd have her head.

Once Ame was immersed in her work, she tended to forget the world around her entirely, meaning she completely zoned everything out. That, I will say, at most times was an asset. Tadase(Kiseki) would hand her work to do and she would do it about three times faster than anyone else would. But, then again, she also tended to miss things when consumed with work.

That, sadly, is probably why she was ignorant to what happened next.

So, she missed the tap on the window, the face that popped up in the corner, yellow eyes glancing around before landing on Vix. She missed how both individuals smirked and nodded to each other, Vix motioning to her twin. The girls snuck to the window and slid out to meet their friend, who was barely restraining himself from pouncing on Vix.

The tiptoed away from the room, Kurenai floating off, most likely to find Kiseki as well as to leave her sister and Yoru (yes, it was Yoru) alone.

Ame on the other hand was totally oblivious to that because she was working, Had she noticed, she would have started to get suspicious.

Sadly, she didn't notice the appearance of Yoru, and she didn't notice the window sliding open further to let the breeze in. In fact, the first thing she noticed was an odd warmth on the back of her neck and that telltale purr of a voice;

"Hey Ame-chan~"

Ame yipped and jumped, spinning around in her seat to face the person behind her. She came face to face with the blue eyes of none other than Ikuto himself. For a second she just stared, then her reflexes kicked in and she leapt back, effectively maneuvering herself up onto the table, pushing the paperwork towards the edge. This cause Ikuto to laugh and in seconds, he was pinning her to her desk, almost in her lap.

"You know it's rude not to say hello to someone when they say it to you~"

It took Ame a moment to regain the ability to think, but once she did, she glared, cheeks lightly brushed with pink.

"This isn't exactly a proper hello Ikuto. Now get off."

Ikuto laughed a second time, eyes twinkling.

"Nah, don't wanna."

The young girl beneath him shifted, trying to find a way out. She gave up after about a minute because Ikuto was a LOT stronger than his slender frame said at first glance. Sighing in irritation, she wondered where her Chara had gone, until she remembered that with Ikuto came Yoru, and her dear twins tended to conspire with the cat.

"Fine, what do you want." Ame grumbled.

The cat smiled innocently.

"You know, you've been avoiding me."

The young guardian scoffed and turned her head away.

"Am not. You just haven't been around."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Actually I've been around a lot, but you mysteriously disappear from every room I'm in…"

"Coincidence."

"You don't believe in coincidences."

Ame damned her words for the first time in a while. Then she damned Ikuto's memory. She had said that way back when they had first met.

"Yeah, well, maybe I have been, what about it."

Once more, she felt Ikuto's breath on her face, this time right on her cheek. In fact, she could feel his lips brushing ever so gently across her skin.

"It's a little hurtful Ame-chan, I can't think of many people who would ignore someone after they kissed them."

Ame froze up.

Vix had been right. Ikuto HAD known it was her.

When she didn't answer, Ikuto just smiled devilishly.

"You didn't think I was awake, did you."

Ame cleared her throat, purposefully looking out the window.

The cat laughed like she had said something hilarious.

"Ame, I thought it would be obvious by now! I love you!"

And the carefree way he said it, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, not only set her completely off balance, but made her turn bright scarlet.

Next thing she knew, her head was being turned and someone kissed her, quickly and gently.

"But let's keep that our secret."

And then he was gone, and Ame was alone again.

---

**A/N:** WTF IS THIS SHITE. BLAME CATHERINE. (**The Waterfall Alchemist**)


	54. When the Tower Crumbles

Tower

(Ame, Criminal Minds verse)

Emotions are like a tower. They're stacked one on top of another, carefully held in place by walls of varying thickness and hardness, depending on the person. But sometimes, sometimes those walls aren't enough.

Sometimes little things slip past and start to gnaw at your heart, chewing into emotions like happiness and good feeling, swallowing away whatever nice things you could feel. And sometimes bigger things break down the walls, and start eating at everything in sight until you're just an empty husk of nothing.

xXx

Ame watched as Morgan sat, staring blankly out the window of the jet, pretending to listen to music. She knew what had happened, but she couldn't imagine the pain he was suffering. Her heart clenched as she remembered how much had just simply… gone wrong, in the last year of their life. The Reaper, Hailey, the case in the Artic…And now this. It was a little much to handle, even for an intern like Ame.

*There's only so much we can take…*

Reid was "sleeping" in the seat opposite her, brow creased. He was thinking, she had known him long enough to tell. His mind was wandering to far off places, or perhaps, very close to home. You could never be sure with Reid.

"Ame."

She looked up at JJ, who had just stopped by her seat.

"Yes Jen?"

JJ smiled, she always did when Ame called her Jen.

"Look, when we get home just…take the next few days off, okay?"

Ame blinked.

"But what about you guys…?"

"Well," JJ crouched down beside her seat. "We're gonna be working full throttle to find this guy. But you need to take a break, you've been working way overtime."

"But-"

"No buts, Hotch's orders."

Ame's eyes snapped to Hotch, who was sitting on the other side of the plane, faking reading a file.

"Ame, this guy is bad. Worse than….almost worse than anyone we've had to deal with before. And now he's got it out for Morgan. We need to-"

But Ame had risen from her seat any was stalking across the plane, anger mounting with each step. She stopped in front of Hotchner, waiting for him to look up at her.

"Yes Ame?"

Ame pulled her temporary BAU issue badge out of her back pocket and held it out to him.

"I quit."

There was a deafening silence that blanketed the entire plane. Ame was dimly aware of the sounds of Reid sitting straight up in his seat, Morgan's headphones snapping as they were pushed down to his neck and Prentiss's book thudding to the floor.

"You…What?"

Even Hotch seemed dumbfounded.

"I quit." Ame repeated. "I quit. I'm out. I'm DONE."

"You…"

Reid's voice was quaky, and Ame was sure if she turned around, she would find him staring at her, open mouthed.

"Ame." Hotch said seriously. "This isn't funny."

"Good, I'm not joking."

She dropped the badge onto Hotch's lap, where it promptly slid to the floor. Her hands fell back to her sides, clenching into fists.

"It's too much. I'm done. I just don't care anymore."

Rossi closed his book and pulled off his glasses. He alone looked undaunted by Ame's sudden outburst.

"What do you mean you're done…."

Ame stared determinedly at the floor, willing herself not to cry.

"Every time…every time something like this happens, every time one of you gets hurt, every time something goes wrong, you send me away."

Hotch looked like he was about to say something but Rossi held up a hand to silence him. The younger closed his mouth, watching Ame.

"You act like it's nothing, like when I come back, it will all be better. Every single time you don't think you can handle something, I get sent off on vacation, or school "conveniently" calls for me to come in."

Ame could hear her voice shaking, hear the octaves going up in her tone. She knew she was seconds away from bursting into tears, but she didn't care right now. It was finally coming out, and she'd be damned if she stopped now.

"And it's NOT FAIR!"

Ame raised a fist and pressed the heel of her hand against her eye in an attempt to stop herself from crying.

"I try so damn hard to work with you guys, to fit in even though you're all older and more experienced then me. And then when you really need me, you send me away, and when I come back it's like you're all haunted by something I'm not allowed to know about!"She hiccupped as the first tear made its way down her cheek.

"And I can't TAKE it anymore! We're supposed to be a team! I know I'm just an intern," she hiccupped again. "And I KNOW I'm only eighteen, and maybe you think you're protecting me but you aren't! Every time I look at the news and they're talking about some sicko you took out, and I wasn't there, I flip out. What happened when I was gone? Who was hurt? What wasn't I there to prevent?"

Ame was sobbing now and she knew it, but she couldn't stop, either she said this now or she never said it.

"I may not be any good at talking to the press, and I may not be the most experienced out of all of us, I may not have a gun and I may not be a hacking whiz but I'm good at a lot of things! I'll do whatever you want me to, I can help damnit! Anything to aid you guys, ANYTHING! Just don't shut me out anymore!"

By now she had raised her other hand, cover her eyes with her hands, not that it did much to stop the tears.

"I'll feel when you can't! When you need to be emotionless, when you need to stop feeling so you can strip someone else's mind bare, I'll take on those emotions for you! I'll cry when you aren't allowed to, scream when you can't, I don't care!"

She sobbed unabashedly, lowering her hands to glare at Hotch.

"Just stop acting like I'm not as caught up in this as all of you are!"

Ame hung her head again, silent sobs wracking her small frame, shoulders shaking. Now that it was all out, Ame was utterly mortified. God what must they all think of her now….

A gentle hand grabbed Ame's wrist, effectively pulling her down into the empty seat beside Hotchner, and arms gently wrapped around her in a fatherly embrace.

"You are a part of this team Ame. You're just as much a part of this team as the rest of us. I'm so sorry we keep forgetting that."Hotch hugged her a bit tighter.

"When we get home, I want you to get a good night's rest and report to Quantico at eight a.m. sharp, understood?"

Ame just nodded, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Y-yeah…" she mumbled. "I got it Hotch…"

xXx

But those emotions that have been taken away, leaving that person bare, must go somewhere. Someone has to take up the burden of harboring all that pain and turmoil when others don't, when they can't.

Sometimes there is that one person who takes it all in, standing there in the background, watching. You won't notice the burden they bare until one day, they just can't take it anymore. One day, they are just too weighted down and they collapse, unable to go down.

It is those times, that the tower crumbles, and someone has to start picking up the pieces and building it up again.

**oOo**

**A/N: **...I REALLY DO LOVE YOU AME! I'M SORRY SWEETHEART! Q-Q

Ame: ...Just shut up.


	55. Waiting for that Moment

Waiting

(GaaraxAme)

Ame was good at waiting, but she did not like it. She was good at settling down and just sitting there until something happened and she was good at being still for hours at a time. In the Akatsuki, these were valuable traits, as she could watch an enemy for hours without her patience growing thin.

But there was a time when even Ame's patience snapped and she just couldn't take sitting around anymore.

One would think that the moment her team decided that they didn't trust her, after she had waited two years to see them again, would have been that moment. But no, no, Ame's patience was still there. She still clung onto that little touch of hope, it was all she had.

Perhaps one would believe that her patience gave out when not just Sasori, but Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu and Itachi all left her for the other side. And yet the answer is no. Not even then did her tolerance for waiting give out, not even then did she give up.

She waited still for that one moment when all would be still. When all would be silenced and the world could perhaps, for once, be at peace within itself, even if just for a moment. She waited for that pinnacle of silence and ease that would be the moment when everything paid of. When every moment spent crying was worth it, when ever scar and wound was worthwhile, when every broken smile, hidden pain, and silenced scream could be forgotten.

But the moment never seemed to come.

When she was twelve, and Sasuke left them. When she was fourteen, and he returned to kill them all. When she was fourteen and a half and she joined the Akatsuki. When she was fifteen, and they were all killed. When she was almost sixteen, and they broke apart. Each of these moments, Ame wondered, prayed; Is this it? Was this the moment I have been forever waiting for? Yet it never was, as far as she could tell, never would be.

As war raged, as the world fell down around her ears, Ame wondered, waited, silent and shadowed. She never cried, never gave in, never let die. She was a force that could not be stopped even as slowly her resolve crumbled, more and more, piece by piece.

Until it was no more.

Until she was eighteen, fifteen years past her parents murder, tall, slender, beautiful, powerful, and utterly alone. Until she sat alone on a rock outcrop in the middle of the desert, staring down at a collapsed cave where the last person she had held dear had died, had been killed, by a girl she once called a best friend. The rain that rarely touched the desert but in great floods beat down on her, and yet she did not move, did not even try to cover herself. She just sat there, staring at the cave, wondering where it all went wrong. Where everything just fell to nothing.

Her patience was gone. Her resolve was gone. Her drive was gone. There was nothing left, not anymore. Nothing but war and pain and death and Ame couldn't take it anymore.

All fell silent in that moment, and she turned only once she felt the presence beside her, and her eyes met his. The boy she'd only seen on the battlefield, hadn't seen eye to eye with since their days as genin. He stood there, tall and proud, just as drenched as she, red hair plastered to his forehead and neck, not a word passing his lips. Around her, nothing could be heard. The rain was gone, the cave was gone, the desert was gone, everything was just gone. The pain, the fear, the memories, the feeling of being lost, was all disappeared.

Slowly, his hand stretched out to her, eyes never moving away from hers. Ame did not hesitate in taking his hand and rising from where she sat. For a moment, they just stood there, staring at one another, before he gripped her hand tightly and began walking, and she followed.

Together, they walked onward, away from the collapsed cave, where the last vestiges of a concerned spirit floated his way contentedly to the place of judgment, prepared to take whatever the gods would now hand him. The last thing he saw, with a small smile on his face, was Ame walking off with Gaara, neither speaking, neither thinking, just finally there, in that moment, where nothing mattered, and for a second, it was all alright.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: **

...

I think... I might just cry. WOW that is a SAD fucking piece I mean HOLY CRAP.

GOD.

Yeah, I've kind of given up on Sasori/Ame...as hot as it. Sasori just wasn't around for long enough for me to actually care...HE'S STILL THE AWESOMEST CHARACTER EVER! He just...yeah.

Or maybe it's just been forever since I've been interested in Naruto. *shrug* Who knows.

*points* YES! THAT WAS SASORI THERE AT THE END NOW SHUT UP.


	56. The Danger Ahead

Danger Ahead

(Ame-centric, no pairing)

When Ame met Sam and Dean Winchester she was sure nothing could ever go wrong again. She was positive her life was finally going to work out for the better and she could finally stop fearing the darkness around her.

And for the first year or two, it was great, perfect, wonderful. Sure there were ups and downs, the devil's gates and Azaezel and whatnot, but it wasn't too bad in the long run. They always muddled through, a young girl and her two adoptive older brothers, making their way through the world like no one else. Lies, cheating, scandals, they used them all to their advantage and Ame was sure, almost positive, that she was the only eleven year old who could recite an exorcism on spot without the book.

But then things went wrong, and looking back, Ame's sure it all started with that stupid bitch Ruby. The minute she stepped into their lives, well… Ame had wanted to trust her. Really she had. Ruby was the first female hunter besides Jo she had met, and Jo wasn't much of a hunter, no offense or anything. Granted, Ruby wasn't ACTUALLY a hunter, but she was close enough and she could kill enough demons for Ame to count her.

Looking back again, Ame is sure that the only reason Dean even remotely tolerated her was not for Sam, but for Ame. When Ruby was around and not stealing Sam off, she'd teach Ame older knife techniques and charms and bindings and spells and things about witches. Ame sopped all the information up like a wet sponge and within a matter of months she knew spells that you didn't have to have a contract with a demon, or be a witch, to cast.

Ame's not completely sure, even now, if Ruby told her these things to make it appear like she was warming up to her, or whether she was really just teaching her. But Ame tells herself that Ruby was just putting on a show for the Winchester's, because thinking that she actually liked her makes it that much worse that she betrayed them.

The instant Dean went to hell everything reached the top of the uphill they had been climbing and teetered there on the peak. They stayed there, swaying back and forth, tipping one way and then the other, wondering whether they would go uphill more, or downhill.

Sam had sent Ame away and that was probably what hurt most at the time. He had been unstable and unable to comprehend truly what had happened and as of such he had felt she would be safer away from him. Bobby had taken her in without a second thought, having practically adopted her as a daughter somewhere along the way. When Ame thinks of that time she's sure that had she just stuck with Sam, so much of this could have been avoided. But no use crying over spilt Jack as Dean once said.

But when Dean came back it was almost worse. The rift between the brothers was there, but not there, like it had a huge bridge across it and they could still reach one another, but they knew that at any second it could give out and collapse underneath them. Ame knew that a lot of things had made up that bridge, kept it stable, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, herself. Even Cas, eventually, in his own little way, became and rivet in the planking of the bridge that held them, and Ame hoped that everything would go back to as it was, but good things never last.

The planks gave out, one after another and that bridge that held the two brothers over the rift gave out, even though a few of the screws held fast. Ame was still there, Bobby was crippled, but still there, Cas was still there but at this point, Ame wasn't sure if he was hurting or helping. Suddenly there was this huge open gap, a wide as the Grand Canyon between Sam and Dean and Ame could only watch in horror as it got wider. Oh both brothers still loved her, still worked together, still were a unit, but there was something between them. Something keeping them from ever coming close and Ame couldn't figure out what to do about it.

With Dean's "destiny", or whatever crap God had decided to dump on him, Sam's "curse" and just about everything else in the world deciding to fuck with them all at once, Ame knew it couldn't last. She knew that it was going to go wrong and that everything was going to crumble, she could see it coming and when it did, when it did Ame still wasn't ready for it.

She still wasn't ready for Sam to kiss the top of her head, murmuring "Love you Ame, you know that right?" and for Dean to hug her so fiercely she was sure her ribs would snap, and for both of them to tell her how much she meant to them. She wasn't ready for them to be gone when she woke up, and she wasn't ready for Bobby to have left her the keys for the motorbike he was restoring for her with a note saying "Find us, now, hurry" like Sam and Dean didn't want her there.

And Ame will never forget when she showed up in that graveyard and Bobby's neck was snapped and Cas was in pieces and Michael was burning and Sam….Sam was LUCIFER and he was beating Dean something awful and she couldn't do anything and she KNEW she couldn't. What happened next moved so fast Ame still doesn't remember everything clearly, yet she knows every detail by heart. She knows that Sam stops and Dean is crying and Michael is back and Sam is SAM again and then they're falling, far fast and deep into the pits of nothing.

Then Sam is gone, Cas is back, Bobby's alive and Dean is hugging her again, but he's not doing it because he loves her, or to comfort her, he's doing because he needs it because he just lost his SAMMY and…and everything is broken and this time Ame doesn't think they can fix it.

A week later, maybe less, time's left her entirely at this point and she just doesn't care anymore, Dean's gone. Off to live an apple pie American dream life that really doesn't suit him, but Sam made him promise and that's enough for him. Castiel is back in heaven, new wings and new position as head honcho at the moment enough to make him leave them as suddenly as he came. Bobby is back in the hunting game, spryer than ever and happy as a clam and that leaves Ame.

Ame doesn't know what to do because she was sure, SURE, that God had something in store for them, something more than this. She had been positive that they'd all make it out of this, her, Dean, Sam and Cas who's practically family by now, all in one piece. But everyone's gone, and she's alone again and the high that came with that uphill ride just doesn't feel so good anymore and she wishes , wishes more than anything, that she could turn back time and DO something…

It's three weeks after Detroit when Ame finally has had enough. She's almost fifteen now, almost known the Winchesters for four, five years. She knows every trick they had to teach her and quite a few of her own she picked up along the line. She's a good hunter, she knows that, and she's still young. If Ame was that kind of person, she would have tried to turn her life around, turn herself into a normal teenager, like she had always wanted.

But as Dean once said, there will always be another evil, another thing waiting in the dark to harm others and if she doesn't do something about it, who in the world will?

Ame knows she's too young to do this on her own, so she leaves Bobby her new cell number, the one she got last week after smashing her phone to keep herself from listening to the last voicemail Sam left her over and over and over again. She figures she might meet some partners along the way, hopes she does, and even though they'll never be Sam and Dean, they can be close enough, and that's okay by her.

She packs her bags, one of personal items, one of weapons and the usual hunting materials, and one of books Sam left her and Bobby gave her. She grabs the fake identification papers the Winchester's made her, and the early license she got for the motorcycle. That one's real, they had made sure that she would never get pulled over for being too young to be driving the bike Bobby fixed up for her. She'd been planning on riding it alongside the Impala, but that's not going to happen now.

Ame pulls up the seat of the motorbike and puts the duffle bag of weapons and whatnot in the compartment underneath. They're hiding in plain sight which is the best way to hide, actually, as Dean and Sam so easily proved, so Ame isn't worried. She fingers the pistol Sam and Dean gave her all those years ago for her birthday, her name's on it and on the bottom it's got "Love S+D" and Ame knows she's never going to lose this gun ever.

Her two other bags go into the back side pouches and Ame thinks about how much it would cost to get one of those pull along campers to make her life easier. She thinks it's kind of ironic that she's suddenly thinking this stuff, as if she's been preparing to do this for years, but that just makes it feel like someone is stabbing her in the chest.

Ame goes back into Bobby's house and cleans up from breakfast, makes a lunch for the road, then goes into Sam's old room even though she knows she shouldn't. His stuff is there, all his stuff, and she half expects him to be laying on the bed, arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, but he obviously isn't and she averts her eyes. Ame goes into Sam's things, because gods know he doesn't need them and Dean doesn't want them, so she takes what she wants.

All she grabs is Sam's old Metallica shirt which she's sure belonged to Dean at some point too, his Stanford shirt he only wore under other things ever, and a worn leather belt his dad gave him. She pauses before grabbing his wallet, money, credit cards and all, knowing she'll just fake death records and have all the money from them transferred to her accounts. She thinks about taking his old jacket, but she's already wearing Dean's leather one that he left her, so she decides against it.

Ame leaves everything else where it is and leaves Sam's room for what she thinks will be the last time. After that she's out of the house and through the lot of cars until she's beside her motorcycle and throwing the last few things into her belongings. She throws out her old wallet and puts everything from it into Sam's, then pockets it before putting everything else away. Ame gets on her new motorcycle and the handlebars feel good under her hands, and she puts the key in the ignition.

The bike starts and she pressed down first softly, then harder on the gas pedal until she's rocketing away from Bobby's and away from her memories and down the open highway. Something tells her to look back, just one more time, look back at the place that was closest to a home she's ever had, but she doesn't. She stares stubbornly ahead, eyes on the road, goggles over her eyes, watching the horizon.

Ame's getting away from her memories, from her past and from everything she had finally come to call peace and safety. She's running away from what she can't face and one day she'll have to but until then she's going to keep riding and face whatever danger is ahead.


	57. Not to Sacrifice

Sacrifice

(Winchester-centric, no pairings)

Sam and Dean were used to making sacrifices because they had to or for the greater good. They threw almost everything away to live the lives they did and do what they did without being dragged down. It hurt a lot of the time, hurt enough to make them wish none of this was real, but they lived with it. Their dad had sacrificed enough for six people, and what they had to give up was small penance in comparison. Mom, friends, what family he had left, and eventually his own sons and then his life as well as a million other small prices John Winchester had to pay along the way. Sam and Dean knew it was only fair they give up as much, just like every other hunter, it was part of the job.

That didn't mean that losing Cassie hurt Dean any less, or that Sam didn't miss Jess every waking moment of his life. It didn't mean they didn't wish for home and it didn't mean they didn't wish they could just be a family again, but it did mean that they accepted it as fact.

There was only so much a hunter could have, before it started to be too much.

As much as Sam hates to admit it, even now, even today, Jessica and he would have never lasted. Maybe five, ten years they would have had, maybe even lasted through a child, if they'd been lucky, but never forever. The hunter's gene ran too thickly through his blood and in his heart. He could never have just sat still at home and lived a normal life, as much as he wished so desperately he could. His mind would have always been on what he couldn't see, he would have always jumped at shadows on the wall.

Dean acts like he likes this life, likes the hunt and the kill and salt and burn and everything. Sure, he does, to an extent, but Dean likes it easy too. He likes sitting in diners and bars, eating good food, drinking beer, chatting up chicks, and living an easy life. He'd like it if he had more time to do that, but the likelihood that will EVER happen is so slim he doesn't even dream it anymore. And that's sad in and of itself, because Dean's had a million chances put in front of him to get exactly that and he's never taken them because he knows he can't.

Sam and Dean have clung to one another all their lives and they're still clinging to each other, because that's all they have. All they know is what family they have and what family they've made, allies, comrades and friends. And it's an unspoken truth that in everything that has ever happened and everything that ever will, Sam will NEVER sacrifice Dean and Dean will never even think of sacrificing Sam.

For every hunter there are a few things they had to hang onto lest they lose what humanity has been left to them, and for the brothers, it's one another. They don't mind, they're used to it by now, and maybe they're a little closer than other brothers, and maybe they aren't as social as they could or should be at their age, but they don't care. It's part of who they are, so who gives a rat's ass what other's think about it?

They're in Kansas, because you know, EVERYTHING happens to them in Kansas, and the hunt was a bust so they're heading out, and Sam asks to stop at this old house he saw on the way in. It's not really interesting, he just swears he's seen it somewhere before and it's bugging him like all get out. Dean's stopped questioning his brother's weirdass quirks by this age, so he just does as asked and pulls up out front and puts on AC/DC as loud as Sam will allow.

Sam just stands there for a minute, staring at the house before he opens his mouth to say something. It's at this minute that there's the loudest scream Dean's heard in a long, long time, shrill, drawn out and…immature.

A kid's voice.

Dean's out of the car and Sam's running up the drive as fast as humanly possible, Dean throwing Sam a salt round shot gun and a pistol full of iron rounds. They've still got their knives on them, silver and bronze alike, and so they just run like hell's on their heels into the house. There's a loud crash from upstairs and they dash up the stairs so fast Sam's sure they're just a blur at this point.

He's yelling to Dean about how this thing was in Dad's journal and it was some kind of old Victorian guy who had a thing for killing kids. Dean doesn't need telling twice, didn't need telling once, actually, but he knows Sam blabbers when he's really nervous so he doesn't mind. There's another loud crash and this time another scream and Dean breaks down the door without even hesitating. His shoulder's going to hurt like all get out tomorrow, and so, most likely, is his back and elbow, but right now he's concentrating on other things.

Like the six foot something ghost in a ripped suit with broken spectacles and no eyes. And the way he's advancing and who he's advancing on, which is a tiny child, curled into the corner as close as they can, cringing away from the world.

Before the brother's can move, the ghost grabs the child and flings them across the room so their back connects with the wall, hard. Another shout, and it's revealed that the child is female, and young, like maybe eleven, at best. That pisses Dean off because if there's one thing he hates it's bastards who hurt kids and this ghost is SO going down no questions asked now.

Sam apparently is thinking the same thing because there's a salt round in the fucker's back before Dean can fire, then it's all out no holds barred beat the shit out of the ghost fest. Dean's got that department pretty well covered thanks very much, salt round after salt round, yelling; "Go Sam GO!" Once Sam's got the girl in his arms (she's shaking, terrified and in pain), he runs, flees, down the stairs, out the house and back into the car without looking back because he knows Dean isn't far behind. And true enough Dean's in the car seconds later, slamming the door and stepping on the gas because he never turned the car off.

Sam doesn't bother throwing his shotgun into the back, doesn't bother buckling his seatbelt, just holds the shaking girl, whispers that it's okay, she's okay, it's not gonna get her now, she's SAFE. The girl doesn't seem to care that she doesn't know either of them, just curls up in Sam's lap, knees to her chest and buries her head under his chin, arms around his shoulders, whimpering. Dean's never felt so adrenaline high in his life and he's not sure why, but something about this girl, the way she just seems to blend in, with her worn jeans, black converse and black sweatshirt that's a size to big and covers her hands.

She just FITS, fits on Sam's lap, fits in his arms, fits in the Impala, fits with THEM like she's always been there. Like she's just been invisible for way too fucking long and she's just showed up again, because neither of them feel closed off or cautious just insanely protective and so DAMN glad that once again they were in the wrong place at the right time.

And later on, when she's curled up on Dean's bed, wearing one of Sam's old shirt and a pair of Dean's boxers (because they look enough like shorts on her), her clothes laying in the bathroom somewhere, her hair still wet from the shower she took, they just stare. Just watch her as she dreams fitfully, sleeps like the ghost is still right in front of her and every time she whimpers the brothers fight so hard not to walk over and pick her up and cradle her in their arms. She's so small, so fragile, so innocent looking, they can't help feeling like they owe it to her to keep her safe.

When she wakes up they learn what little there is to know about her. Her name's Ame Kurotsuki, she's ten years old, Japanese immigrant as of age four and she's not exactly unfamiliar with the whole ghost/demon/monster thing. She has no parents, no friends and no family and she's been hitchhiking and bussing it from one city to another for as long as she can remember. The two can't help thinking she's JUST like them only younger and a lone girl.

That's when they realize that they have something else in common, that like them, this girl had nothing to her name and she didn't try to fight it, not anymore. Sam's thinking it before Dean says it, or maybe it was the other way around, they can't care right now, it doesn't matter anyway. The words ring loud and clear through the air and Ame's eyes widen and her back stiffens and she looks ready to hyperventilate in pure shock at what Dean (Sam?) just offered.

No one's ever given her a way out before, no one's ever offered her salvation, solace, shelter from the storm of the world, not before the Winchester's. She's been alone all this time and when Sam (Dean?) asks, says, DEMANDS, "Come with us." she's not sure what she's supposed to think. She was as good as dead just hours ago and now here's this guy, this guy who saved her life, who held her and told her she'd be alright, offering her a way out. Or is it a way in? Does it even matter?

The next morning, the Winchester's strap themselves into the Impala, double check everything, and for the first time ever, both look over their shoulders at the back seat. Ame's asleep, they were up talking until late at night, or maybe it was early in the morning, and she was still recovering from whatever injuries that thing had inflicted. She hasn't said anything about why she knows about ghosts and demons and whatnot, but that's okay, because they've got plenty of time on their hands to learn everything about her. And really, no matter who, what or why she is, it won't change this incessant need to just PROTECT that is almost engraved into them now.

Sam and Dean exchange a look, quiet, silent, mute and with every word they want to say in that single glance and they both know that what they're thinking is true no matter what they want to think otherwise, if they even did. They've made a choice, as Dean turns the keys in ignition, and Sam says something about a clothing store he saw on the way out of town and that they should pick up some stuff for Ame, and they decide that they're going to stick by it.

This is one thing they're not going to sacrifice, not now, not ever.

**oOoOo**

**A/N:** Yeah, uh...Little practice on what Ame and the Winchester's background could be. Maybe. I dunno. I still have kinks to work out on this one.


	58. Soccerball to the Head

Kick in the Head

(ZukoxAme)

Zuko Hihoshi's day was NOT going well.

He had woken up late, burnt his toast, lost his calc homework, been unable to brush his hair before dashing out of the house, then almost slept through chemistry. His teachers seemed to have deemed it "out to get Zuko day" and had quizzes in almost every class, and his backpack was already stuffed with homework and it was only lunch, fourth period. And the worst of it was, it was only the second week of the new school year.

Most people knew by now to keep well out of his way today, he was in a BAD mood, and they'd get their heads ripped off. Of course, there WERE those few people who were just moronic and didn't care, or knew they could live through his tirades.

"Oi! ZuZu!"

Toph Tsuchigumi was one of them.

"What?" Zuko snapped, a little less harshly than he would have to anyone else, and from Toph's smirk, she knew it too.

Toph Tsuchigumi was a small girl whose tiny stature would easily lull you into a highly false sense of security. Toph was nothing if not powerful, and she could easily beat the crap out of three guys four times her size. She was the captain of the mixed martial arts team, and the most amazing thing about it all? She was completely, totally, and 100% blind.

Which freaked just about everyone out.

When Toph was younger, she had picked on, then befriended a highly anti-social and very shy Zuko, and she might as well have been the little sister he never had. Or, well, the little sister he never had but always wanted because god knew Azula was a BITCH and always had been.

"Hey there Firecracker, cool down, no one's killed your cat have they?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. No one mentioned the harming of Ichigo on penalty of DEATH (or extreme pain at any rate). Even Azula acknowledged the small orange and white kitten as a boundary not to be crossed in the torment of her brother.

"Okay, okay, sorry, sorry."

"Better be."

Zuko slowed his through the school hallways to a slow walk so Toph could catch up to him. The smaller teen grinned and linked their arms, her right through his left, pretending to act absolutely smitten with him. He, of course, scowled at her for this, and some of the passing older students tittered at it, while the freshmen stared in shock.

Toph was a prankster, and she enjoyed shock value, even if she couldn't see it. It was a well known fact amongst the students who had been around them long enough that Toph and Zuko would NEVER, EVER, EVER go out, EVER, mostly because to them it would be almost like…incest. They had grown up together and were closer than Zuko and his ACTUAL sister, so it just wasn't happening.

Freshmen, of course, with the exception of those with elder siblings in the school, had no idea about this, and thought that she was his girlfriend almost constantly. Or one of the more persistent fangirls. Because yes, he had fangirls. Lots of them. And they were almost entirely rabid.

"Ahhh…I wish I could see their faces. That girl back there gawping like a fish?"

"The brunette? I think she fainted."

"Toph does it again."

"When do you not do it again?"

"Hm…good point."

They exited the academy building, making their ways down the steps and towards the grounds, still arm in arm. Zuko was claming down, not a whole hell of a lot better, but better than he had been previously. Lunchtime meant freedom from the masses to goof off with Toph (well, for Toph to goof off and for him to keep her on her leash) and relax a little, get some homework done.

"Where to Tophie?"

Toph scowled.

"I said shut it with the nickname HOTMAN." A wince on his part. "And I believe there is a nice cluster of trees on the other side of the football field."

Changing directions, Zuko began walking to the suggested area, making small talk with his friend to pass the time.

"I heard they're going to use the football field for soccer this year too, because the old field was so bad."

"Ugh, it was AWFUL. Thank god. It was pitiful to watch those poor soccer players."

"I share your sentiments."

Zuko liked soccer well enough, but he didn't like it enough to try out for the team. He was a good player, that was for sure, and he had been in both the grade school and junior high teams. When he got to high school however, it just sort of didn't fit into his clustered schedule so it got left behind. (Much to his millionaire father's chagrin. He had been hoping for an all-star son.)

They made their way down the slope towards the football, now also soccer, field, letting go of one another's arms for convenience, slipping and sliding down the dew covered grass. It had rained for the past two days, after all.

They passed the goal posts without much trouble, but it was only when they were almost past the field entirely that something happened. Something being someone yelling; "OI! WATCH OUT!" before something very fast moving and relatively hard whacked Zuko in the side of the head.

"Firecracker?"

Zuko swore, dropping to his knees, books and bag fallen from his arms in his haste to clutch his now aching head. He groaned in pain as the throbbing started a the side of his temple, making it hard to see straight as the pain spread.

"Zuko?"

You could always tell Toph was worried when she used someone's real name.

Zuko groaned again and tried to shake the stars out of his eyes, but to no avail. Wow. That had REALLY hurt….

"Shit, I really hit him hard, DAMNIT."

Another voice, female again, had joined in with Toph's and there were suddenly cool fingers on his temples. It felt good and he didn't pull away, squeezing his eyes shut before slowly blinking them open again, glad the stars were gone.

The first thing he noticed was a soccer jersey, the second was a pair of charcoal black eyes looking worriedly at him. The third thing he noticed was that there was a very attractive girl crouched on his knees, examining his head cautiously.

"Fuck." she muttered. "I'm SO SORRY, I really didn't mean to hit you, I thought your friend would see or something!"

"I'm blind." Toph said bluntly. "What happened."

"He got hit in the head by the soccer ball I kicked. Look, man, are you okay? I'm really sorry…"

Zuko raised a hand to rub at the bump forming on the side of his head and nodded.

"Yeah." he mumbled. "I'll be fine. Ah…Ow."

"Sorry, seriously I didn't-"

"Quit apologizing, I should have been paying attention, wasn't your fault."

Toph was watching the exchange with interest, even though she couldn't see. She had learned to determine if people were good looking or not on how others talked to them, and damn this girl had to be SOMETHING because anyone else would be getting their innards ripped out. Zuko did not differentiate between males and females when it came to his fury. It was all and any.

"Ah, habit, sor-"

"What did I JUST say?"

The girl smiled in a bemused sort of way.

"Right. Can I get your name? Just so next time I can yell that to get your attention."

"Zuko." he supplied. "And you already have my attention."

The girl flushed and Zuko smirked, while Toph raised an eyebrow.

"HEY! AME! IF HE'S OKAY GET BACK HERE, COACH WANTS US TO PRACTISE TILL PERIOD SIX!"

Just then Zuko decided that the male who had just yelled was his new least favorite person in the world.

"RIGHT AANG! COMING!" the girl, now known as Ame, called over her shoulder.

She sent Zuko one last smile before getting up and darting off to join her teammates in their practice match, which her team seemed to be winning with ease.

"Ame huh…?"

Toph was grinning by this time.

"Whatchu thinking Firecracky?"

"I'm thinking soccer."

A week later the soccer team had a new addition in the form of Zuko Hihoshi.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: **8D And so Zuko/Ame was born.


	59. With No Way Out

No Way Out

(Supernatural-verse, Ame-centric)

Ame wanted to believe that maybe, possibly, she might be able to settle down and ignore her past. Even though she had said she wouldn't, couldn't, shouldn't, she had to, wanted to. Forget the woes of lost friends and brothers, the pain of forgotten ones, the icy grip the deaths of those around her had on her heart. She had prayed that just possibly she'd be able to get out of this world, out of this game of cat and mouse, of monster and hunter.

So she settled down in Boston, Massachusetts, back to the wall, hands in her pockets, just her and her motorcycle and nothing better. A tiny-ass apartment in the middle-class district that only had three rooms, one bed, one couch and a TV as furniture. It was more than Ame had ever had, more than she wanted, really, so she took it at the cheapest price. She signed up for online classes at the college level and tried to keep up with them, really, because there was nothing better to do.

She got a job at the local bar because, stupid as it was, it was where she felt most comfortable. No other fifteen year old kid felt good at a bar, her coworkers pretending she was three years older than she actually was, serving drinks at midnight to some college kids. But Ame wasn't a normal fifteen year old kid, she was the ex-apprentice of Sam and Dean Winchester, the last kitsune, one of the two survivors of the Winchester born Apocalypse.

She hadn't talked to Bobby in a month and a half either.

Ame thought she might be able to forget and get on with life as a normal kid, make it in the world like Sam and Dean always said she should be able to.

She was stupid to think so.

It was late on a Wednesday and Ame was walking home, groceries in one hand, the other hand in her pocket, eyes dull on the sidewalk before her. She hadn't realized how boring her existence was without hunting, how much she wanted it back until it wasn't there anymore and she was living "life".

The thing jumps at her from the shadows of a side alley and for a second Ame thinks she's gotta be dead. But her instincts, Winchester trained instincts, kick in and she's already jumped away from where the thing lands and in five feet away.

Her groceries are scattered on the ground, smushed into the pavement, milk broken open and spilling across the concrete. She can't care less right now though, too busy worrying about the Spring-Heeled Jack sitting just a yard from her, advancing closer and closer. There's adrenaline pumping through her veins, more than has been there for over three months now, and damn it feels good. She had almost forgotten this rush, this swoop of "hell yes" and "fuck yeah" and "here we GO" that comes with a hunt.

And now it's back it doesn't want to go and she can't help playing with the thing, dodging to the left, the right, darting around it, past it, appearing behind it. She's scaring the Jack to death and she knows it and FUCK it feels good and she cackles like she's insane. The Jack screeches and tries to run, it knows it picked the wrong prey today but Ame's already there, and with a snap of her fingers it's on fire, screaming at the top of its lungs. There won't even be ash by the next morning.

She didn't know it would be like this. She didn't know that the minute she had killed something, killed a monster, killed a killer, her blood would sing and her head would spin and it would feel like she was high. She didn't know the adrenaline would stick around, make her sprint to the apartment faster than any human possibly could, dash through the door and into her room without a look back.

Ame was packing her bags before she could blink, haphazardly throwing everything together as fast as she can and hating herself for it. She said she'd give it up, swore she'd back out but hell with it, she just CAN'T. She can't give up that feeling of "that's another killer gone" and that she actually did something with her life that meant something, can't forego all else and give it up. Hunting's like a drug and she's so helplessly addicted it's scary.

She's outside, throwing her bags onto her bike, pulling on Dean's old leather coat, before she can even think about it. Snapping up the kickstand, straddling her seat, pulling out her cell and speed dialing Bobby before starting the engine and starting to drive.

The phone rings once before it's picked up and he goes;

"Ame?"

She grins and knows he can hear it in her voice and says;

"Hey Bobby. Got anything for me?" like they just talked yesterday.

And hunting's something with no way out and Ame knows it and at this point she couldn't care less.


	60. SixtySeven Rejections

Rejection

(ZukoxAme)

"No."

Aang gaped.

Katara gaped.

Jet gaped.

Haru gaped.

Suki gaped.

Zuko (secretly) gaped.

That was the sixth guy over the last DAY that had asked the new girl out, and that was the thirty-something-th one she had shot down without remorse since the beginning of school two months ago. Jet looked absolutely flabbergasted as the young transfer turned on her heel, peony hair swinging round to hide her face again, and walked away. The whole hallway watched her back as she walked to her next class, not a word being spoken aloud.

Warning bell rang and all at once everyone was moving again. Well, everyone but Jet, who was still standing there in shock. No one turned down Jet. Jet was an all-star football player and the head jock at their school, he was king of the popular kids (well, would have been, if Aang didn't keep stealing the position).

And he'd just been outright REJECTED.

As Zuko started walking off to his next class, chemistry with Katara and Suki, he caught sight of Jet's friend Haru laying a hand awkwardly on his shoulder, apparently caught between laughing and looking sympathetic.

*Serves him right.* Zuko thought blandly, before losing sight of the jock in the crowd.

Three periods later found Zuko getting dragged by his sleeve to the lunchroom by a grinning Aang who was babbling something about their last class (history). Zuko did what he usually did, which was let the younger teen carry on as long as he wanted and allow himself to be dragged off to wherever he was being taken. He had learned early on that defying Aang was just sort of…unintelligent. And futile.

The lunchroom was loud, just like one would expect of a huge room packed full of high schoolers, and crammed with students. Aang's homing senses kicked in though and he spotted their group instantly, and dragged Zuko over to them while waving energetically.

At the beginning of last year, it had been "Aang's group", but it had somehow changed to "their group" along the way. Zuko supposed he had finally accepted that people could actually like him and that this group in particular seemed rather fond of him. Which he was glad for, he was fond of them too. Not that he'd EVER admit that out loud, he had a reputation, after all, but he was sure that they knew. After all, they were the only people he'd wait for in the hall, or help with their homework.

Zuko took up his usual residency beside Toph, who slung an arm around his shoulders instantly and said;

"Zuko, who's better, Poison Ivy or Harley Quinn?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow, but answered in his usual, calm, quiet tone;

"Cat Woman."

"Maaa! You suck! Poison Ivy rocks!"

"She wear the most slutty costume EVER!"

"Shut your mouth clown-loving heathen!"

And she was back to arguing with Sokka again.

Zuko sighed and crossed his arms on the table, tapping his fingers listlessly in an off-beat tune. As per usual, he didn't have a lunch, nor any lunch money, not that he really cared. He tried to get out of the house as quickly as he could, and spend as little time there as humanly possible. In fact, most of the week he spent at his uncle Iroh's home, above the teashop he owned where Zuko worked part time. He would have just moved in, but his father had custody until he was eighteen, which was still two years away, sadly.

Zuko's father was evil. Plain and simple.

The man lavished attention and love on his little sister, but usually beat the shit out of his son. Not usually physically, unless he was REEEALLY angry, because that led to questions from other people, which was never good, but emotionally and mentally, which was even worse. When Zuko was ten, he and his mother had been in a car accident thanks to a drunk driver. The accident left Zuko with the left side of his face permanently scarred, and his mother broken emotionally. She had abandoned the family soon after, and Zuko had only heard from her six times since. Once, on each of his birthdays. The packages were always delivered to his uncle's house, because god knows what Azula and his father would have done to them otherwise.

Now, scar or not, Zuko was by no means a BAD looking young man, in fact he was very, very attractive. He had his own share of fangirls at his heels (much to his chagrin). Really, it was more his personality that kept people at bay, with some very obvious exceptions. Aang had basically kicked aside every emotional wall he had put between himself and the rest of the world and dragged him out into the open, assisted by the rest of his posse. Not that Zuko really put up much of a fight.

Zuko jolted back as half of a tuna melt was shoved under his nose. He blinked twice before he was met by Suki's abstinent glare.

"Eat." she said simply, eyes narrowing.

Without a word, Zuko took the half of a sandwich and murmured;

"If you keep glaring, your face will stick like that."

The expression immediately dissipated and Zuko smirked his victory.

"So hey, Patchy."

Zuko looked over at Toph, having long since become accustomed to her affectionate nickname for him. It was her way of saying that blind or not, she didn't give a crap about his scar.

"Is it true? The new girl turned down Jet?"

Zuko nodded once, tapping the table twice at the same time. He had devised a way to communicate with Toph through various taps and touches when he didn't feel like speaking. He had a tendency to slip into phases where his voice just didn't want to work, once more something imposed by dear old daddy. Two taps meant he had nodded, or yes.

Toph crowed with laughter and Sokka almost spit out his coke.

"SERIOUSLY? Man I thought Katara was KIDDING!"

"You jerk! I wouldn't kid about that!"

"OW! Sis, don't hit me!"

Ignoring the squabbling siblings, Toph turned her sightless eyes to Zuko, still grinning ear to ear.

"She really did? Man I wish I'd been there. Was he shocked? Did he cry?"

"No, but he was doing a good impression of a fish."

Toph laughed again, banging the table with her fist, petite shoulders shaking with mirth. Zuko couldn't help a small smile worming its way onto his face.

"Oh, hey, there she is!"

Most of the cafeteria had fallen silent when the new student walked in, making her way over to the table in the back that was always vacant. She sat down, slipped her bag from her shoulder and pulled out a textbook, then a binder and set to work on her schoolwork.

Like Zuko, she never seemed to bring lunch, but unlike him, she didn't have any friends to share with her. Zuko mused idly that a year ago, neither did he.

"Wow. That's kind of amazing, how many guys does this make?"

"Thirty-seven." Zuko supplied evenly.

When he was met with stares, he flushed pink and shrugged.

"The girls in art gossip a lot."

Sokka smirked.

"Suuuure they do Zuko…"

"They do!" he defended weakly.

Well they did. But they'd only mention twenty-four guys. Zuko had been keeping track and added that there had been another thirteen over the first month camping trip. But Sokka didn't need to know that.

"I think Zu's got a cruuuush…."

Zuko glared venomously at Suki, who was smirking like a cat who just got its cream.

"I most certainly do not."

"You most certainly do you liar."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do TOO."

"Do NOT."

"Do t-"

"Suki. Shut up. He's stubborn as a brick wall, you know that."

Suki conceded defeat with a final glare and turned instead to coo at her boyfriend, which made Sokka totally pleased.

Zuko sighed, casting another glance over his shoulder at the back table where the younger teen sat, immersed in her work.

Ame Kurotsuki had transferred from a school halfway across Japan at the beginning of the year. The first thing anyone had noticed about her was her quiet demeanor, quickly followed by the fact that she was practically a genius in everything, especially art. She rarely associated with other students, keeping her interactions mainly to teachers and other faculty alone. Despite her being adept at just about everything, she had declined offers to join all of the school teams and clubs, no matter how they bribed her.

There were various rumors going on about her, about why she had been transferred to their school in the first place, and some were pretty outrageous. From the fact that she was transferred because she was too smart, to she was running from the Yakuza. Personally, Zuko was more inclined to believe that she might have just transferred for family reasons or…something.

Ame glanced up from her work, and for a moment, their eyes connected. Zuko hastily turned away, back to the conversation that his friends were having and willed himself to ignore the feeling of being watched until it was gone.

The truth of it was, that the day Ame had arrived, Zuko had set his sights on her, and with every passing day, he was finding he liked her more and more. With her history however, the likelihood he'd ever even have a chance was close to none.

_**xXxXx**_

Zuko jotted down the order on his booklet and informed the pair of women in their mid-thirties that their tea would be out momentarily. He scampered away from their table to the sounds of them giggling about "that charming young man" and around back to tack up the order on the bulletin in the kitchens.

"Ginseng tea and an order of sweet cakes." he called to no one in particular, knowing that the appropriate cook would pick up the order.

His uncle, Iroh, prepared all the teas himself, and it was just a matter of the hot water being brought to the table and the tea leaves put in the pot for the tea to be made. The sweet cakes on the other hand, along with all the other food served at the tea shop, was made by the highest quality chefs with the highest degrees in culinary arts. As of such, there were only five of them, but they were so efficient you'd think there was an army.

"Oi, Zuko, take this out to table six wouldja?"

"Sure."

Taking the platter from the chef, Zuko made his way back out of the kitchen and into the front of the shop, where he slipped over to table six and presented them with their tea and sandwiches.

It was a family of five, mother, father, daughter at around age seven or so, an aunt (he presumed) and a baby boy cradled in the mother's arms. They thanked him for the service, and instead of bothering any of the adults, he prepared their tea for them and set out a sandwich in front of the little girl to keep her occupied. The elders sent him thankful looks and he just nodded his head before walking off again.

It was four months into the school year, and winter break had rolled around. Why they had a winter break, then a Christmas break maybe a week and a half later, Zuko wasn't completely sure, but he wasn't complaining. Breaks were good chances to spend lots of time with his uncle, because his father usually took Azula out of town to somewhere extravagant. Likewise, his friends were most often out of town, though they had all made a point to inform him that they were sticking around for Christmas this year, just to bug him.

The year before, they had been unaware that it would just be him and his uncle for Christmas and were appalled when they came home and found that he had basically been alone. Zuko hadn't minded, but they obviously had.

Back to the present however.

Just as he was about to go see his uncle behind the bar, where he was chatting with an elderly couple (assumedly about tea), the bell above the door jingled, alerting him to the fact that a new customer had entered.

Spinning around, he ducked around the one other waiter (a girl named Jin) and walked over to the door.

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon teashop-" his voice nearly died in his throat.

There stood Ame Kurotsuki, looking mildly bemused to see him there. She wasn't wearing the school uniform (of course she wasn't, it was a holiday), and she gave off a very different air when she wasn't wearing the pleated navy skirt, button up white shirt and navy blazer that the school issued to its female students. In fact, she seemed a LOT different than usual in what she was wearing, a lot more like she was acting like "herself". Zuko felt a little privileged to be seeing her out of her normal character.

Ame wore a black wool trench coat, and an emerald green scarf that looked very soft and very warm. Her hands were stuffed into her pockets and her cheeks were tinged pink from the cold, but her black eyes remained bright and her hair still seemed silky, even with the snowflakes caught in it. Beneath her coat, the beginnings of a pair of baggy black jeans could be seen, and on her feet were a pair of Doc Martin boots; the real things, leather, buckles and all.

Zuko managed to find his voice again and continued the usual greeting hastily.

"-Table for one?"

Ame blinked once, seeming to come out of a daze and nodded once.

"Yes." she added, and Zuko was surprised to find that like himself, she talked in a quiet voice. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to sit by the window…?"

She phrased it like a question, as if he'd really refuse her.

"Of course, right this way please, if a booth alright?"

"Yes that's fine."

He led her through the other tables to a back booth beside the window, away from everyone else. He got the sense that she was the kind of person who liked to be within herself mostly, and would prefer not to be sitting too close to anyone else.

She slipped into the offered booth and he laid a menu in front of her before saying in an automatic, professional sounding tone;

"Our specials today are rose-chamomile tea with honey, and for food the sweet and sour bird's nest soup."

Ame raised a slender eyebrow.

"Sweet and sour bird's nest soup? I've heard of bird's nest soup, and sweet and sour soup, but never…?"

Zuko quirked a small smile.

"My uncle's invention. It's really quite good, once you get over the initial shock of how weird it seems. I'd suggest starting with a small bowl just to be safe though."

Ame laughed softly, and Zuko realized blandly that that was the first time he'd ever heard her do so.

"Should I give you a few minutes?"

"If you wouldn't mind…?"

"Of course not, please, take your time."

Zuko walked off as the bell from the kitchens rang, alerting him to the fact that he was needed to take another order to a table.

The order he received was the one he had put in minutes before for the two middle aged women and he took it to their table without another thought on the matter. His mind was half elsewhere, off with Ame in the corner booth, even though he knew he should be concentrating on his job. Telling the women to please wait a moment, he walked up to the counter, behind which his uncle stood.

The special teas were kept up front behind the bar where Iroh always was, for multiple reasons that often changed daily. Sometimes it was because it was the daily special, or sometimes it was a tea Iroh was just fond of at the given time. Most often however, the teas were up there because they were the ones that people most often came in and bought bags of to take home and make for themselves.

"Ginseng, please Uncle, for the two ladies at table nine."

Iroh politely disengaged from his conversation with the elderly couple and turned to Zuko.

"Ginseng? Alright then!"

He ducked behind the counter and there was the sounds of rummaging for a few seconds. Zuko leaned over the counter to watch him anxiously.

"Uncle, perhaps we should put in shelves and put the teas there. I don't know if all this bending it good for your back…" he said in a concerned voice.

"Nonsense! I'm fine! Oof-!"

"Uncle!"

"Ouch, nope, just my head. I'm fine. Ginseng…ginseng…AH! Ginseng."

Zuko sighed as his uncle reemerged from behind the bar, can of Ginseng tea in his arms.

"Really uncle, I'd rather not get a call at school telling me you've hurt yourself looking for the peppermint or something…" he mumbled half-heartedly.

If there was anyone who knew how hardy Iroh truly was, it was Zuko. The chance of the man ACTUALLY getting hurt by any physical means until the day he died was…slim. If not nonexistent.

As if to reinforce this fact, Iroh chuckled and popped open the top of the can without twisting it off (something even Zuko had yet to accomplish).

"You worry too much my dear nephew, but it's kind of you to do so."

Zuko smiled, a genuine smile, one he had reserved for Iroh alone.

"Just take care of yourself Uncle."

The words 'You're the only family I have left.' went completely unsaid, but they hung in the air like always. And, also like always, Iroh laid a hand on his nephews and gave it an affection and comforting squeeze. He would have hugged him, but Zuko wasn't so good with public displays of affection, or affection at all for that matter.

Zuko watched as his uncle spooned some of the tea leaves into the holder, shaking it every now and again to make the smaller leaves fall out of the holes.

"So tell me Zuko, who is that girl?"

Zuko didn't need to look at where his uncle was motioning to know who he was talking about.

"What makes you think I know her?"

Iroh shrugged his shoulders, giving the lightly flushing sixteen year old in front of him an amused look.

"Perhaps the fact that you're blushing."

"Oh shut up old man."

Though Zuko snapped it like an insult, there was no bark behind his bite, and Iroh knew it. His nephew loved him too much to actually insult him.

Taking the strainer from his uncle, Zuko walked back over to table nine and opened their still steaming kettle to put it in. He apologized for the wait and women just tittered that it was fine and really, someone his age shouldn't be working so diligently anyway. He humored them with a few moments chitchat and banter, before excusing himself to go attend to the only other customer who wasn't being taken care of.

He passed a couple who had just walked in, but motioned for Jin to take care of them instead. Had anyone else been sitting in the back corner, he would have taken care of the new arrivals first, but he didn't, not this time.

Ame was sitting in the booth, left leg crossed over the right, head turned to the window, gazing blankly at the falling snow. One hand laid atop her left knee, and her other elbow on top of her hand, obscuring the bottom half of her face with her hand. She had shed her outer layer of clothing, coat and scarf laying on the half of the booth seat she wasn't sitting on. Beneath the coat she had one a white turtleneck that accented her pale skin, and really brought out her black eyes, and fit well with the dark jeans.

Her head turned and her arm dropped onto the table when Zuko came to a stop beside her, as if once more, she had dropped out of a daze.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Ah, yes…"

She smiled lightly and Zuko found himself smiling back without so much as a thought on the matter.

"I think I will try that soup you mentioned earlier, and the, ah, rose and chamomile tea was it…?"

Zuko nodded as he wrote her order down.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, I believe so…?"

Zuko noticed, curiously, that Ame often phrased things like questions when it was unnecessary. It was as if she was always leaving open the option of someone else's disapproval the she could go along with smoothly, instead of having to cover up a statement. It was strange, because there were very few people Zuko could think of who would disagree with Ame Kurotsuki.

"Your order will be out momentarily."

Ame nodded and went back to staring out the window and Zuko, deeming himself dismissed, turned back to the kitchens again.

Ten minutes later found Zuko returning to Ame's table with a pot full of boiling water and a bowl of soup on a tray. The tea leaves were once more up front, and Zuko told the younger teen this as he put the bowl of soup in front of her and the kettle to the side. Of course, when his uncle appeared from virtually nowhere with the can of rose-chamomile tea under one arm, he was thoroughly confused.

"Ah! What excellent timing! My nephew was about to take his break, why don't you two enjoy this tea together? I'd like an opinion on it, it's a new blend."

And without waiting for anyone's approval, he set down the can and opened it (once more, without unscrewing the top, the old show off), beginning to spoon the tea leaves into the strainer. It was then, that Zuko noticed that there was an extra cup on the tray he had brought out. Stupid kitchen staff. Always ganging up on him with his damn uncle.

"Zuko is usually my taste tester, but I was just so excited about this one I couldn't wait to put it in the shop. I hope you don't mind acting as a taster with him?"

"Oh, no, of course not."

Ame offered his uncle a breath taking smile that had Zuko feeling thoroughly flustered. She seemed much more comfortable around people older than herself, and the older the better apparently. Zuko was suddenly reminded of one of the rumors claiming she had slept with a teacher, but shook it out of his head. Ame was way too damn innocent to do such a thing.

"So then I suppose you'll be joining Ame for lunch?"

Zuko might as well have choked on air. He had totally lost track of the conversation.

"I-uh-"

"Excellent! I'll make you a bowl of jook and have someone bring it out for you! Have fun!"

And with that, his uncle was gone, and with him, Zuko's pad where he wrote down people's orders. He was officially proclaimed "off-duty".

He slid into the seat opposite Ame, toying with the rim of his teacup, which was full of very lovely smelling tea. He had obviously not been paying attention when his uncle poured the tea, but not a single drop had been spilled. As per usual.

They sat in silence for a good five minutes, the only interruption being Jin bringing over Zuko's bowl of jook. (The kitchen always had a pot on hand for him so there was only really heating needed, and no preparation.)

*Well.* he thought to himself. *This is decidedly awkward.*

Outwardly however, he said;

"I apologize for this. My uncle can be rather…impulsive, sometimes."

Ame looked up from her tea and smiled softly at him.

"I don't mind. I don't say no to company, unless you're uncomfortable…?"

Zuko quickly shook his head.

"No, no not at all! It's just, uh, I'm not quite sure you even know who I am so…"

"I know who you are."

Zuko was shocked into silence by the easy statement.

"I…Really?"

He hadn't thought that Ame had any clue who he was. Ame wasn't one of the popular kids, but she kept to herself so much, he wouldn't have been surprised if she didn't know ANYONE. Least of all him, who kept to himself almost as much as she did.

"Of course, it's hard not to. You're Zuko, Aang's proclaimed best friend in the whole universe if I may quote him…?"

Zuko could have died of mortification. God Aang was just so…AANG sometimes it was astounding. What was he, five? (Not that Zuko really minded being called his best friend in the whole universe.)

"That, and it's sort of hard not to know you."

"It is?"

That had just sort of slipped out of its own accord.

"Yes." Ame smiled at him over the rim of her teacup. "You're hard not to notice Zuko, you're a very good student, and you're quite a good artist as well."

Zuko couldn't help the small pink tinge that came to his cheeks at the compliments, it wasn't every day someone said something so kind to him. …His friends didn't count. They complimented everyone all the time. Maybe not Toph. But the others did.

"I'm not a very brave person." Ame said out of the blue, leaving Zuko momentarily confused until she continued. "I've actually wanted to talk to you since the beginning of the year, but I'm far too cowardly."

To say the absolute least, Zuko was shocked.

"You…There's nothing wrong with being shy." he managed slowly.

"If I were shy, I would agree with you. But by nature, I am not at all shy, I'm quite straightforward about my feelings towards others. It was pure cowardice that kept me from approaching you."

Zuko wasn't totally sure what to say to that, so he took a bite of his jook, melting internally at the homey taste of his favorite dish. No one could make jook quite like his uncle did for him.

A few silent moments passed before Ame spoke again.

"Does your uncle make all this tea himself?"

Zuko nodded, swallowing his mouthful so he could speak.

"It was his dream to open a teashop, he's always fiddled around with different teas. He opened it when I was almost eleven."

Three months before his eleventh birthday to be exact, a year after the accident, and a year after his mother had abandoned him to his abusive father.

"Did you open this place together?"

It was sort of scary how very perceptive Ame could be.

"Well, uh- Yes. Yes, I guess we did."

Zuko stared at his bowl of jook, having an internal battle about whether to continue or not. In the end, he decided to let instinct guide him.

"He said that he wanted somewhere that I could always come and call home, at the time this place was a small pharmacy that wasn't doing so well, he still lived over top. He used what money he had saved and bought the place, had it remodeled and refurbished, then opened up the Jasmine Dragon. On my eleventh birthday." Zuko smiled. "Best present I've ever gotten."

Ame was also smiling, but her eyes held a kind of understanding in them.

"May I ask why you need someplace to call home other than your actually house…?" she waved a hand dismissively. "If it is an uncomfortable topic, you needn't tell me, I'm only curious."

"No, it's okay, it's not like it's some big secret, it's practically public record."

He took another bite of jook and swallowed again.

"My mom and I were in this big car accident when I was ten. She up and left the instant I was fully recovered from this." he gestured to the left side of his face. "She sends something to Uncle's every birthday but I haven't heard from her since. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate her or anything, she's my mom and I love her to death, but she kind of left me, so I think I have the right to be a little miffed."

"I don't disagree."

Ame truly sounded like she didn't and Zuko smirked lightly.

"Anyway, my dad's a jerk who hates me and loves my psychotic little sister, and when I say psychotic, I don't mean it like she's going through a phase I mean she has ALWAYS been a DEMENTED little freak, so Uncle Iroh took me in. He can't officially let me move in until I'm eighteen, but I spend most of my time here anyway." his smirk turned to a smile as he gazed up at the counter where his uncle was. "This is home."

Ame was watching him with an unreadable expression, eating her first few spoonfuls of soup. She was silent for a moment, just watching Zuko as he watched his uncle, golden eyes shining with something akin to affection.

"You're lucky." she murmured, her own eyes darkening a touch before returning to normal.

Zuko's eyes returned to her and he blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Ame put down her spoon and reached for her teacup. She took a leisurely sip, looking out the window at the snow that was quickly becoming a storm.

"Do you know why I was transferred to your school, Zuko?"

Confused by the sudden question, but deciding it best to just go along with what she said, Zuko shook his head no.

"It's because I was bullied."

Zuko blinked. Once, twice, three times before the words really sunk in. Of all of the things he had expected to be the reason, bullying had no even been on the list.

"It wouldn't have been such a problem, but I was ostracized from the moment I set foot in that school. I was too young, too pale, too smart, too something that didn't agree with someone else. I had no friends, and again, it would not have been such a problem only…"

"Only…?" Zuko asked softly.

"Only I have no family." she finished in a mere whisper. "My parents are dead, I have no siblings, and for as long as I can remember, no other relatives have popped up."

Zuko found himself feeling like someone was clenching their fist around his heart. All this time, all these rumors, and idiots picking on her miniscule faults, and really, she had no one. Ame cut herself off from others because she feared being hurt like she had been before, perhaps had been her entire life. It was so wrong. She was so young, and so sweet on the inside…

"So, I envy people like you, who have someone they love so much." she finished lamely. "I'm sorry, I babble sometimes…"

"It's alright." Zuko said hastily. "I'm fine with it. I like hearing about these things about you, it makes it easier to understand you for me…"

Ame raised an eyebrow.

"You want to understand me?"

"Uhm…" Zuko cleared his throat and looked away. "Well, I mean, you seem like a very…interesting person and I'd like to get to know you…And this does explain why you've rejected sixty-seven different men over the last four months."

Zuko nearly cursed himself when Ame raised an eyebrow.

"You've been keeping track…? I lost count after that Jet guy…"

Zuko tried to decide between laughing and flushing.

"The, uh, girls in my art class gossip, so…"

They fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Zuko's mind was telling him to do something stupid and highly irrational. Foolish at best, downright stupid was more like it though, and he didn't know why he was leaning towards carrying this ludicrous idea out.

"Ame?"

"Yes Zuko?"

He paused for only a millisecond before looking her dead in the eye and saying;

"Will you go out with me?"

Ame raised a slender eyebrow again.

"And if I say no?"

"I'll just have to keep asking you until you say yes."

He wasn't sure where this spark of confidence was coming from, but he was glad it was there. Ame seemed to scrutinized him, or at the least observe him, before her face split into an honest smile. Leaning forward, she gave him and chaste kiss on the cheek and said;

"Well then it's a good thing I'm saying yes."

When news spread around school that Ame Kurotsuki, Ame 67 Rejections Kurotsuki, was going out with ZUKO, Jet nearly had a heart attack.

He did faint though.

**oOoOo**

**A/N:** I really, really, really, REALLY like this piece. It was supposed to be a two page long little drabble and somehow THIS monster popped up outta nowhere. Not that I am at all complaining. I like it too damn much.

YAY FOR TIMES NEW ROMAN 10 FONT! 8D EIGHT PAGES OF IT!

I have officially discovered my writing style for A:TLA.


	61. Her Own Demented Fairytale

Fairytale

(Ame, Supernatural-verse)

_Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess…_

"Ame! Salt, doors windows, furnace, NOW!"

Ame darted off, shrugging off her old denim coat, freeing her arms from the tight fitting material. She was covered dirt and grime and her jeans would need the washing of the century to be wearable again, but she didn't mind. The hunt was going badly, and she needed to concentrate on where the twin ghosts were going to be coming from next if she was going to survive the night.

She ran from room to room, salting everything, and as she passed the main hall, she laid a line of salt over the foot of the staircase, as a backup plan.

"AME!"

She dashed back into the living room where Dean and Sam were covering the family of three who were unlucky enough to have gotten stuck with the haunted cabin. Ame's feet pounded across the wooden floor and she dropped to her knees, laying out a circle of salt around them, just as the ghosts disappeared.

_She lived in a beautiful castle surrounded by courtiers and suitors…_

"You do this for a LIVING?"

Ame raised an eyebrow at the incredulous sounding sixteen year old mounting the stairs behind her.

"Well, yeah."

"You can't be serious, I just got my first job this summer, how OLD are you?"

Ame chuckled and continued walking, shaking her head.

"I'm fourteen." she supplied evenly.

"Fourteen?"

Her smirk widened at the shocked squawk.

"I've been hunting since I was ten though."

The boy behind her fell silent as she led him to the attic, where the twin's bodies supposedly were.

_And her two guardians knights…_

The twisted face of the blonde woman screeching in her face would have made the bravest man's hair turn white. But Ame was used to this, and she didn't even hear the other boy, she was pretty sure his name was Jack, screaming horror as the ghost reached into her chest. Two loud bangs and the ghost had dissipated into nothing.

"Take that you ugly bitch."

Dean's low rumble of a voice was enough to make Ame's speeding heart slow again and she stood straight, dusting herself off.

"Where's her twin sister?" she asked evenly.

"My assumption is choking Sam."

"Sam does seem to get strangled a lot, yes."

Jack was staring at them like they were crazy, eyes widening when Dean handed Ame a shotgun and a few rounds and the teen promptly began loading her weapon. Looking over her shoulder, she jerked her head in the direction of the doorway.

"C'mon, let's go. Unless you wanna stay here and get your heart torn out."

Jack was up in a second and following the two hunters as they ran to save his parents and Sam.

_She was a dainty little thing, who never liked to be dirty…_

Ame growled as she was slammed back into the wall for the…what, sixth time that night? It was getting old really damn fast thank you very much. Without thinking much about it, she snapped one hand forward and grabbed the ghost's hair, wrenching her head back. The ghost screeched in a mix of shock, and perhaps pain, if she could still feel it, and Ame slammed her foot into her stomach, sending her backwards.

Dropping to the ground she picked up the fallen pike from the fireplace and swung it hard as she could through the blonde, making her turn to ash once again. Seconds later her twin appeared and Ame smirked before throwing the pike like a javelin straight through her chest.

Leaping over an upturned couch and coffee table, Ame dashed to the front door and whistled once as the ghosts followed her, screaming.

_And she was friends with all the animals and creatures in the land…_

"HIT IT DEAN!"

And Dean did just that, flinging the homemade firebomb (cloth, gasoline, a match and a jar go a long way when you're a Winchester) straight at the cabin. At the same time, Sam stepped on the gas to the Impala, wheels screeching against the dirt ground, kicking up clouds of dust before rocketing off, Winchesters, Ame and the family of three inside.

There was a moments pause, then a huge "BOOOOM" and the whole damn cabin exploded in a shower of sparks and fire. Ame cackled happily sitting on the sill of the Impala's left passenger window, grinning ear to ear. In front, Dean was leaning out his own window, whooping and Sam was cheering. Even Jack was clapping and smiling, his parents looking rather shaken.

From inside the fire, one could almost hearing the piteous screams of the twins and their bodies burned and they were taken to whatever the next place was.

_The princess was very content with her life._

"Now next time you all go camping, MAKE SURE your cabin isn't the home of some demented twins who got killed by their psycho daddio, kay?"

Jack laughed, shaking the three hands being offered to him.

"Can do. I think my parents are gonna need a little while to recover, but hey, for what it's worth, you're ever in Minneapolis and need something, don't hesitate to call me."

He handed Ame a slip with his phone number on it and she beamed at him.

"Thanks Jack."

They waved one last time before pulling out of the Motel 8 parking lot where they had dropped the family, off onto the highway again, towards their next destination. Ame curled into the back seat of the Impala, twirling her finger in a clockwise circle, meaning "turn it up". Dean obliged, turning up "Enter Sandman" to the loudest volume and Ame sighed happily, closing her eyes and laying out flat on the back seat.

There was nowhere she'd rather be then right here, in her own demented little fairytale.

_The End._


	62. In Dealings With Magi

Magic

(ZukoxAme)

"Ame, come ON, you're being stupid."

"No, no I'm really not, thanks for the support though Katara."

"Dear god you're so INFURIATING Ame!"

"Thanks."

Katara sighed and flopped back in her seat, her gray-blue robe riding up to her ankles. Her long brown hair fell back over her shoulder and down the back of her chair, even though she had it pulled back into a ponytail.

The two girls sat in the academy library, alone in the section, though just a few shelves over were a cluster of other students. Ame was diligently working on the homework that had been assigned the day before, books scattered around in front of her haphazardly in the kind of order only she understood. Katara on the other hand had accompanied her simply because she wanted to, unrepentant and unyielding in her firm belief that homework should not be started until the second week of break.

"But Ame, you PROMISED you'd come and meet my family! Promised! I have it in writing!"

"No you don't."

"…Okay maybe I don't, but I remember it very clearly!"

Ame rolled her eyes, pausing in her work and laying down her pencil. She rested her elbows on the table and sent her best friend a bemused look.

"Tara, why are you so VERY intent on getting me to go back to Ba Sing Se with you?"

"Because I love you."

"That's a good reason."

Her deadpan voice show just how MUCH of a good reason she thought it was.

"And because I want my brother to meet you, and my GranGran and my new Grandpa! They'll love you!"

"Sure."

Ame returned to her work, looking over the next question. (Number 48. What was the name of the leader of the last goblin uprising? (written year XX23))

"Ame, if I don't get you out of this academy you're just going to stay year round and we both know it!"

"So?"

"So? Don't you get enough Magic History in one semester let alone wanting to stay here a whole year?"

"I take other classes." she defended.

"You can't like them that much."

Ame sighed. This argument was going positively nowhere fast and she was quickly becoming annoyed with it. Laying down her pencil again after answering number forty-eight (Answer: Fredrick Adams Matthew Rupert Jr. III), she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"Katara, give me one good reason, REALLY good reason, I should go with you." she pretended to glance at a watch she didn't have. "You have a minute."

"You love me lots and lots."

"Nope, not working."

"I'll have to explain why I'm coming home with just a boy who my family is yet to be aware is my boyfriend?"

"You're on your own so far."

"I love YOU lots and lots?"

"You have ten seconds Tara."

"Okay! Okay FINE! I have a reason I want you to come but I can't tell you because I want it to be a surprise!"

Ame examined her best friend for a moment before sighing dejectedly.

"I hate that I can't deny you anything, you know that?"

Katara beamed and practically leapt over the table to hug Ame.

"I love you I love you I love you! You WON'T regret this I PROMISE!"

Returning the hug, Ame mumbled;

"You better as hell hope I don't."

_**xXxXx**_

Ame Kurotsuki and Katara Mizuhana attended the Northern Private Academy for Elemental Adept Magi, or as the students called it, Old Windy. Where the school got that nickname was rather obvious when you were actually there, though anyone who just heard it would be confused. Northern Academy was situated atop a rather large and rather intimidating looking mountain, with only a huge flight of stairs as a way up once you got halfway. Those Magi who were truly adept with the elements would use their own element to get up the stairs quickly and efficiently, those who could were students as soon as they reached the top. Those who could not, were not accepted.

This I'm sure, along with the school's full title, makes you realize that this academy was for the ELITE of all the elite. Only the best element users could enter the grounds and walk around as students and teachers with heads held high. If you went to Northern Academy, you had every right to stick your nose up at everyone else who went to other schools, no one thought it wrong of you.

Katara Mizuhana was a Water Magi by trade, with a secondary control in Blood. She was the best user of the element in the entire school, and she wasn't afraid to show it either. Katara was very pretty, and boys tended to remind her of that daily in the hallways and courtyards. As of such, Katara was MORE than happy to snap her fingers and summon a long jet of boiling hot water to be shot STRAIGHT at their faces. It was a rather effective method.

Ame Kurotsuki, on the other hand, was practically on the whole other side of the spectrum. She was a, no, THE, Shadow Magi, the only one left, considering what a rare gene it was, and the fact that a certain king hadn't liked her people very much and slaughtered them. Her secondary element, coming from her mother, was Fire, which thanks to the Shadow gene, became ShadowFire. Ame wasn't very good with people, and she tended to just exude the aura of "leave me the hell alone", which was most often respected, with some exceptions.

How, you may ask yourself then, did Katara and Ame become friends? Honestly? They ask themselves that sometimes too.

In all truth, it was thanks to a teacher named Bumi, who had decided to pair everyone up for sparring during one of his lessons. He had paired conflicting elements with one another so that they could learn to work together as a team, or such was the theory, though most of the class failed heroically at it. Most of the fire students had already been paired off by the time he got to Katara (there weren't very many of them, not many parents wanted to defy the king of the Fire Kingdom and send their children anywhere other than a Fire Kingdom school), so she ended up lumped with Ame.

Ame, to say the least, had NOT been pleased, but in the end, hadn't had much of a choice. Somehow, the two ended up working perfectly together, without even meaning to. Katara had turned their opponent's Earth attacks to mud, while Ame used her Shadows to take out the Air user. Bumi had been thoroughly impressed by their performance and permanently paired them together. After that, they had just sort of drifted together.

Most students learned quickly that Ame was not to be trifled with on her own, and that Katara was a VERY protective older sister/best friend/stand in mother.

Katara's boyfriend however, had been one person who ignored the warnings and approached the girls. Ame had decided that first, he was a childish idiot and she wished he'd just drop dead and leave them alone, but he grew on her. Much to her irritation. He had grown on Katara much quicker though, and within three months, they were going out. Ame hadn't minded, by that time she too had become used to his company, and he was a rather nice ally to have around.

Did I mention the in-school wars? No? Then let me put it this way; In your school there are cliques and groups and the outcasts and yada yada yada, yes? And there's always one group in a rivalry with another, or whole big wars where everyone takes a different side, etcetera. It was the same in Northern Academy, of course, just like any other school, but there was one decided difference. In this school it was encouraged to, ah… "Test" your powers on one another.

As long as you weren't inside and caused no damage you couldn't pay for.

Needless to say, they had an extensive medical ward with some of the best healers around. Not that Katara and Ame ever needed to visit the medical wing of the academy. Unless they were bringing apologies to those they had fought at any rate.

_**xXxXx**_

"Katara, Ame, over here!"

It wasn't hard to miss Katara's boyfriend in a crowd. It wasn't like he dressed funny or anything, or look too abnormal, but it was just sort of his personality. Aang Kazekama was definitely the definition of "shiniest star", no questions asked. He was childish a lot of the time, but it added to his charm without fail, and his natural ability to just seduce anyone into friendship helped greatly. On top of that, Aang was the only Magi at the school (or even in existence at the moment) who could use all four elements to their nth degree. He had already mastered his original element, Air, and Water as well, and was currently in the middle of mastering Earth.

Needless to say, Aang's waving arms were practically useless, because everyone had parted for him anyway. Somehow, everyone, even his enemies, respected him greatly.

"Aang!"

Katara had swooped in and kissed him before he could say one more word, not that the year-younger male was complaining all that much. Ame just rolled her eyes and looked respectfully away as her best friends kissed one another. After two minutes though, she cleared her throat.

"We're gonna miss the train." she said calmly. "Should I just drag you guys in the right direction or can you remove your tongues from one another's throats?"

They disengaged from one another and Katara stuck her tongue out at Ame before kissing her boyfriend's cheek and grabbing his hand.

"I see surgery was unnecessary. Congratulations, it's a medical miracle."

"Bugger off Ame."

Ame laughed before ducking into the air train that would take them away from school and to the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se where Katara's family lived.

_**xXxXx**_

"Are you sure Gyatso won't mind you not being home for the holidays?" Katara asked for the umpteenth time.

Aang humored his girlfriend, easing her fraying nerves by once more soothingly telling her that his adoptive father wouldn't mind at all that he had decided to spend time with her instead. Ame half-listened in amusement, shaking her head lightly. Only Aang could really calm Katara down when she got upset or scattered and flustered, something Ame had never quite mastered.

The young Shadow Magi stared out the window at the passing clouds, pondering once more why exactly Katara wanted her to come home with her. Not that she didn't want to meet Katara's family, but they had already planned to have Ame come out during the summer, there was no need for her to accompany her during their current winter break.

*What's she up to…?* she thought absently.

_**xXxXx**_

Ba Sing Se was one of the few Earth Kingdom cities that remained huge, imposing and with the general air of "fuck you Fire Kingdom". Ever since the Fire Kingdom had begun its attempted take over of the rest of the kingdoms, (with the exceptions of the Shadow Clans which it simply killed off…mostly.) most Earth Kingdom cities had crumbled to tiny towns, or out of existence entirely. The whole world knew that Ozai, the current king of the Fire Kingdom, was plotting some big plan to jumpstart his take over, but they were pretty sure they had a few aces in the hole themselves.

For one, they had Aang, whose name had spread around the whole world in under a week the day it was discovered he was a Magi able to use all the elements. On a less well known note, they had Ame, the only Magi able to manipulate Shadow, an elusive and dangerous element. And finally, they had, perhaps most importantly, Zuko Hihoshi, Ozai's own son.

It wasn't like they were holding him hostage, not at all, Zuko had come to them of his own accord and free will.

Six years ago, when Zuko was ten, his father had exiled his mother, or had tried to have her killed, no one was completely sure which, but either way, she had disappeared. The young prince had never really been the same after that, and his protected and sheltered life had been abruptly shattered into a million tiny pieces. Three years later, he had rebelled against his father (some said he refused to kill a traitor, other's said he tried to kill his sister, who was a psycho by all definitions, no one was quite sure on that story either) and had also been exiled. Or, well, banished, and only after his father had burnt the left side of his face to an almost completely unrecognizable crisp.

After that, he had effectively said, at large, "Up yours" to his father and left the Fire Kingdom entirely. His first stop had been the Air Kingdom, where he basically threw himself at the feet of those opposing his father's rule and begged forgiveness. It hadn't taken long for just about everyone to accept the young prince as a part of their anti-Ozai effort. Now, atop the other goals such as stopping his plans, reducing his army and getting rid of Azula, getting Zuko on the throne as the next Fire Kingdom leader went hand in hand with destroying his father.

The most amazing thing, was probably the boy's sheer determination to set right all that had been wronged since his mother's disappearance. She had really been the only thing keeping Ozai in check, and with her gone, his takeover efforts had slowly begun. Zuko revealed a good portion of all of Ozai's original plans, as well as military secrets that would make any general keel over. The Fire Kingdom military were nothing if not professional and efficient.

While he was no Fire Magi prodigy like his younger sister Azula, Zuko was an amazing Magi on his own. He really just needed a bit of a push in the right direction to get him going. Once he started on the path of the ancient, and much more complicated, Fire Magi trainings, he had risen quickly through the ranks of Fire Magi right up to the top.

Oh, yes, and he went to Northern Private Academy for Elemental Adept Magi. That too.

"Katara!"

Katara looked around, and spotting the owner of the voice grinned.

"Toph!"

Before either Aang or Ame could blinked, Katara was attacked by a flying green blur. Whether the blur was hugging her or hitting her, they weren't quite sure, but both girls were laughing so they took it as a good sign and just waited.

When the two disentangled themselves and stopped laughing, Katara swung an arm around Toph's shoulders and turned to her two schoolmates.

"Guys, this is Toph Tsuchigumi. She's been my best friend since I moved here when I was five. Toph, this is Ame, and my boyfriend, Aang."

"Ooooh…Katara, you got a BOYFRIEND? Sokka didn't mention this…."

"Uh…that's cause…he doesn't know?"

Toph faked a shocked gasp.

"KaTARA! A secret boyfriend? You naughty girl you…."

"I was planning on telling them! …Eventually! …Now!"

Aang laughed good naturedly.

"Nice to meet you Toph." he said, extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you too Twinkletoes. I gotta say, you don't walk like anyone I've ever met before."

Aang looked perplexed.

"Toph is blind." Katara explained. "She was taught by the badger moles how to use vibrations to "see" things when she was little. She's an Earth Magi, the best I've ever met."

Understanding dawned on Aang's face and he "ooooh"ed in awe. Ame had to admit, she too was pretty impressed, that wasn't something that just ANYONE could learn.

"And you over there Mittens."

Ame raised an eyebrow.

"MITTENS?" she asked incredulously.

"You walk like a cat." Toph explained. "All silent and barely there. It's rather annoying, actually, where are you?"

Ame stamped a foot on the ground and Toph beamed.

"Oh, there you are! You wouldn't happen to be an Air Magi like Mr. Four Elements over there wouldja?"

"No." Ame said blandly. "I'm a Shadow Magi."

Toph whistled.

"Oh so you're THAT Ame. Damn Katara, some people you're meeting at that fancy school of yours."

Katara stuck out her tongue at Toph, simultaneously tapping her foot on the ground so she would "see" it, which only made Toph laugh.

"Anyway, c'mon, our ride back is this way…"

_**xXxXx**_

The Mizuhana family lived in the part of Ba Sing Se right on the edge of the richer district, more upper middle class than anything. Toph's family apparently, was super rich though, and lived in the way upscale part of town. The reasons she had ever met Katara being that they had another house in the less rich district, just two streets away from Katara's own home. Toph preferred it there, which came as no surprise after having known her for just an hour. The girl was NOT the prissy rich type.

When Ame stepped out of their transport with Aang and Katara, she had momentarily just stared up at the large house. She liked to see other people's homes, it reminded her that people could find places to call their own and settle down in. Before joining Northern Academy, Ame had been…a traveler to say the least, never staying in one place longer than a year. She hadn't had a solid home since her parent's deaths.

"Wow Katara, you have a big house…"

Aang sounded relatively awed once more and Katara laughed.

"Thanks I guess. Now come on! My family is having over some very important friends tonight!"

She pretty much dragged her three closest friends into her home, where they were almost instantly greeted by the warm smell of home cooked food and a gentle looking old woman.

"GranGran!" Katara squealed, letting go of Ame and Aang's hands in favor of throwing her arms around her grandmother.

"Oh Katara, is that YOU? Goodness girl you've grown!" her grandmother laughed, returning her hug. "Now stand back, let me get a good look at you."

Katara did as asked, beaming all the while.

"My word." he grandmother sighed. "Look at you, practically a woman already…"

Katara laughed.

"I have another few years GranGran, but here, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Ame Kurotsuki, the Shadow Magi I was telling you about, and this is Aang Kazekama, the Magi who uses all the elements."

"Oh ho? So YOU'RE the young man my Katara was so smitten with…"

"GranGran!"

"I'm sorry, did he not know?"

"No, but you weren't supposed to."

Ame blotted out the remainder of their conversation, which consisted mainly of Toph and GranGran teasing Katara and Aang, who despite his blush, was grinning ear to ear.

_**xXxXx**_

When Ame first met Katara's brother, she wasn't quite sure whether she had just found the second best friend in the entire world (Katara first, thanks) or the single person in the whole world who could annoy her in under ten seconds. She decided both and took up the empty space next to him on the couch in the living room.

A majority of Katara's family were present, as well as a few scattered friends. Her grandfather was sitting in the loveseat, her brother, Sokka, sat in the middle of the couch, Ame on one side, his girlfriend, Suki, on the other. A boy named Haru sat beside the chair Toph had taken up residency in, while Aang and Katara were sitting together on the floor, leaning back against the piano.

Really, the only person who was out of the room was Katara's father Hakoda, who was tending to the food with her GranGran. Ame was surprised to find that she was really enjoying herself quite a bit with the Mizuhana's biological and extended family members.

They were a fun loving and jovial bunch, each with their own quirks and talents that made them unique enough to mush together into a perfectly fun group. Sokka and Aang were the life of the party easily, both energy filled and relatively childish to a fault. Toph was easily roped into their antics, as was Haru, leaving Katara to TRY to settle them down, only to also get herself and Suki grabbed into the fun. Ame was the only one who remained remotely calm and mature, but even her control was slipping.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes everyone!"

GranGran's announcement was met with a mix of joyful cries and "alright's".

Personally, Ame could feel her stomach growling, GranGran's food sure as hell did smell good. Man, she hadn't had home-style cooking in…wow. A really long time. Like REALLY long.

There was a sudden ringing of bells throughout the house.

"Doorbell!" Toph yelled towards the kitchen.

"I've got it!" Hakoda called back.

A moment later, Ame could see him passing into the front hall from her position on the couch before he disappeared down the hall to the front door. There was the faintest sounds of the door opening and Hakoda talking to someone, but Ame lost interest after a moment. Around the time the door closed, Katara shot away from her boyfriend and practically leapt on Ame.

"Ame Ame Ame Ame Ame!"

"Whaaaat?" Ame whine/growled at Katara.

"Pay attention, this is why I HAD to have you come with us!"

Katara's tone was so gleeful, Ame once more had to wonder precisely what Katara was planning. She guessed it had something to do with the new arrivals, in some way. Katara had had a better view of the front door from where she sat, so she was probably able to see who had entered, while Ame could not.

Deciding to trust Katara's word, she turned to the door way to see Hakoda leading a portly man with long gray hair into the room to introduce. Ame raised an eyebrow, wondering what the reason for her being here was. Surely it wasn't this old man… But other than him, what other reason could-

…

Oh.

OH.

THAT was the reason she was here.

Oh spirits almighty.

There, in the doorway to the Mizuhana's living room, in all of his rebellious, black, gold and red clad glory was Zuko Hihoshi.

Katara's smirk could have split her face open.

_**xXxXx**_

Ame wasn't quite sure whether she wanted to slap Katara, punch the wall, faint from shock or find the nearest shadow and curl up in it.

Zuko Hihoshi, THE Zuko Hihoshi, was sitting less than ten feet from her, AT HER BEST FRIEND'S DINNER TABLE. Something about this screamed abnormal. Gee I wonder if it was the garlic bread being a bit too buttery or the banished prince sitting four seats down…?

Katara, of course, was sitting beside Ame, looking thoroughly smug as her younger friend picked at her food like she always did. She had yet to say anything to Ame about the ex-prince's arrival, but it was obvious that for some weird reason, HE was the reason Ame was here.

As it also turned out, the Mizuhana family was close friends with the uncle whom had taken Zuko in, Iroh Hihoshi, and Suki worked part time at his teashop. Aang too, apparently knew Zuko from way back when he first visited the Air Kingdom, and was, also apparently, his best friend. So, basically, everyone present knew him, except Ame.

Zuko got on well with everyone present. He wasn't exactly a conversation starter, and he wasn't the most social either, he was quiet and soft spoken actually, but when included in a conversation, he stayed in it until he was pulled into another. He was very polite and he always seemed to know PRECISELY what to say at exactly the right time.

Ame had to admit, he was a lot different than he had been in school last year.

See, Zuko DID go to Northern Private Academy for Elemental Adept Magi, but six months ago he had taken his studies abroad to help aid the coming war effort. Being a pivotal leader in the whole thing, he had uprooted himself from school and gone about the three remaining kingdoms he was allowed in, rallying everyone for whatever was coming.

He was a very motivational figure, even if he never did much public speaking or motivation, both of those he left for his uncle. Still, the world seemed to be pushed into action by the thought that a teenage boy was carrying around such a huge amount of weight on his shoulders all on his own.

Zuko excused himself for a moment to help GranGran take a load of empty dishes back to the kitchen (really, he picked up two, took the six GranGran had been carrying from her and chatted with her as they walked into the kitchen). It was then that Ame decided she would confront Katara about this.

Whipping her head round, she glared at Katara.

"Katara Mizuhana why the HELL am I here and why in GOD'S NAME is he here?" she hissed.

Katara snickered.

"What, so I was right back in first year? You DO have a crush on his princely-ness?"

Ame glared and pinched her thigh under the table, making the elder girl squeak in a very undignified way.

"I thought I said never mention that again." Ame growled.

"Sorry, couldn't help it…"

Katara's smirk transformed into a smile though, and she said sincerely;

"He wants to meet you."

Ame looked at her like she had just grown a second head.

"Last time we talked, he SPECIFICALLY asked for me to introduce you two next time I saw him. He had wanted to meet you beforehand, but when I mentioned you were the Shadow Magi, he practically begged me to meet you."

Ame remained looking at her best friend like she had just dropped from outer space and the elder girl rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Ame, you've got a gorgeous prince adamant about meeting you and you're going to say not to that? SERIOUSLY?"

"And you've got a boyfriend Katara."

She said it JUUUST loud enough that Hakoda could hear it and nearly choke on his drink.

"You WHAT?"

Katara's deer-in-the-headlights look was priceless. Revenge was delicious.

Just as Hakoda started screeching (right along with his suddenly very sister-complex afflicted son), Zuko and GranGran walked back into the room. While GranGran looked on the verge of laughing, Zuko looked mildly surprised and confused, before the word "boyfriend" came up again and his features evened out again. Ame guessed that the first person Aang had told about his girlfriend was his proclaimed best friend, the prince himself.

As Zuko was walking calmly back to his seat, his eyes met Ame's, just for a second, and she found herself trapped in morning stained-glass gold orbs. Quickly averting her gaze elsewhere, she tried to shake the feeling of eyes on her.

_**xXxXx**_

"I'm sorry, but may I join you?"

Ame practically jumped out of her skin at the voice that had appeared behind her. She had been fairly certain that she had used the shadow the tree was creating to cloak herself, thereby making herself pretty damn much invisible, but either she hadn't or someone could see through it.

"I didn't mean to startle you, I should have made some kind of sound." then after a pause. "I actually am not all that sure where you are. I have a vague idea, your fire is rather bright."

Ame blinked twice before finally realizing who it was talking to her. Zuko.

In the fire country, they had a firm belief (and a well as they should, it had been repeatedly proven thanks) the each person had a "fire" within themselves, a kind of inner aura. Supposedly, a well trained Fire Magi could see such a flame in another person, and apparently, that wasn't wrong.

For a moment, Ame contemplated remaining still and silent, thinking maybe the prince would leave, but finally she just sighed and stepped out of the trees shadow and into the moonlight beyond it. As per usual, the shadows clung to her wantonly, willing her back into their murky depths, where she truly felt safe, but she ignored the urge. She had stepped out into the open and "official" royalty or not, she wasn't about to reveal herself then rudely ignore a prince.

That was just bad manners among other things.

"Oh, there you are."

She nodded absently, continuing to stare up at the moon that hung in the frosty winter sky. It looked like a halfway puffed up balloon, not quite sure whether it wanted to be a full circle yet or not. Ame preferred the full or new moon, but she would settle for this for now, beggars couldn't be choosers after all.

Leaning back, her back met the tree and she sighed, feeling the shadow creeping up on her again and she blatantly ignored it. She didn't need the damn darkness coming to life of its own accord now, not in front of the prince. Katara and Aang had mostly gotten used to it, though Aang still jumped sometimes when a particularly playful shadow would jump at her own on the wall.

The ex-Fire Kingdom prince slid into the shadow of the tree and dropped down to sit cross legged on the ground. The shadow instantly gave up trying to bug Ame and returned to normal, as it always did when someone else inhabited it other than herself.

For a few, long minutes that TRULY felt like centuries, they pair sat in silence, staring up at the midnight moon. Each had left the house and come out here for some reason or another, and neither questioned the others motives. They were quiet for a long while, and finally it was Zuko who spoke.

"I heard from Katara that you're the Shadow Magi. I didn't know that, back when we were in Old Windy. I would have talked to you."

Ame stiffened, half in anger, half in hurt. She hated when people took her at face value like that, disregarded who she was and went straight for because of WHAT she was. That was one of the reasons she loved Katara so damn much. The first thing the Water Magi had said to her was "WOW you're such an awesome fighter!" not "WOW you're the Shadow Magi!".

"Well then I'm glad you didn't know, sir." she snapped, a lot more harshly than she had meant to.

"Sir? I HAVE a name…"

She didn't respond to that, and the prince didn't egg her on.

After another centuries long five minutes, Zuko sighed.

"Look, I apologize, that came out wrong. I think both of our reputations have preceded us in this situation. Let's start over okay?"

Ame arched a slender eyebrow, turning to look incredulously at the elder boy sitting to her left. What in the names of hell was he talking about? Start over? How could they possibly do something like that…

Zuko held up a hand.

"Hi, I'm Zuko."

Ame blinked. Once, twice, three times before everything registered in her brain.

Zuko wanted them to start over. Like, literally. As if they had never met, and had no idea who the other was in the slightest. He wanted to drop titles and last names and everything else that came with who they were and just be two people. She was shocked, but at the same time, her heart was beating a million miles a minute in happiness.

"Ame."

She took his hand, and they shook, both smiling without realizing.

_**xXxXx**_

Over the next week, Zuko and Ame became closer and closer, to the point that most times, you wanted to find one of them, just ask where the other was. Katara, of course, took full (gleeful) credit for their quickly growing friendship, which Ame decided for once not to begrudge her.

Zuko was utterly fascinated with ShadowFire, as he'd never seen it before in his life. Only Shadow Magi could teach another Magi how to use a Shadow Element (which was a partial double negative, but who cared), and considering she was the ONLY Shadow Magi in existence, she was sure not many other people could use Shadow Elements. More than once, he asked her to just summon a small bit of the black, red and purple flame so he could just stare at them. She never even thought of disregarding his request, and at some point, she lit a candle with the stuff.

It was still burning in his room, according to Aang. (It was hard to put ShadowFire out without water of some kind. It just burned.)

Ame, for her part, was just fascinated with Zuko in general. When she dropped her original opinions on him, based solely on the fact that he was, technically, royalty, there was a very different person in there behind it all.

Where Ame had seen a haughty, stuck up, snob, there was actually a prideful young man with the determination of a man three times his age. Zuko had a short temper, and when he got angry it wasn't exactly a pretty sight, but he always apologized to those he had yelled at after he had calmed down. He once confessed that he hated his temper, because it was just like his father's, and Ame had assured him that, despite the fact she had never met the Fire King herself, Zuko was DEFINITELY not like him.

HE wasn't trying to take over the world, he was doing the opposite.

Once the second week of break started, Katara jumped on her homework in a flurry of notes and pencils, accompanied by Aang in her frenzy. Ame, of course, had finished her work back at school, and was therefore pleasantly without any necessary work.

I say necessary, because she both aided her two best friends in THEIR work, but she also sat in on the lessons Zuko got from his uncle, and sometimes even participated. This of course, took everyone by ultimate surprise. Ame wasn't very fond of adapting Fire Spells, Runes or Incantations into their ShadowFire counterparts. She found it highly annoying and most often a waste of time where she could have just been using a ShadowFire Spell to start with.

However, Iroh's lessons with Zuko intrigued her, and she did take the time, sometimes staying up late into the night, to translate the different Magi arts into her own "language". She tested them several times before she actually used them, she had to be sure she wouldn't hurt anyone, and once she had perfected them, she showed them to Iroh. The man had been so impressed, he had insisted she show him her notes and how she did it, which resulted in him raving a about her to all of his other elderly Magi friends, including a Fire Magi by the name of Jeung Jeung.

Ame of course, didn't know this. She was too busy having fun with her friends, both old and new, as well as learning different Fire arts from Zuko. As soon as he had known she was translating some of the techniques he learned into ShadowFire, he insisted on showing her some of the others he knew. Their little "lessons" became rather frequent, and within a few days Ame was reciprocating the gesture.

That is to say, of course, that she would show him ShadowFire techniques, and he would change them to Fire techniques. It didn't always work, and sometimes it was pretty difficult, but they had fun doing it, and the others were always ready for a good Fire show.

It was somewhere during the second week of their three week winter vacation that Jeung Jeung came calling to see this "amazing ShadowFire Magi" Iroh couldn't stop talking about.

_**xXxXx**_

"You want her to WHAT?"

Katara's screech rivaled Iroh's and Aang's combined, and Ame couldn't blame them. If she had been a different person, she too would have been yelling in shock and horror. As it were however, she simply kept quiet and tried not to stare at the elderly man like he was insane. Which he had to be, by the way.

Beside her, on the side Katara wasn't occupying, Zuko sat fuming silently, like he always did before he had a really big blow up. If anyone other than Ame saw this though, they obviously didn't deem it something worth worrying about, or at the least, they didn't mind him going practically mental on Jeung Jeung. Because it really looked like Zuko was going to be absolutely LIVID when he stopped smoldering, which could be any minute now.

"I want her to translate "The Fire Garden" into a ShadowFire Spell." Jeung Jeung repeated. "If she is as amazing as Iroh says, she shall have no problems with it. Or at least, not very many."

The Fire Garden was an advanced Fire Spell that was complicated, and very difficult, even for the best Fire Magi. While most spells consisted of summoning a single flame of different levels of power, The Fire Garden had to have at least sixteen flames summoned at once to work to its full potential. Sixteen flames one after another took a toll on ones body and power levels, sixteen all at once could very well wear you down into a coma.

The spell concentrated on using the sixteen plus flames to create a large circle around the target and all at once swarm in to do maximum damage. The real kicker was though, that upon impact, they split off into MORE flames to maximize damage to such a degree that very few people survived a full blown attack, and those who did survive, were rarely recognizable.

Needless to say it was a difficult technique to master, and not usually one you'd have a second year Northern Private Academy for Elemental Adept Magi student use, learn, or in the least attempt to translate. But Jeung Jeung was asking Ame to do all three.

"You're insane." Toph snapped. "I'm an Earth Magi, and even I know that's crazy. Ame's just a second year, she hasn't even begun to LEARN spells of that level."

Which was only partially true. While the teachers refused to up the ante and teach her more complicated rituals and spells, Ame had taken it into her own hands and was teaching herself. But really, only Katara and Aang knew that.

Jeung Jeung narrowed his eyes.

"It's not that difficult, I'm not asking her to master it, just translate it, use it once, and that's it. I'm not unreasonable, she can use as few as five flames for it if she wishes."

Ame felt like slapping the old man. FIVE flames? She was NOT a child thank you very much! She was a perfectly capable Magi and she did NOT need a handicap.

"She will also get an assistant, if she'd like, to help her. See? This is a perfectly sane request."

Ame bristled. An ASSISTANT? This old man was mocking her and she knew it. He wasn't trying to get a rise out of her, he truly thought this would make it easier for her. That stupid old…. She swallowed her anger as best she could, before standing up.

"Twenty."

"Excuse me?"

"I said; TWENTY. I will use, at the least, twenty flames."

Everyone gaped at her, but she ignored it and turned to Iroh and Zuko, who sat side by side.

"You do have the formula and theory written down somewhere don't you?" she asked evenly.

Zuko nodded once.

"In one of my scrolls, yes. I can go find it now, if you'd like."

"Please do. And Iroh?"

"Yes?"

She grinned.

"Care to show my that spell? I only need to see it once, you can tone it down as much as you like or whatever. But once firsthand would be nice."

And with that Ame walked out with the two Fire Magi, still bristling with contempt.

_**xXxXx**_

When everyone gathered in the old abandoned field about a mile from the Mizuhana's house, no one was quite sure what to expect. Katara was having an internal meltdown, Aang was trying to reassure her that everything would be fine, and Hakoda was standing rather stiffly. Iroh looked downright worried, while Zuko was practically bouncing on the balls on his feet, a mix between nervous and excited. He had been the one to see Ame's practice Fire Garden, so only he really knew how she was doing, and he wasn't talking at word.

Everyone took up seats on the folding chairs they had brought out, except Zuko, who said he'd rather stay standing and gave his seat to his uncle (there was one too few chairs). Sokka couldn't stop fidgeting, and Toph seemed intent on getting her feet as far under the snow and close to the earth as she humanly could. GranGran was clutching her husband's hand and murmuring a prayer under her breath repeatedly like it was some kind of mantra.

Ame was down the small slope in the field, sitting on her knees in the snow, hands pressed towards the earth murmuring under her breath. It was a habit of hers to consult the spirits twice before she planned on testing a spell, once before she tested it the first time, and a second time right before she planned on really using it. Usually, the response from the different spirits was good, but sometimes they blatantly said "don't you DARE use that spell" for whatever reason.

It usually saved her neck.

Today, she was getting the all clear for the ShadowFire Garden, and she nodded grimly. Standing up again, she cast a glance to those gathered to see her. Her eyes narrowed at Jeung Jeung, before landing on Zuko. For a moment, she just stared at him, before raising an eyebrow. The Fire Magi smiled, or as close as he could, and nodded once to her and Ame returned his small smile.

Facing forward again, Ame set her sights on her target, a pile of hay barrels that had been creatively turned into a battleship by Sokka. She had to admit, it was a lot easier to pretend it was one and aim than aim for just plain old hay.

She began to murmur the spell under her breath, fingers twitching as she felt the heat within her rising and the shadows starting to congregate towards her.

"Get on with it!" Jeung Jeung roared.

Ame growled darkly and her eyes snapped open, glowing and eerie black-purple like her ShadowFlames. She didn't dare snarl the "shut up" mounting in the back of her throat, for fear it might affect the spell badly. Chanting at the same speed, she twitched her fingers one last time, before curling them into a slowly formed fist, and clenching.

All around her, runes lit up the ground out of the blue, glowing white, then violet, black, then white again. She could almost feel the shock radiating from Jeung Jeung and the others present who'd never seen her use a spell before. Unlike other, less powerful Magi, Ame was perfectly able to use a spell without writing down the circle first, she could summon one at will, which was quite helpful during fights.

Ame could feel the heat starting up again, the snow around her feet melting as if summer had just suddenly come without warning. Inwardly, Ame was cackling with glee. The spell was going perfectly, she had the circle, she had the heat, the fire, now all she needed…

All at once her shadow disappeared. Was there one minute, then suddenly gone the next, without warning. Ame of course, knew precisely where it was as it wrapped itself sightlessly around her and awaited further command. She chanted faster, the runes glowed brighter and Ame smirked widely, before suddenly throwing her hands up, pointing them, open palmed, at the hay-battleship.

For less than a millisecond, nothing happened, then suddenly Ame was surrounded by black and purple flames, reaching high into the sky, licking at her face and hands, before it actually set to work. The fire split and suddenly there wasn't a circle of flame there were at the least, twenty four balls of ShadowFire floating around Ame. Her smirk widened once more, and the spell rocketed off.

It was all over in under a minute.

The balls of fire, shot surrounded, and attacked, before splitting once more into tinier versions of themselves and attacking the hay. They ate through the dry material with glee, like hungry rats to a block of cheese, and Ame could barely hear the cheering from behind her over the crackling flames.

Katara raced past her to use a Water Spell to put out the fires, but the first one to approach Ame was Zuko. Without warning, he hugged her, muttering "I KNEW you could do it!" like a proud parent, though there was nothing parental in his tone.

Ame was beaming, which was weird, because she honestly usually didn't do much more than smirk or give a small smile. No one seemed to mind as her friends surrounded her with congratulations and hugs and praise. Jeung Jeung was still sitting in his seat, looking positively flabbergasted, while Iroh made his way down the slope to give his own praise to Ame.

She hadn't been this happy in a long, long time.

_**xXxXx**_

The end of the second week of vacation brought them to New Years eve. The Mizuhana family had a huge gathering of people and an extravagant party, most of which Ame spent in a corner with Zuko and Toph. Zuko, of course, got pulled away on several occasions for different reasons to talk to different people, but he always managed to make it back to their little corner to take up the conversation with the two girls he had left.

Various other women tried to capture his attention, but he paid them no mind at all. Ame had to admit, it made her feel kind of special that she was keeping his attention so well. Not that he wasn't keeping hers just as well, she could barely take her eyes off him, and she was pretty sure he knew it too.

Halfway through the night, someone brought out the booze, and within the hour, almost everyone was flaming drunk. Almost everyone. Katara, Aang, Ame and Zuko had decided that drink wasn't quite to their tastes, and in the long run, wouldn't serve them well after they watched Sokka starting to do a striptease for Suki.

Aang and Katara had snuck off gods only knew where by eleven and Toph disappeared soon after, only to reappear with a camera. (For someone who was blind, she was a really good photographer.) At around that time, Zuko tapped Ame's shoulder, then inclined his head towards the back door. Ame nodded once and the two of them slipped out of the house and into the New Year's night.

Somehow, they ended up under the tree where they had officially "met", staring up at the stars twinkling in the blissfully clear sky. They sat side by side now, shoulders just inches apart, once more in the tree's shadow.

This time however, the Ame allowed the shadows to have their play, dancing over her fingers and onto Zuko's, up his arm, across his back, making him jump, then back down his other arm. Zuko had been quick to adjust to the way shadows acted around her, much the same as fire acted around him. By now, he was simply startled when it surprised him, then relaxed into the gentle grip of darkness that accompanied Ame everywhere and touched him only when he was in a shadow with her.

Ame sighed happily, sinking further into the shadows, closing her eyes in bliss as the cool warmth surrounded her.

"Ame…I can't see you again…"

She let out a breathy laugh.

"I haven't moved Zuko."

"Well yes, but it's sort of disconcerting…"

Letting out another laugh, she tugged herself out of the shadows enough to be visible.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Of course."

They sat in silence once more, watching the stars, passing the time until midnight in comfortable companionship. Ame for one, had a lot on her mind. In less than a week, she would be returning to Northern Private Academy for Elemental Adept Magi with Katara and Aang, but she would be leaving Toph and Zuko behind. She had grown close to the blind girl, teaching her how to feel the hot-cold differences between a shadow and light, how to hide in such shadows and other tricks to help her. And as for Zuko, well, no questions needed to be asked there.

With another sigh, Ame drew her knees up to her chest. She didn't want to leave Zuko behind, they'd grown so close. As friends, as comrades, as partners, they just sort of clicked. He liked learning about shadows, she liked learning about fire, he liked helping her understand complicated schoolwork, she liked helping him work out battle strategies. If they weren't meant to be friends then she wasn't quite sure who was.

"You know." Zuko said out of the blue. "Toph is thinking of talking her parents into letting her go to Old Windy."

Ame blinked and turned to stare at Zuko. Her heart lifted slightly at the thought of one of her new friends being present, and then Zuko continued.

"And I was thinking of going back. Semester after next, sometime after spring break."

Ame couldn't believe her ears.

"How come?" she asked quietly.

"Well…" he said slowly. "I'm only sixteen, as everyone seems intent on reminding me. I should be in school right now, and not that Uncle is a bad teacher or anything, because he's NOT, but I wish I was. I miss hanging out with Aang all the time, and Katara's really fun, and I'd miss you too much."

Despite her usual control, Ame felt herself blush.

"Besides, Uncle can take over for me. I can still run things from school, my total presence isn't needed here, I guess. This new guy Jet joined in, and he's pretty much a guiding light if I ever saw one, for a non-Magi he's amazing."

"Jet's your second in command, isn't he?"

"Third, fourth-ish. Uncle is my second, Aang is my third-ish, if he decides to join up. I don't know. All three of them are my right hand men I suppose." he smiled. "And I suppose that makes you my left hand woman huh?"

Ame flushed further and turned away, heart fluttering in her chest. She cursed the damned emotions buzzing around her head right now, making her feel a bit dizzy and overly happy. Zuko was praising her, so what? It didn't mean anything. And the fact that in the Fire Kingdom, wives stood to the left of their husbands meant NOTHING. _NOTHING_ I TELL YOU.

"I suppose I am." she finally muttered.

Before Ame could react, Zuko had linked their fingers together on the cold grass, smiling lightly at her. He had melted the snow when they went to sit down, but the night was still chilly, even with his exuding of heat.

For the third time they were cloaked in silence, and this time it was deafening, at least for Ame. Her head was spinning and her heart was jumping around her chest a mile a minute. She couldn't stop herself from blushing when her shoulder brushed his and it felt like her pulse was beating in every inch of her body. Ame had never felt like this before, she had no idea what was going on.

…

That was a lie. She knew what was going on, she just wouldn't admit it.

"I….I'd really like it if you came back to Old Windy." she mumbled under her breath. "I'd miss you too…If you didn't…"

She could practically feel Zuko's smile in the air.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Somewhere inside, a drunken someone (Ame was pretty sure it was Sokka, or maybe Hakoda) started loudly yelling the countdown to midnight.

"10!"

Ame turned her head away from the shadows and peeked at Zuko through her bangs. The elder male was smiling at her, his soft, forgotten smile, the one he only used on Iroh.

"9!"

He wrapped his hand fully around hers and pulled her closer, so their entire sides were touching, his left to her right.

"8!"

Somewhere a dog barked, but it failed to pull either teen from their trance as they just stared at one another.

"7!"

Zuko slipped his free arm around Ame's waist, pulling her closer still to him, and she didn't resist in the slightest.

"6!"

Ame's free arm went up so her hand rested against his shoulder, to push him away or pull him close, she still wasn't sure.

"5!"

A few streets over, children were whooping and running down to the pier to watch the fireworks being set up to be lit at midnight, and sent into the midnight sky.

"4!"

Around them, shadows were flickering, rising up in interest as opposed to anger, curious as to why this boy was so close to their mistress.

"3!"

Flames licked at dry brush, doing much the same as the shadows in reverse, not harming anything but watching the pair curiously.

"2!"

Zuko leaned down and Ame leaned up until their foreheads touched. Neither moved, bust slowly their eyes slid shut, hiding both gold and obsidian eyes from the world around them.

"1!"

The shadows and the fire seemed to finally understand what was going on, mixing together, dancing in an array of blacks and red, oranges and purples, blues and yellows, twisting and turning in glee.

"0! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Their lips connected softly, gently, like an ocean breeze after a storm, and neither dared move away or push closer for fear of breaking the moment. Behind them, fireworks went off, slamming into the sky and rocketing into a thousand colors and sounds. Children whooped, parents yelled, dogs barked, cats meowed and the world was filled with the sounds of happiness for the new year.

Both teens slowly pulled away from one another, opening their eyes and staring at each other in a mix of shock, revelation and pure joy. Once more, their eyes slid shut and they leaned back in, shadows and fire still dancing around them in their own private light show.

And you know, it was kind of like magic.

******A/N:** No, I did not misspell on the title, it was meant to be Magi. I am not mental. You will know this if you read the fic.

Clear? Good. Now then...

**WHERE THE FUCK DID THIS MONSTER COME FROM?** o_O

Yet another 2-3 page drabble for the 100 Theme Challenge that evolved into a huge-ass one shot. Thirteen pages, 10 font, times new roman, once more. WHAT THE HELL?

(It seems that part of my _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ writing style is LONG and COMPLICATED shit...)


	63. Do Not Disturb Sign

Do Not Disturb

(Ame, Supernatural-verse)

It's late. Really late. The time of night no one knows the time and no one cares because fuck they are TIRED.

It's a motel eight in the middle of nowhere Arkansas and Ame isn't quite sure whether she wants to just collapse on her bike or get a room. In the end, she gets a room, practically crawls to it, and manages to get inside. She drops her bags and her keys on the floor, doesn't give a shit right now and isn't sure she will in the morning either.

She doesn't bother looking at the digital clock, she just doesn't care enough, and she doesn't turn on the lights either, she can see just fine. Ame doesn't go near the bed yet, knows it's a bad idea to until she's really ready to sleep, and instead, flops into the tack armchair.

For a second, she just sits there, staring at the plaster wall, wondering, what the hell? It's not a what the hell that's directed to anything in particular, it's sort of just a general what the hell. The kind that comes when your brain shuts down and there's just too damn much to think about at the given moment. Ame's been having a lot of those what the hells lately. She's starting to hate them.

Ame kicks off her boots, doesn't even bother unbuckling or unzipping them. It takes a good two minutes each without the undoing bit, and it squeezes her foot in an uncomfortable way but she can't be made to care about that either just now. The shoes off, she toes off her socks, shrugs out of her coat and pulls the riding goggles from around her neck.

Then she sits there for another ten minutes, staring at the wall and wondering what the hell again.

The ten minutes up, Ame stands, a bit shakily (she's so damn tired), and she walks over to her bags, fishes out her first aid kit and goes to the bathroom.

The fluorescent lights are too damn bright, they nearly blind her when she turns them on, but she adjusts. She turns on the water in the sink, can't be bothered to use the tub this time around, makes sure the waters hot, then pulls out bandages and throws on of the motel's washcloths into the sink. She knows she'll have to throw it out tomorrow, but she doubts it's the first or last time the motel's cleaning staff's seen blood.

Her injuries aren't too bad this time, not like her first solo hunt. Her first solo hunt was BAD, she looked like she'd been run over by a fucking lawnmower or something. She had been too stubborn to call Bobby, and took care of herself for the next week. When he found out, he nearly tore her to shreds all over again about it.

She had forgotten that really, she was basically all that he had left.

Ame disinfects her cuts, glares at her bruises and bandages the only serious laceration on her. (One on the part of your forearm you think you never use until it gets hurt and you realize you use it for EVERYTHING.)

She cleans up after herself, doesn't want to bother in the morning, she knows she'll be in too much of a hurry to get out of there. Her kit ends up back in her bags, thankfully, and she ends up back in the darkness of the motel room. She yawns, and knows it's about damn time she gets to bed, before she curses and remembers she just nearly did something stupid.

Over to her bags again and she pulls out a package of salt and walks to the door and only window, lays a thin salt trail along both. She puts the salt away, ready to go to bed, then groans and remembers she didn't latch the door. She really IS tired tonight.

The door's lock is annoyingly simple but, eh, hell with it, it's better than nothing. She latches it, locks it, then turns to go to bed, only to have her hand bump something on the doorknob.

She catches it before it falls and kills her salt line, holds it up to the little light that's peeking through the curtains and glares at it. It's a "Do Not Disturb" sign, and Ame scoffs. Who actually uses those? Or more importantly, who pays attention to them?

Hanging it back on the door, she makes walks back over to the bed and flops face first onto it with a sigh. She flips over after a minute and throws an arm over her eyes, fully prepared to just fall into a dreamless slumber. But she doesn't.

After ten minutes, Ame swears loudly to the room at large and removes her arm from over her eyes. It's transitioned from that time of night where everyone is tired to that time of night when no one to get to sleep, Ame had been afraid of that. She was sooo tired and really wanted to sleep, but she knew it wouldn't come to her, even if she wanted it to.

Ame hadn't wanted this hour to roll around, she had wanted to fall asleep, wake up, and get back on the road without a care, without a thought. But now she can't get to sleep and her mind will wander. Ame doesn't want her mind to wander, it goes places she'd rather forget, and tonight is probably going to be the worst. She's been avoiding this for five months now, after all.

But her mind does start to wander, and the first place it traipses is right on back to, what the hell? What the hell indeed. What the hell was she doing with her life? What the hell was a girl who had only just turned fifteen doing alone in a motel eight in god-knows-where Arkansas? What the hell was a just-turned-fifteen year old doing riding a motorcycle, wielding a gun and killing monsters straight out of people's worst nightmares?

If you know, Ame would like you to call her or write her a letter, she'd love to know why.

The truth is that Ame can't give it up, because there's nothing else out there for her. Never really has been, now that she thinks about it.

There's only ever been hunting and running and killing and hoping she lives to see another day for whatever reason she had at that time.

For the longest time, her reason was Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean Winchester, rulers of her life, her brothers in heart, her comrades, her teachers, her friends.

But Sam and Dean were gone, so Ame didn't have a reason anymore.

She wanted her reason to be Jo and Ellen, but Jo and Ellen were dead. She wanted her reason to be Ash, but Ash was in heaven, having the time of his life. She wanted her reason to be Pamela, Hendrickson, John, Caleb, Pastor Jim… But they were all dead.

She wanted her reason to be Castiel, but Cas was in heaven again, leading the angels in Michael's fallen place. She wanted her reason to be Bobby, but Bobby was back in the game as much as she was. She wanted her reason to be Sam and Dean.

But Sam and Dean were gone, so Ame didn't have a reason to go on like this.

She could have quit, maybe should have, but seriously, at this point, it was futile. They knew her name, knew her face, would follow her to the ends of the earth. The things in the dark were scared of her and she was the new big dog in town now that the boys were gone. Ame was fucked and stuck in this life and she knew it.

Ame's gone and gotten herself depressed by now, and she's staring at the ceiling, wondering why? Just fucking WHY? There were so many paths her life could have should have would have DIDN'T take and this was the one she got stuck with? The fuck was the deal with that?Ame turns over on her side, tucks an arm under her head and stares at the clock unseeingly. She wonders blandly, if she puts the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door, and doesn't set her alarm, and no one comes to wake her up, will she just sleep on forever?

**oOoOo**

**A/N:** ...

Uh...

Random depressing SPN oneshot no I don't have an excuse please don't kill me or eat my soul?

I think I should just note, none of these Supernatural one-shots are related at all unless I say so. I work off of similar themes, so I know it can be confusing, but seriously, they're not connected.


	64. Convinced to Multitask

Multitasking

(DracoxAme)

Draco Malfoy was good at many, many, many things. Though he was often undervalued, mainly because one Harry Potter one-upped him in almost everything he did. But that didn't mean Draco wasn't damn good at the same things. Just not as good as Potter.

He was a DAMN good seeker (again, just not as good as Potter), he was excellent at Potions, and Charms, and Transfiguration. His Herbology grade was almost stellar, Defense Against the Dark Arts was a touch questionable but quickly rising, grading wise, Care of Magical Creatures… Mostly the only class he couldn't seem to get the hang of. And that was mainly because if he even acted like he was paying attention, then Potter was going to crow at him like the obnoxious idiot he was. Maybe he shouldn't have put on airs that he didn't care for the class…

Either way, Draco was a very talented young man, and, in no uncertain terms, the smartest of Slytherin house. And though he did spend a good portion of his time strutting around Potter and his friends, he did in fact, do other things as well with his time. For example, study like a maniac. There was one thing Potter could never seem to pick at him about, and that was his test scores, because generally, he lost out to Hermione Granger alone (and maybe Potter, sometimes, given the subject).

At the moment, Draco was, well, studying like a maniac. He hadn't quite thought through the fact that he had several large tests in several subjects he wasn't entirely stellar on, and instead had spent his time mocking Potter. Well, not a lot of his time, but time that should have been spent studying for aforementioned tests, at any rate.

It wasn't as though he was too concerned about passing the tests, he knew he would, it was more he wanted to get the BEST POSSIBLE GRADE and nothing less. This was half his own over achiever self talking and half his father. Also, one of the tests was in Charms, which seriously, was one of the only two classes he ever managed to just nearly beat Hermione Granger in. It was usually just a few points difference that could have had him coming out on top.

However, he had a Care of Magical Creatures test as well, and as mentioned above… He wasn't particularly acing the class. So much as he would love to study his arse off to try to beat Granger at Charms, the other class's study guide came first.

Draco had found himself a secluded spot in the back of the library, beside a large picture window, overlooking the lake and Forbidden Forest. A nice view for whenever his eyes got too tired from looking at complicated texts and his own tiny handwriting. (Somehow, he would never understand, his handwriting had come out particularly miniscule as he grew older.) He sat there, flipping through his notes, casting the occasional charm to call in a soft breeze, but otherwise lost in his notes.

The thing about Care of Magical Creatures was, it wasn't that he didn't follow the material, and it wasn't that he didn't understand what Hagrid was saying. He did, on both accounts. It was actually more that he had a very hard time actually managing to get close to the creatures to observe them at all. Not because Hagrid didn't trust him, but because every time he tried, Potter would glare at him. Apparently the Buckbeak incident had never quite left his mind.

Without actual models to follow, it was rather hard to follow everything he was meant to be learning. Part of him once more muttered something along the lines of 'fuck Potter' and determined he would ignore him next semester. At least in that class. He had a feeling he was just bullshitting himself again, but that was okay, because reinforcing it in his mind so many time might actually make him do it, eventually. That or if his grade really got THAT terrible.

Draco sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose, eyes sliding shut. He leaned back in his chair, muttering under his breath about how much he really hated Potter. Which was really only half true. He hated Harry on many occasions, for many reasons, but seriously, sometimes he was quite unreasonable himself. Naturally though, HE was the Slytherin, and Potter was the precious golden boy, so who was going to call him on it? Not his friends, surely.

He looked to the side, out the picture window, resting his chin on his hand, elbow on his notes. The day was really quite lovely, to be honest, spring was doing the grounds a lot of good. It had been a harsh winter, and a lot of the trees and plants had died. Seeing it all going back to being lush green again was lovely, and much as Draco bad mouthed Hogwarts around Potter, he really loved it. Seeing it alive again was wonderful.

His eyes roved over the Forbidden Forest, down to the grounds, idly tracking some of the students who were milling around. Some seemed to be studying, some were slacking, some goofing off. It was the usual mishmash of activities that Hogwarts hosted among it's seven years of students, and Draco partially wished he was outside with them.

However, his eyes narrowed as they landed on a group by the lake, THAT was the reason he was inside. Harry Potter was sure to make it hell to try and study anything, especially Care of Magical Creatures, should he go outside. Even if he was all the way over by the forest, Potter would spot him, think him up to no good… And things would just escalate. They always seemed to.

Somehow, Draco's eyes pick out each member of their gaggle of mixed blood friends, naming off each in his head. He may not say them, but he knew each name by heart, mainly because he couldn't help it; he always remembered names. There was Ron Weasley (not big shock there), Hermione Granger (also not shocking), Dean Thomas, the Weasley twins and Harry himself. Other students seemed to be milling in and out of their circle, who were wading and splashing around in the lake and its shore.

He frowned, looking for… Ah, there she was.

Ame Kurotsuki was sitting on a large, smooth rock that jutted just over the lake waters. Though she was not actively participating in her friends' games, she was obviously amused by them, her fox's tail flicking. Since fourth year, she had become more comfortable with allowing herself to drop her more human form. It was really only the addition of a fox's woodland orange ears and tail, and the occasional gold glint in her eye, so Draco had never seen why people would shy away from it. It wasn't like she was hideous or anything.

Draco watched as she lounged back, arms bracing her upright on the rock, watching Potter and Weasley battle the twins in a water fight. He can't see it from here, but he can imagine the small smirking smile on her lips, and the happy light in her eyes. She was always happier around her friends, be they Gryffindor or otherwise. That was to say, the happiness wasn't Potter exclusive, which was something nice, as most things in Hogwarts that were valued these days seemed to be Potter and friends exclusive.

He was just about to go back to his diagram of a Woodland Pixie (not as detailed as it COULD have been if Potter had LET HIM NEAR THE DAMNED THINGS), when the chair beside him scraped out and Blaise Zabini sat down. Pansy Parkinson joined him on the side opposite Draco, crossing her arms on the table and grinning at him. Draco sees all this out of the corner of his eye, still looking down at Ame, who looked like she was laughing a minute ago.

"Something interesting out there we're not seeing Draco?" Pansy asks in pure amusement.

She knows where he's looking, and she knows why, and so does Blaise. This does not amuse Draco, but he ignored them both and looked back to them evenly.

"Not really." he said, looking down at his notes a minute later.

"Uh-huh." Blaise said. "Sure. Whatcha studying?"

"Arse." Draco muttered, making Blaise laugh. The insult would seem to come from nowhere to an outsider, but Blaise knows it's because of what he implied. "And can't you see the diagram?"

Blaise and Pansy both look, and Pansy winces.

"Jeez, did you even LOOK at it Draco?" she asks.

"It's not THAT bad is it?"

"Well, no, not in the scheme of things, but it's bad for YOU yes."

What she meant was that for an average student, no, it was a splendid diagram. For ever meticulous and overly perfectionist Draco Malfoy, it was horrid. Draco groaned, forehead hitting his hands in defeat. He was going to fail this test spectacularly, he just knew it. (And that meant, for him, and eighty or lower.)

"Oh FUCK Potter." he grumbled. "I swear-"

"Next semester you're going to ignore him. You've said Draco. For the last few years."

He glared at Pansy through his fingers, but he knew she was right anyway. He really did need to act on that thought though.

"I hate you for dropping the class." he muttered.

"Why haven't YOU dropped it?" Blaise asked. "Your grade's not brilliant, Potter's annoying… And the use is…?"

Draco groaned, knowing that his next words would only be uttered to the two currently sitting with him. That and the library was mostly empty, so no one was around to overhear him as he said what he was about to.

"Because, sadly and shockingly," he sighed. "I actually am rather fond of the class. It's fascinating, and I like animals, so sue me."

"It'd just be a lot more fascinating if Potter let you actually get near what you're meant to be studying." Pansy said.

"Precisely."

Draco knew he wasn't the nicest guy on the planet to really anyone but his friends, and yes, he went out of his way to be a jerk to Potter. But honestly, Potter was just as bad, even if he didn't really admit it. First year Draco had been terrible, this he knew, but second year he'd mostly backed off, sort of. He didn't know how their rivalry had started up again, or how they'd managed to be at one another's throats since. Just that he got blamed for the whole thing most of the time, and it really was a two part deal. If Potter left him alone, he'd leave Potter alone.

Pansy stole his diagram, then on second thought just grabbed his whole notebook and began to flip though it quietly, eyes roving over the pages. Draco let her, knowing she'd give it back if he asked her. The thing about Blaise and Pansy was that they GOT Draco. They understood the pressures he was under, as they were too, and the way his mind worked, simply from knowing him for so long now. Because of this, at so much as a twitch of an eyelash, they'd know whether to leave him alone or group in closer around him. Potter had once said he had no friends; well, he'd been wrong.

Draco's eyes wandered back over to the window and his eyes found Potter and his friends once more. They slid instantly over to Ame, still lounging on the rock, still in her more kitsune form, still watching her friends. She wore a long sleeved shirt however (not Asiatic styled today, though she was wearing a jade necklace and bracelet) and it seemed to be getting hotter. Indeed, the intense sun managed to peek out from behind the sparse clouds, beating down on the unsuspecting student populous, and she looked up at it. He could just imagine her glare. (Ame was partial to rain.)

His breath hitched as she reached for the hem of her shirt and, without hesitation, pulled it off. Underneath, she wore a white wife-beater, which clung to her form thanks to sweat and her fox-slim figure. Draco tried very hard not to stare, but even from this distance, he skin glistened in the sunlight, and he couldn't help tracing the outline of her form.

His friends however, had caught his hitch of breath, and Blaise, being across from the window, could easily see what he was staring at. Draco could almost feel his smirk, though that hardly made him look away from the kitsune on the grounds.

"Draco~" Pansy singsonged smugly. "You're supposed to be studyiiiiing~"

Oh now they were just mocking him. Love his friends that he did, sometimes he wished they weren't QUITE as receptive as they were. They could pick up on his moods and thoughts without him saying a word. And his not as little as it really should have been crush on a certain kitsune had been picked up within the week it had begun. And that was when he was still denying that he even knew her name. (The day he'd finally admitted it, Blaise had clapped him on the shoulder and said "My boy, you are a man!" and then gotten firmly shoved into the lake, which Pansy said Blaise had deserved.)

"I know." he muttered, looking back down at his textbook, not even asking for his notes back.

Blaise snorted, and Draco pointedly ignored him, even though he knew they both knew exactly what was going through his head.

The thing about Ame Kurotsuki was that she wasn't a student, not really. Yes, she attended classes, obeyed the rules, occasionally slept in one of the common rooms, and listened to the teachers, but she didn't really HAVE to. Ame was a kitsune, a yokai, not a human, and a powerful inhuman creature to boot. She had been at Hogwarts since he arrived, and according to her, had only been here for a few months prior.

Due to the fact that Ame wasn't a house member, there were mixed feelings about her. As if things weren't mixed enough because she wasn't human, the sheer fact that she favored Gryffindor had been noted several times. However… There was also the fact that come third year, Pansy had all but walked up to her, and offered her her hand in friendship. Everyone had thought that, seeing as Ame generally followed the golden trio around, she would reject a Slytherin.

She hadn't. In fact she had offered Pansy a shy smile, shaken her hand, and murmured that yes, she'd be happy to help her study for her potions exam sometime. This had shaken most of the school with shock, as inter house relations weren't exactly good, and Ame seemed to be all about Gryffindor. But she had quickly fallen into a Slytherin circle too. Or, well, the Slytherin equivalent of the golden trio, anyway. That being Pansy, Blaise, and, yes, Draco himself.

Indeed, Ame Kurotsuki was in fact Draco's friend, in a way. She was much more Pansy's friend than his, but it was a tentative sort of friendship that kept them both on their toes. Ame had to be careful not to seem as though she were favoring him, lest her Gryffidor friends become angered, and he had to be careful to not look like he was associating with the enemy. Not that she was the enemy.

It did however, have its benefits. Getting paired up with her in classes was now no longer as awkward as it had been, and finding her around school was always a pleasant surprise. Sometimes having someone else to sit in comfortable silence with when he didn't want to deal with Slytherins (ANY Slytherins) was also nice. At the very least, it meant that he wasn't horribly pining after a girl who would never even look at him, which would have been terribly cliché. No, Ame got on just fine with him.

All that being said, it was often hard to remind himself of the reasons he SHOULDN'T be dating her. There weren't a whole hell of a lot, to be entirely truthful, which was something Pansy always picked at him about. If it had been a 'she's a Gryffindor and it's unspokenly forbidden, ect.', well then he'd have an excuse. However the facts stood simply; He liked her, his friends liked her, his house mostly tolerated her because he did, his parents (though never having met her) weren't against her being his friend, she liked him, they got along, and she fascinated him. The problems being mainly the Gryffindors, some of the Slytherins, and the other houses, as well as several other personal and social inhibitions. (He was human, she wasn't, etcetera, etcetera.)

Draco sighed, looking back down at his notes, which Pansy had returned. He could spend hours thinking about all the things he knew and didn't know and liked and was fascinated by about Ame Kurotsuki. But he had to study right now, and thinking about lovely, black eyed peony haired kitsune girls wasn't exactly easy to multitask with.

This was about the time his friends would usually understand his silent plea to be left to his studies, get up, and leave. Key word being usually, in that last sentence. Today apparently, they had other ideas. Or more than likely, Pansy had another idea and Blaise was going to go along with her because usually; she was right.

"You know…" Pansy said idly. "Ame's in Care of Magical Creatures."

This, Draco knew. One because they were in the same class, and two because she was usually in any class Potter and his gaggle of friends were in. Naturally though, she only took the tests and exams from the ones without wand magic involved.

"I know." he said, flipping to the next page of notes.

"She's doing REALLY well in the class…." Pansy continued. "And, you, she's technically a magical creature herself…."

"I know."

He also knew where Pansy was going with this, and he wasn't going to play into her hands. Much as he enjoyed Ame's company, and much as he was fond of her, asking her to help him study was not on his list of things to do. For one, because Potter dearest would have an apoplectic fit. And for two because he'd be too damn distracted while trying to study.

"Draco, need I spell it out for you?" Pansy sighed. "It's spelled P-E-R-F-E-C-T space O-P-P-O-T-U-N-I-T-Y."

Draco was momentarily tempted to flip Pansy off, but resisted the urge.

"I'm not going to ask her to help me study." he mumbled.

"And why not?" Blaise demanded.

"It's already hard enough to try to process all this with what I've got to work with, not to mention you two being annoying," he said this much more affectionately than it sounds. "And I think if I had to deal with Ame trying to teach me, I might just mentally shut down."

"Dear Merlin!" Pansy gasped. "The great Draco Malfoy ISN'T immune to hormones!"

"Shut up Pansy."

Pansy just laughed at him and his frown, which looked much more like a pout to her. She wanted to tell him that he was being a prat and that seriously, asking Ame to help him study wasn't a big deal, but she didn't. The fact of the matter was, she was much closer to Ame than Draco or Blaise, and she was constantly in competition with Hermione to be the closest. Draco had to contend with Potter's dislike of him all the time, while she really only had to contend with occasionally being on edge around Granger. It wasn't the same thing.

"Draco, seriously."

Shockingly, it was Blaise who spoke up this time. Usually he just followed Pansy's lead.

"I hate to tell you this, but your grade in Care of Magical Creatures in getting damn low. Other people think you just don't like the class, but considering we know otherwise, I gotta say; Seriously man, get some help. Ame's nice, she doesn't do what Potter tells her. Just go ask."

Draco fidgeted. He would NEVER fidget around anyone else, but around these two he was more prone to acting a little more… Human.

"I don't want to start anything." he muttered.

"You're usually all for riling Potter up." Pansy pointed out.

Draco shook his head.

"Yeah, Potter's fine…. I really don't want Gryffindor to get pissed at her for helping me though. She's practically a member of their house, even though she says she's not. She's always having to choose between us and keeping a balance, I really don't need to make it any harder for her."

"Commendable as that is." Blaise said. "Your grade's not going to withstand another hit. And I know a seventy to anyone else is brilliant but I KNOW you'll have a meltdown over it. So either you go ask her to help you, or Pansy will."

Pansy nodded the affirmative to this.

Draco groaned, looking between his friends. Yup, they were being dead serious. And it was true, his grade was already low by his standards, and it wouldn't go through another bad grade. Either he up and did something about it or he dropped the class, because his GPA would start dropping. Couldn't have that, now could he?

He looked back out the window, swallowing thickly when he noticed that Potter or one of his friends, had splashed water on Ame. Her hair stuck to her cheeks and neck, making her push the long side of her bangs back, revealing her other black pearl eye to the world. She was smirking, flicking her wrist and making a small tendril of shadow splash her offender (Ron Weasley) back. Her shirt clung even tighter to her now and Draco tried very hard not to stare at her.

"…Fine." he muttered. "I'll go ask her."

He ignored Pansy and Blaise's grins, snapping closed his textbooks and shoving them into his bag. He picked up his notes, holding them under one arm, and walked calmly out of the library, still ignoring his friends beaming at his back. A coward, Draco Malfoy was not, he was just entirely too concerned about whether or not he was about to fuck up Ame Kurotsuki's life. He hoped not.

The trip down to the grounds wasn't particularly eventful, in any way at all, and once he reached the grounds, he glanced around. Sure enough, in the same place they'd been in before, the golden trio and friends were by the lake, laughing and goofing off. Draco wondered blandly if Potter had even studied yet, then decided to shut his own mind up.

He walked (sort of strutted, he did have an image to uphold) across the lawn towards them, expression even and devoid of any negativity. He hoped. He didn't want to start a fight with them, not right now, plenty time for that later.

Draco paused about three yards away, shook his head, and continued forward. The Weasley twins noticed him first and scowled, nudging Potter, who nudged Weasley the younger and…. Well you get the idea. Point was they were all now half glaring at him suspiciously.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Potter snapped.

Draco blatantly ignored him, biting his tongue so he didn't start anything, walking straight to Ame. He paused about a foot from where she was lounged. Her expression was curious, in her own, blank sort of way. She wasn't glaring at him, at least.

"Sorry to interrupt Ame, but I was wondering if you'd mind helping me study." he said, as evenly as he could.

He could feel the Gryffindor's glares practically incinerating the back of his neck, but Ame just gave him a surprised quirk of the eyebrows. Then, much to his inner glee, a small smile quirked her lips.

She spun around on the rock, slipping gracefully off, grabbing her shirt as she did, shrugging it back on. Part of him let out an 'awww' when she did, but he mentally slapped that part of him. Studying, not fantasizing. That was what he was meant to be doing.

"Sure Draco." she said. "I don't mind, lead the way."

He gave her his own small smirk, resisting the urge to send a smug look at the Gryffindors as they walked away. He could still feel them glaring, too.


	65. Due to a 67 percent

67%

(DracoxAme)

Draco's hands were shaking as he stared at his graded paper, eyes wide and horrified.

"That bad?"

He didn't even grace Pansy with an answer.

Blaise leaned over his shoulder, looking at the paper with an even expression. His eyebrow quirked, then he patted Draco firmly on the back.

"A sixty-seven. Welcome to your fellow student's level Draco; It's called mediocrity."

Draco practically wailed, head hitting his knees.

The Slytherin trio sat outside by the Forbidden Forest, reviewing their grades and doing homework. Draco's back was to a tree, his knees to his chest, and his head against his knees now, with Blaise beside him and Pansy in front of him.

It had been two months since he'd asked for Ame's help with Care of Magical Creatures. They had studied together several times, and his grade had shown it. It wasn't as high as he'd wanted it to be, but it was at least over eighty-five. However, Potter seemed even more intent to keep him away from the creatures they were meant to be studying since Ame had begun helping him.

She didn't so much anymore, seeing as the test was over, but now he wished he'd asked for her help on his paper about Kappa. She was from Japan too, which Kappa were native to. She would have been able to help him a whole ton. But no, he had been a prat and not asked for help, and now he had a sixty-seven percent grade on his paper thanks to it.

"One sixty-seven isn't the end of the world Draco." Pansy said evenly.

"Yes it is!" he bemoaned into his knees.

She chucked her eraser at him and he yelped as it connected firmly with his head.

"Ow!" he muttered. "That hurt Pans…."

"Sorry. But you needed it."

He pouted and she laughed, making Blaise shake his head. Sometimes, even he wondered if they fancied one another… Had he not known that Draco fancied Ame Kurotsuki and had since third year. Pansy and Draco were just close, this he knew, though that didn't stop other people starting rumors.

"So." Pansy said. "What shall we do about your not exactly stellar grade my dear Malfoy?"

Draco sighed, crossing his legs and laying the Care of Magical Creatures paper with his other graded papers. Next to all the others, the bold six and seven stood out like a sore thumb and he muttered darkly to himself about it. He the sighed, resting his chin on his fist.

"I have no damn idea." he muttered. "I shouldn't be getting THAT bad of grades…"

"Well…In your defense, you'd be doing better if Potter didn't keep blocking your attempts at interacting with the animals."

"Blaise has a point."

It was true. Especially on this account. Kappas were dangerous, in a way, but not entirely as long as you respected them and they respected you. However most to be known about them was through observation, and considering he'd been about five feet away from the water dweller, he hadn't exactly had much access to doing so.

He sighed, glaring down at his paper.

"I know I'm a prat to him," he said. "But seriously, I don't stop him from LEARNING. I mean, outside of potions, sometimes, but that's about the same amount of distraction his friends give him. It doesn't affect his bloody GRADES."

This was true. The loss of points between houses was only natural, really, and the distraction was two sided. Harry blocking him in Care of Magical Creatures though? Utterly uncalled for. He was being a total cock and Draco hoped he knew it.

"Any ideas on what to do?" Pansy asked. "Seeing as you're obviously having a hard time just, y'know, ignoring him."

Draco glared at her, but she shrugged and he relented. It was true, he kept saying he'd ignore Potter, but it was so much easier said than done. The other Gryffindors had taken to blocking him too, and he was much too prideful to sneak between a few of the other Slytherins to get closer.

"No idea." he sighed.

"Drop the class?" Blaise offered, for the hundredth time.

Draco shook his head.

"Even if I didn't like the class as much as I do, I refuse to let Potter run me out of my own schooling."

"That's a fair point." Pansy said.

They sat in muted silence for a long while, going over their grades and homework as they thought. Blaise, not for the first time, wished he hadn't dropped Care of Magical Creatures. Yeah he hated the class, but if being there could have helped Draco, then he wouldn't have minded much. Draco was his best mate, and he hated seeing him panicking like he was now. Draco was stressed, a LOT of the time, but they tried to keep him as relaxed as possible. It was just hard when they weren't there.

"I…could rejoin the class next semester." he muttered. "Potter couldn't keep us both back."

Draco shook his head.

"I know you hate Care of Magical Creatures." he said, but smiled at Blaise. "Thanks though mate."

"No problem."

They were quiet a while longer, then, out of nowhere, a huge grin spread over Pansy's lips. Blaise and Draco both eyed her nervously, never liking when she got that look in her eye. It always meant trouble for one or both of them.

"Pans…?" Blaise asked cautiously.

"Nothing." she said. "Nothing at all."

Draco and Blaise exchanged nervous looks as Pansy chuckled to herself.

* * *

Where Ame Kurotsuki lived in the castle, no one really knew. Some speculated she actually lived in the Forbidden Forest at night, but others said she stayed in Gryffindor tower. Fact of the matter was that no one actually knew, just that she showed up precisely when she was needed, always.

Not even Pansy knew where she stayed, but she knew where it was easiest to find her. When she wasn't around the golden trio, she was usually one of three places, one of which Pansy couldn't get to. The Forbidden Forest, which she walked in without fear, the lake (Pansy suspected there was some kind of water dwelling creature she was friends with) or one of the taller trees on the grounds, or on the sixth floor in a small alcove side library full of nothing but foreign literature.

Today, this was where Pansy found her, curled up in the single window seat, pouring over a French book that looked something like fifty years old. How many languages Ame knew was something else Pansy wasn't sure of. She knew she was fluent in English, Japanese and Mandarin Chinese, but she didn't know about any others. French, apparently.

"Hey Ame."

Ame looked up, her black eyes gazing evenly at Pansy. Pansy had always liked Ame's eyes. Her eyes weren't cruel black, they were soft black, and if one looked close enough, it was almost like there was a soft fire in them.

"Hello Pansy." Ame murmured. "How are you?"

This was something Pansy loved about Ame. She was always polite, and be it a Japanese trait, a kitsune trait, or her own personality, it was always nice to not have people just automatically jump into 'what do you want?'

"I'm doing wonderfully Ame. You?"

Ame shrugged easily, and though she didn't smile, Pansy could read it in her posture.

"I'm alright. Did you need something?"

"Well, yes, I'm afraid I do. Do you have a moment?"

"Yes."

Ame closed her book with a soft 'paff' as the pages came together. She laid it beside her, swinging her legs over the side of the window seat to face Pansy, expression still even, but questioning in her eyes. Pansy sat down in the one armchair in the room, steepling her fingers, elbows on her knees.

"I'll be blunt, Potter's making Draco have a hell of a time in Care of Magical Creatures." she said.

Ame cocked her head to the side, a sign of confusion.

"They don't even talk though." she said. "Not in that class, anyway."

Pansy loved how Ame didn't even bother pointing out that Pansy wasn't even in the class.

"Well, yeah, I know. But he's sort of… I dunno how to put it. The way Draco says it though, it's sort of like he just gives off these 'don't get close' vibes around the creatures, and the other Gryffindors kind of pick up on it."

Ame nodded evenly.

"I had noticed that he doesn't ever come close." she murmured. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, since you're not really even a student, I was sort of wondering… Well… Potter's not going to bite your head off for helping Draco, none of the Gryffindors are. They like you too much."

"You want me to help him?"

"Basically. Am I asking too much?"

Ame shook her head.

"No, you're not Pansy. Next class I'll see how they act, and if I think Harry's out of line, I'll help."

"Ame, have I ever mentioned you're the best?"

Pansy hugged Ame, who laid a hand on the Slytherin's back in her way of reciprocating the hug. Ame didn't really do physical affection, but that was fine. She was more receptive to it than she had been in years past, which was something.

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures was becoming the bane of Draco's existence very readily. He could barely even see the Kelpie they were meant to be studying through the crowd, and he just knew there was going to be another paper on them. Then probably one on the similarities between Kappa and Kelpie; Hagrid kept indicating their likenesses.

Draco sighed to himself, craning his neck to see the head of the dark horse like creature, trying to sketch it out and knowing he was failing. Badly. And this was coming from someone who, at age six, had had both his art teachers say plainly that he didn't need them and he was doing fine on his own. From where he had gotten his artistic talent, Draco did not know, just that usually it was useful.

Right now it was not being useful.

He was seconds away from just putting down his quill and picking up his wand to copy down everything Hagrid was saying with a nifty charm he'd learned from professor Flitwick. At this moment, it seemed like it might be more useful to him than actually trying to draw the indicated diagram.

He was not aware however, due to his general frustration, of eyes on him.

Ame Kurotsuki, true to her word, was quietly observing both Draco and Harry. She knew most things about Kelpie and Kappa already, so she was only half listening to Hagrid's words. Mostly, she was observing her Gryffindor and Slytherin friends.

At first, Draco seemed to be hanging back of his own free will, where he always seemed to be during class. But, as she watched, he had tried to move in closer, and as if on cue, several Gryffindors, including Harry, had turned and glared in his general direction. He'd stopped moving, sighed, and went back to his attempt at a diagram, and not moved since.

However Ame had seen enough. She was, after all, part animal, sort of, and she understood pack mentality. Harry was, whether he liked, or knew, it or not, in fact the 'pack leader' of Gryffindor. The other Gryffindor students followed his example, and when he wanted to keep Draco back, they kept Draco back. Draco was an outside member, not a part of THEIR pack, and pretty much alone in the attempt. This left him with no choice but to stay back.

Unless, of course, another, stronger, animal were to come to his aid. These animal analogies may make no sense, and thus, think of it something like this.

Harry didn't want Draco close to the magical creatures in this class, and so, the other Gryffindors followed his example and didn't let Draco near. Draco, being the only one they were 'shunning' so to speak, had no way to fight back. Ame however, wasn't a house member, and her friendship with Harry was steady enough that she wasn't at all worried about him becoming cross with her.

That being said, all at once Ame moved easily away from the group and over to Draco. His head raised in shock as she laid her hand on his wrist, and, as Harry and several of the fellow lion house members glared, led him over to where she'd been standing. She didn't even glance at Harry, settling back on the log where she'd been sitting with Draco beside her, picking up his parchment and laying it between their knees.

As Hagrid continued to teach, she quietly fixed his diagram, murmuring to him occasionally when she thought he needed to know something else. By the end of the class, Draco had the best diagram he'd had all year.

Instead of walking back to the castle with Harry and the others, she offered (in a voice loud enough Harry could hear) to help Draco fix his other diagrams, and his relief showed on his face. They departed back to either the library or the Slytherin common room, chatting about Kappas and Kelpies, Ame straightening out the misinterpreted facts.

Harry would have been cross, but he didn't have the energy, when it came to Ame. Yes, she was his friend, their friend, and practically lived within the Gryffindor territory, but… She allowed his rivalry with Draco, knowing full well it was nowhere near her place to dispute it, and not really minding it usually. However when it became a matter of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, she made it very clear ALWAYS that she was on neither side. And she made a very clear line between what she would tolerate and what she would not between her two sets of friends.

In this case, he had crossed the line into something she no longer tolerated as just 'rivalry'. Harry sighed, muttering to Ron and Hermione that they should get a move on to their next class. They didn't argue, though Ron continued to glare at the Slytherin's back as he walked off with their kitsune friend.


	66. Fate Sets Traps

Traps

(Slight DracoxAme)

Fate sets traps in time. It sets several traps in a single moment and then deals the traps to chance, who rolls the dice (which are in fact, the outcome of people's choices) to see where we are to end up; in which trap. This is a game they play, watching people fall into these traps, seemingly pointless moments that have nothing to do with the rest of their lives; only later to have everything to do with them.

* * *

Autumn was upon Hogwarts, unsurprisingly, and Harry Potter did not think he had ever seen anything so beautiful than the whole grounds covered in red and gold and orange, the leaves being twisted around in the winds. He was eleven, and wonderment still reigned over his mind with ease, even at the smallest things, especially in this new, unfathomable world of witchcraft and wizardry.

He sucked in a deep breath as he mounted the stairs towards the owlry to visit his snowy owl Hedwig, breathing out a deep sigh of happiness as the chilly wind swept over him. He had always liked autumn, it was a nice time of year, when everything was beautiful as it headed towards renewal and would soon be blanketed in snow.

The climb to the owlry was easy, and undisturbed by anything other than his own breathing. He had a pocket full of berries from breakfast, and a free period to spend with his owl. Not that he didn't love his new, his heart swelled, friends (he had FRIENDS!), but, well, he wasn't used to so much attention on him. He needed some time alone with his pet to take a breath.

What he had not been expecting, as he stepped into the rounded room that was the owlry, was to find it already occupied.

His emerald eyes stared in wonder at a small, black cloaked figure, much like himself. Only this figure's, girl, he guessed, from the features, cloak held not Hogwarts insignia. No, it was just black wool fastened with a crimson brooch, falling to her ankles. (Though that wasn't very far, she was smaller than he was, and he knew he was small.) Not to mention, he stared more, that her hair… It was PINK. Not girly, bright pink, more like… Like somewhere between punk rocker pink and peony.

She was sitting in one of the glassless windows, right on the sill, even though the fall from that point was at least a hundred feet. On her knee sat one of the owls, another one perched on the part of the sill she was not occupying. The owls around her also seemed to have their eyes all on her, cooing and chattering at her almost affectionately. Harry even recognized Draco Malfoy's eagle owl watching her in an almost kind manner.

Her fingers brushed through the owl on her knee's (a barn owl) feathers; long, slender fingers covered in skin of almost snow white. Harry was, momentarily, fascinated, by the girl he was looking at. She was dainty looking, but there was an air of strength around her, like she could secretly hex you into next century. She seemed younger than him, which was odd as he was in first year, and therefore one of the youngest students. And, moreover, she didn't seem European. She seemed… Asiatic, maybe? He'd say Japanese but it could have been Chinese or Korean.

At any rate, she was very, very, very different.

The girl didn't seem to notice him, and he took a tentative step into the room, holding up an arm for Hedwig. His snowy owl alighted on his arm and let out a hoot, making the girl's head snap up. Her bangs beginning to cover half her face, but he could still see her eyes, piercing black and dangerous.

"Uh…Hi?" he said.

She said nothing, looking back down at the owl on her knee quietly.

"You don't mind if I sit in here with you, do you?" he asked.

She looked up again, expression confused, but nodded her assent. He grinned, settling on another windowsill, stroking Hedwig. They sat in comfortable silence for the whole period.

What neither of them knew was that one, quiet period, would turn to noticing one another in class, to helping study, to a steadfast friendship.

* * *

The traps are sometimes very hard to land on. Sometimes Fate has a favorite and tilts the game in that direction, and yes it is cheating, but Chance doesn't mind. Because Chance can always trick Fate, when it really wants to. But sometimes it plays along, and rolls the dice onto the most deceptive trap, one that will really make all the difference, though it is impossible to tell.

* * *

Ame didn't like being late to class. It made little difference, she wasn't a student, and therefore had no reason to show up on time, or at all, but she did anyway. Always. And yes, this was another free period, but she had promised to return several books for her Gryffindor friends, and then join them in the Great Hall. That required quickness, and timing, things Ame often had.

In the year she had known Harry Potter and his friends, now all second years, she had not been late to a single class, event, or personal meeting. In fact, she was generally early.

Books were held close in her arms as she hurried down the halls, trying to get to the library. Her lithe form made it easy to move and maneuver among the other, larger students, and for once she was glad she was small, even for her age. Eleven she may be, but she was a small eleven year old, which she supposed was the fault of being Japanese.

She darted down the next hall, not really caring who she slid past or her shoulder bumped, then down a deserted hallway. Ame's mind was elsewhere at the moment, thinking over things said to her by Dumbledore and homework she didn't HAVE to do, but was going to anyway.

Due to this, she was utterly unaware of the other person hurrying down the same hall, muttering to himself in irritation and reading a scroll. And because neither of them were paying any attention whatsoever, they were unaware that they were both on the trajectory to crash into one another. Which meant that, quite suddenly, there was a yelp from Ame and an undignified squawk from the other person as they crashed into one another, and tumbled to the floor.

Ame cursed in her native Japanese as she sat up, scrambling for the books she had dropped, muttering a 'sorry' as she did. The usual exchange of 'no it was my fault', 'no, mine', went on subconsciously as they gathered their things, until they both realized that several books were the same. They both raised their heads to ask whose was whose, and both froze.

Ame found herself staring in to the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy, his silver blond hair neat, bangs framing his porcelain face. He too seemed surprised, watching the black eyes of Ame Kurotsuki, Potter's kitsune friend, her bangs now almost covering the right side of her face.

They just stared at one another for a long moment, then Ame looked down, waiting for some kind of derogatory remark. Draco seemed to throw them out at her friends all the time, though one had never really come sailing her way, she was too quiet to really warrant one, usually. However, the expected insult never came, and instead Draco picked up one of the books, flicked it open, then held it out to her.

"Think this is your's." he muttered.

She took it with a quiet nod and they made quick work of the remaining books. Once sorted, they grabbed their things and Draco stood, then, in a very gentlemanly fashion, helped Ame stand. They stood awkwardly for a moment, then nodded to one another, and darted their separate ways.

Soon Ame found herself back in the Great Hall, settling between Harry and Neville to eat with her friends. She could feel eyes on the back of her neck and when she glanced over her shoulder, Draco Malfoy was staring at her, then looked away.

* * *

Sometimes though, the traps are plenty obvious, things that will make a blatant difference in life. Only, usually, fate has a bit more in store than just what the instance provides. Chance likes these traps, because often they add several more into the mix, and make the game even more fun.

* * *

"You're being a complete and total idiot Draco Malfoy."

Draco glared at Pansy, who sat across from him, momentarily glad Crabbe and Goyle had gone off to eat on the other side of the table, where there was more food of the fattening sort. He himself was picking at a mouth watering roast and potatoes, trying to ignore his friend's incredulous looks.

"Bugger off Pansy." he muttered, taking another bite.

Pansy rolled her eyes and Blaise scoffed.

"Draco, you're being stupid. It's not like she hates you or anything, I think this has been proven."

"To Potter's displeasure."

Draco smirked at this, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

The person in question was Ame Kurotsuki, now twelve to the rest of the third years' thirteen. For the past year and something months since the fateful day he'd run into her in the deserted hallway, Draco had formed a sort of tentative friendship with the younger girl. She wasn't like a Gryffindor, like he'd always assumed she would be.

She didn't care about houses, or points, or grades, she really just cared whether or not you were a cock to her. If you were, then she was going to be just as much of a bitch back, but if you showed her kindness, she was kind back. Draco, for reasons he couldn't explain, had decided on moderate kindness, and he had gotten the same.

Snape had taken to pairing them up in Potions, when he didn't want to torture Potter, and she helped him study when they were both in the library. They met up in a few other classes, and Draco found himself trying twice as hard in Charms to outdo Hermione Granger, who Ame usually watched during the class. Even History of Magic seemed more interesting as he spent the time either observing or passing notes with Ame.

It was only when he had expressed these things to Pansy and Blaise, his most trusted confidants, that they had laughed and informed him that he officially had a crush on the kitsune. It had, two days of self observation later, become glaringly obvious that yes; yes he did.

Now however, he was having a bit of a mental dilemma. Mainly that Potter was in his way of becoming real friends with Ame. Potter seemed to be in his way a lot.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and several people walked through, including Harry Potter and his two friends, and Ame Kurotsuki. Draco watched them, masking his observation of Ame behind a glare at Potter. Pansy however, seemed to get a wicked idea, if her smirk was anything to go by.

She nodded to Blaise, then rose, and, as Draco watched, she walked towards, to his horror, Ame Kurotsuki. He did nothing to stop her, just watched in mortification as she called;

"OI! KUROTSUKI!"

The hall went mostly silent, wondering what Pansy Parkinson wanted with Ame Kurotsuki, of all people. The Golden Trio paused, warily watching the approaching Slytherin girl. Pansy just ignored them though. She stopped in front of Ame and held out a hand.

"Hi. We haven't talked much, but I'm Draco's friend, Pansy Parkinson. I was wondering if you wanted to come eat lunch with us."

The Slytherin table, previously uncaring to what Pansy was doing, almost collectively looked up, or over their shoulders. The whole hall seemed to be muttering and staring at the Slytherin and kitsune. The Golden Trio were now glaring.

Ame however, blinked in mild surprise, brushing her bangs, now indeed covering the right side of her face, back. This she seemed to do a lot, as she got used to the long bangs over her eye. A moment later however, and she took Pansy's hand, smiling softly.

"You can just call me Ame." she said. "And I'd like that."

There was a collective gasp from everyone but the Slytherins, who all whooped as Pansy led Ame back over to their table, sitting down next to her.

* * *

And then, sometimes, there are traps that are exactly what they look like. Traps that need no further explanation than what happens. These traps are boring, in both Fate and Chance's opinions, but they are also sometimes necessary. So Chance rolls the dice without complaint.

* * *

How Ame Kurotsuki ended up in England, Harry didn't know. How she ended up in the park just four streets over from Privet Drive, he didn't know that either. How she managed to be there JUST as he was walking by, well… Harry didn't really know THAT either.

Just that there she was, sitting on the swings, staring up at the night sky. She was wearing a sweatshirt with a Chinese dragon embroidered on the back and jeans that looked as though she'd climbed mountains in them and never washed them after. Her shoes looked worn too… AME looked worn.

Harry sat down next to her on the other swing, looking at her carefully, quizzically.

"…I'm not a Gryffindor."

Harry stayed silent, but nodded at her words.

"I'm not a Slytherin either."

Another quiet nod.

"I'm not from ANY house. I'm not a wizard, or a witch, I don't follow the Ministry's rules, and I'm not involved in wizarding politics."

He didn't know where she was going with this, but he stayed silent and allowed her to continue. Ame only spoke when what she had to say was important.

"I wanted nothing to do with The Boy Who Lived, just my friend Harry Potter. I don't care that Draco Malfoy is the son of a Death Eater, I just enjoy the company of Draco Malfoy. I've been living at Hogwarts four years this coming semester, and every time I've helped you, I've made it clear that that's all I was doing. I'm not on anyone's side."

Harry was quiet a moment longer, then, when Ame didn't speak he said;

"I know you're not, and it's a bloody shame." he murmured. "But I'm not about to force you to fight Voldemort, when he rises."

A strangled laugh left Ame. This shocked her companion, and once more, he wondered where she had been these past months.

"You're not going to have to force anything." she said bitterly. "Not anymore."

He said nothing, holding his breath.

"I've been talking to some…people."

Other yokai, his mind supplied. Other creatures that had no business interacting with the human world, magical or not, and usually didn't.

"Turns out that the yokai who killed my parents… He picked up their trail, about a year and a half prior to killing them. That's how he found them. Had he not gotten their trail…he would have never found them. They'd be alive."

Harry's heart wrenched. This was one of the things he and Ame had in common, dead, murdered, parents. Murdered parents they wanted desperately to avenge.

"How'd he get their trail?" he asked.

"Apparently," Ame murmured. "A wizard helped him."

Harry's mind, accustomed to putting the pieces to the puzzle of destruction together, didn't hesitate to fill in the blanks. His throat clogged, and he opened his mouth to say something, but his voice failed him. Ame laughed bitterly, looking up at the sky.

"One of the last things Voldemort did before killing your parents," she said. "Was tell MY parent's murderer how to find them."

Hatred swarmed Harry anew, and they sat there in silence. The tiny comfort that now he had the last kitsune and whatever allies she had fighting beside him, did not outweigh the pain of knowing that the man he hated, had also hurt one of his closest friends.

* * *

There are traps, in Fate and Chance's game, that are mostly duds. Traps that don't change anything, or would have made a change that has already occurred by some other trap. These traps annoy Chance, as it wants more outrageous results. But Fate is always pleased when one of the traps are tripped, regardless of what it is.

* * *

The photograph is old, but everyone in it is still moving and laughing and smiling. Harry stares at it fondly, stares at his parents, feeling his godfather's palm on his shoulder. It is comforting, and he has no desire to move away.

His friends stare with him, watching the original Order of the Phoenix, awed and pleased to see those they know, and those they don't. They all glare at Peter Petigrew, but smile at a younger Sirius and Lupin. No one says anything, just stare contentedly.

Ame enters the room, carrying a bag of anti-dust sprite spray, and laying it on the couch, looking over at her friends. She's fourteen now, her hair is reaching down towards her shoulder blades, and her bangs still cover half her face. Right now her hair is pulled back into a bun, and her bangs are clipped back to cup her jaw, both her dark eyes revealed.

She walks over to them, wondering what they are all looking at, and looks down at the photo. For a moment, it is as though she is just another one of them observing, but then her breath hitches and her eyes widen.

Ron catches this, and looks up.

"What's up Ame?" he asks.

Ame stares a moment longer, and by then the others also look up, looking at her curiously. Sirius seems not too surprised, almost guilty, as though she did not need to see something. But a moment later, she quietly raises her hand, and points to the photo.

They follow her slender finger and nail to a pair of people standing to the side. They are both Asian, the man with long black hair, pulled back in a ponytail, the woman with lighter hair, also long, but down and falling down her back. She is laughing and smiling, and he has a soft, mysterious smile on his lips. It reminds Harry of Ame's smile.

"…Those are my parents." she says hoarsely.

Comprehension dawns on everyone but Sirius, who already knew, they now know, and they look back down. It is obvious now that they are her parents. Ame's mother wears the necklace Ame now wears, and her father looks just like her. Or rather, she looks like him. His black eyes, his secretive smile.

The sad thing, Harry realizes as he looks at Ame, staring almost in awe at the photograph, is that if they had been just a year earlier, had come here last summer instead… This photograph would have changed Ame's view on the wizarding world, she would have joined them without hesitation, knowing her parents fought the same cause. The discovery that the man she had been avoiding fighting had in fact aided the death of her parents would not have had to been known.

But it is too late for that now, and he can see the guilt in her eyes, now knowing that she did not just avoid their killer's aid, but also, the man they had been trying to stop.

* * *

As the game goes on, as the dice are rolled, some traps are eliminated. Sometimes, there is but one trap left that cannot be avoided. At these times Chance pouts and slams down the dice, not liking its lack of ability to make Fate guess. But Fate just shrugs, knowing that all the traps had been leading to this moment, and then to more traps later on.

* * *

Where Harry Potter was, Draco Malfoy didn't know. Where his godfather, Severus Snape was, he didn't know. Where he was, he hoped not the second floor bathroom any longer, because that would mean he was bleeding to death. He couldn't even remember the spell Potter had shouted. Sectum-something. He didn't want to know. He just didn't. That was a spell he wanted nothing to do with, just like the three unforgivables.

His eyes slowly crack open, and he stares at the ceiling of what he knows is the Hospital Wing. He just stares, quiet, unthinking, glad that he's even alive, thinking how stupid he's being, and wondering why things ever came to this. His chest doesn't hurt, but he can feel bandages, and there's another over his nose, but the rest of his face feels fine. He doesn't try to move, wondering if his father and mother know he is okay.

The sound of the curtain moving to the side catches his attention, then a breathless gasp of surprise. A moment later and he sees who is standing beside his bed, and his heart soars and plummets all at the same time.

Ame Kurotsuki had changed over the summer between fifth and sixth year. He had noticed it the minute she told him hello on the first day of school.

She had gotten taller, by a few inches, now standing a good five foot six or seven. She had somehow gotten even more slender, which Pansy had teased her about because she knew Ame hated her figure. All the awkward angles and slendernesses of her body had filled out and the foxlike grace she had always exhibited now fit with her body. Her hair was longer, falling against her shoulders and starting down her back, she smiled more, and she seemed more confident.

Ame Kurotsuki had gotten STRONG over the summer, mentally and physically. She no longer turned away from jibes and sneers, returning them with her own vicious assaults. Her smirk was anything from chilling to arousing, and her smiles melted anyone's heart. Ame had stopped being scared, somewhere along the way, and Draco didn't know where. Just that the girl he looked at now was a girl he had known was always there, secretly, just waiting to get out.

She looked down at him with concern, and he smiled weakly.

"Lemme guess, you didn't think I was gonna make it, thank god I'm alright?" he said, voice croaky from disuse.

Ame scoffed, and Draco couldn't help smiling. She had gotten that scoff from him.

"Hardly." she muttered. "Madame Pomfrey called me the minute you came in…She was barely holding you together."

"I thought you couldn't heal?" he asked, shifting slightly.

"I can't." she said. "Naoaki can."

"Who?"

She shook her head.

"Never mind. Another yokai, sort of, doesn't matter."

He decided not to ask. He had long since given up asking about Ame's gaggle of inhuman cohorts. They were more confusing than the social hierarchy of Gryffindor.

Ame gestured for him to stop trying to move, and he stilled, as she asked. He mildly noted that he wasn't wearing a shirt, not that this particularly affected him in any way, it was just a note. Still silent, she went about checking his bandages, and when, against his better judgment, he looked down at his chest, he found it mostly healed. However the healing marks were going to scar, and he knew it. An ever present mark that he hoped Harry Potter would forever wince at.

The one on his nose however, when she showed him a mirror, was entirely gone but for a scab on the bridge of his nose, and he mentally sighed with relief. At least Madame Pomfrey had allowed whoever had healed him to make that one go away entirely.

Once Ame was done checking and replacing bandages, she settled on the edge of his bed. Her slender fingers brushed his bangs back from his eyes, still staring down at him. There was a forlorn look in the back of her eyes, and Draco knew that had she been in her more kitsune form, her fox's ears would have been drooping.

"He went too far." she whispered. "I'm sorry…he…he went way too far…"

Ame had always tolerated the rivalry between himself and Potter. She was both of their friend's, and she knew, though it was never said allowed, that it was not her place to interrupt their own issues. She allowed the jinxing and the yelling and the fighting, going to whoever was more badly hurt and aiding them, then checking the other. It was just how it worked between the three of them.

Because of this, though they never agreed to it aloud, they never brought her into their fights. They never argued over who she liked better or which house she favored. Ame had no favorites, she cared for both groups of friends and that was that.

However when one of them went beyond rivalry, beyond what was right, she made sure they knew it, and she made sure they understood it. When Draco had almost given Harry up to Delores Umbridge (Harry didn't know about this, though Ame did) in fifth year when he caught him gathering a suspiciously large amount of students, Ame had put her foot down. Draco had never seen her eyes flash gold like that, and when she snarled at him, her sharp canines showed. She made it plain that yes, while in school, turning him in was one thing, but outside of it? She would rip him apart first.

It seemed it was Potter's turn to bear the brunt of her anger, and somehow, as good as it felt to know Potter would be punished, Draco didn't want to know what she was going to do. Something told him, whether it had been the shock in Potter's eyes, or the inconsistency of his pronunciation, that he had not known the spell. He hadn't known what it would do. Regardless.

Draco shook his head slightly.

"Don't apologize." he rasped, voice still a little hoarse. "It's hardly your fault."

Ame shook her head again, and Draco didn't think he'd ever seen her closer to tears. Despite how vicious she could be when she wanted to, Ame did not take giving or getting harm lightly. She didn't LIKE hurting people, or seeing them get hurt, unless they deserved it. And yeah, he was a prat and a cock to Potter. But he didn't deserve THIS and they all knew it.

And she hated it.

Not for the first time, Draco wished he could swallow his own pride, if just for her sake, and set this rivalry aside. But he couldn't, and much as he knew it ripped her apart, he couldn't help it. And it hurt to know he was hurting her.

They sat in silence for a long moment, and Draco's mind wandered. It wandered to many things, in a very short amount of time, but it landed on one sound fact. He had almost died. And maybe it hadn't been QUITE as close as it could have been, but it had been close enough, and somehow…somehow that changed things. That changed things a lot.

Draco couldn't lift his arm very high, it still had a gash on it, so he opened his mouth and said;

"Ame…come here."

Ame did as asked, scooting in closer, and he indicated for her to come closer. She did, and he indicated again, until she was partially leaning over him. He reached up, thanking the gods his arm would lift high enough, and cupped the back of her neck.

The last thing he saw before his eyes slid shut was comprehension in the dark eyes of Ame Kurotsuki, before he pulled her down and meshed their mouths together. And maybe Ame would hate him in a few moments, or at least be upset with him, but it was worth it. Not because he was finally discovering just how soft her lips were, or just how good it felt to kiss her, or how he felt absolutely weightless as their lips touched.

No, that wasn't it. What it was, was that… He had almost DIED. And there were things in life that he didn't want to die and leave behind as regrets to carry with him. Every day, death was becoming a bigger and bigger reality, and he almost sobbed at the thought that sixteen was too fucking young to die, but hell; He'd already come this close.

So maybe Ame would hate him, but he didn't care, because he NEEDED to let her know how he felt. Needed to know that if he died tomorrow, that she knew that he had never hated her for a moment in his life. That if he had his way, when this was all over, they would live together, somewhere peaceful, and live in happiness, magic and war be damned.

And when a soft, pale hand touched his cheek, and he felt the press of lips tentatively returned, Draco just pulled her in closer. Tears slid from his closed eyes, but Ame just brushed them away gently, pulling back from the kiss to breathe. But it was only a moment before she pressed their lips together again, letting them both forget the world around them, just for a moment.

* * *

Have you ever seen a dice sort of land on a point, and spin, teetering between two choices? In a normal game, yes, this would end in several seconds and bang, your next move along the board would be decided. But in Fate and Chance's game…It's not like that. No, sometimes the dice teeters for hours, days, months, weeks… And sometimes it lands in a way neither were expecting.

* * *

"Come here, Draco…."

At the sound of Voldemort's words, several eyes turned to Draco Malfoy. Not many people had noticed the seventeen year old Slytherin boy. His hair was longer and mussed from battle, his silver eyes dulled from pain, emotional and physical. His pale skin was dirty and bloody, and his dark clothes tattered, his stance was no longer tall and proud, rather slumped, and defeated.

He stood between a Ravenclaw first year and Ame, wand held loosely at his side, and at Voldemort's words, his eyes flashed with panic. He has seconds to decide his next move, even though both sides of this war have, obviously, already decided it for him. The Death Eaters expect him to come back to them, and the resistance expects the same.

But Draco doesn't know anymore. He's watched his friends die. He's watched other people's friends die. He's watched monsters kill innocents, watched innocents forced to kill, watched people who didn't need to die, die.

And he doesn't know anymore.

But the seconds are ticking and he needs to make a choice, and he needs to make it NOW.

Draco looks to his parents. His mother is crying, silently, but she's crying, and he can see the tracks where perhaps three solitary tears had made it down his father's cheeks. He knows in that moment that for all their coldness, they loved him just as much as any parents loved their child, and he hopes his eyes show it. He thinks of Blaise and Pansy, Blaise had gotten hit by a cruciatus curse, and Pansy had thrown a killing curse to save him. He had seen.

Then he thinks of Potter, and how hard he's fighting to stop all this. He thinks of ex-Professor Lupin, who he's heard is now a father. He thinks of the Weasley twins, one marred for life, the other barely hanging onto his. He thinks of all the first years who have died due to inexperience in magic.

And then he thinks of just one more person. I think you can guess who that was.

Ame knows what Draco is going to do. She knows he has long since decided whom he sides with and though it will break her heart, she knows that even after all this, if she lives, she will still love him. And pain her that it does, she doesn't want to change that.

But when she feels fingers, slim, clammy fingers, slide between her own, and grip harder than they ever have before, she nearly sobs aloud in shock and relief.

Draco squares his shoulders and stands his full height, almost six foot now. His eyes are blazing with anger and determination and his expression is set in blank acceptance and pure grit. Her hand clenches around his, and he speaks.

"I'm fine just where I am, thanks."

He can see the shock in Voldemort's eyes and watches as the Death Eaters recoil in the same shock. Some outraged, some amazed that a child could have the guts to do what they have always wanted to. His mother hides her sob behind her hand, and now his father's tears are falling freely. But he can see pride in both of their eyes, and that's all he needs.

He could die today, and he would die without regret.

* * *

Fate and Chance will play their game until the world collapses in on itself. And perhaps the traps will always be the same just applying to different lives, who knows. But even in a game that is just the movement of pieces on a board to fall into traps that lead to death or happiness; sometimes there is a happy ending.

But they won't know till the game is done.


	67. He is Playing the Melody

Playing the Melody

(Slight KandaxAme)

Songs tell stories. It's a commonly known fact, not some big secret. It's why songs have titles and lyrics, and even those without words can tell you something depending on who you are. Every song tells some kind of story for someone, and that is why there is so very much of it, in so many different forms. Always a different story for a different someone.

Songs also attract people, music, melodies, they all bring people in. They bring people closer, they bring them hope, they do many things. Songs are made for people, and even the most unwanted, sorrowful melody will matter to somebody, somehow.

But no one thinks of any of these things when they mention the Noah of Melody.

No, they think only of the bad things songs can bring, of discord and disuse and horrible messages painted in blood. These foolish people have chosen to forget and forsake the good things simply based on the dark origin of this particular melody.

It is this simple fact that makes the Order's hate so laughable, so misguided. They've never stopped to wonder why it is Neah, Allen, plays, never. Have they never thought that he plays for them? That every melody, song, chord, key, note, is all for them? No, they've never thought that, never even consider it. They label him, them, a monster, and that is that.

Most often he resents this, hates this, despises this. Most often he tries to brush it off, forget it, hate every one of them for how they have come to see him. Wasn't Allen Walker their friend? Has Neah ever hurt them? Fools, the lot.

But some do not, have not, will not, succumb to the foolishnesses and the whims of those who have ignored the melody. And it is all those too ignorant to hear his songs that make it so very easy to play for all those who are not.

And he plays. He plays slowly and gently and pleasantly. He plays melody after melody, one sliding into the next. But he has never played for anyone, not yet, anyway. Never has he tried to play for another; today that all changes.

A year is a painfully long time, and one never notices this until those twelve months have passed, and one is all on their own. Allen has cried many times, he has beaten himself up, screamed to the heavens, cried to the fallen and fought till almost his every bone were broken. But there is no self-pity in him, and he knows that there never will be.

Neah is shocked, mystified, by the strength in the human he has come to possess. What he had assumed was a husk, a façade, was in fact a whole other person, a person who had supposedly died many years ago, when he had been placed inside the body. Allen doesn't know it, but Neah slows his take over of the boy's body. He watches him carefully, and secretly prays that together, they find a different way to return him to the world.

But today, today something will happen. Today something will change, and Allen will remember why he has ever played any music. He will recall the reasons behind the existence of the melodies he weaves. It will not take very long, he thinks, and it will be all too easy.

Allen steps into the arc, he is familiar with it now, he trails through the halls and hums to himself, picking and choosing the notes in his mind to lay down on the keys. Neah whispers to him, but Allen has noticed that not all of his whispers are cruel. Today he tells him of long forgotten tunes, of keys that have long since forgotten to be pressed, of how different notes string together to make the sounds he wants. Allen doesn't need to thank him, when he doesn't flinch at Neah's reflection in a nearby window, it is thanks enough.

They, he, come to the piano room and the door swings silently, effortlessly, inward, without a single touch to prompt it. Allen walks inside, his steps are easy and measured, not brisk, not wavering, slow and calm and perfectly aligned. He settles at the piano, runs his fingers slowly over the keys in a loving manner, reminding the piano that he loves it, even if it consumes him at times.

He stops, pauses, rethinking, this once more, his plan, his idea. It is insane, risky, strange, but it is a good plan, despite his own misgivings, it is a very good one. Allen knows that they will not hear the song, those close minded ones who have given up on him. Only those who still remain loyal to him, to their friend, will hear.

And that, that is all Allen asks.

Quietly, he begins to play. A slow tune, like waking up in the morning after a very deep sleep. It is not much yet, just something to perk the ears, to make one's head turn, to make one listen. It is almost quiet enough to mistake for the wind, and once Allen is sure that it has been noticed, sometimes dismissed, he begins to play louder.

This tune is still slow, but it is choppy, short, like being called down for breakfast, or told you are late for work or school. It catches your attention, makes your head snap around, people will notice this one. This could not be the wind, and they will know it too, they will hear and know and listen closely, carefully. Allen knows they will.

That slides easily into the next melody, an quick thing, but smooth, like running rapids, calm in some places, crashing in others, slapping off the eardrums as if they were rocks and the insides of the head the withholding banks. The melody is telling a story, and not many can understand it but enough can to make it important. This melody is explaining, trying to make them see, understand, trying to ascertain if they are who he left them as.

This moves into a soft melody, a little sad, a little heartbroken, like a lonely nightingale on the full moon. An apology, many apologies, to many people, a plead, for forgiveness.

Allen's eyes are closed, but he can feel them. Slowly, he feels them, the doors, appearing as they sometimes would. But now they appear with a purpose, first one, the another, and another and another and another until the whole room is circled in doors. This door from Germany, this door from France, this door from America, this door from China…. Doors that are from everywhere and nowhere in style, and lead places that Allen is not sure of.

The next melody is slow again, slow and solid and sweet. A coaxing tune, like a siren's song without the rocks to crash into and the sea to drown in. It is a call, a whisper, one that he knows many have been waiting for and he is glad to give.

Slowly, he draws the notes out, coaxing them closer and closer and closer, leading them, giving them direction. Like the pied piper he plays, and he sees them in his mind's eye, following his tune, whispering to one another, closer and closer.

His heart races, his breathing quickens, in his mind, Neah is silent, apprehensive, begging as he is for this to work.

The first door opens, somewhere to his left. It leads out into the beautiful night of what can only be France, though the door is of Swedish build, the night sky turning inky black from dusky red and the lights flickering on through the city. But it is not these things that make Allen begin to play more, stronger, his call now pleading; 'come, come, you will not be alone, come'. It is those standing there that make him play.

Lenalee has grown her hair out, he is pleased to see, and Noise is as big and broad as he ever was. Lenalee is in tears in seconds, and Noise looks just as happy, a single tear of his own, tracking down his cheek. Allen offers them a small smile and indicates the couches littered around the room, unable to speak, choked with happiness.

They do not question, instead they step into the ark and shut the door without a look behind them. They walk to a couch, sitting down beside one another, waiting patiently.

It is not long they have to wait. The next door opens, and there stands Timothy, taller now, and Cloudnyne with him. She looks bemused, but unquestioning, the time with Timothy has done her well. She touches his shoulder and he bounces inside, grinning to Allen, then flopping onto an armchair. Cloudnyne take the accompanying footstool as a seat, staying close to her pupil. They remain silent, as Lenalee and Noise are.

The next two doors open at once, revealing Miranda and Chaoji, and in the second Krory. They stare, Miranda begins to sob, and they rush inside. As the two doors before them, the doors shut and no one even looks back.

Next comes a black oak wood door, a handsome thing, English in make, if Allen had to wager, and it swings open slowly. Standing there is a hooded figure, who tips back the hood, and there is Lavi. Allen would later question how he escaped, how he got away, where Bookman was, but that was for later. For now he smiles, pleased that Lavi has answered his call.

The next door opens, and this one makes Allen stutter in his notes, then pick up again with more earnest. 'Come, quickly, they're here they're here! We're all here! Come quickly!'

In the door stands Kanda, hair longer, skin a bit weathered but still that almost too creamy pale, his dark eyes dancing with a joy Allen hadn't seen in them in…ever. Allen lifts his head from his music and gives him a smile, playing without looking, feeling the tears starting down his own cheeks now. Kanda inclines his head, returning the smile, to Allen's surprise. There is a quiet understanding between them now, and they need no words.

Kanda looks behind him and tugs gently on a hand, pulling behind him, in the room, another figure. Ame's hair has grown since last year, it reaches down towards her shoulders, the bangs covering the one side of her face longer. Her skin is even more pale now, and she has grown taller by a good three inches, her body evening out as it approaches what in several months will be sixteen.

Allen watches as Kanda leads her to a loveseat, and he quirks an eyebrow at the pair. Ame looks embarrassed, but Kanda just shrugs, pulling her down to sit beside him, hand still curled in hers. Allen will ask later what has happened, though he thinks he knows, and how they came to meet. After all, Kanda began his journey in Italy, and from what he has guessed, Ame started towards Russia.

At any rate, he smiles and continues playing, the chords now pleading, begging, all and any to come. Come closer, closer…

Another door opens, and someone dashes through and shuts it quickly, as if expecting to be seen. They wear a dark coat and a hood, much like Lavi had, and when they throw back the hood, there is Link. He lets out a sigh, says not a word, and flops down onto the couch beside Lavi and Noise. Lavi claps him on the back and Lenalee smiles at him, and then all is still again.

Another door, and this time two slip through, each dressed in white. He stares sternly at the uniforms and Aisha gives him a sheepish look, gesturing to show they hadn't the time to change. Wolfe, in penance, slides the white garment off and Aisha follows suit, allowing the coats to fall to the floor as they go to join their fellows.

The ark swallows the evidence of the Order into the bowels of its belly, and no one complains.

The next door that opens is a double door, large enough for many people to walk through, and several of the accumulated grin. The flabbergasted Science Division stares back at them, just stares, mouths gaping, eyes wide.

Allen continues playing, and finally, someone speaks.

"Well?" Kanda says, his voice very near amused. "What the hell are you all waiting for?"

As if his voice has broken a spell, Johnny darts forward and into the ark. Komui follows, then Bak, then Reever. Others follow after them, some stay, not saying a word, but you can see the shock and panic in their eyes. Allen waits just a moment longer, then shuts the door with a sigh, shaking his head. Too bad, Neah whispers, such a shame.

The call continues, just a little bit longer, before slowing, slowing, slowing…Dead. It falls silent, and the doors disappear, all but one huge ivory door, which leads to the rest of the ark. Allen lays his hands on the keys, then takes a deep breath, and turns to all those who have come to his call.

They look back at him, and he can't help a smile, tears streaming down his cheeks. Smiles are returned, so are the tears.

"So…" Timothy says, breaking the silence. "I'm guessing you're not some wacked out psycho impersonator of Allen, right?"

Allen laughs, and he hasn't laughed in a long time so it comes out a little scratchy.

"No, I'm Allen." he says, wiping his eyes. "Definitely Allen."

"Well then, definitely Allen," Cloudnyne says, and she sounds amused. "Tell me I'm not here for a reunion and you've got a plan."

Allen wipes his eyes again and takes a deep breath. They are all expecting something, they are all expecting a leader. Allen is glad he thought about this beforehand, and Neah laughs. Allen shakes him off, and speaks.

"I don't have a plan, not a solid one, not yet. I need all of you to help me with that." he says honestly. "I can't play a game of chess without knowing what pieces I have."

Ame smirks.

"Have you got adequate pieces then?" she said, amused.

"Most certainly. More than I had hoped."

This is greeted with grins and smiles all around, even from the Japanese pair who were usually most stoic. Allen returns these gratefully.

"However." he said. "I do have a beginning idea. A simple one, really, but I think, together, we can make it work. Are you willing to hear me out?"

"Would we be here if we weren't?"

Allen and Kanda alike roll their eyes at Lavi's words.

Allen leans back against the piano behind him, eyes roving the gathered persons here with him. Plenty of Exorcists, Neah muses in his head, a nice number of scientists, a Crow, even some Finders. Hell, even a cook (Jerry stood between Toma and Fou). There were ways to make this work. Easy ways to make this work. You made a good plan, Allen, he whispers to his host.

The white haired boy smiles.

"The Order is…tainted." he said.

"Corrupted." Link interrupts.

Allen inclines his head.

"Corrupted. I think we've all come to see that easily enough. There's no use in trusting a tainted establishment to purify the world. I guess less holy words would be better there, I might as well get to my point, none of you are here for a speech anyway."

Titters met this comment and a smirk from Kanda.

"Best to stop bullshitting around then; The Order's worth nothing now. It's greedy and corrupted and ready to do anything to meet its own agendas. Whatever it used to stand for; It's nothing now. They're more concerned with making the ultimate human machines than actually saving people."

Nods and sounds of agreement around the room, sullen looks from some, but there was understanding in all of them. It hurt to hear it outright, but they had all known it.

"And?" Wolfe asked. "I assume you're going to do something about it."

Allen scoffed.

"Of course I am, but I can't exactly do it alone. So really, WE'RE going to do something about it."

"Fair." Wolfe amended. "But what's the plan? You can't exactly just…Murder Roullevier in his sleep and then kill off whoever else is corrupting the place."

"Why not?" Aisha said. "I'd do it."

"Seconded." Kanda said, raising a hand.

"I'll throw in my vote."

Allen's withering look went to Link, who shrugged.

"What? The man's evil." he said.

"While I agree that he is one of the main problems," Allen said. "There will be no killing of humans unless they try to kill us. And I mean you personally. You don't get to kill him because he's tried to kill me."

Ame scowled and Allen sent her a look. Her scowl turned to a pout and Allen smiled gently.

"The idea's a lot simpler than that." he said. "Think of the corruption as an infection… One that spreads throughout the body. At some point, it's just impossible to remove it, it's infected too much of you."

"So?" Noise prompted. "When you can no longer remove and infection…How do you get rid of it?"

Allen grinned.

"Simple. You don't."

Raised eyebrows and confused murmurs.

"I propose," Allen said. "A new Order. Forget the Black Order, it's dead to us. Let's make our own Order. Hell, it doesn't even have to be an Order, just all of us living here, in the ark, fighting the Earl. Whatever it is we want it to be."

There was shocked silence and wide eyes, gasps and murmurs. Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi didn't look nearly as shocked as the others and Ame was outright grinning.

Instead of speaking again, Allen rose and walked to the ivory door. Across from is materialized an ebony door, which Allen left closed, opening the white one instead. He stepped into the ark and turned back to the others.

"If you don't like the idea, if you don't want anything to do with it; There's the door back to the Order." he said, pointing to it. "But anyone willing to follow me… here I am."

He turned back to the ark and began walking, hands in his pockets.

Without hesitation Kanda and Ame rose and slipped through the door to follow Allen. Lenalee and Noise followed with Lavi, Link close behind them. Cloudnyne grabbed Timothy's hand, his other hand being taken by Emilia. Chaoji followed with Miranda and Krory, then Komui, Bak, Jerry, Toma. Reever, Johnny…

By the time the ivory door shut behind the last person to leave, the room was empty. The ebony door faded, having never even been touched.


	68. Don't feel like a hero

Hero

(Supernatural-verse, post-Eclipse, pre-Leviathans)

God.

Ame had never thought about God. It wasn't that she didn't believe in Him, and it wasn't that she didn't occasionally pray. It had just never been a topic she had much focused on. To be honest, God had always seemed like such a limiting thing. In her belief, there had to be at least several gods and goddesses, otherwise half the things she used to hunt wouldn't work.

At any rate, Ame never much thought about god or put much stock into those seemingly obsessed with him. But, of course, she had never actually KNOWN God before…

And Castiel? Castiel was God.

She took a deep, shuddering breath, taking another drink of her green tea and staring down at the porcelain mug. What was there to say, do, think? Somewhere along the lines, one of them, she didn't know which one, but one of them, had fucked up. Somehow they'd made an error, and that error had cost them a friend. Possibly the world. Again.

It was sickening.

The road to hell is paved with good intentions, her mind whispered to her, not for the first time. She didn't need to be told that, she knew. Castiel had already altered the way tens of religious leaders thought about the world, just within days, and to be honest, for the better. Though who had preached injustice and inequality now preached the opposite.

And, in truth, even she had her mixed feelings about this whole Cas is God thing.

The day after he had 'become God' he had come to her in the middle of the night, probably to avoid Bobby, Sam and Dean. She had reached for her pistol when he reached out to her, but instead, she simply felt a tingling in her right eye. What felt like an age ago, when they had fought War, her eye had been injured. Back then she had worn her bangs relatively long on one side, but often pinned back. Afterward though, she grew them longer to hide the angry scar across that eye.

When she woke the next morning she ran to the bathroom and pulled back her bangs. Sure enough the scar was gone, and her eye was fine, as though it had never been hurt.

She had told Bobby the truth about it, but he had promised not to tell the boys. They had enough on their minds.

Another breath and another gulp of tea, her tongue dashed over her lips. Why was it that every time they thought it was over, thought they'd finally done it, saved the world… Some other shit happened to them? It was like every victory had to be colored by a crippling defeat, worse than the last. They lost so much every battle… They never got a break.

Ame pulled her knees up to her chest, chin resting on them, hands around her mug. Her thumb rubbed at the rim of her cup, staring unseeingly down at it.

She sat like this for a good half hour before Dean entered, looking at her quietly.

"Why the long face babygirl?" he asked.

Ame sighed softly.

"Just thinking…" she whispered.

"Yeah? About?"

Ame shrugged, the sweatshirt she was wearing (Sam's) shrugging off one shoulder. Dean sighed, putting down the bottle of water he'd grabbed out of the fridge.

"Cas, right?"

Another shrug met his question.

"The eclipse?"

Yet another shrug.

"The Apocalypse? Come on babygirl, gimme more to work with here."

Ame sighed softly, putting her mug down and wrapping her arms around her knees tightly. She still stared at the oak tabletop of Bobby's kitchen table, eyes dull.

"All of it." she muttered. "How every time we win, we always lose so much more."

Dean was quiet for a long moment. He took another swig from the water bottle, hands oily with lubricant and other car related greases. He put down the bottle and walked over to Ame, clapping a hand on her clothed shoulder, since it was Sam's sweatshirt anyway.

"C'mon kiddo." he said. "Cas'll be back. We really did it this time, y'know? Apocalypse, kaput. Purgatory, shut. Now we just gotta get Cas back to normal."

His words weren't convincing, and neither was his tone. He knew as well as she did that she just wasn't talking about their last two triumphs, and challenges. She was talking about all of it.

Pamela, Ellen, Jo, John, Ash, Anna, Adam…

"We're heroes." Dean continued. "Even if no one knows it."

Ame said nothing, continuing to stare at the table.

Dean gave her shoulder a squeeze, picking up the water again and walking towards the front door. The Impala awaited his tender loving care and he had to worry about Sammy too…

"Hey, Dean?"

He paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at Ame.

The young Japanese girl looked up at him, her eyes dark as ever but sunken and sad looking. She met his gaze for only a moment before dropping her head again.

"I don't feel much like a hero…"

Dean stood there for a long moment, staring at her. Then he turned around and walked outside, leaving the 'I don't either…' unsaid.


	69. Sorry I was just an annoyance

Annoyance

(Brago x Kailani, side Kiyomaro x Ame)

Kailani knew she was strong. And she knew that was why she had made it this far in the battle to be demon king. Though her will to become king was quite literally nonexistent, other goals led her to fight until she was strong enough to stand among the most powerful of the demon children.

She was one of the last four left alive. Her, Zatch, Brago….and Clear.

Yes somehow…she'd known it would come to this. Not some epic final battle, no. But since learning of Clear Note and his plans for the demon world, she had seen this as the only outcome. She was strong, but she wasn't as strong as Zatch, and not as strong as Brago either. Perhaps in a battle she might be able to beat one of them with a proper strategy, but in the fight against Clear, she knew she would be another casualty.

She accepted this and moved on, steeling herself to stand beside her companions and do what she could to defeat their worst enemy yet. Worse than Zophise, worse than Zeon (had been), worse than anything. She couldn't let him win.

And, as his attack came towards her, Kailani just grit her teeth, accepting her fate. She would die here, on earth, fighting for her friends. Ame was too far away for her book to burn. She'd just die.

What an end.

But she didn't close her eyes, rather staring straight into the oncoming attack, her scarlet eyes full of fury and the last spurt of determination to live. And when the attack faded, she realized, with some shock, and more gratefulness, that it had passed through her.

Vaguely, she was aware that Zatch was crying again. She didn't need to turn around to see what had happened, she already knew.

"….I…really wanted to fight you Brago."

Her voice rang loudly in the post-attack silence, as Vino gathered up more heart power to attack them again.

"Kailani-" Sherry rasped, and she could hear the break in her tone. She was holding back tears. "I'm sorry, I couldn't just-"

Brago must have done something to show her to be quiet, because she fell silent. Kailani too, remained silent as her book slowly burned, thinking about her current situation as her body faded away. Despite that she was a proud person, and that having her book burned, rather than dying, would break her pride… Brago had burned her book anyway.

Brago was silent a moment.

"This…isn't how I wanted things to go." he said at last.

Kailani grinned. As ever, he was terrible at expressing how he felt. But his feelings were still right there, and they got through to her loud and clear.

"Me neither." she agreed.

She clenched her fists, sucking in a deep breath. She didn't know if Ame was crying. Probably not, knowing her, she was too ready for this outcome to cry. But she was probably most certainly upset. Yeah. They'd started out pretty distant but…They got one another. She'd miss her.

"Sorry Ame." she said. "I wanted to give you a chance to go up against Sherry. I wanted to see this through, but, well…Too late I guess."

She had wanted to survive long enough to see it to just Brago and Zatch. She'd wanted to wait to go until Ame and Kiyomaro had finally admitted they cared for one another. She had wanted to see the spring sakura blossoms. But now she'd be going back to the demon world, to be a soul with all the others.

"Brago…" she said softly. "….Sorry I wasn't very useful to you. I've probably been just an annoyance."

Zatch was readying another spell, her book was almost burned, Vino's heart power was almost back at maximum and she could hear Sherry ordering Ame to get behind her. Kailani grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the tears coming.

A clawed hand closed around hers. Kailani started and opened her eyes again, feeling a tear slide down her cheek.

"Swear you won't forget your promise." Brago said softly, the power of his gravity circling darkly around his hand as the spell revved up. "Swear Kaili."

Even though she was shaking, Kailani squeezed Brago's hand.

"Yeah." she whispered. "Yeah…I promised…to stay beside you…no matter what."

The last of her book burned.

"I won't break that promise." she hissed in her last breath.

And then Kailani was gone, leaving just Brago and Zatch to face down Clear Note, once and for all. No one said anything, but the collective humans and Zatch could all tell that something had shifted in Brago, a sort of dangerous determination to do whatever it took to win against Clear. Though Sherry had simply done what he had told her, when he ordered she shoot a Reisu, of all attacks, she had seen the pain in his expression. He hadn't wanted to burn Kailani's book, but he had known that if he hadn't, she would have died.

And now he was furious that he had been forced to do such a thing to the one demon who had never feared him. Somehow, he would make Clear pay.


End file.
